Uma Nova Chance de Recomeçar
by MissD.Willows
Summary: Norma sobrevive à tentativa de homicídio/suicídio do filho e agora terá que enfrentar todas as consequências do que ela sempre evitou. Alex continua a seu lado, disposto a protegê-la a qualquer custo. Mas ele conseguiria fazer isso, ainda que ela decidisse que aquele era o fim para eles?
1. Chapter 1

**Todo mundo tem uma versão de "E se Norma tivesse sobrevivido? E se Alex Romero, o cavaleiro em armadura reluzente, tivesse chegado à tempo?". Essa é a minha versão.  
Os personagens, obviamente, não me pertencem. Só estou levando eles pra brincar um pouco.**

* * *

Depois de tudo que tinha feito, depois de toda a negação, Norma Bates estava finalmente presa em um ponto onde negar não era uma opção. Não poderia mais esconder as mentiras embaixo de um tapete e fingir que os problemas não existiam.  
Alguns momentos antes, ela acordou em uma cama que não era a dela, num quarto que não reconhecia. Fios estavam ligados a seu corpo, um bip insistente e uma luz ofuscante que fez uma dor lancinante explodir em seu crânio, começando por trás de seus olhos. Seu coração disparou. Ela não sabia onde estava, ou por que estava ali. Em segundos, ela sentiu mãos em seu braço. Mãos quentes e gentis segurando as dela, e uma voz calma e suave dizendo-lhe que estava tudo bem, que ela estava bem. Ela não fazia ideia do que tinha acontecido. Reconhecia a voz, sabia que ela devia lhe trazer calma, mas não entendia por que. Poucas coisas eram capazes de deixá-la com medo, mas não saber a estava matando.

Ela estava com medo e agitada, e Alex temia que pudesse se machucar com o cateter do soro pelo jeito que estava se mexendo. Parecia que ela não o enxergava, agindo como se ele fosse um dos fantasmas que ela tanto tentava combater em seu sono nos pesadelos a que ele se acostumara a aplacar. Para alívio dele, a médica logo apareceu à porta e se encaminhou para Norma ao ver seu estado.

"Olá, Sra. Romero, é muito bom vê-la acordada!" a jovem morena disse com uma voz animada.

"Quem é você? E...eu preciso ir pra casa, preciso ver meu filho..." Norma murmurou.

"Lamento, Sra. Romero, não posso liberá-la ainda. Agora, sei que está assustada e confusa, e deve ter muitas perguntas. E eu responderei todas elas, mas precisa ficar calma e me deixar checar seus sinais vitais, ok?"

Ela segurava Norma contra o colchão com cuidado e delicadeza, ao mesmo tempo em que checava os monitores e o soro em seu braço.  
Norma tentou outra vez puxar o fio de medicamento e a médica pegou um pequeno frasco no bolso de seu jaleco, tirando dali também uma seringa. Enquanto tentava segurar Norma com uma mão, ela abriu a embalagem da seringa e depois mediu uma quantidade de um líquido amarelado do vidrinho, que inseriu no tubo que desaparecia no braço da paciente.  
Alex estava a certa distância, assistindo a médica falar com Norma numa voz doce enquanto esperava o remédio fazer efeito. Parecia estar funcionando.

"É Bates" a loira sussurrou numa voz quase infantil.

"O quê?", a doutora perguntou, olhando diretamente para ela pela primeira vez desde que entrara.

"É Norma Bates, não Romero", ela explicou mais alto dessa vez. "Vou manter meu nome."

"Oh. Tudo bem então, Sra. Bates", a jovem médica sorriu para ela. "Vou ouvir seus pulmões agora. Pode se sentar só um pouco, por favor?"  
Ela colocou o estetoscópio nos ouvidos e pressionou a outra extremidade, redonda e metálica, contra as costas de Norma, pedindo para que ela respirasse fundo, o que Norma fez obedientemente.  
Alex observava enquanto a jovem de rabo de cavalo falava com Norma em um tom maternal, como se ela fosse a mais velha das duas, enquanto escutava os pulmões da outra e checava novamente os sinais nos monitores. Então, com um aceno satisfeito, fez Norma deitar-se se novo e ajeitou os cobertores ao redor dela. Norma, por sua vez, pareceu não notar a presença de Alex durante a observação, e ele apenas manteve sua posição no canto do quarto, quieto, como se estivesse tentando fazer parte da parede.

"Quero ver o Norman", ela pediu.

"Não tenho certeza de que deva permitir isso. Mas prometo que vou saber como ele está e digo tudo a você."

"Por que não posso vê-lo?"

"Você precisa descansar agora, evitar estresse e emoções fortes, e teremos que fazer mais alguns exames amanhã. Então eu a manterei a par de tudo, explicarei tudo que está acontecendo e, talvez, possa ir para casa depois de amanhã", a médica falava num tom gentil, e parecia até animada pela recuperação da complexa paciente.

Os olhos de Norma se fecharam outra vez e ela assentiu quase imperceptivelmente, já sendo dominada pelo efeito do sedativo.

"Tente dormir um pouco mais. Vou diminuir as luzes para que fique mais confortável".

Outro aceno de cabeça, seguido por um suspiro profundo, e a médica se virou e fez um sinal a Alex para segui-la.

No corredor, ele soltou uma respiração que não notou que estava segurando. Ficou feliz em vê-la acordada de novo, finalmente, após quatro dias de dúvidas e incertezas. Mas nem mesmo a imagem de sua esposa, viva e bem, foi o bastante para afastar o sentimento de não saber em que pé estavam no momento. A médica estava a seu lado, oferecendo um sorriso simpático.

"Teve um dia difícil, Xerife. Deixe eu pagar um café para você enquanto conversamos."

Eles se encaminharam para a cafeteria, quase vazia àquela hora, e a doutora o guiou para uma das mesas simples ali. Em instantes a garçonete veio anotar o pedido deles, sorrindo para a médica.

"Oi, Nancy!" a média a cumprimentou como se fosse uma velha conhecida. O que, provavelmente, ela era. "Um cappuccino de baunilha e...?" ela virou-se para Alex.

"Só um café, por favor."

"Volto num minuto."

Enquanto a simpática garota saiu para buscar os cafés, Alex virou o olhar para a médica com centenas de questões, não sabendo por onde começar. A jovem deve ter percebido a preocupação em seu olhar pois o ofereceu outro de seus sorrisos acolhedores e brilhantes.

"Não precisa se preocupar, Xerife. Sua esposa ficará bem. Ela parece estar com uma amnésia leve, mas já era de se esperar por conta da intoxicação por monóxido de carbono. Os sinais vitais dela estão bons, apesar da agitação e do nível de estresse. Eu imaginava que acordar nos braços do marido diminuiria o estresse, e não que o criaria" ela comentou a última parte com uma nota de repreensão que poderia passar despercebida para outra pessoa como um comentário bem humorado. Para outra pessoa, mas não para Alex.

"Bem, nós... Não estávamos exatamente nos melhores termos quando..." a voz dele morreu.

"Entendo... Lamento ouvir isso" ela respondeu, não parecendo lamentar nem um pouco.

"Acha que vai melhorar logo? A amnésia?"

Nesse momento Nancy trouxe os cafés e, após colocá-los na frente deles, se retirou novamente. A médica esperou até a moça se retirar para depois responder.

"Não posso dizer quando, exatamente, mas sim, ela deve se lembrar de tudo em alguns dias."

"Que bom."

"Deve ser difícil para você. Ficar totalmente sozinho, agora, num momento delicado assim", ela falou subitamente, ajeitando-se na cadeira. "Sem contar os problemas com a anti drogas. E ainda tendo que lidar com tudo que vê diariamente na sua profissão, e então... Sua esposa nem se lembra de você."  
Ela tem os olhos grandes e ávidos cravados nele. Alex não consegue manter o olhar dela. Intenso demais, firme demais. Perto demais. Ele olha para algum ponto no centro da mesa enquanto bebe um gole do café, ganhando tempo.

"Não é bem assim. Eu... Eu estou bem."

"Tudo bem..." Ela sorriu para ele com expressão de quem sabia que não estava nada bem, mas que esperaria até que ele estivesse pronto. Então baixou a xícara na mesa e pegou um guardanapo; rabiscou algo nele com a caneta que tirou do bolso do jaleco e o entregou para ele.

"Se por acaso precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, ou só... Quiser alguém pra conversar, pode me ligar. É meu número pessoal."

"Oh... " ele olhou para ela enquanto pegava o papel, quase confuso, e recebeu outro sorriso brilhante e afetuoso dela.

"Certo. Eu agradeço. Obrigado, doutora...?"

"Parker. Annia Parker. Mas me chame de Annia."

"Annia" ele concordou com a cabeça.

"É, meus pais eram loucos pela história dos czares russos." Ela riu. "Aparentemente acharam interessante dar à filha o mesmo nome da princesinha russa desaparecida."

Ele pegou a carteira para pagar pelo café tentando não pensar em czares russos ou na forma do rosto dela, mas a jovem morena alcançou sua mão, parando-o e passando os dedos muito sutilmente por seu pulso.

"Não se preocupe, Xerife. Esse é por minha conta."

"Obrigado", ele disse, a voz baixa enquanto olhava para a mão dela tocando suavemente sua pele. "Bem, eu... Eu vou...Er... Eu vou para casa. Volto amanhã para ver como está Norma. Obrigado pelo café."

"Sem problema. Tenha uma boa noite, Xerife Romero".

"Você também."

Alex deixou a cafeteria sentindo-se levemente perturbado pela jovem médica de rabo de cavalo e jeans. Ela certamente era muito bonita, com grandes olhos castanhos e um sorriso encantador. E ficaria mais que feliz em confortá-lo, do jeito que ele quisesse.  
Ele saiu do prédio, caminhou pelo estacionamento até o carro de Norma respirando fundo, deixando o ar frio da noite preencher seus pulmões. Precisava clarear sua mente, fazer sua cabeça parar de girar e dissipar o cheiro do perfume da moça.  
Era bom ser admirado por alguém do sexo oposto. Alguém bonita e inteligente e totalmente livre e independente. Bom até demais. Mas ele era casado, ou pelo menos ainda se considerava assim. Seus dias de boemia e de levar mulheres aleatórias para sua cama tinham acabado.

A bebida, por outro lado, não lhe faria mal algum. E, na falta de sua esposa, parecia ser a única coisa que lhe faria dormir um pouco, ainda que sem descanso. Como nos velhos tempos...

Norma estava viva e bem, e essa era a coisa mais importante no momento. Ela não estava usando seu anel, que ele pegou de volta depois de ler aquele maldito bilhete. E, apesar de certamente ter sido no calor do momento, ele não sabia como estavam os sentimentos dela por ele. Ela levou para o lado pessoal quando soube que ele e Dylan conversaram sobre internar Norman contra a vontade, e Alex sabia que não era justo ou decente tentar competir com o filho dela. Mas aquele mesmo filho havia tentado matá-la. E quase conseguiu, o que era agora o maior pesadelo nas noites de Alex.  
Não tinha meios de saber como as coisas evoluiriam a partir dali, com as recentes notícias. A única coisa que ele sabia é que Norma estaria devastada e precisaria de proteção e cuidado. E ele estava disposto a protegê-la a qualquer custo. Mas ele conseguiria fazer isso, ainda que ela decidisse que aquele era o fim para eles?

* * *

 **Primeiro capítulo bem introdutório. Pelas minhas contas, essa história vai ter entre 15 a 20 capítulos. A maioria deles já está planejado, e virão tempos obscuros para nosso amado casal. Mas, se tiverem alguma coisa que gostariam de ver, podem pedir. Ainda consigo encaixar algumas coisas no decorrer da história ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Eu já disse, EU NÃO ME LEMBRO", Norma repetiu, pelo que parecia a milésima vez, para o casal de agentes que veio falar com ela sobre o "incidente" na casa Bates.

"Sra. Bates, eu entendo que foi difícil e você acabou de acordar de um coma de quatro dias, mas por favor, tente se concentrar e responder nossas perguntas com sinceridade. Aí podemos terminar rápido", a mulher de blazer preto e cabelo claro que se apresentou como Detetive Chambers falava com ela de uma cadeira próximo à cama.

Ao lado dela, em outra cadeira, estava um homem alto e, em outras circunstâncias ela talvez admitisse, bastante bonito, que se apresentou como Agente Howard. Durante a entrevista somente a mulher fez perguntas, enquanto o agente Howard apenas observava tudo e fazia anotações em um bloquinho.

"Bem, conte tudo de que se lembra. Sobre o seu dia."  
Norma respirou fundo. Toda sua vida ela conseguiu sair de situações difíceis e manter os segredos trancados em seu coração. Todas as coisas feias, todas as vezes que seu coração foi partido, todos os erros que cometeu por amor, por vingança, por outra chance de sobreviver. Agora, queriam expor tudo. Ela não sabia se podia fazer isso.

"Eu... Eu não... Tudo estava... Bem, eu acho", as palavras saiam devagar, hesitantes.

"Sra. Bates," o agente Howard a chamou. "Sei que é difícil, você passou por muita coisa, e entendo que só queira ser deixada em paz e ir pra casa, mas é nosso trabalho descobrir exatamente o que aconteceu. Se tentar nos ajudar, eu prometo que terminaremos rápido.

Norma olhou para ele, seu maxilar firme, cabelos escuros, olhos honestos e lábios curvados num sorriso sincero. Ele a fez se lembrar de Alex e uma pontada de dor e remorso atravessou seu peito.

Ela puxou o ar com força antes de continuar:  
"Eu... Estava em casa com o meu filho. Ele... Ele tinha acabado de sair de Pineview. É uma... Uma clínica. E nós estávamos tentando fazê-lo se sentir em casa de novo. "

"Nós?"

" Ahnn... É. Meu... er...Ale... Meu marido e eu", ela estava nervosa, inquieta. Sua cabeça ia começar a doer e tudo que ela queria era que os dois agentes fossem embora.

"Entendo. E onde seu marido estava quando tudo aconteceu?"

"Na casa dele, eu acho."

"Você acha?" a detetive Chamber a interrompeu com um tom de reprovação.

"Sim, bem… Norman, meu filho… Ele se preocupa muito comigo. Ele...Ele não sabia que eu tinha me casado até alguns dias atrás, e eu queria que ele se acostumasse com a ideia antes de... Antes que ele tivesse que ver Alex em casa o tempo todo.

"E, naquele dia especificamente, aconteceu algo anormal?" o agente Howard voltou a perguntar com sua voz sempre calma.

"Anormal?"

"Bem, só... fale como foi o seu dia. Conte tudo.

"Foi bem normal. Eu acordei, preparei o café da manhã, Alex foi trabalhar. Tive...tive uma discussão com Dylan. Ele… é meu filho mais velho. Então eu fiquei muito chateada e fui ver Alex no escritório. Nós…"

"Chateada? Por quê?"

"O quê?" ela olhou para a detetive que insistia em interromper.

Norma respirou fundo olhando para a mulher. Não gostava dela, já tinha decidido isso.

"Disse que estava chateada depois de falar com seu filho mais velho. Por quê?

Norma foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta e ficou desconcertada por um momento, piscando algumas vezes para reordenar os pensamentos. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz era incerta, como se ela escolhesse as palavras com cuidado.

"Ele me disse... disse que ele e Alex queriam mandar Norman de volta para Pineview sem o meu consentimento. Então eu fui ver Alex, e nós brigamos. Não foi nada bom."

"Deve ter se sentido traída" o agente Howard ofereceu um sorriso simpático.

"Sim, me senti. Um pouco. Foi por isso que fui até o escritório. Depois eu voltei para casa. Norman estava esperando por mim. Eu nem mesmo fiz o jantar" ela olhou para o agente Howard como se pedisse desculpas. "Enfim, eu estava chateada, estava muito triste por causa da briga e fui para a cama cedo... É tudo o que eu posso contar."

"Se lembra de ter escrito uma carta para o seu marido?"

"Não! Tudo que eu me lembro é o que já falei. Me lembro de pensar que ele não voltaria mais para casa... Oahu e... Uma música. Acho que Norman estava cantando antes de eu pegar no sono. Todo o resto é ... um grande borrão. Eu sinto muito."

"Não sinta", o agente Howard disse, olhando para ela com seus grandes olhos castanhos e gentis. "Está tudo bem. Você se lembra de ter acendido o fogo na caldeira do porão?"

"Não. Por que eu faria isso?", ela parecia insultada pela pergunta. "Aquela coisa não está funcionando. Tem uma rachadura. O cara da manutenção disse que poderia espalhar gás pela casa... toda". A voz morreu em sua garganta e a última palavra saiu como nada mais que um sussurro ao prestar atenção no que dizia e perceber o que isso significava.

Os agentes trocaram um olhar significativo antes de olharem de novo para ela.

"O quê?!"

"Não é possível que tenha acendido o fogo antes de..."

"Não! Não é possível. Estou entendendo onde querem chegar. Acham que eu fiz isso. Acham que eu sou suicida? Eu não sou! Eu já disse, estava triste e fui dormir cedo. Não me lembro de mais nada, mas eu não sai daquela cama, e eu com certeza não sou sonâmbula. " Sua voz era mais alta, mais rápida, e ela se agitou com as acusações deles.

Norma Bates podia ser muitas coisas, mas ela jamais aceitaria ser acusada por algo que não fez.

"Mas esteve sob condições muito estressantes ultimamente. As coisas estão difíceis para você. Algumas pessoas..."

"Bem, eu não sou 'algumas pessoas'." ela o cortou. "E acha que eu tenho estado sob pressão? Que as coisas estão difíceis? Você não faz ideia do que eu já tive que passar. Coisas muito piores já aconteceram comigo, com os meus filhos, e nem por um momento eu já pensei em suicídio. Não sou uma dessas pessoas que sempre procura o jeito mais fácil. Meu filho estava comigo! Eu nunca, jamais o colocaria em perigo. Você não faz ideia do que está falando!"

Ela cuspia as palavras com uma ferocidade e uma força que vinha de todas as dores que já suportara sem reclamar. Era insultante que acreditassem que ela tentara matar o próprio filho. Se matar! Quem eles pensavam que eram para julgá-la desse modo?

"Sra. Bates, tem que concordar conosco que existe uma possibilidade, já que não se lembra mesmo de todos os eventos daquela noite... Talvez você..."

"Eu não preciso me lembrar de 'detalhes' para saber que nunca faria isso com meu filho. Nem em um milhão de anos! Vocês têm filhos, agentes?" ela olhou da detetive Chambers para o agente Howard, recebendo duas leves negativas.

"É, imaginei que não. Porque, se tivessem, saberiam que eu nunca machucaria meu filho. Que o protegeria com minha vida se fosse preciso. E agora eu nem mesmo posso vê-lo. Não me deixam! Eu não fiz isso. Eu juro!" ao final, seu discurso era carregado de emoção e desespero, e de uma tristeza que a fez ficar em silêncio. Levou a mão ao rosto tentando encobrir as lágrimas que teimavam em lhe pinicar os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo.

Não chegando a lugar nenhum com a intensa e explosiva loira, os agentes deixaram o hospital após receberem um aviso de uma das enfermeiras de que estavam incomodando a paciente e poderiam agravar o quadro dela. Não pareciam completamente satisfeitos com as respostas dela, no entanto, saíram com o aviso de que voltariam a entrar em contato para ver o que mais ela conseguiria se lembrar com o tempo.

A verdade é que ela se lembrava de mais do que apenas o que dissera a eles, mas não iria contar. Não admitiria que, de fato, escreveu um bilhete para Alex onde dizia adeus e devolvia o anel que já fazia falta em seu dedo. Não confessaria que, talvez, ela tivesse piorado os níveis de estresse de Norman com o próprio estresse e que, às vezes, ele faz coisas das quais não se lembra porque age como se fosse outra pessoa. Ele é seu filho, e ela nunca faria nada que fosse sequer remotamente perigoso para ele. Principalmente agora, quando ela não tinha nenhuma informação sobre ele, sobre seu estado.

Após passar o que considerava tempo demais na cama, ela resolveu se levantar. Suas mãos tremiam. Estava sufocando ali. Precisava de algo além das quatro paredes brancas e estéreis. Por sorte haviam retirado as dúzias de fios que estavam presos ao seu corpo, mas o cateter que ligava seu braço ao soro continuava ali e ela arrastou o suporte consigo até a porta.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de desinfetante característico de hospital. Sentia-se tonta pensando em tudo o que acontecera, em tudo que não sabia que estava acontecendo, a preocupação com seu filho atingindo o limite. Ela queria encontrar uma enfermeira, exigir que chamassem Alex. Ele teria que contar-lhe exatamente o que estava acontecendo, por que todo mundo parecia mudar de assunto quando ela perguntava pelo filho, por que não respondiam suas perguntas?

Ao olhar para o outro lado do corredor, no entanto, o que ela viu foi o sempre sério Xerife Romero conversando amigavelmente com uma médica. A mesma médica do dia anterior. Jovem, bonita e descontraída. Norma notou o modo como ela se inclinava na direção de Alex enquanto falava, cheia de sorrisos, e sentiu sua respiração ficar pesada, o ar quase queimando seus pulmões ao sair em respirações curtas. A julgar pelo modo como ele mexia as mãos, seu marido não se incomodava muito com a proximidade da outra mulher. Quem se importaria? Ela parecia ter aquela aura dourada que as mulheres bonitas, independentes e seguras tem. Norma nunca foi assim. Não de verdade. O sentimento de pertencer a algum lugar e de ter o mundo nas mãos. A sensação de ser capaz de conseguir qualquer coisa que desejasse apenas pedindo com o sorriso certo. Que homem não se sentiria atraído por alguém assim? Principalmente depois de tudo o que ela fora para ele... Ele deve ter encontrado a carta. Tem que ter encontrado. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Vendo-o com a bela morena, Norma pensou, não sem remorso, que ela nunca fora a pessoa certa para ele; sentimento que se intensificou quando notou o sorriso que ele lançou à outra mulher.

Alex merecia alguém melhor. Ele merecia uma mulher que pudesse dar-lhe filhos, que não tivesse um passado nebuloso, obscuro; uma mulher que pudesse dar-lhe a verdade desde o começo e que o fizesse feliz. Não alguém que exigisse assassinatos e barganhas, soluções mágicas para seus problemas, que demandasse que ele saísse de seu caminho para encobrir seus crimes e os crimes de seus filhos... Alex merecia amar ser amado em troca. Ele merecia ser feliz. E ela não podia ser essa pessoa para ele, não importa o quanto tentasse. Não importava o quanto tentasse confortá-lo com sua comida caseira, e sua música, e seu corpo, não importava como ele a fizesse sentir, como ter o corpo dele embaixo do seu na cama parecia a coisa mais certa no mundo, ou como era fácil sorrir com ele, como ele podia diminuir sua dor apenas com sua voz, ou seus abraços, ela nunca seria boa o bastante para ele. Ela estava danificada além do que era possível reparar e isso só causaria a ele dor e, então, arrependimento. Era sempre assim, ela já devia saber.

Então ela precisava abrir mão dele, deixá-lo ir. Doeria. Muito e por muito tempo. Mas dor era tudo o que ela conhecia, mesmo. Como uma velha companheira, a dor sempre a acompanharia não importa quantas vezes ela fingisse para si mesma que podia ser feliz.

Ele virou o rosto no meio de uma frase e seus olhos se encontraram por um breve instante. A médica olhou na mesma direção que ele e seus sorrisos morreram. Antes de entrar novamente no quarto, Norma viu Alex se virar para falar alguma coisa para a médica. Ela passou a mão pela bochecha limpando uma lágrima que só agora notara que estava ali. Parou ao lado da cama e colocou o suporte do soro no lugar, mas não voltou a sentar-se, sentindo a presença de Alex no ambiente com ela. Ela se virou e o viu aproximar-se devagar, cauteloso.

"Oi, Norma. Como está se sentindo? A enfermeira disse que estaria dormindo, não quis incomodar..."

Ele falava devagar, olhando para ela como se esperasse que ela fosse reagir de alguma forma. Como ela não respondesse, ele continuou.

"A Doutora Parker disse que pode ir para casa essa tarde."

"Que bom", ela respondeu sem emoção.

"É! Eu... preciso ir até o tribunal daqui a alguns minutos, mas estarei de volta para levá-la para casa. Na verdade, estou usando seu carro porque... Bem", ele desviou o olhar dela, um pouco inquieto. "Eu não tenho um carro no momento" ele explicou simplesmente, depois de um longo suspiro.

"Tudo bem", Norma concordou com a cabeça. "Não é como se fossem me deixar usá-lo por aqui."

Parecia o momento perfeito para o silêncio deixar a ambos desconfortáveis, mas antes que chegasse a esse ponto, tomada de uma coragem que não sabia possuir, Norma respirou fundo e olhou diretamente nos olhos dele

"Alex... Precisamos conversar"


	3. Chapter 3

"E então?" ele perguntou, ao vê-la parada, encarando-o com seus olhos azuis assustados.

Não entendia a súbita vontade de Norma de falar. Principalmente quando tudo o que ele sempre quis foi conversar, que ela confiasse nele e lhe contasse a verdade, toda a verdade sobre o passado dela, por pior que fosse. E, ao contrário de todas as outras vezes em que insistiu com ela, dessa vez ele estava estressado, exausto e preocupado. E não sabia se seria capaz de ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. Não sabia nem mesmo se queria.

"Preciso saber o que está acontecendo, Alex. Ninguém me fala nada! Estou neste quarto, isolada, a única visita que recebi foi de dois detetives. E...Eu preciso saber como está o Norman. Ninguém me fala nada! Por favor, Alex" ela pediu num sussurro.

"Norman..." ele repetiu, passando a mão pelo rosto, respirando fundo. "Norman está de volta em Pineview. Ele está bem. Bom... Tão bem quanto se pode estar."

"Pineview? Eles o levaram de volta? Você o colocou de volta lá? Alex! Como pode?!", a voz dela estava carregada de mágoa e revolta.

"Foi uma decisão judicial. Mas eu assinei os papéis, sim. Ele teve um surto quando você foi levada pela ambulância. Atacou um dos paramédicos com uma tesoura. Não conseguiriam contê-lo de outra forma, era Pineview ou a cadeia."

Ele entregou a informação em uma voz neutra. Ela fez uma careta ao ouvir a ultima palavra e Alex achou que ela fosse chorar, ou desmaiar. Talvez os dois. Mas ela apenas continuou.

"Por que não o trouxeram para o hospital? Tem certeza de que ele estava bem?"

"Ele foi trazido para o hospital, Norma. Mas, ao contrário de você, estava em condições o bastante para ser liberado na manhã do dia seguinte. Você ficou em coma por quatro dias."

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, absorvendo as informações. Podia jurar que dormira por apenas algumas horas antes de acordar naquela cama de hospital. Quatro dias? Não era de espantar que as coisas parecessem fora de ordem para ela.

"E você... Mal pode esperar pra se ver livre de mim e já está cheio de sorrisos pra outra" ela acusou. Não sabia porque levantava o assunto agora. Não fazia sentido. Mas ela queria confrontá-lo. É verdade que ela própria estava pensando que não o merecia, mas isso não significava que desistiria dele tão fácil.

"Como é?"

"Eu o vi com aquela garota, flertando no corredor."

"Ela é sua médica, Norma!"

"Que seja. Não podia ter esperado até assinar os papéis do divórcio?" A voz dela era fria e distante, mas por dentro ela queria gritar.  
Talvez fosse mais fácil do que ela imaginava. Todos os seus maridos anteriores se cansaram dela mais cedo ou mais tarde. Alex, ao que parecia, não era muito diferente.

"Não aconteceu nada, Norma! Estávamos conversando, apenas isso." Ele nem mencionou o fato de ela ter falado em divórcio, embora a palavra ainda não soasse direito em seus ouvidos.

"Escute, Alex, vamos pular essa parte, ok? Admita que essa vida não é para você, que estava enganado. Uma briga e foi o bastante, não é? A realidade é demais pra ... Isso que criamos."

"Não faz ideia do que está falando, Norma. Acha que a culpa é minha? Sério?! E quanto a isso?"  
Ele tirou do bolso de dentro da jaqueta o anel que ela imediatamente reconheceu.

"Você o encontrou?" A voz dela parecia frágil.

"A polícia o encontrou. Junto com o seu bilhete. Então me diga, Norma, sou mesmo eu que estou desistindo? Sem motivo algum?" Ele estava nervoso, irritado, sua voz começava a ficar mais alta sem que pudesse controlar. Ele tinha razão, não queria que ela falasse.

"Alex, por favor. Não torne as coisas ainda mais difíceis..."

"Eu estou fazendo as coisas difíceis? Que bom, Norma. Porque eu não sabia que estava sendo fácil até agora."

Ela ficou calada por um momento. Ele tinha razão. Desde sua primeira noite nessa cidade tudo havia sido difícil. E, ao arrastar Alex para a bagunça que era sua vida, ela complicara tudo para ele também.

"Eu sinto muito, Alex. Não devia... Não devia ter envolvido você nisso. Eu não sou uma boa pessoa, eu o enganei. Abusei da sua confiança."

"Do que está falando, Norma?"

"Pineview. O seguro. Eu precisava de alguém, e você era a escolha mais segura, e isso não foi justo com você. Eu sinto muito, Alex."

"Mas, Norma... "  
Ele não sabia o que falar. Foi como se seu cérebro tivesse recebido um choque e parado de funcionar.

"E, não bastando isso, você ainda queria internar meu filho contra a minha vontade. Tirá-lo do caminho. Você, de fato, o internou sem que eu soubesse! Norman estava melhorando, ele só precisava de..."

"Melhorando?!", ele a cortou com mais agressividade do que pretendia. "Norma, ele tentou me matar com um machado!"

"Alex, de novo isso?"

"Ele tentou matar você!" ele gritou.

"Norman nunca faria isso..."

"É, mas ele fez, Norma! Ele tentou matar você, atacou os paramédicos, um deles precisou levar mais de dez pontos no braço. Você não pode defender os erros do seu filho pra sempre, não importa o quanto o ame!"

Alex deixou as emoções falarem mais alto. Sabia que havia algo mais ali, nada do que ela falava fazia sentido nenhum para ele. Podia dizer que ela estava mentindo, mas não sabia por quê. Era como se voltassem à estaca zero.

"Saia daqui!" a voz dela estava surpreendentemente calma, dotada de uma frieza incomum. "Não quero mais vê-lo. Você nunca me amou de verdade, Alex. Estávamos apenas vivendo uma ilusão. Essa é a realidade. Era apenas um jogo, não é? Queria ter sua conquista. Pois teve. E eu só precisava do seguro. Bem, eu cumpri minha parte no acordo... Espero que esteja feliz."

"Por que está mentindo de novo, Norma?" Ouvi-la dizendo aquilo o deixava doente. Como ela podia não enxergar? Reduzir o que eles viveram a um jogo? Um acordo? A mera ideia de que ela estava apenas cumprindo sua parte no acordo foi o suficiente para deixá-lo enjoado.

"Não estou! Você acha que me conhece, Alex. Acha que sabe tudo sobre mim, mas não sabe. Você nunca entenderia!"

"E nós nunca vamos saber, não é? Porque você não deixa! Prefere mentir e se esconder a confiar em mim! Prefere se afastar e acusar o mundo todo do que me dar uma chance! Estou cansado disso, Norma. Cansado de pedir a verdade, de ver você olhar nos meus olhos e me contar outra mentira. Quer que as coisas sejam assim, pois bem. Como quiser. Preciso ir. Volto mais tarde para te levar para casa."

Ele lhe deu as costas e saiu, desejando no fundo de seu ser que ela o chamasse de volta, que dissesse que eles podiam superar isso. Alex a conhecia, sabia que mentir era uma defesa natural, um jeito de lidar com as coisas, de fugir da realidade que tanto a oprimia. Mas embora a amasse, não sabia se ainda conseguiria lidar com tudo sozinho.

Norma, por sua vez, só tinha uma certeza: seja o que quer que tenha havido entre eles, ela estava grata por ter acontecido. Mas a vida toda ela soube que coisas boas não duram. Toda vez que algo bom acontecia, isso era tomado dela cedo demais e, frequentemente, de um jeito ruim. Dessa vez, ela estava abrindo mão das coisas boas antes que elas lhe fossem tiradas. Doeria, muito e por muito tempo. Mas ela não se perdoaria se o que tinha com Alex terminasse como seus outros casamentos. Ambos amargurados e presos a infelicidade. Era ela que atraia o caos. E não podia permitir que acontecesse com ele também.

-xxxxxx

Os pensamentos não deixaram Alex em paz. Assistiu à audiência em silêncio, tentando controlar a vontade de bater em seu solícito porém praticamente inútil advogado e fazê-lo falar em voz alta. Poderia ter aceitado um dos advogados de seu pai, excelentes e corruptos. Mas não, ele tinha seu próprio orgulho, seus princípios. Ele pagaria por seu erro, não se importava com isso.  
O juiz, na casa dos 60, parecia muito entediado ao entregar a Alex o termo que o liberava de uma prisão instantânea, mas que também o dispensava de suas funções como xerife e listava outras condições para que ele mantivesse sua liberdade.

Já estava no carro novamente quando verificou o horário. Pouco mais de meio dia.  
Pouco mais de meio dia e ele já tivera uma discussão com Norma Bates, outra com o advogado e fora, oficialmente, destituído de seu cargo por causa de Rebecca Hamilton. Não, não foi por causa dela. Ele deveria ser justo. Ela fora a escolha errada desde o começo. Ele devia saber que, apesar da pose, Rebecca não servia para brincar com os chefões da cidade. Na primeira dificuldade, ela não foi capaz de resistir à pressão. O erro foi dele por ter se envolvido com ela. E, pra melhorar ainda mais sua situação, podia sentir aquela pressão começando na base de seu crânio, o que indicava que uma daquelas dores de cabeça terríveis estava se aproximando.  
Ele ligou o carro, ouvindo o barulho do motor por um momento, então se forçou a engatar a marcha e sair de lá. Dirigiu devagar até o hospital. Pra ser sincero consigo mesmo, estava adiando o momento em que reencontraria Norma. Conhecendo-a bem, aquela não seria a última briga que teriam. Ela provocaria, forçaria e insistiria até que estivessem aos berros novamente. Como foi que chegaram a isso tão rápido? Talvez Norman fosse um degrau eterno entre eles. E um que ela não estivesse disposta a transpor, por mais que ele estivesse tentando.

Ao chegar ao hospital, dirigiu-se à secretaria e pediu os papéis de alta de sua esposa, sendo prontamente atendido pela enfermeira de plantão. Ele assinou os papéis e foi até o quarto de Norma, encontrando Annia no caminho.

"Olá, xerife Romero."

"Ah... Olá, Doutora Parker."

"Não está com uma cara muito boa. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Direta. Sem se preocupar em ser discreta. Alex podia admirar isso numa mulher. Na verdade, ele aprendera a admirar isso em Norma.

"Nada de mais. É só... Uma dor de cabeça" ele respondeu, desviando o olhar para o chão.

"Oh. Posso te dar alguma coisa, se quiser" ela ofereceu, com um sorriso gentil.

"Não, tudo bem. Eu só... Só vim buscar a Norma" ele explicou. Normalmente diria "vim buscar minha esposa" mas algo o impediu de dizer as palavras.

Annia o acompanhou pelo corredor, informando-o rapidamente sobre o estado de Norma. Ela estava bem, não totalmente livre do excesso de gás carbônico em seu corpo, mas o bastante para estar bem por conta própria. Ar puro lhe faria bem, se possível. E por uns dias seria bom evitar agitação e estresse. Alex sorriu timidamente. Evitar estresse, com Norma? Mais fácil falar do que fazer.

Annia entrou primeiro, seguida de perto por Alex. Na janela, o olhar perdido para um jardim mal cuidado, Norma esperava, já vestida.  
Ela se virou ao ouvi-los.

"Boa tarde, Sra. Bates", a médica a cumprimentou. "Pronta para ir para casa?"

"Oi, Norma."

Norma olhou de um para o outro, uma expressão neutra, mas levantou uma sobrancelha acusadora para Alex.

"Acho que o xerife aqui já assinou os papéis da sua internação, mas preciso que assine os documentos da liberação" Annia entregou a prancheta e sua caneta a Norma, que os segurou, parecendo entediada com o sorriso da jovem. Ela assinou e os devolveu, passando a mão pelo casaco apenas para ter algo que fazer.

"Muito bem. Já podem ir. Já falei com o xerife aqui, mas..."

"Oh, falou, é?" Norma questionou, ríspida.

"Sim, apenas orientações gerais" a médica sorriu, tentando não parecer ofendida pelo tom da outra. "Seus pulmões estão bem, mas sofreram muito com a intoxicação por gás. Tente passar um tempo por dia ao ar livre por mais ou menos uma semana. Ar puro faria muito bem, se possível. E tente evitar o estresse e descansar por alguns dias. Você ficará bem, Sra. Bates."

Norma fez um muxoxo e Alex se aproximou, pegando a pequena bolsa de viagem com algumas coisas que havia trago para ela.

"Obrigado, Doutora Parker", ele disse, estendendo a mão para a jovem. Um gesto simples, comum, mas que não passou despercebido por Norma. Ela notou como as mãos dele encobriam as mãos pequenas e perfeitas da moça com facilidade. Lembrou-se de como aquelas mesmas mãos se encaixavam perfeitamente nas suas.  
Mas o aperto de mão durou apenas o suficiente, e no momento seguinte ele estava a seu lado, a mão dele agora tocando gentilmente seu braço, guiando-a pela porta. Lado a lado e em silêncio eles atravessaram os corredores do hospital e saíram para o estacionamento. Ela esperava ver a SUV do xerife mas, em vez disso, viu seu próprio Mercedes. Lembrou-se então que ele lhe dissera que estava sem carro, e ela disse que tudo bem usar o dela. Por que ele estaria sem carro? Não podia ter sido defeito, ele cuidava tão bem daquela coisa...

Após abrir a porta do carona para ela, ele deu a volta, parando do lado da porta do motorista para ligar para alguém. Do lado de dentro ela não podia ouvir o que ele conversava e nem prestou muita atenção nisso também. A ligação foi rápida e em instantes ele estava dando a partida, calado. O silêncio se estendeu durante todo o trajeto. Ocasionalmente, Norma lançava olhares furtivos a Alex que, se notava, não demonstrava, tendo ele também lhe lançado uma ou outra olhada de soslaio. Era como se estivessem travando uma batalha silenciosa para ver quem cederia primeiro, ambos orgulhosos demais para dar o braço a torcer.

Ao chegarem no estacionamento do motel, foi como se o clima todo tivesse mudado e ficado ainda mais pesado. Alex parou de frente para a escadaria da casa e desligou o motor. Por segundos que pareciam de estender por horas o silêncio foi quase insuportável. Ainda não falavam e, sem os sons do carro, a sensação era de que até mesmo o ar estava estagnado. Norma olhou para a velha casa achando-a de repente escura e sem vida. Desconfortável, moveu-se no banco e foi como se o feitiço tivesse se quebrado. Alex abriu a porta e, antes de sair, entregou a chave a ela.

"Bem, está em casa. Boa tarde, Norma."

Ela o olhou, confusa e logo também saiu do carro, vendo que ele andava devagar pelo cascalho na direção da rua.

"Onde está indo?"

"Para minha casa."

"Andando?", ela se aproximou alguns passos, incerta, não o bastante para alcançá-lo.

"Chamei um taxi saindo do hospital, deve estar chegando", ele se recusava a olhar para ela, parecia distante e desinteressado.  
Bem, ela merecia, não é? Não era isso que estivera planejando? Não podia esperar, depois de tudo o que disse, que ainda fossem amigos.

"Não quer subir até em casa? Você pode esperar lá dentro. Está frio."

"Não, obrigado. Não deve demorar muito. É melhor você entrar. Venho amanhã ver se está precisando de alguma coisa."  
Ainda de costas pra ela. Houve um tempo em que ele a olhava com tanta intensidade que ela sentia que ele podia enxergar sua alma, e agora ele se recusava até mesmo a se virar para ela.

Com um suspiro alto o bastante para que ele ouvisse, ela se virou e começou a andar em direção a escada e subir os degraus da casa, praguejando baixinho. Era teimosia. Eles estavam muito bem como estavam antes, porque ele precisava agir assim? Não podiam continuar sendo amigos, sem se meterem na vida um do outro... Seus pulmões ardiam pelo esforço, aumentando ainda mais a irritação dela e o aperto no peito que, inicialmente, foi causado pela rejeição de Alex. Só ao chegar ao último degrau ela percebeu que estava chorando.

* * *

 **O capítulo ficou péssimo. Nada do que eu queria. Voltei pra faculdade, algumas coisas aconteceram, e no meio disso tudo quando resolvi voltar pra terminar esse capítulo eu simplesmente não consegui achar a voz das personagens. Então, em vez de ficar enrolando e nem melhorar esse e nem trabalhar nos outros, resolvi postar logo de uma vez. Prometo que vou melhorar nos próximos. Não desistam de mim :(**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex foi para casa em silêncio. Dentro da distância metódica e estéril que o veículo lhe proporcionava do mundo, ele pensava em Norma. Tudo que viveu desde que a conheceu, todas as vezes em que ele parava no escritório do motel para perguntar uma ou outra coisa, para lhe pedir qualquer coisa sem sentido, apenas para ter um motivo para conversar com ela, para vê-la sorrir... E como isso evoluiu depressa demais e, então, passou a nada.

 _"Você cruzou uma linha, e nunca cruzará de volta."_ _  
_  
As palavras dela de dias antes ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Ele acreditava que era apenas uma briga, estavam de cabeça quente, e na hora de raiva se diz muita coisa. Eles resolveriam as coisas quando estivessem calmos. No entanto, tudo saiu de controle de novo. Algo dentro dele vibrou com a pequena demonstração de ciúmes da médica, mas então mais gritos e desconfiança. Ela estava se afastando, mentindo para ele e ele não entendia por quê. E continuava incapaz de ver o que Norman fizera com ela. Seu maxilar ficou tenso ao lembrar do garoto. Racionalmente ele entendia que Norman era doente, que havia algo errado com a mente do jovem, mas isso não o impedia de querer descontar suas frustrações sobre ele com os punhos. No entanto, ele sabia que não faria nenhum bem ficar remoendo isso. Se colocar entre uma mãe e seu filho não era certo, e ele sabia que era garantia de perder. Ele estava disposto a tentar, ser uma figura masculina decente na vida do garoto. Mas tudo foi por água abaixo depois daquele jantar.

Em casa, decidiu que era necessário seguir em frente. Não poderia parar de viver esperando por ela. Não poderia parar de viver porque perdera tudo. E, contrariando o próprio julgamento, ele foi até a garagem, até o canto onde normalmente só jogava as coisas de que não sabia como se livrar. Ali, escondida embaixo de um lençol amarelado pelo tempo e coberto de poeira, estava a silhueta de um automóvel. Do automóvel que ele jurou que jamais usaria. Era um modelo antigo, um Falcon ano 74 preto, que, apesar da idade, ainda conservava bem a pintura. O carro tinha sido um dos maiores luxos de seu pai, e ele cuidava mais do carro que da própria família. Alex nunca havia pensado em comprar um carro para si, principalmente quando entrou para a polícia e podia fazer uso dos carros oficiais. Mas agora, aqui estava ele, tirando a poeira do passado, literalmente. Abriu o capô e checou as condições da parte elétrica.  
Precisaria fazer uma manutenção, obviamente. Mas não estava em condições muito ruins. Começaria a trabalhar nele ainda naquela tarde e, se conseguisse fazê-lo ligar, na manhã seguinte o levaria até uma oficina para uma revisão de verdade. Enquanto trabalhava no veículo, limpando conectores, recolocando a bateria e limpadores, trocando o óleo, e checando o estado geral de todas as partes, Alex sentia uma satisfação pelo trabalho físico e por ter algo em que se concentrar. Passou a tarde ali, fazendo tudo que sabia com seus poucos conhecimentos em mecânica; já era quase noite quando tentou dar a partida, contente quando o carro ligou após engasgar e morrer algumas vezes. Ele olhou para as próprias mãos no volante do carro. Deu um suspiro, lembrando das vezes que andara naquele carro quando era criança. Quando a vida ainda parecia simples e boa, há muito tempo...  
Declarando o serviço encerrado pelo dia, guardou as ferramentas e voltou para casa. No despontar do anoitecer os cômodos pareciam ainda mais vazios e impessoais.  
Depois de um banho, instalou-se em sua poltrona; uma garrafa de bourbon do lado. Serviu-se de uma dose e virou o copo de uma vez. O líquido âmbar queimando sua garganta e aquecendo-o por dentro, trazendo em seguida a sensação de dormência. No tempo em que ficou casado com Norma, Alex não precisou se render aos encantamentos do álcool para se acalmar e dormir; para afastar os pesadelos. Agora, no entanto, a bebida era bem-vinda. Sua única companheira naquela noite fria. Aquela sensação de vazio se instalou em seu coração novamente. Sua cabeça repleta de pensamentos sobre ela. Sobre os dois. Sobre a conversa que tiveram. Como ela podia dizer aquelas coisas para ele? Como ela podia sequer pensar algo assim depois de tudo que ele fez por ela?  
Por mais que tentasse entendê-la, não podia afastar a ponta de ressentimento. Se fosse qualquer outra mulher ele já teria desistido há muito tempo.  
Mas o que sentia era diferente de tudo que já sentira por qualquer outra mulher. Era mais que loucura, mais que paixão, mais que o fascínio e a luxúria. Ela não era qualquer outra mulher, e ele a amava. Total e completamente.

Virando outro copo, notou que a garrafa estava quase pela metade. Perdera a conta de quanto havia bebido. O relógio ainda tiquetaqueava atrás dele. Perdera a noção do tempo, também. Ainda de copo na mão, ele se levantou e foi até o sofá onde se jogou pesadamente. Não precisava chegar à cama, não se preocupava em descansar, apenas queria a inconsciência de um sono pesado induzido pela bebida.

Não saberia dizer ao certo quanto tempo passou ali. Quando seus olhos se abriram novamente ele teve a sensação de ter ouvido algo. Olhando ao redor, viu o copo no chão, inerte sobre o tapete, e pensou que o som possivelmente fora causado por ele. Voltando a fechar os olhos, se ajeitou mais no sofá, seu corpo reclamando pelo frio, mas ele não se importava.

Ouviu novamente o som, dessa vez alto e claro. Eram batidas na porta. Praguejando entre dentes, ele se forçou a levantar. Ao abrir a porta, pronto para expulsar quem quer que fosse que estivesse batendo à sua porta aquela hora, não imaginou quem seria a figura a procurá-lo. Não imaginou, também, que toda sua resolução de enviar o visitante embora se esvaísse prontamente ao ver Norma Bates parada ali, enrolada no casaco cinza que ele gostava, o mesmo que ela usara no festival de inverno. Olhos azuis muito grandes olhando para ele em surpresa, a pele pálida como marfim contrastando com as bochechas vermelhas pelo frio.  
Por um longo e tenso momento nenhum dos dois se mexeu nem disse nada. Ele desconfiava se sequer estavam respirando.

"O que faz aqui?" ele perguntou, testando a voz. Um pouco rouca, áspera, mas não muito enrolada. Ótimo, ele não estava tão bêbado assim.

"Não consegui dormir sozinha naquela casa. Eu... Eu me senti sozinha", sua voz era frágil e baixa enquanto ela falava.

"E..."

"Posso entrar, ou vai me deixar congelando na sua varanda?"

Alex se afastou dando espaço para que ela entrasse e na pequena distância Norma passou muito próxima de seu corpo. Ele cheirava a whiskey, couro, pólvora e pecado, e ela sabia como uma certeza que ele tinha o mesmo gosto, e pensar nisso a fez perder a linha de raciocínio por um minuto.

"Esteve bebendo", ela atestou após dar uma olhada em volta e ver o copo no chão.

"E dai?"

"Nada", ela deu de ombros, evitando olhar para ele. Ele usava moletom cinza e uma de suas incontáveis camisetas pretas e estava descalço. O que, ela agora sabia, ele usava para ficar confortável. Mas não havia nada de confortável em sua postura, agora. "Não devia beber assim, não é bom pra você."

"E você não devia estar dirigindo a essa hora. Você quase morreu."

Ouvir as palavras daquela maneira a chocou, e ela ficou imóvel por um segundo.

"Bem... Isso foi há dias. Me sinto ótima, agora."

"O que quer aqui, Norma?"

 _'Você',_ ela pensou, virando-se e olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. Mas apenas chacoalhou a cabeça.

"Eu só... Só pensei que talvez pudesse me deixar dormir aqui esta noite. Por favor? Não quero ficar sozinha naquela casa, Alex."

"Não sei se é uma boa ideia, Norma", ele desviou o olhar dela, cruzou os braços a frente do corpo.

"Só por hoje? Por favor, Alex."

Ele não respondeu, tentou não dar atenção ao olhar dela, triste, demandando compaixão. Ele não cederia novamente a esse jogo que haviam começado há tanto tempo. Não mais. Não depois de tudo...

"Alex, olhe para mim. Não precisa agir assim comigo. Você não é assim. Não gosto quando você fica... Assim", ela gesticulou na direção geral dele, conseguindo sua atenção pela primeira vez.

"Assim como, Norma?"

"Como... Como se estivesse... Saindo da minha vida."

A voz dela era muito baixa ao terminar a frase. Era como admitir derrota em um jogo que ela mesma criou.

"Você pediu isso, Norma. Só estou te dando o seu espaço. Você me pediu distância por duas vezes, e foi bem específica ao dizer que não queria me ver mais. Você tirou seu anel de casamento e o colocou num envelope!"  
Alex sentia todos os sentimentos represados entrarem em combustão dentro dele. Ela era inacreditável. Em outras ocasiões, a inconstância de Norma o divertiria, até o faria rir. Agora, no entanto, o fazia querer jogar alguma coisa contra a parede e ele se virou, afastando-se um passo na direção contraria à dela.

"E você só planejava me deixar? Simples assim?"

"E o que você queria que eu fizesse, Norma?!" a voz dele veio alta como um rugido quando ele se virou. Não era a primeira vez que ele gritava com ela, mas foi a primeira vez que ela sentiu aquele tipo de raiva vindo dele. Mesmo assim, isso não lhe causou medo. Causou dor. Arrependimento. "Você me disse pra ir embora, mencionou a palavra divórcio... E você sabe muito bem que eu faria qualquer coisa que você me pedisse, por mais que isso me magoasse. O que esperava que eu fizesse?"

"Eu queria que você lutasse por mim!" ela gritou de volta. Lágrimas corriam por seu rosto sem que ela pudesse ou quisesse controlar. "Eu queria que me entendesse, que me apoiasse e me ajudasse porque eu não sabia mais o que fazer! Porque ele é meu filho e eu nunca o abandonaria, principalmente agora, mas eu não queria perder você também! E eu, com certeza, não queria que você agisse pelas minhas costas pra colocá-lo numa instituição!"

Ela ofegava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, cada palavra saindo dela como uma enxurrada, como se ele tivesse o poder de extrair confissões dela sem que ela se desse conta. Sem que ela tivesse ao menos formulado as palavras previamente em sua cabeça.

"Isso me mataria, Alex" acrescentou, numa voz mais suave.

"Ainda assim, você me deixou aquele bilhete."

"Eu dizia que te amava! Mas depois da briga... Não sei o que eu estava pensando... Achei que não ia me querer de volta. A situação toda era demais pra você", ela fungou, passou as costas da mão pelo nariz como uma criança pequena.

"Acredita mesmo nisso ou é só algo que está dizendo a si mesma pra se sentir melhor quanto ao fato de ser totalmente irracional quando se trata do Norman? Porque você o ama demais para ver os problemas dele?"

"Alex..."

"É sério, Norma. Me responda."

"Eu cometi um erro, ok? É isso que quer que eu diga? Pois aí está: eu cometi um erro!" ela tornou a gritar, aproximando-se mais dele sem perceber. Alex apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"Isso ainda não conserta as coisas."

"Alex... Por favor. Eu não quero brigar mais. Estou exausta, e não vou suportar mais uma briga. Não com você."

"É você quem tem começado as brigas, Norma."

"Eu sei, e sinto muito. Eu sinto muito, Alex."

Ele a observou por um momento. Ela parecia mesmo cansada. Drenada da energia que ele sempre admirou nela. Olhos e nariz vermelhos pelo choro. Cada vez que ela fungava, ele tinha vontade de estreitá-la contra o peito e acalmá-la, mas aquela outra parte dele, a que preservara seu lado emocional todo esse tempo, lhe dizia que não fizesse. Ela só estava confusa, brincando com os sentimentos dele de novo.

"Ok... Pode ficar no meu quarto. Vou pegar lençóis limpos para você."

Devagar, ele se virou e subiu as escadas até o quarto. Norma o seguiu e, parada à porta, o observou pegar lençóis e um cobertor e colocá-los em cima da cama. Ele a olhou de relance enquanto afastava a colcha e retirava o lençol.

"Não precisa fazer isso, posso dormir nela assim."

"Preciso, sim. Faz muito tempo que estes lençóis estão aqui. Eu não durmo nessa cama desde que... Desde que fui morar com você."

Norma se aproximou cuidadosamente do outro lado da cama, ajudando-o a arrumá-la. Ela notou como ele evitou a palavra "casamento", assim como notou que ele evitava a todo custo olhar para ela. Não o julgava. Não podia. Ela o magoou, e sabia disso. Ele pediu por sua confiança, lhe deu tudo que ela pediu, tudo que ela precisava, tudo que queria e o que não sabia que queria. E em troca ela só lhe causou dor e sofrimento, jogando sobre os ombros dele mais problemas a cada dia. Não era justo com ele e ela não podia exigir que ele agisse como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Após terminar de arrumar tudo, Alex pegou os lençóis usados e os colocou a um canto no quarto. Norma começou a sentir o peso da atmosfera sobre ela. Talvez tivesse sido uma má ideia desde o início.

"Eu... Acho que não devia ter vindo. Não devia ter incomodado você. É melhor eu ir embora."  
Ela se virou mas, antes de chegar à porta, a voz dele a interrompeu.

"Já me fez trocar os lençóis, Norma. E está muito tarde pra dirigir por aí. Agora deite-se logo."

Ela se virou, olhando assustada para ele, e por uma fração de segundo quase viu o canto de sua boca se levantar num meio sorriso. Caminhou de volta até a cama, retirando o casaco.

"Está usando pijama por baixo do casaco?"

Ela ficou muito consciente sobre suas escolhas de vestimenta de repente e sentiu suas bochechas queimarem.

"Qual o problema?"

"Nada", ele deu de ombros e a observou.  
Norma sentia-se incomodada de repente, muito menos vestida do que estava realmente. E isso era ridículo, uma vez que ele já a vira nua antes.  
Ela se ajeitou a um lado da cama, deixando espaço suficiente para ele. Em vez de se juntar a ela, ele se retirou, deixando uma Norma estarrecida para trás.

"Alex?! Não vai ficar aqui comigo?"

"Vou trancar as portas. Não estou... Não estou realmente com sono. Estarei lá embaixo se precisar de algo."

Ela assentiu, puxando as cobertas até o pescoço e tentando um sorriso tímido. Alex desligou a luz e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sozinha no quarto escuro, Norma se virou na cama, sentindo o cheiro dele no travesseiro e fechou os olhos, tentando acreditar que ele estava ali ao seu lado. Que a protegia. Queria poder consertar tudo, dizer que lamentava. Mas nada disso seria o bastante. Ele tinha razão, dizer que sentia muito não consertava nada. Ela falara sem pensar, apenas tentando se defender da única forma que sabia. As palavras ferem as vezes mais que armas. Cortam como facas. Te quebram por dentro. Te fazem querer correr, fugir e se esconder.  
E uma vez ditas, não há como voltar atrás. O estrago está feito e não há 'eu retiro o que disse' que diminua a dor. Foi o que ela fez com Dylan. E, depois, o que fez com Alex. E agora podia muito bem ter perdido os dois para sempre. E, enquanto pensava em tudo que ela nunca teria, adormeceu, ainda pedindo por um milagre que a fizesse acordar em um mundo onde tudo estava certo.

No meio da noite, ela abriu os olhos, exaltada, assustada. Aos poucos seus sentidos voltaram e ela reconheceu o ambiente ao redor dela. Olhou o relógio em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Pouco mais de 2h da manhã. Passou a mão pelo outro lado da cama, vazio e frio. Após alguns minutos olhando para a escuridão, esperando pelo sono que não parecia querer voltar, ela levantou e se enrolou na coberta. Descalça, para não fazer barulho, desceu as escadas esperando vê-lo ainda acordado, possivelmente bebendo. Para sua surpresa, no entanto, achou-o deitado no sofá. O copo que havia visto no chão agora estava sobre a mesa de centro. Nenhuma garrafa a vista. Ele havia se recusado a dormir no próprio quarto por causa dela. Sentindo-se mal por isso, ela colocou uma almofada debaixo da cabeça dele. Tirou o cobertor que tinha sobre os ombros e o colocou sobre ele. Alex parecia um garoto enquanto dormia. Um garoto que vivera demais e passara por muita coisa. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele muito devagar para não acordá-lo, e apenas o observou por um momento. Ele parecia ter envelhecido nesses dias. Não era novidade, se fosse honesta consigo mesma ela também via olheiras e exaustão nos próprios olhos quando se olhava no espelho.

Sem que pudesse se conter, passou a mão pelos cabelos dele num gesto quase maternal. Como ela fazia com os garotos ao colocá-los para dormir quando eram crianças. Ela podia fingir o quanto quisesse, mas não seria capaz de tirá-lo de sua vida. Não seria capaz de esquecer o que viveram juntos, por mais breve que tenha sido. Porque, apesar de breve, fora real. Fora intenso. E ela não podia e nem queria se negar a única coisa boa que aconteceu a ela em anos. Agira errado, é verdade. Não era a primeira vez. E sabia que teria um longo caminho a percorrer até que ele a perdoasse. Mas ela tentaria. Subitamente se lembrou de uma manhã, alguns dias atrás, nessa mesma sala. _'Eu não vou desistir de você'_ , foi o que ela disse a ele. E ainda era verdade.

Sentindo-se ousada, ela afastou a coberta e se acomodou cuidadosamente ao lado dele no sofá, conforme o espaço permitia. Apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e passou uma das pernas sobre as dele. Nas profundezas de seu sono, Alex apenas se acomodou, instintivamente dando-lhe mais espaço e apoiando o braço na cintura dela. Norma voltou a ajeitar o cobertor ao redor deles e suspirou, acomodando-se nos braços dele.

"Eu não vou desistir de você", ela sussurrou, antes de fechar os olhos e perceber que ficara muito confortável de repente, e que o sono a arrastava para a inconsciência novamente.


	5. Chapter 5

É engraçado como às vezes as sensações as quais se acostuma demoram um pouco para serem percebidas. Como o som da batida do seu próprio coração, que passa a ser indiferente aos ouvidos devido à constância. Por isso, Alex não deu atenção ao peso extra acima de seu peito, ou aos fios de cabelo roçando seu pescoço, nem às pernas a mais, enroscadas entre as suas. Para seu cérebro ainda meio adormecido, tudo aquilo era normal. Até que o botão de memórias foi ligado e ele abriu os olhos e notou a presença adormecida de Norma sobre seu peito. Ele se permitiu ficar ali mais um pouco, imóvel, sentindo o calor do corpo dela muito próximo do dele. O cheiro do shampoo de lavanda que ela usava invadia seus sentidos e fazia-o querer abraçá-la mais forte. Mas ele apenas respirou fundo, pensando se conseguiria se levantar sem acordá-la. Já não era mais tão jovem e suas costas protestavam pela posição em que ele dormira. Esgueirando-se devagar, ele se levantou e subiu as escadas em silêncio para fazer sua rotina matinal. Depois de um banho, foi até a cozinha, constatando ao passar que Norma ainda dormia pesadamente no sofá.

Apenas alguns minutos depois, quando parou ao pé da escada com uma xícara fumegante de café em uma das mãos, pronto para acomodar-se nos degraus, foi que viu uma cabeça loira e desgrenhada elevar-se do sofá. Confusa, ela olhou ao redor, seus olhos pousando rapidamente nos dele que, dessa vez, não desviou o olhar.

"Bom dia" ela o cumprimentou, incerta.

"Bom dia, Norma"

Essa era, normalmente, a parte onde ele lhe sorria e ela sorria de volta porque adorava como seu nome soava nos lábios dele. Mas ele não sorriu, e ela manteve-se inerte, a tensão ainda pesando entre os dois.

"Fiz café", ele anunciou, e ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Ela se levantou e começou a encaminhar-se para a escada quando ele resolveu voltar para a cozinha. Lá, terminou a xícara de café em silêncio, servindo-se imediatamente de uma segunda. Parado em frente a pia ele observava o mundo pela janela. A manhã parecia estar fria do lado de fora. As nuvens cinzentas e pesadas eram sinal de que o clima continuaria assim pelo resto do dia, gelado e monocromático. Típico de dezembro.

Era quase natal.

Alex odiava o natal. Fazia muito tempo que, para ele, o natal era apenas um dia que ele só queria que passasse depressa, em que tentava se esconder para não ter que ouvir as pessoas felizes e animadas lhe desejando feliz natal e perguntando se ele tinha planos.

Uma semana antes, sim, ele até teria. Havia notado que Norma estava ansiosa para decorar a casa e ele teria adorado ajudar. Talvez colocar um pouco mais de azevinho pela casa do que fosse esperado; provocá-la pelos enfeites ou por qualquer coisa que a tirasse do sério só para receber as respostas sarcásticas dela. Mas hoje... Hoje nada disso fazia mais parte de seus planos e ele poderia muito bem viver sem o natal.

Sentia a cafeína começar a se agitar em seu organismo. Não estava acostumado a não trabalhar, não ter o que fazer, e o ócio o estava matando. Levaria o carro para a oficina como havia planejado, e depois...? Depois não tinha ideia do que iria fazer. Iria garantir que Norma tivesse tempo para voltar para casa sem vê-lo. As coisas não precisavam ficar piores do que estavam. Daria um tempo para ela e depois voltaria para casa, quando fosse seguro.  
Talvez aproveitasse pra retirar toda a tralha da garagem que ele vivia dizendo que limparia, mas nunca tinha tempo. Qualquer coisa para ocupar sua mente. Qualquer coisa para afastar o pensamento do furacão em forma de mulher que estava agora em seu banheiro.

"Posso pegar uma xícara de café?"  
A voz de Norma o tirou de seu devaneio e ele se virou para encontrá-la parada a porta.

Tentando não prestar muita atenção nela, ele apenas concordou e voltou a dar-lhe as costas, sua atenção focada na xícara de café em suas mãos.  
Ele respirou fundo quando a ouviu servir-se atrás dele.

"Eu preciso sair, vou levar o carro para a oficina e devo demorar", ele falava enquanto lavava a xícara rapidamente, ainda evitando olhar para ela. "Você pode ficar um pouco mais se quiser. Termine seu café. Tem uma chave extra, pode jogá-la embaixo da porta ao sair."

"Não vai trabalhar?"

"Não."

"O que houve com seu carro de patrulha?"

"Norma..."

"Não tem usado uniforme, também..."

"Eu não sou mais xerife", ele respondeu depressa, beirando a irritação.

Aquela mulher o enfurecia! Ele só queria deixá-la ali e ir para o mais longe que pudesse.

Então porque sentia necessidade de contar a ela o que acontecera? Por que ele queria a opinião dela sobre o que fazer com sua vida agora? Por que aquele formigamento estranho ao pensar que ela poderia ter ciúmes de Rebecca se ficasse sabendo?

"Não é mais xerife? O que? Por quê?"

"Norma, eu não quero falar sobre isso."

"Mas Alex..."

"Esqueça, Norma."  
Ela se encolheu em seu lugar, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição, embora seus olhos continuassem grudados nele, curiosos.

"Estou saindo. Já sabe o que fazer com a chave."

Ele saiu do aposento e Norma sentou-se à mesa com a xícara de café à sua frente, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos.

"E fique longe da roupa suja", ela o ouviu gritar antes de fechar a porta e, sozinha na casa, revirou os olhos diante da teimosia dele.

Ao mesmo tempo não podia deixar de se sentir triste pela situação toda. Sabia que o que tinha falado para ele era difícil de ouvir. Ela fora cruel, mas não intencionalmente. Não com ele. Mas a mera ideia de que ele pudesse tirar seu filho dela a cegou naquele momento.  
Ela não queria ter que escolher. Ela não _devia_ ter que escolher! Por que não podia ter os dois? E agora, no entanto, ela estava sem nenhum... Pensar em Norman fez algo despertar dentro dela. Aquela sensação de pânico, seu alarme de mãe soando na mais alta intensidade. Ela precisava vê-lo. Precisava vê-lo naquele momento. E ela saiu, pronta para pegar o celular e ligar para Pineview.

Alex, por sua vez, passou o dia todo fora de casa. Parou para comer algo antes de ir à oficina, e então lá ficou até bem depois do horário do almoço. Não era pelo carro, ele não tinha a necessidade de saber de cada detalhe do que era feito. Só queria ocupar sua mente. Só queria não pensar que, ao voltar para casa, Norma poderia estar lá. Ou, pior ainda, não estar. Às vezes nenhuma das duas opções lhe agradava. No entanto, ele só podia fugir de sua casa por certo tempo. Então, um pouco antes de escurecer, lá estava ele de novo. Estacionando na porta de casa o carro totalmente renovado.  
Ele pode ver pela janela da sala que as luzes estavam acesas. Deixou a mão deslizar do volante e descansar sobre a perna enquanto respirava fundo, preparando-se para enfrentar a tensão que sabia que encheria o ambiente.

Por mais que detestasse admitir, a tensão daquela manhã fora criada por ele mesmo. Não conseguia mais se obrigar a esperar que Norma decidisse o humor de todas as conversas entre eles. Ela o deixava confuso, o controlava como bem entendia, e ele não conseguia mais vê-la olhando para ele com desprezo ou desdém. Não depois de ter dito que o amava.

Forçando-se a reagir, ele saiu do carro e encaminhou-se devagar para a porta. Os passos pesados, quase arrastados, algo que não era próprio dele; no entanto, ultimamente ele estava fazendo muitas coisas que normalmente não faria.  
Ao entrar, observou o cômodo por um breve instante antes de se virar para fechar a porta.

"Puseram uma ordem de restrição contra mim."

Ele a ouviu antes de vê-la, a voz vindo de algum lugar atrás dele, e fechou os olhos por um momento antes de se virar.

"Vejo que ainda está aí, Norma."

"Liguei para Pineview hoje e não me deixaram falar com o Norman, não me falaram nada sobre ele e me disseram que não posso ir vê-lo porque tem uma ordem de restrição contra mim!" ela continuou, como se ele não houvesse falado nada. Ao observá-la, notou que ela fora para casa em algum momento do dia, pois agora usava uma saia bordô e uma camisa branca com estampa floral. E um tom era acusador e frio.

"Não é contra você, Norma, é contra ele", foi só o que ele disse, tentando não ficar irritado.

"E você assinou a ordem! Como pode fazer isso, Alex?! Você permitiu... Como pode deixar que tirassem meu filho de mim?"

"Ninguém tirou seu filho de você, Norma! Ele só está em tratamento e não pode chegar perto de você porque é perigoso. E você sabe disso!" Alex sentia a raiva começar a borbulhar dentro dele. Perguntava-se quantos "acidentes" podiam ter sido evitados se ela apenas tivesse reconhecido os fatos pelo que são e procurado ajuda para Norman há mais tempo.

"Mas ele não é! Por que não podem ver isso? Norman nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, me machucaria!"

"Ele já machucou, Norma! Ele quase te matou, e quase morreu também! Esse comportamento dele... Isso não é saudável, e você tem que aceitar que ele precisa de ajuda."

"Pare! Pare de falar assim. Como ousa? Quem te deu o direito de decidir isso? Você não é médico para dizer se meu filho é saudável ou não!" Ela era guiada pela mesma raiva cega que a fazia proteger Norman. O mesmo sentimento que a guiou a vida inteira. Auto preservação em forma de ofensa era o único tipo que Norma conhecia. Como se transferir a culpa para outra pessoa a fizesse se sentir menos culpada, menos impotente.

"Só estou repetindo o que o médico disse, Norma. Foi uma ordem judicial, não tenho poder nenhum pra mudar isso."

Ela o observava com um olhar frio, capaz de cortar aço. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz era baixa, quase ameaçadora.

"Você me queria longe da sua casa, tudo bem, não volto mais aqui. Mas você vai até Pineview amanhã e vai cancelar aquela ordem de restrição."

"Eu não posso."

"Alex!"

"Eu não posso! Não cabe a mim, Norma. Foi uma decisão judicial, eu já disse. Eu sinto muito, mas não tem nada que eu possa fazer. Os médicos disseram que assim que ele começar a melhorar as visitas vão ser liberadas. Eu sei que não é o que quer ouvir, mas é como as coisas são. Eu não vou mentir pra você só porque isso a faria se sentir bem. Não posso fazer isso. Eu sinto muito."

"Não sente, não" foi a afirmação dela ao passar por ele a caminho da porta.

Assim que ela saiu batendo a porta atrás de si, Alex sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de jogar alguma coisa na parede, ou quebrar alguma coisa. Mas, após passar a mão pelos cabelos e pelo rosto procurando se acalmar um pouco, ele voltou a sair. Precisava de ar, de uma bebida e, talvez, do barulho de outras pessoas ao redor dele, apenas pela distração.

Foi até o bar onde costumava ir nessas ocasiões. Onde às vezes encontrava negociadores de drogas e os capangas dos tubarões como Bob Paris e Nick Ford. O lugar estava estranhamente vazio, reflexo da queda na economia ilegal da cidade, e ele se dirigiu sem dificuldade até o balcão, onde o garçom perguntou se ele queria "o de sempre", já colocando um copo à sua frente. Ele o bebeu de uma só vez, apreciando o calor que o líquido âmbar deixava em sua garganta, sentindo o sabor quase aveludado em sua língua. Não era dos vícios mais saudáveis, e deus sabe que ele não teria motivo para fazer isso se tudo estivesse bem em sua vida. Embora soubesse apreciar uma boa bebida, não era do tipo que bebia com freqüência quando as coisas iam bem. Não... Não era vício. Era uma fuga da realidade. Uma forma de esquecer, pelo menos momentaneamente. Então ele pediu uma segunda dose, e logo uma terceira. Uma música ritmada tocava ao fundo e ele podia ouvir os sons de um casal conversando; embora as palavras fossem indecifráveis, o riso da mulher se fazia ouvir mais alto.  
Notando uma presença a seu lado, ele se virou, dando de cara com um par de olhos familiares, mas que ele não esperava ver ali.

"Olá, xerife."

"Olá, Dra. Parker. Eu... Isso é um pouco estranho, mas eu não sou mais o xerife."

Alex parecia envergonhado ao dizer isso, e Annia apenas sorriu para ele. Os cabelos soltos deixavam notar melhor as leves ondas de que eram formados, emoldurando o rosto fino e fazendo-a parecer ainda mais jovem e bonita. Ela sorriu para ele antes de responder.

"Eu soube. Mas... Não sei, algumas coisas parecem não fazer sentido de outra forma. Não conseguiria chamá-lo de Sr. Romero."

"Pode me chamar de Alex. Na verdade, prefiro que deixem o sr. Romero para o meu pai", ele brincou, terminando a bebida e sinalizando para o garçom lhe servir outra.

"E sua esposa?"

Ele abaixou a cabeça antes de responder, ponderando o que devia ou não falar.

"Ela está bem. Mas... não sei se ainda é minha esposa. Bom, tecnicamente sim, mas... acho que está acabado."

O garçom chegou e Alex apenas estendeu o copo, sinalizando para que o outro o enchesse. Devia parar, ele sabia. Mas gostava do leve torpor que começava a se espalhar por seu corpo. Gostava da atenção que estava recebendo. A jovem, bela e descomplicada doutora Parker estava flertando abertamente e ele não se importou em fazê-la parar.

A conversa agradável e a companhia o embalaram e, em certo momento, ele parou de contar o quanto bebera. Até o ponto em que ele começou a sentir as primeiras ondas de tontura que acompanham doses muito altas de álcool. Era hora de voltar para casa. Ou chamar um taxi. Ele não queria dirigir assim, bater o carro e morrer no meio do caminho.

Ou talvez já não se importasse.

De qualquer forma, quando se levantou anunciando que precisava ir, seus pés falharam debaixo dele e Annia se levantou depressa para apoiá-lo, ambos rindo da falta de coordenação.  
Ele pagou a conta e Annia se ofereceu para ajudá-lo a ir até o carro.

"Já estou bem, é sério. Eu só... levantei-me muito depressa ali" ele tentava se desculpar. A verdade é que sim, ele estava bem. Totalmente bêbado? Com certeza. Mas não o bastante para literalmente cair.

"Não, eu insisto. Não posso deixá-lo sair sozinho nesse estado."

"Também está bêbada" ele acusou enquanto atravessavam as portas do bar e ele sentia o frio da noite atingir seu rosto.

"Não, não estou! Tomei duas taças de vinho. O resto da noite só bebi refrigerante. Eu sou esperta, Alex. Além do mais, trabalho amanhã e não quero uma ressaca. Onde está seu carro?"

Após procurar um pouco, ele apontou para o veículo.

"Acho que seria melhor tomar um taxi" ela sugeriu. "Ou, se quiser, eu o levo em casa."

"Eu... espero o taxi no meu carro." Ele sorriu para ela, como se desse uma desculpa.

"Acho que não devo acreditar em você. Vem, meu carro está do outro lado. Vou chamar um taxi pra você e esperamos lá dentro, aquecidos."

Ele se viu concordando e a seguindo sem pensar duas vezes. Ela abriu a porta do passageiro para ele e o ajudou a entrar, mas Alex perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou se segurando nela por reflexo, puxando-a consigo enquanto caia desajeitadamente no banco com Annia em cima dele. A moça bateu a cabeça durante o pequeno deslize e, metade no colo dele, metade no banco do motorista, ela começou a rir da situação, acompanhada pelo charmoso e bêbado ex-xerife. Ela se ajeitou no banco, empurrando-o para que se acomodasse melhor no banco do carona, então se esticou por cima dele para fechar a porta. Quando retornava para sua posição original, ela deixou seu olhar encontrar o dele. Não entendia como, mesmo naquele estado, eles podiam ter um brilho tão intenso, carregar tanta dor e tanta emoção...

E a próxima coisa que ambos perceberam foi que já estavam se beijando, sem saber como começou ou quem iniciou. As mãos descuidadas dele voaram para os cabelos dela, e Annia sentiu um leve puxão em sua nuca que a fez gemer e morder o lábio dele em resposta. No fundo de sua mente, ela sabia que era errado, que não devia estar ali, que era um erro. E ele, provavelmente, nem se lembraria disso pela manhã. Mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia se obrigar a parar. Até que ele desceu com os beijos pelo pescoço dela, uma de suas mãos apertando com força seus quadris pelo jeans justo.

"Norma..."

Foi pouco mais que um sussurro, quase inaudível, mas o suficiente para fazê-la despertar do poder hipnótico dos beijos dele. Ela se afastou, empurrando-o gentilmente. Ele não se opôs, apenas piscou algumas vezes enquanto olhava para ela, como se tivesse perdido alguma informação importante e agora tentasse preencher o espaço vago em sua mente.

"Você realmente a ama, não é?" ela perguntou, mas não precisava realmente da resposta.

"Quem? Por que parou?"

"Acabou de me chamar pelo nome da sua esposa. Vou te dizer, não é a coisa mais legal a se fazer. Mas vou levá-lo de volta para ela." Ela sorria. Não negaria que ficara magoada, mas que direito ela tinha de se magoar? Entendia bem onde estava pisando e sabia que, se pensasse um pouquinho mais, isso não deveria nem ter começado.

E então ela o levou para casa. Para a mulher que, mesmo bêbado, ele não era capaz de esquecer.

Norma estava se preparando para dormir. Na verdade, ela estava sentada em sua cama olhando pela janela pelo que pareciam horas. Não era a mesma janela que ela se lembrava. O vidro era... Diferente. Ela não conseguiria dizer o que era tão diferente, apenas _sabia_ que era. Foi quando viu as luzes de um carro se aproximando do motel. Ela olhou pela janela, mas não reconheceu o carro. Notou que ele não parou na direção do motel, mas da casa.

Movida pela curiosidade, ela se enrolou no robe azul claro ao pé da cama e desceu as escadas, alcançando a porta quase no mesmo instante que ouviu uma batida na porta externa. Ao abrir, não poderia ter ficado mais surpresa.

"Oi. Desculpe aparecer assim, é que... Alex está no meu carro e..."

"Alex?"

"Desculpe, o xerife Romero" a moça explicou, confundindo o tom dela com reprovação. Ela não tinha como saber que a última pessoa que Norma esperava ver era Alex. "Ele estava num bar e... Eu não conseguiria carregá-lo escada acima. Será que pode me ajudar?"

Norma olhou a moça. O casaco aberto, a blusa desarrumada e o batom fora de lugar. Não precisava de muito para adivinhar o que aconteceu.

"Por que não o leva para sua casa? Tenho certeza que adoraria terminar o que começou" Norma disparou, antes de tentar fechar a porta, porém sendo impedida pela jovem.

"Sei o que parece mas não aconteceu nada. E ele não quer ir para a minha casa, eu tenho certeza."

Norma a olhou, decidindo se acreditava ou não nas palavras dela.

"Olha, se não quer me ajudar, tudo bem. Mas eu não vou sair daqui com ele no meu carro, então pode escolher entre ir buscá-lo na polícia ou me ouvir aqui fora a noite toda."

Revirando os olhos pela atitude mimada da garota, Norma se enrolou mais no robe e desceu, acompanhando a morena até o carro sem dizer nada.

Ela abriu o escritório e pegou a chave para o quarto um, abrindo a porta enquanto Annia se dirigia para o carro. Ao se virar para ajudá-la, viu a moça apoiando Alex com um braço em seu pescoço. Ele estava pior do que ela imaginava.

"Quanto foi que ele bebeu?" Norma perguntou, segurando-o pelo outro lado.

"Eu não sei. Quando cheguei ele já tinha começado."

Juntas elas o colocaram sobre a cama. Ele nem se mexeu. Norma sabia por experiência que continuaria assim pelo menos até de manhã.

"Desculpe aparecer assim, eu teria ligado se..."

"Pode ir agora. Veio para trazê-lo para casa, ele está em casa. Já pode ir." A voz de Norma era fria, distante, e ela nem se preocupou em olhar para a mulher enquanto falava.

"Sra. Bates, eu sei o que parece, mas tem que acreditar que não foi isso que aconteceu."

"Não quero ouvir. Não me interessa saber o que aconteceu." Ela se virou para a jovem, que deu um passo para trás na porta do quarto.

"Eu não sou perfeita, Sra. Bates, mas eu sei como ser honesta. Eu me sinto atraída pelo seu marido, mas acredite, eu só o beijei porque ele estava sozinho em um bar. Porque ouvi sobre a carta que você deixou para ele. Porque soube que o estava deixando. Mas sabe o que aconteceu?"

"Eu não me importo" ela disse, mas sentia sua respiração ficando mais curta, mais difícil. Não queria ouvir como seu... como Alex estava beijando garotas em um bar.

Mas Annia continuou assim mesmo.

"Enquanto me beijava, ele chamou por você. Foi o seu nome que ele disse. Era você quem ele queria, não eu. Isso me magoou. Mas o que me magoa mais é que talvez ele esteja desperdiçando tudo o amor que tem em alguém que não sente o mesmo."

Norma se aproximou mais dela, devagar, deliberadamente, como um tigre. Dessa vez Annia não se afastou.

"Escute... não sei que tipo de histórias andou escutando, mas qualquer problema que acha que tenha entendido entre eu e meu marido, nem mesmo pense que compreendeu tudo perfeitamente. Há muito mais que você nunca entenderia. Então não banque a doce garota inocente que só quer ser boa para um homem derrotado. Alex não está derrotado. E o fato de que ele não tem um anel no dedo não significa que estamos nos divorciando."

"Então talvez devesse dizer isso para ele. Porque, pelo que ele me disse, foi essa a impressão que ele teve. Não vou incomodá-la mais. Nem ao seu marido. Eu tenho meu orgulho. Mas... Relacionamentos são como consultas médicas, Sra. Bates. Não pode apenas esperar que o outro descubra sozinho o que está sentindo. Precisa dizer. Dizer o que dói, o que a deixa feliz, o que quer de verdade. Ninguém tem a capacidade superior de apenas adivinhar o que está acontecendo no corpo ou na mente de outra pessoa. Diga a ele."

Annia deu de ombros, finalmente desviando os olhos dela. Norma não disse nada enquanto a viu dar um passo para trás.

"Boa noite, sra. Bates."

Enquanto assistia a moça voltar para o carro e ir embora, Norma continuou parada ali. As palavras dela a tiraram de sincronia por um momento. A surpreenderam mais que qualquer outra coisa. A última coisa que ela esperava era um sermão sobre relacionamento de uma médica uns bons 12 anos mais nova que ela que acabara de confessar ter beijado seu marido num bar.

No entanto, de alguma forma ela sabia que não esqueceria aquelas palavras tão cedo.

* * *

 **Por favor, não me matem! hahaha**

 **Sei que todo mundo deve estar me odiando agora, mas vejam o lado bom: esse foi o último capítulo preenchido apenas com dor e sofrimento. De agora em diante as coisas vão melhorar. Não posso prometer, no entanto, que vai ser o fim do sofrimento. Mas em breve chegaremos a tópicos mais suaves.**

 **english note to my lovely non brazilian reviewers: I can't answer directly to you guys, but thank you for the comments, and I'm happy you're enjoying the story. Even if you read it with google tradutor that is just the WORST! hahaha  
But I'm planing on post an english version of this soon, so you can read it properly :)  
** **If anyone wants to reach me on twitter, I'm EarthGirl23 in there. Come chat and yell at me to translate and update it soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alex sentiu a claridade acariciar seu rosto. Moveu-se e sentiu suas roupas agarrarem-se a seu corpo de um jeito desconfortável ao mesmo tempo em que uma dor aguda e pesada martelava sua cabeça forçando-o a fechar os olhos e apertá-los, esperando que se dissipasse.

Ele esperava por uma ressaca, mas não uma tão intensa. Não se lembrava de ter chegado em casa. Na verdade, se lembrava de muito pouco da noite anterior. Massageou as têmporas tentando aliviar um pouco a pressão, então inspirou profundamente. Notando que o perfume que vinha dos lençóis não era o mesmo a que ele estava acostumado em casa, abriu os olhos de novo, as memórias começando a voltar. Lembrava-se de querer muito uma bebida, depois de ter encontrado Annia no bar e conversado com ela. Uma vaga lembrança de tentar dirigir pra casa. Mas ele não estava em casa. Sentou-se devagar para evitar a tontura e as pontadas na cabeça e prestou atenção nos arredores. Ainda estava com a camisa e calças da noite anterior. Reconhecia o quarto. O mesmo quarto de motel onde passou os meses que sua casa levou para ser reconstruída após o incêndio. Porém não fazia ideia de como fora parar ali. Na mesa de cabeceira havia um copo d'água e, do lado, um frasco de comprimidos.  
Então Norma sabia que ele estava lá. Ele bebeu metade da água em grandes goles, então pegou dois comprimidos e bebeu o resto da água, engolindo os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
Estava colocando o copo de volta na mesinha e se preparando para voltar a rolar na cama e descansar mais um pouco até a dor de cabeça passar quando a porta se abriu devagar revelando a figura quieta e estranhamente serena de Norma Bates.

"Oh, está acordado."

"O que estou fazendo aqui?" ele notou a voz rouca, mais parecendo um gemido. Tinha mesmo perdido as contas do quanto bebera.

"Bom dia pra você também", ela provocou. Alex respondeu com um grunhido baixo e ininteligível, notando que ela trazia toalhas nas mãos.  
Ele a observou colocar as toalhas no banheiro, então voltar ao quarto, parecendo um pouco receosa de olhar para ele.

"É sério, Norma. Como cheguei aqui?"

"Sua namorada te trouxe. Aparentemente você ficou bêbado demais para ir até a casa dela terminar o que começou."

Ele ficou confuso e franziu o cenho para ela por um momento, imagens da noite anterior passando como um borrão por sua mente. Até que se lembrou de Annia no bar, de terem conversado, e terem feito um pouco mais do que conversar no banco de um carro. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto sentindo a barba por fazer e respirou fundo.

"Aaahhhh... Está lembrando. Ótimo", ela comentou com uma certa diversão na voz, um quase sorriso levantando o canto de sua boca, mas ele podia notar que era perverso. Ela sabia que ele estava encarando uma ressaca particularmente ruim, e estava feliz por isso.

"Eu bebi demais".

"Se não dissesse eu jamais adivinharia", ela zombou, uma certa amargura na voz.

"Ela disse alguma coisa? Eu fiz alguma coisa? Droga, Norma! Eu vou pra um bar pra me acalmar e acabo acordando num dos quartos do seu motel, e eu nem sei como foi que vim parar aqui. Nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui, com você, depois de ter me dito tudo aquilo".

"Alex, pare. É quase hora do almoço, eu estou irritada, você está de ressaca, e nada de bom pode sair disso. Deixei você dormir num dos quartos do meu motel, e dai? Não é como se nunca tivesse feito isso antes".

"Não nessas circunstâncias."

"Por que? Porque dessa vez não foi você quem ligou pedindo que eu fosse te buscar?"

Ele respirou fundo, passou a mão pelos cabelos e pelo rosto, novamente. Podia sentir a irritação começando a subir com garras fortes por sua espinha e prendendo-se a base do crânio. Teria uma dor de cabeça daquelas, e a conversa que estava tendo com Norma não estava ajudando em nada.

"Norma, eu agradeço por ter me deixado ficar. E vou pagar a estadia."

"Não quero que pague a estadia, você não é um hóspede."

"Não? Então o que eu sou, Norma?"

Ele esperou pela resposta dela. Em vez disso, ela deu um pequeno riso irônico e começou a se encaminhar para a porta.

"Eu não vou ficar aqui e discutir isso com você."

Mas antes que ela pudesse sair, Alex levantou-se e se colocou entre ela e a porta. A velocidade o deixou momentaneamente zonzo, mas ele ignorou o fato. Havia coisas mais importantes a serem resolvidas.

"Preciso que me diga, porque eu já não sei mais. Sempre soube que você não era fácil, e isso é parte do que te faz ser tão encantadora. E embora seja isso que tenha feito eu me apaixonar por você em primeiro lugar, agora eu não sei como lidar. Eu não consigo te entender. Num momento me diz que nunca mais quer me ver, depois aparece na minha porta pedindo pra passar a noite lá. Eu tento compreender, juro que tento... Mas você me confunde."

Ela olhou para ele por um instante e Alex pode ver as emoções se alternando e se misturando na expressão dela. Ela estava tentando não deixá-las aparecerem, mas sem sucesso.

"Eu estava com raiva, e falei demais, eu não quis mesmo dizer tudo aquilo. Eu só... Eu sinto muito." Ela deu de ombros, como se não encontrasse as palavras certas para explicar seus motivos.

"É só que... Com você eu nunca posso ter certeza. Eu nunca sei se nossa próxima briga vai ser a última porque você não vai mais voltar atrás, e tem sido assim por muito tempo, muito antes de nos casarmos. Você precisa se decidir, não sei se consigo viver assim."

"Eu sei", ela cruzou os braços à frente do corpo. A proximidade dele deixando-a confusa, incerta. "Não posso culpá-lo por querer outra pessoa. Sua namorada deve ser uma pessoa bem mais fácil de lidar."

Alex aproximou-se mais, um olhar quase furioso, parando bem de frente pra ela, invadindo seu espaço pessoal e confundindo Norma ainda mais. Ela queria que ele se afastasse, que se aproximasse mais. Por que ele se afastara, em primeiro lugar? Agora nada mais parecia fazer sentido. Ela virou o rosto tentando procurar alguma outra coisa em que se concentrar, e sentiu as mãos dele segurarem seus braços com firmeza, mas sem força.

"Ela não é minha namorada. Não existe outra pessoa. Nunca existiu."

Ele sentia sua cabeça girar, provavelmente pela ressaca, mas também era o efeito que ela lhe causava. Ele sabia que ela o tinha nas mãos. E, mais perigoso ainda, ela também sabia.

"Porque, Norma, eu te amo. Eu te quero como jamais quis ninguém, e eu esperei, e por um tempo até acreditei que você me queria também. Mas eu não quero entrar num jogo onde não posso ganhar. Eu não quero amar você se você não quiser pelo menos tentar fazer com que dê certo. Então seja honesta comigo, Norma. Seja honesta consigo mesma... Você quer o divórcio?"

Norma ficou muda. Seu coração martelava no peito e de repente ela sentiu a garganta muito seca. Passou a língua pelos lábios ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos se desviaram para os lábios dele. Não foi um gesto consciente, ela não tinha nada em mente quando ao fazer isso. Tampouco controlava o próprio olhar, fora um gesto automático, trivial. Só uma forma de não olhá-lo nos olhos. Mas aqueles pequenos gestos inconscientes combinados parecem ter ligado algo nele, pois no instante seguinte ele tinha a boca colada à sua, suas respirações se misturando num beijo desesperado, molhado e intenso. E ela sentiu que caia. Era a própria Alice descendo pela toca do coelho. Flutuando em meio ao caos enquanto o mundo parecia se dissipar e se expandir ao redor dela e a única coisa capaz de ancorá-la ao chão firme era ele. Seus braços se enroscaram ao redor do pescoço dele por vontade própria enquanto as mãos dele descansavam em seus quadris. E no momento seguinte, Alex quebrou o beijo, afastando seu corpo do dela, segurando-a delicadamente pelos pulsos e baixando seus braços para longe dele, deixando-a sem fôlego e confusa.  
"Eu não posso. Não consigo fazer isso, Norma."

"Alex, mas o que...?" ela sentiu a irritação começar a tomar conta dela.

"Não consigo, Norma. Não posso fazer isso sem saber o que você realmente quer. Não posso mais ser a vítima dos seus joguinhos mentais, ou vou acabar enlouquecendo. Fui honesto quando disse que te amo. Só preciso que seja honesta comigo também."

"Alex... Eu não quis dizer mesmo aquilo, não foi sério. Eu já disse, eu estava com raiva, me senti traída e..."

"E sabia que a única pessoa com quem pode extravasar sua raiva sou eu. Eu entendo isso. Casais brigam, o tempo todo. Mas ainda é muito cedo pra eu ter certeza. Acho que pra você também. Ainda mais com tanta coisa acontecendo na sua vida. Você precisa resolver seus próprios problemas primeiro. Acho... Acho que precisa de um tempo. Precisa ter o seu espaço. E se, quando se decidir, ainda quiser o divórcio, eu assinarei os papéis. Não pense que não me importo. Pelo contrário. Me importo muito. Mais do que pode imaginar. E é por isso que quero que tenha certeza. Quero que seja feliz."

Norma liberou um longo suspiro, sentiu lágrimas pinicarem-lhe os olhos e, de repente, foi muito difícil olhar para ele. Então ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, caminhando em direção à porta. Após abri-la, ela tomou coragem para olhar para trás.  
"Então... Acho que te vejo por aí?"

Era uma questão, seu jeito de pedir por confirmação.

"É. Vejo você por aí", ele garantiu.

"Ok. Não esqueça de escovar os dentes", ela comentou antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Alex não pode evitar sorrir. Sabia que não estava na melhor condição para beijar alguém, mas não pensou nisso na hora. Foi instintivo.

Ele não passou muito tempo mais ali. Estar tão próximo dela o deixava confuso, quase fazia suas resoluções irem por água abaixo. O que ele mais queria era ir até ela e continuar aquele beijo. Mas não suportaria a dor de ser rejeitado por ela outra vez. Ele faria muitas coisas por Norma. Mataria, roubaria, construiria um foguete com as próprias mais para dar-lhe uma estrela se ela quisesse. Mas não seria aquele cujo coração ela usa como brinquedo. Ela foi a única a quem ele o entregou, e ele não suportaria se ela continuasse quebrando-o.

Então ele chamou um taxi e, enquanto esperava, lembrou-se de ter beijado a Dra. Parker... Ou ela o havia beijado? Talvez tudo não tenha passado de um sonho. Uma alucinação causada por seu coração rejeitado procurando consolo em uma fantasia. De qualquer forma, ele não gastaria muito tempo pensando nisso. Iria ao bar da noite anterior pegar seu carro e voltaria para casa. Se era ressaca o que estava procurando quando decidiu que iria beber o quanto agüentasse na noite anterior, era exatamente isso o que tinha conseguido.

Depois de uma xícara de café extremamente forte e de um cochilo no sofá em frente à TV ligada mas quase sem som, Alex acordou sentindo-se melhor. Depois de um banho, foi procurar algo para comer, não encontrando nada na geladeira que ele se lembrasse desde quando estava lá. Após ligar e pedir, dedicou-se à tarefa de esvaziar as prateleiras ali. Jogou fora caixas de comida para viagem, restos de pizza fria, pacotes já duvidosos de comida congelada, panfletos pregados na porta, e outras coisas que foram se acumulando com o tempo.  
Era metódico, prático. Puxou o cesto de lixo ao lado do eletrodoméstico e, parado em frente à porta de metal, passou prateleira por prateleira inspecionando rapidamente cada coisa antes de, por fim, jogar tudo fora. Estava quase no final da tarefa quando ouviu uma batida na porta.  
Não estava esperando ninguém e ainda era muito cedo para ser o entregador. Por um momento cogitou a possibilidade de não atender. Então pensou em Annia. Se fosse ela, ele precisaria pedir desculpas, agradecer pela carona e lhe garantir que isso jamais aconteceria novamente.

No entanto, ao abrir a porta, não foi a jovem e doce doutora quem ele viu, e sim a mais bela, dramática e maluca loira que já conheceu.  
Ela trazia uma bolsa de viagem nas mãos, com mais conteúdo do que seria adequado, e ele pode ver um lenço escapando de um de lados, bem como uma expressão ferida no rosto de quem a segurava.

"Oi, Alex."

* * *

 **Viram? Eles já conseguiram conversar e abrir o coração sem gritarem um com o outro! A reconciliação está próxima, caros leitores. Muito próxima. Mas se fosse fácil demais, não seria Normero, não é mesmo?**

 **Sei que o capítulo demorou. Eu me mudei e, além da bagunça, fiquei uns dias sem internet. Obrigada pela paciência e compreensão :)**  
 **Esse capítulo era maior, mas preferi dividir e parar por aqui. Embora eu seja adepta de capítulos longos, esse tinha ficado longo demais até para mim!**


	7. Chapter 7

Alex não sabia o que esperar quando abriu a porta. Mas entre todas as coisas que ele não imaginava, a última da lista era ver Norma Bates parada à sua porta, olhos azuis como o céu no começo do outono cravados nos dele e bochechas rosadas pelo frio. Ele não estava preparado para isso.

Os dois ficaram parados ali, apenas se olhando. Um mundo de questões entre eles. Alex sabia que devia falar alguma coisa, mas foi como se de repente todas as palavras sumissem.

"Eu já me decidi", ela murmurou por fim, dando de ombros e olhando para ele com um silencioso pedido de desculpas.

Norma deixou a bolsa cair ao seu lado e correu para ele, jogando-se em seus braços e enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.  
A surpresa deixou-o imóvel, sem reação, mas logo ela sentiu a tensão começar a deixá-lo e as mãos dele apoiarem-se confortavelmente em suas costas.

"Ainda amo você" ele pode sentir os lábios dela passando por seu pescoço com cada palavra. "Mais do que sou capaz de dizer. E eu nunca fui boa com isso, e acho que nunca vou ser. Mas eu sinto sua falta. E... Eu não sei. Algo aconteceu ontem quando vi você com aquela mulher e... Eu estou com medo, Alex. Estou apavorada, porque isso é diferente de tudo que eu já conheci e eu tenho medo de me envolver demais e me machucar porque uma hora tudo vai ser como antes. Porque toda vez que encontro algo que me faz feliz, isso é tirado de mim, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas acho que eu já me envolvi demais. Você tem razão, eu devia ter falado. Só... Por favor, pare de me dar o espaço que eu não quero."

Ele se afastou, segurando-a delicadamente pelos braços e olhando firme para ela.  
"Só se parar de dizer coisas que não sente de verdade só pra me machucar."

"Feito."

"Eu falo sério, Norma."

"Eu também! Juro."

"Okay."

"Eu nem sempre digo o que estou sentindo, ou o que estou pensando. O problema não é com você, sou eu, é só que..."

"Eu sei. Sempre foi assim, não é?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

"Mas eu amo mesmo você. E eu o quero de volta, porque também preciso de você. Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo. Sei que isso não conserta as coisas, mas eu quero consertar as coisas. Quero fazer com que dê certo. Então... será que pode me perdoar?"

Alex procurou por sinais de que ela estivesse mentindo, ou apenas dizendo o que precisava para conseguir o que queria, mas não viu nada. Só sentiu sinceridade no olhar e na voz dela.

"Vem, entre. Vamos conversar."

Ele se afastou dela e pegou a bolsa que ficara do lado de fora da porta. Estava pesada.

"É uma mala bem grande" ele comentou.

"Bom, eu não gosto de ficar sozinha naquela casa, e você se recusa a voltar, então... Vou ficar aqui com você", ela explicou, no tom mais natural que conseguiu.

Ele virou-se sob o pretexto de colocar a bolsa sobre o sofá e deu um pequeno sorriso, então voltou-se novamente para ela avisando que iria para a cozinha. Norma o seguiu, parando na entrada do cômodo e olhando ao redor, rapidamente notando a tarefa em que ele estava investido quando ela chegou. Alex voltou à sua posição anterior à porta da geladeira e Norma se aproximou, inspecionando os conteúdos que ele estava dispensando.

"Alex, ainda está comendo essas coisas congeladas? Isso é horrível, e não é bom pra sua saúde."

"Quer parar com isso?" ele revirou os olhos.

"Só estou falando. Essas coisas são cheias de conservantes e todo o tipo de porcarias. Seria melhor se você só fizesse alguma coisa em casa", ela deu de ombros, fazendo uma careta para o restante das coisas que ele jogou no lixo.

"Eu não sou o melhor dos cozinheiros, e francamente, morando sozinho isso nunca me importou. Era sempre mais fácil ter algo pronto para ser esquentado. E em certos dias tudo que se precisa é só pedir alguma coisa e esperar pela entrega. Certos dias como hoje. Pedi comida mexicana, já deve estar chegando."

"Bom... Acho que é melhor do que essas coisas congeladas que você jogou fora. Vou ter que me certificar de que coma direito de agora em diante", ela lhe lançou um sorriso quase tímido, testando os limites, que Alex lhe retribuiu de maneira fraca, como se estivesse tentando não sorrir, não ter esperanças.  
Ela sabia que ele ainda não tinha certeza de suas intenções, e a culpa era dela mesma. Sempre aprendera a não deixar que outras pessoas ocupassem um espaço grande demais em sua vida e, principalmente, em seu coração. A não deixar ninguém se aproximar demais. Era difícil se desfazer de velhos hábitos.

Antes que a conversa pudesse se aprofundar, no entanto, a campainha tocou e Alex saiu para atender, segurando os braços de Norma gentilmente ao passar por ela.  
Após pagar e fechar a porta com os pacotes precariamente equilibrados nos braços, Alex se deparou com Norma de braços cruzados olhando para ele.

"Você tem uma campainha aqui? Desde quando?"

"Desde sempre."

"E por que sempre me deixou bater?"

"Você é inacreditável, Norma", ele comentou e dessa vez ela notou a leveza e o bom humor na voz dele. "Venha, vamos comer."

Eles voltaram para a cozinha onde Norma pegou pratos e talheres e arrumou a mesa, alegando que pelo menos podiam comer em uma mesa devidamente arrumada. Comeram em silêncio quase completo. No entanto, não era um silêncio pesado e desconfortável. Trocaram algumas amenidades, ambos evitando os tópicos pelos quais já passaram dezenas de vezes nos últimos dias.  
Quase no fim da refeição, Alex decidiu ousar um pouco mais. Havia muito a ser resolvido, pelo menos era o que ele pensava, e, conhecendo Norma como conhecia, lançar todas as perguntas de uma vez a faria se esquivar e fugir de novo. Precisava começar aos poucos.

"Então... Quanto tempo está planejando ficar?" ele perguntou, tentando parecer casual e suave. Seu olhar procurando por alguma expressão de desconforto no rosto dela.

"Eu... Não sei ainda", ela respondeu devagar. Parecia estar pensando nas palavras. "Por quê? Você tem outros planos?"

"Não!" ele se apressou em responder, temendo que ela pensasse que não a queria lá. "Não, é só... Só queria saber."

"Tudo bem se eu ficar... Por muito tempo?"

"Pode ficar o tempo que quiser", a sombra de um sorriso apareceu no rosto dele, fazendo Norma sorrir também.

"Talvez... Acho que devíamos tentar de novo", ela disse, após mais alguns momentos de silêncio.  
Alex levantou os olhos para ela interrogativamente mas não disse nada. Ela continuou, sabendo que ele só falaria alguma coisa depois de ouvir tudo o que ela tinha a dizer.

"Eu sei que não sou fácil. Mas... Não sei, tem algo diferente em você. Você me irrita profundamente. E também é a pessoa mais gentil que já conheci. Tudo que você fez por mim, e pelo Norman... E eu pensei que você merecia algo mais. Alguém melhor."

"Norma..."

"Não, só escute. Por favor. Eu já estava acostumada com as pessoas saindo da minha vida. Todos desistem de mim, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e eu não queria que acontecesse o mesmo com você. Então tentei desistir de você. Pensei que... Se eu o afastasse primeiro não iria me machucar. Mas a verdade é que me senti mal por isso. Não queria realmente deixá-lo ir. Eu sinto falta do Norman, mas... É diferente. Com você. Não quero desistir de você."

Quando terminou de falar, Norma tinha a respiração acelerada. Estava nervosa e torcia as mãos sob a mesa. Alex apenas continuou olhando para ela por um momento até ter certeza de que ela terminara. Digerindo a informação. Procurando o que responder.  
Ele sabia que conversas honestas não eram algo fácil para a mulher frágil, insegura e de passado doloroso à frente dele. Coisas que pareciam triviais para qualquer outro, para ela requeriam um grande esforço.

"Eu jamais desistiria de você. Não assim. Não tão fácil. Pra ser honesto, você também me irrita profundamente, às vezes, com sua teimosia. E... Eu gosto disso. Não deixa meus dias serem tediosos", ele sorriu ao dizer a última parte. Genuinamente. Um sorriso que fez Norma relaxar um pouco.

"Mas..."

Sempre havia um 'mas'.

"Eu preciso que tente se lembrar que não sou como os outros. Também não sou o tipo de cara que vai dizer sempre aquilo que você quer ouvir. Eu te respeito o bastante para dizer o que realmente sinto. Eu te amo o bastante para ser honesto com você. Mesmo que me odeie por isso."

"Eu não quero que me diga só o que quero ouvir. Tudo que quero ouvir de você é a verdade. Como você sempre fez", ela suspirou antes de continuar. "Eu cometi muitos erros na minha vida, Alex. E odiaria cometer outro com você."

"Eu me odiaria se você me visse como um erro, Norma."

"Não! Você não é! Não é! Não foi o que quis dizer, não assim. É que... Eu estava com medo. Ninguém nunca me colocou em primeiro lugar antes. Eu só achei que estivesse fazendo isso por si mesmo."

"Norma..."

"Talvez... Talvez meu erro tenha sido deixá-lo."

"Você nunca me deixou. Não de verdade" ele confessou. "Acho que não consigo mais ficar longe de você."

Ao ouvir as palavras que deixaram os lábios dele, Norma não pode evitar o sorriso. Todos os medos e angústias sendo substituídos por alegria e contentamento. As nuvens negras começavam a dar lugar ao céu azul novamente.

"Sério?"

"Sim. Lamento desapontar. Está presa comigo, Sra. Romero."

Dessa vez ela não o corrigiu pelo apelido. O que fez foi levantar-se e ir até ele. Sem preâmbulos, sentou-se em seu colo e o beijou. Um beijo casto, mas intenso que ele retribuiu imediatamente. Norma sentiu as mãos dele deslizarem por suas costas, até o pescoço, depois descerem, apoiando-se em seus quadris, onde ele apertou gentilmente. Seus próprios dedos correram pelo cabelo macio dele, puxando-o mais para perto, abraçando-o quando ela quebrou o beijo e escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

Era assustador o que sentia por ele; diferente de tudo que já sentira antes. Nem mesmo a paixão tórrida e quase selvagem que tivera com Sam no começo a fez sentir-se assim. Alex lhe oferecia calma e uma vaga ideia de estabilidade, algo que nunca existiu em sua vida. Ao mesmo tempo havia um certo ar de mistério ao redor dele, algo que atiçava sua curiosidade. Mas acima de tudo, dedicação. Alex Romero, ela sabia, lhe entregaria o mundo enrolado em papel brilhante com um grande laço se ela assim o pedisse. E, ao mesmo tempo que isso causava uma revoada de borboletas em seu estômago, também lhe dava medo. Medo de não atender as expectativas dele, de não ser o que ele esperava que ela fosse... Mas naquele momento, enquanto ele apenas a segurava, acariciava seus cabelos e se inclinava para pousar um beijo leve em sua têmpora, ela entendeu que tudo que ele esperava é que ela fosse ela mesma. E ela o amou um pouco mais por isso.

Ela levantou o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. Grandes e belos olhos castanhos que ela aprendeu a associar com segurança.

"Devíamos jogar essas caixas fora e limpar a sua cozinha", sussurrou.

"É, acho que devíamos", ele concordou.

E no instante seguinte ela pulou de seu colo dedicando-se à tarefa em questão como se sempre tivessem feito isso, como se não tivessem acabado de ter uma das conversas mais profundas e significativas de seu curto relacionamento. Não levaram muito tempo para limpar tudo, e logo Norma estava dobrando o pano de pratos e depositando-o sobre a pia antes de virar-se e se deparar com Alex parado ali, olhando para ela.

"O que foi?"

"Nada. Só... Gosto de vê-la aqui."

Ela sorriu, aproximando-se e estendendo a mão para trazê-lo mais perto num abraço.

"E eu gosto de estar aqui", ela sussurrou. "Mas precisamos fazer compras amanhã. Vou garantir que tenha comida de verdade nessa casa."

Ele riu, abraçando-a mais forte. Quase podia esquecer que os últimos dias não aconteceram. Quase. No entanto, apesar de tudo ser ainda muito recente, ele sabia que seriam capazes de superar. Então desligou as luzes e a levou para a sala. A mala que ela carregava ao chegar não estava mais lá. Ele a levara para o quarto enquanto ela terminava a cozinha. Acomodaram-se para assistir à televisão, Norma encostada ao lado dele. Não muito tempo depois ele notou que ela adormecera e a carregou para a cama. Retirou seus sapatos e o casaco, e ela acordou apenas o bastante para ajudá-lo com o resto das roupas, ficando apenas de lingerie, num gesto quase inconsciente.

Depois de se arrumar para dormir, permanecendo de camiseta para não correr o risco de deixá-la desconfortável, Alex se enfiou entre as cobertas, mantendo uma certa distância entre seus corpos. Porém, logo sentiu os dedos dela procurarem os seus, e ela puxou o braço dele ao redor de sua cintura, enlaçando seus dedos e, com um suspiro, voltou a dormir. Alex se acomodou melhor, pousando um beijo muito leve em seu ombro e sentiu o corpo relaxar contra o dela e o sono começou a tomar conta dele. Aquela noite ele não precisaria de nada para fazê-lo adormecer. Não precisaria da bebida, ou de comprimidos, nem teria um sono agitado e sem descanso. Aquela noite, a esperança e o amor da mulher em seus braços eram o único calmante de que ele precisava.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oi! Quero agradecer às reviews e dizer que estou amando que estejam acompanhando. Gostaria de poder responder individualmente a cada um de vocês, mas não é possível. Espero que continuem acompanhando e que aproveitem o capítulo. E podem deixar mais reviews, eu amo saber o que vocês estão achando da história ;)**

* * *

O cheiro de panquecas acordou Alex naquela manhã fazendo seu estômago roncar. Ele passou a mão pelo lugar ao seu lado na cama, mesmo sabendo que o encontraria vazio. Era o terceiro dia de Norma em sua casa e ela já se movia pelo local com uma familiaridade natural. Ela gostava de estar na casa dele, de habitar seu espaço, ainda que tudo ali fosse impessoal, apenas uma casa montada para ser útil e prática, sem o calor humano de um lar de verdade. Mas, como ela mesma anunciou enquanto andavam pelos corredores do supermercado no dia anterior, Norma estava disposta a trazer mais vida àquela casa. E, para Alex, sua mera presença no ambiente já o deixava melhor. Mesmo com o clima frio do lado de fora, a casa parecia mais confortável e aconchegante.

Ainda era cedo para que tudo voltasse ao normal. As feridas que se criaram na última semana ainda demorariam a cicatrizar totalmente. Muita coisa aconteceu no primeiro conflito de seu ainda muito breve relacionamento, coisas que outros casais jamais enfrentariam, mas eles estavam tentando, e era isso que importava.

Quando apareceu à porta da cozinha, Alex viu Norma mexendo em alguma coisa no fogão, de costas para ele. Na mesa, já arrumada com uma toalha branca que já vira dias melhores, pratos, talheres, copos, xícaras e, em um copo maior ao centro, uma flor. Suas pétalas avermelhadas agraciando a monocromia do resto do ambiente. Ele notou que sorria ao observar o ambiente, ao vê-la ali, à vontade em sua casa. Havia gostado de morar com Norma em sua casa. A velha habitação fora o primeiro lugar onde ele sentiu verdadeiramente o significado de "lar", com seus móveis antigos, movimentação na cozinha, o aroma sempre presente de algo sendo feito na cozinha. Abrir a porta para aquela casa sempre lhe enviava um calor no peito. A sensação de conhecer o amor de uma família. Algo que ele já não sabia o que era há mais tempo do que se importava de recordar. Mas tê-la ali, em sua casa, no local onde ele vivia, era como se ela tivesse aceitado realmente fazer parte do mundo dele, entrar na vida dele. Era simbólico e bobo, e ele jamais admitiria isso em voz alta, mas o deixava muito feliz.

"Bom dia", ele anunciou, aproximando-se da mesa e observando melhor o que ela havia feito enquanto servia-se de uma xícara de café.

"Oi! Bom dia", ela virou-se para ele, sorrindo. "Fiz panquecas. Sente-se, vamos tomar café."

Ao acomodarem-se, ele não resistiu à vontade de tocar na flor ao centro da mesa. Seus dedos acariciando a pétala suave.

"Eu a encontrei lá fora. No que devia ser seu jardim, acredito. É incrível ter brotado nesse tempo! Como não encontrei nenhum vaso, eu a coloquei em um copo. Espero que não se importe." Ela serviu aos dois enquanto falava, pousando um prato com panquecas e calda à frente dele e, depois, servindo mais café na própria xícara, mas parando a tempo de olhar para ele, apreensiva, ao terminar a frase.

"É bonita. Acho que nunca tive flores em casa", ele explicou, ainda olhando para a planta. "Gosto de como faz isso."

"Como faço o quê?"

"Trás alegria aos lugares só por estar neles."

Seus olhares se cruzaram e Norma sorriu, um leve rubor subindo em suas bochechas. Ela desviou os olhos ocupando-se com a comida e deixando o silêncio gravar a pequena declaração dele em sua memória. Até que, alguns momentos depois algo lhe ocorreu então, e a curiosidade falou mais alto.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Pode", ele concordou, olhando-a como se já previsse que seria algo desconfortável.

"O que aconteceu para você deixar o cargo de xerife?"

Ele desviou o olhar, terminando de mastigar devagar e tomando um longo gole de café antes de responder, sentindo os olhos dela fixos em seu rosto durante todo o tempo.

"Eu não deixei o cargo. Eu... Fui preso e me destituíram."

"Preso? Alex...?!" A apreensão e o espanto eram visíveis no rosto dela.

"Sim, na mesma noite em que... " ele não terminou, não precisava. Norma sabia a que noite ele estava se referindo. "Mas foi só por algumas horas. Fiz um acordo no dia seguinte. Por isso não fiquei com você no hospital o tempo todo. Precisei ir ao fórum algumas vezes para fazer o acordo e esperar a sentença."

"Pelo que o prenderam?" ela pousou o garfo, a voz suave, totalmente interessada no que ele tinha a contar.

"Não é importante."

"Claro que é! Me diga." Alex não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. Assim era Norma. Exigente, sempre insistente. E ele era incapaz de negar-lhe qualquer coisa.

"Perjúrio", ele respondeu por fim. "Eu menti sobre não conhecer alguém. Alguém que lavava dinheiro para Bob Paris. E eles pensaram que eu estava envolvido nas armações dele."

Ele não mencionou Rebecca. Norma certamente se lembraria de tê-la visto no Festival de Inverno e não faria nenhum bem falar dela nesse ponto do ainda frágil relacionamento deles, embora ele quisesse contar tudo. Sobre Rebecca, sobre como ela havia ficado com medo e se acovardado ao ser pressiona pela anti-drogas. Algo que Norma nunca faria, porque Norma Bates era o tipo de pessoa que enfrentava as coisas de frente, que lutava com unhas e dentes para sair de situações difíceis. Nunca deixando transparecer como estava assustada e com medo, sempre agindo de acordo com o que as situações exigiam. Ele a admirava por isso, por sua força e determinação. Ela era uma das pessoas mais fortes e audazes que ele conhecia.

"Eu sinto muito", ele a ouviu murmurar, a voz suave e verdadeiramente triste por ele.

"Tudo bem. Não importa mais. Como disse, consegui um bom acordo na sentença. Não tenho mais o cargo de xerife, ou qualquer cargo, no momento, mas mantive uma parte da minha remuneração. Não se preocupe, Norman ainda poderá continuar em Pineview."

Ele sabia que Norman era uma preocupação constante na vida dela e que, provavelmente, ela imaginaria o que aconteceria com o tratamento dele na clínica chique e cara. Mas Norma o olhou com uma expressão quase ofendida.

"Não estava pensando nisso."

"Bom, mas agora você já sabe. Só para ter certeza."

"Ok."

"De qualquer forma, eu agora tenho muito tempo livre e nenhuma responsabilidade a cumprir."

Ele tentou parecer despreocupado e animado com a ideia de não ter que trabalhar, mas Norma não comprou a aparente felicidade. Baixando o garfo, ela o olhou com uma expressão de desdém.

"Alex, pare. Sei que sente falta do trabalho. Você não sabe como ser diferente, como não ser um policial."

"E como é que você poderia saber disso?"

"Eu conheço você", ela deu de ombros simplesmente.

Alex a olhou com expectativa e curiosidade. Ela tinha razão. Sobre tudo. Sim, ela o conhecia e sim, ele sentia falta do trabalho. Sentia falta de ter algo para fazer, de ter controle sobre tudo que acontecia em sua cidade.

"Bem... Talvez", ele concedeu.

"E o que vai fazer quanto a isso?"

"Não há nada o que fazer, Norma. Apenas esperar. Quando acharem que já fui punido o bastante, vão me chamar de volta. Como assistente."

Ela sentiu as aspas invisíveis quando ele praticamente cuspiu a palavra "punido". Alex não merecia isso.

"Não é justo."

Ele respirou fundo antes de responder.

"Sabe Norma, eu não sou mesmo a pessoa mais correta. Já fiz coisas... Coisas que não eram exatamente o padrão da polícia. E uma hora essas coisas voltam pra te assombrar."

Ela o ouvia, atenta, mas em nenhum momento se deixou imaginar que ele podia ser alguém que ela não conhecia nem ficou com medo do tipo de homem que ele era. Sabia que ele tinha se desviado do caminho para ajudá-la em mais de uma ocasião, mas nunca pensou em que outras coisas ele teria feito porque era necessário, nem no preço que ele teria que pagar. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, Alex Romero não era nem de longe o tipo mesquinho e cruel como os outros que ela conhecera nessa cidade.

"Espero que tudo fique bem. Você não merece isso, Alex."

Num gesto inesperado, ele estendeu a mão por sobre a mesa e cobriu a mão dela. Norma sentiu o calor da pele dele sobre a sua, espalhando-se por todo seu braço. Ela olhou para suas mãos unidas e retornou um aperto muito leve nos dedos dele.

"Obrigado, Norma. Tudo vai ficar bem, sim", ele garantiu, com um sorriso.

Eles terminaram o café da manhã e Alex se ofereceu para ajudá-la com a cozinha. Apesar do clima leve que haviam compartilhado durante a refeição, Norma ficou estranhamente calada de repente, parecendo perdida em pensamentos, e nem ouviu quando ele a chamou.

"Norma?" Ele tocou o braço dela para chamar sua atenção.

"O quê? Desculpe, eu me distrai."

"Tem algo preocupando você."

"Eu? Não! Não, não, é que..."

"Não minta pra mim", ele sabia que ela estava fugindo do assunto e a pressionou um pouco mais.

"Eu só..." de repente ela olhou para ele com olhos azuis muito grandes, esperançosos mas ainda assustados. "Será que podia ligar para Pineview e saber como está o Norman?"

Tinha que ser algo relacionado ao Norman. Alex não podia deixar de admirar a devoção dela ao filho mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez. Por um lado, ele sentia um pouco de inveja do garoto. Norma jamais desistiria dele; jamais desistiria da vida, por mais que sofresse, porque seu filho dependia dela. Tomado pelos pensamentos, Norma achou que sua falta de resposta imediata fosse uma negativa.

"Eu sei que não gosta dele, que não confia no Norman..."

"Norma", ele se aproximou, segurando-a pelos ombros e puxando-a para perto de si.

"Mas eu sou mãe, é parte de mim. Não precisa ser nada muito específico, só...Só saber se ele está bem. Por favor?"

"Norma, acalme-se. Eu vou ligar para Pineview. Vou perguntar sobre o Norman."

"Vai?" Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"Vou perguntar se tem alguma forma de você vê-lo, ou pelo menos falar com o médico dele, ele poderá te explicar melhor a condição do Norman, o que ele tem e como é o tratamento. Posso ir com você, se quiser."

"Mesmo?"

"Claro! Eu sei o quanto o ama, jamais me colocaria entre vocês. Pode não parecer, mas eu quero que Norman fique bom." Norma se afastou um pouco, olhando-o nos olhos.

"É verdade", ele acrescentou.

E era mesmo verdade. Sim, ele tinha ressentimentos com o garoto, e não confiava em deixar Norma sozinha com ele, mas também se lembrava de como o jovem era tímido e solícito quando os conheceu. Um pouco estranho, talvez, mas isso não era crime.

No entanto, ele se parecia ter se transformado em outra pessoa nos últimos meses. Alex não sabia direito qual era o problema de Norman, mas sabia que era algum tipo de doença mental. E ele entendia um pouco do que isso podia causar a uma pessoa e a quem convive com ela. E Norma não merecia passar por tudo isso. Ele só desejava o bem dela, só queria vê-la feliz, e nada a faria mais feliz do que ver Norman bem.

Norma pousou as mãos na parte de trás do pescoço dele e puxou-o para baixo, mas em vez de beijá-lo, apenas fez com que suas testas se tocassem. As mãos dele desceram e se apoiaram nos quadris dela por vontade própria.

"Obrigada", ela murmurou de olhos fechados, seu nariz roçando o dele num beijo de esquimó.

Em resposta ele apenas fez uma leve pressão no quadril dela com uma das mãos e sorriu, deixando que ela cruzasse a pequena distância entre suas bocas e o beijasse suavemente.

"Vou pegar o telefone. Volto logo."

Norma o deixou com um último beijo na bochecha e, enquanto ele se dirigiu para o quarto, ela terminou de ajeitar a cozinha e então o seguiu escada acima. Parada à porta, ela o observou enquanto falava com quem quer que tenha atendido o telefone aquele dia em Pineview. O ouviu concordar muitas vezes, dizer "eu entendo" mais algumas e perguntar qual seria o melhor dia para que ele e Norma conversassem com o médico dele. Após mais alguns instantes ele sentou-se na beirada da cama ainda desarrumada e Norma sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Eu sei, mas isso não responde minha pergunta. Não me importo com o dia, só quero saber quando ele terá um horário livre para nos atender."

Norma o observou,absorta pelas feições dele. Os músculos em seu maxilar, a curva do pescoço, os cílios que pareciam reluzir na luz que vinha pela janela... Ela segurou a mão dele e Alex entrelaçou os dedos nos dela enquanto ainda falava com a pessoa na linha. Então, com um "bom dia" seco, ele desligou o telefone e virou-se para ela respirando fundo antes de falar.

"Pelo preço que cobram, deviam atender melhor às pessoas."

"E então?" ela ignorou o comentário. Tinha os olhos grudados nele em expectativa.

"Me disseram que não podem dar informações pelo telefone mas que Norman está bem..."

"Só isso? Só... bem? Bem como?"

"Não sei, só falaram isso."

Ela abriu a boca para continuar com as reclamações, mas Alex a interrompeu antes que começasse.

"Só escute por um momento, está bem?" Ela tornou a fechar a boca e fez uma leve careta de reprovação para ele enquanto o esperava continuar. "Me disseram que ele está bem e está sendo bastante medicado, então não podem autorizar visitas ainda. Não pude falar com o Dr. Edwards, mas ele tem um horário livre amanhã às 13h00 e podemos ir falar com ele. Sei que não é o que queria, mas..."

"Amanhã às 13h00 está ótimo", ela garantiu depressa. "Quer dizer, não é como se qualquer um de nós estivesse fazendo outra coisa, mesmo."

"Tudo bem, então." Ele concordou, olhando para suas mãos unidas.

"Quer mesmo fazer isso? Me acompanhar a Pineview? Porque eu entenderia se não quisesse."

"É claro que eu quero. Quero estar lá com você. Quero ouvir o que o médico tem a dizer. Eu não a deixaria ir sozinha, Norma. É importante para você, então também é importante para mim."

Havia sinceridade no olhar dele e Norma sentiu as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos. Nenhum homem que conheceu faria isso por ela. Mesmo que ela soubesse que o principal motivo para Alex se preocupar com o bem estar de Norman era porque ela se preocupava, não fazia diferença. Ele estava fazendo o possível para que ela visse o filho, para que tivesse notícias dele. E ela o amava um pouco mais por isso.

"Por que você tem que ser tão bom pra mim?" ela perguntou, jogando-se nos braços dele e beijando-o como se sua vida dependesse disso.

E talvez dependesse. Talvez Alex fosse aquele que poderia salvá-la com seu amor. Talvez esse tempo todo ela estivesse fazendo escolhas erradas porque estava esperando por ele.

Seu peito arfava de encontro ao dele e Alex abaixou-se até que estavam deitados sobre os lençóis desfeitos, ela por cima dele, os lábios dela desenhando padrões irregulares com cada beijo em seu pescoço, o rosto dele afundado na curva do pescoço dela, sentindo-a quente e aconchegante, o mesmo perfume que ele amava, o cheiro dela invadindo seus sentidos.

Ele não queria apressar as coisas, não queria que fizessem nada de forma precipitada. Mas ficava muito difícil pensar quando Norma tinha a língua enfiada em sua boca e uma perna entre as dele, beijando-o como se ele fosse um Oasis no deserto e ela, uma mulher sedenta. Ainda assim, ele respondeu às investidas dela, seu corpo respondendo imediatamente aos toques. Ele subiu uma mão pelas costas dela até a base do pescoço e entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabeços dela. Norma afastou seus lábios dos dele apenas por poucos milímetros e ele a ouvir gemer baixo. Incapaz de controlar-se, Alex mordeu o lábio inferior dela, sentindo-a fincar as unhas em seu braço.

"Não acha que ainda é um pouco cedo para fazermos isso?" ele perguntou quando pararam para respirar.

"Não é cedo." Ela garantiu.

"Eu só... não quero apressar as coisas" sua voz carregada de desejo parecia pouco convincente até para ele mesmo, mas era verdade. Ele pararia imediatamente se ela não estivesse totalmente segura.

Em resposta, Norma apoiou-se com um braço ao lado da cabeça dele e, com o outro, pegou a mão dele que estava em sua cintura e moveu-a para entre suas pernas.

"Somos casados. Cale a boca e faça amor comigo."

E ele soube que estava perdido. Perdido porque ele sempre estaria sob a mercê dessa mulher misteriosa, complicada e adorável. Porque ela foi a melhor e também a pior coisa que lhe aconteceu, e ele seria capaz de andar pelo fogo por ela se fosse preciso. Porque mulheres como Norma Bates não existem aos montes e ele era tão dependente dela quanto um viciado; mas ela também era livre e volúvel, e ele apenas faria parte de sua vida pelo tempo que ela quisesse. E ele esperava que isso fosse para sempre, pois já não conseguiria viver sem ela.

E entre os sons de suas roupas sendo descartadas, de seus corpos se unindo novamente e das sensações quase místicas criadas em seus corpos, ele se deixou perder, apenas para ser achado novamente, junto dela, em um mundo que era só deles. Onde os problemas não existiam, as outras pessoas não faziam diferença, e nada mais importava. Nada além deles.

* * *

 **Parece que as coisas estão esquentando, hu?**  
 **Como será que Norman está, realmente? E será que ele vai aceitar ver a mãe com Alex novamente?**


	9. Chapter 9

Norma estava estranhamente quieta desde que saíram de casa. O olhar perdido em algo invisível do lado de fora da janela. Mãos inertes sobre o colo, os dedos apenas ocasionalmente sendo flexionados sobre o tecido do casaco.  
De tempos em tempos Alex a observava, tentando saber o que estaria passando pela cabeça dela, mas até então não havia dito uma palavra. Já estavam quase na metade do caminho e a tensão estava deixando o trajeto insuportável. Sem saber o que falar, ele apenas estendeu o braço e segurou a mão dela. Norma o olhou como se apenas naquele momento tivesse notado sua presença.

"Relaxe. Vai dar tudo certo."

Ela retribuiu o aperto e sentiu o polegar dele acariciar suavemente as costas de sua mão, tentando oferecer um sorriso. Ela tornou a olhar pela janela mas manteve a mão de Alex entre as suas, soltando-a apenas quando ele precisou mudar a marcha, mas voltando a mesma posição logo em seguida.

"Estou com medo, Alex", ela confessou de repente, olhando para ele.  
Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia imaginar em que estado Norman se encontrava. Ela o encontraria calmo, sorrindo, como o doce garoto que ela conhecia? Estaria restrito a uma camisa de força, em um quarto acolchoado, isolado e escuro, como os que se viam na televisão? No fundo de sua mente, ela lembrava da visita dos agentes no hospital. Eles disseram que Norman podia ter causado o acidente. Mas não poderia! Norman jamais seria capaz de fazer tal coisa, especialmente com ela!  
Ou seria?  
Seria esse o momento onde, finalmente, ela seria obrigada a reconhecer que seu querido, amado garotinho tinha um problema grave? Mas não podia ser. Foi um acidente, só podia ser isso.  
A possibilidade de que seu próprio filho tivesse feito algo tão atroz contra ela era assustadora demais, agarrava-a como garras que pareciam não querer soltar.

"Eu sei", ele disse após respirar fundo. "Eu também estou"  
Seu medo, no entanto, nada tinha a ver com o jovem doente, mas com a mãe dele. Alex sabia o quanto Norma se preocupava com Norman e, dependendo do estado do garoto, Norma ficaria arrasada. Ela teria que enfrentar o fato de que seu próprio filho tentara matá-la. E isso a destruiria.

Norma abriu um pouco o vidro do carro. O ar frio entrou e bateu diretamente em seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos e apenas respirou, absorvendo a maior quantidade de ar que seus pulmões permitiam, tentando ignorar o nó em seu estômago e a leve tontura que sentia.  
Tudo vai ficar bem, ela repetia como um mantra.  
Mas a verdade é que ela própria não sabia se acreditava mais nisso.

O resto do trajeto foi percorrido em silêncio, a não ser por um ocasional suspiro de Norma. Quando pararam em frente ao instituto, Alex abriu a porta para ela, que puxava o ar rápido, como se não conseguisse respirar. Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, puxando-a para que olhasse pra ele.  
"Ei, Norma. Está tudo bem. Fique calma. Vamos só conversar com o médico do Norman e saber como está o progresso dele, ok?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça, tentando controlar a respiração.  
"Ok. Vamos logo, então."

Ela se afastou, pronta para se encaminhar para a entrada do local. Então virou-se e estendeu a mão enluvada para ele, que a segurou imediatamente enquanto caminhava ao lado dela.

Após serem informados de que o Dr. Edwards os veria em breve, eles aguardaram na sala de visitas por alguns minutos em que Norma manteve o olhar perdido do lado de fora.  
Então foram conduzidos para o escritório do psiquiatra.  
Sempre gentil, ele lhes pediu que se sentassem no sofá e ficou em sua cadeira de frente para eles. Norma estava nervosa, as mãos cruzadas sobre os joelhos indicavam sua ansiedade na maneira quase constante com que se mexiam. Se cruzavam e descruzavam. Seguravam os pulsos. Ajeitavam a barra do casaco de novo e de novo.

"Eu entendo que seja um momento delicado, mas fico feliz que tenha se recuperado bem, Sra. Bates."

"Oh... Obrigada", Norma o olhou um pouco assustada. Será que todos sabiam o que havia acontecido? Por outro lado, como médico de Norman, ele deveria ter as informações pertinentes de sua volta.

"Entendo também que estão aqui para saber sobre o estado de Norman, certo?"

"Sim. Sim, eu... Eu não sei o que aconteceu, só soube que o trouxeram para cá e... Que não posso vê-lo."  
A última parte foi quase sussurrada, permeada com tristeza e melancolia. Dr. Edwards lhe ofereceu um sorriso simpático e se acomodou melhor em sua cadeira, pronto para contar tudo que fosse pertinente.

"Bem, Sra. Bates, Norman veio para cá em um estado delicado. Estava alterado, havia agredido pessoas gravemente e, pelo que notei, havia parado com a medicação. Ele recebeu sedativos, mas continuava agressivo. Ele não aceitou muito bem seu casamento e nem o fato de que foram separados novamente."

"Mas... Ele está bem? Ele falou algo sobre... Sobre o acidente?" Norma aproveitou a pausa que o médico fez para lançar suas próprias perguntas.

"Sim, ele está bem. Pelo menos fisicamente. Na verdade, nas últimas sessões não tenho falado com Norman."

"Como assim não tem falado com ele?" Foi a vez de Alex interromper, confuso.

"Norman sofre do que chamamos de Desordem Dissociativa. Múltiplas personalidades. Já havia constatado isso antes, em pequenos períodos de tempo. No entanto, desde o incidente, ele parece ter se sentido tão culpado que se escondeu dentro de si mesmo. Nessas ocasiões, quem assume é uma outra personalidade baseada em você, Sra. Bates."  
O médico olhou diretamente nos olhos de Norma e ela sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés e agradeceu por estar sentada, do contrário teria caído.  
Não era novidade para ela, se fosse sincera consigo mesma, que Norman havia apresentado um comportamento similar.  
"Dylan... Dylan me disse uma vez que durante os apagões ele... O Norman pensa que sou eu."

"Quase isso. A figura que ele chama de Mãe não carrega um nome, e embora possa ter sido criada baseada em você, ela é muito diferente. A Mãe sabe que não é você, mas ao mesmo tempo acredita ser mesmo a mãe do Norman. Em um nível mais profundo. Ela alega estar cuidando dele para que Norman não sofra. Para que não veja as coisas horríveis do mundo. Coisas como o que aconteceu à senhora na noite em que tentou fugir de seu ex-marido com seus dois filhos ainda pequenos."

Foi como se Norma tivesse recebido um soco no estômago. Como Norman podia se lembrar daquela noite? Ele era pequeno demais para se lembrar, para saber com certeza o que estava acontecendo.  
A culpa começava a recair sobre ela e, quando Alex encostou a mão na sua, Norma a segurou como se fosse sua única bóia salva vidas num oceano de desespero que a puxava cada vez mais para o fundo. De olhos marejados, ela esperou que o doutor continuasse.

"E agora ela não quer deixar Norman se lembrar do que fez. Segundo ela, foi tudo ideia dele, dessa vez. Os traumas passados o deixaram tão infeliz com o casamento de vocês que ele acreditava que, assim, a estaria salvando. Chegou inclusive a insinuar que seu casamento não era real, mas apenas uma forma de conseguir pagar pelo seguro e interná-lo aqui."

Norma apertou a mão de Alex com tanta força que poderia quebrar os ossos, mas ele não se importava. Se era o que ela precisava, então que fosse. Eles trocaram olhares preocupados e Norma respirou fundo antes de voltar a olhar para o Dr. Edwards.

"Eu ...posso ter dado essa impressão a ele."

"E por quê?"

"Eu só não queria que ele ficasse preocupado, que pensasse... Que pensasse que eu o troquei."

"E por que ele pensaria isso, Sra. Bates?"

"Doutor, com licença mas acho que esse não é o momento para falar sobre isso. Norma ainda está preocupada com o filho, e é sobre ele que estamos falando aqui."

"Norman é o ponto chave aqui, sim, xerife Romero. Mas, para entender os problemas de Norman, precisamos saber os fatores que o levaram a ser o que é hoje. E muito disso envolve sua mãe. Pelo que notei você também passou por muitos eventos traumáticos, Sra. Bates. Norman esteve envolvido em muitos deles mas tenho certeza de que há muitos mais que não o deixou presenciar. Talvez também pudesse se beneficiar da terapia."

"O quê? Eu? Não! Não, não, não. Eu não preciso de terapia. Já tentei terapia uma vez, não deu certo. Eu só... Não há nada que eu precise tratar, sério. Eu estou bem. Eu só estou preocupada com o Norman."

Terapia nunca seria uma opção. Não para Norma Bates. Ela ainda se lembrava de como fugiu da primeira vez, e de como tentou de verdade falar sobre seus problemas com James e tudo terminou de forma desastrosa.

"Norma... Talvez você devesse considerar a possibilidade." Alex tentou convencê-la. Para ele, parecia razoável pedir, pois sabia que ela tinha seus próprios demônios a exorcizar.

"Alex, eu não preciso de terapia" ela levantou a voz, falando com ele como se fosse uma criança insolente. "Não há nada no meu passado que me dê medo ou que tenha me... Traumatizado, como você diz. Eu estou totalmente bem."

"Tudo bem. Vamos deixar o assunto terapia como tratamento de lado. Existe algo que precisa ser conversado da sua parte? Alguma coisa que queira desabafar, relacionada ao Norman ou qualquer outra coisa? Acredito que possa falar comigo. Podemos ficar à sós se preferir..."

"Não! Alex vai ficar comigo. Já disse, não há nada que eu preciso falar. A única coisa sobre a qual quero falar agora é o Norman. Eu quero vê-lo. Quero falar com ele, e não me deixam!"

"Lamento, mas visitas ainda não são permitidas, devido a instabilidade emocional de Norman e dessa outra personalidade coabitando com ele."

Apesar de confusa, a preocupação de Norma era maior. Ela queria entender o que acontecia com Norman, queria descobrir uma forma de ajudá-lo.  
"Essa... Outra pessoa dentro dele que é uma versão de mim, ela fica aqui o tempo todo?"

"Não desde que aumentamos os medicamentos. Ela aparece, na maior parte, durante as sessões, quando alguém tenta conversar sobre assuntos sérios com ele. Vamos diminuir as doses aos poucos, não queremos que ele viva dopado. Mas infelizmente, não posso permitir que fale com ele. Há uma..."

"A maldita ordem de restrição. Eu sei."

"Bem, se as coisas progredirem de forma positiva podemos cancelar essa ordem. Mas não era isso que eu ia dizer. Na verdade, o que ia dizendo é que há uma possibilidade de que ele não reaja bem a um encontro, ainda. Mas em 10 minutos ele vai descer para a recreação ao ar livre. Posso permitir que o observe, só para saber que ele está sendo bem tratado."

"Sim. Sim, eu gostaria." Ela sorriu, esperançosa.

"E o convite continua aberto, Sra. Bates. Caso haja algo que queira conversar, estou à disposição. Acredito que será benéfico tanto para a senhora quanto para Norman."

Norma não respondeu, apenas olhou pra

* * *

ele como se questionasse suas intenções. Já era horrível o bastante que Norman se lembrasse e contasse coisas tão constrangedoras e humilhantes sobre seu passado. Ela não iria fazer o mesmo e piorar ainda mais a situação.

"Dr. Edwards? Essa... Outra versão de mim, a que ele vê. Como ela é?"

O médico sorriu antes de responder.  
"Ela é... Encantadora, na verdade. Mas não se parece muito com você. Ela é controladora, misteriosa. Por vezes até mesmo um pouco arrogante. Mas isso só acontece quando há alguma ameaça à segurança emocional de Norman. O único propósito de sua existência é proteger o Norman das atrocidades do mundo; das más experiências que viveu."

"Então ela é exatamente como eu", Norma finalizou com segurança na voz.

Quando desceram para a recepção novamente, o Dr. Edwards se manteve próximo do casal. Norma foi até a janela, de onde vasculhou todo o jardim com o olhar. Alex notou que ela estava nervosa, que evitou as perguntas pessoais do psiquiatra. Ele sabia que ela havia mentido sobre o próprio passado, e sabia por quê. Vergonha, culpa, humilhação. Mas ele queria ajudá-la a superar tudo isso, a tirar esse peso de seus ombros.  
A seu lado, Norma chorava imperceptivelmente. Estava quieta, o que significava que havia avistado Norman. Ele seguiu a linha de seu olhar e também o viu, caminhando pela grama. Parecia frágil e perdido, isolado dentro de si mesmo. Não parecia o mesmo garoto que ele conhecera, tímido e um pouco estranho mas, ainda assim, gentil.

"Alex, ele parece tão... Tão... Quebrado. Não parece o meu Norman." ela sussurrou.

Alex chegou mais perto por trás dela e passou as mãos por seus ombros.

"Ele só está abalado. E tem os medicamentos, ouviu o que o médico disse."

"Eu sei, mas... Eu só queria poder fazer com que ele ficasse bem", ela disse baixinho, apoiando uma mão enluvada no vidro da janela como se isso, de alguma forma, a deixasse mais próxima dele.

Alex pressionou um beijo suave em sua têmpora e a deixou por um momento. Sabia que ela precisava de um tempo sozinha, para digerir toda a informação. Ver Norman naquelas condições e não poder nem mesmo chegar perto dele a deixara abalada. Não importava que Norman tivesse tentado tirar sua vida assim como a dele próprio, ela simplesmente não podia deixar de amá-lo. Não podia aceitar que ele fosse violento e perigoso.  
Ele foi parar ao lado do Dr. Edwards que os observava a uma certa distância.

"Acredita que o garoto vai ficar bem?"

O psiquiatra suspirou antes de responder.  
"Existe uma grande chance dele ficar bem. Norman é muito sensível, e guarda muitos traumas do passado, quase todos envolvendo a mãe, de uma forma ou outra. Sua esposa, no entanto, é uma pessoa que não se deixa vitimizar. Ao mesmo tempo que isso é bom, também pode prejudicá-la. Nunca é bom guardar uma dor. Parte do processo de cura envolve sentir a dor, reconhecê-la, descobrir sua fonte, e então deixá-la ir. Ela mentiu para mim sobre não ter um passado traumático, tenho certeza que sabe."

"Não é nada pessoal", Alex sentiu a necessidade de defender a esposa. Sabia que Dr. Edwards não havia falado por mal, mas se sentiu na obrigação de esclarecer as coisas. "É que Norma... Ela não confia nas pessoas."

"Ela confia em você. E isso pode fazer toda a diferença."

"É discutível", Alex deu um meio sorriso que saiu mais triste do que deveria.

"Talvez pareça assim, mas não é. Norma também tem um longo caminho a percorrer, e um passado doloroso com o qual aprender a lidar."

"E como eu posso ajudá-la?"  
Alex agora prestava total atenção ao que o médico dizia. Se houvesse alguma chance de ajudar Norma a superar os medos e o sofrimento de seu passado, ele ajudaria. Faria o que fosse necessário.

"Quando sugeri a terapia não estava me referindo necessariamente a sessões em um consultório. Você pode fazer isso. Não vai ser fácil. Levará um bom tempo e muitas vezes vai parecer que não está dando resultado."

"Não me importo com o tempo que demore. Quero ajudá-la."

O médico sorriu para ele de um jeito paciente e bondoso.  
"Se está mesmo disposto, acredito que podemos trabalhar nisso juntos. Meu trabalho é fazer com que Norman fique bem, mas Norma e Norman são muito ligados, e para fazer progresso na cura dele, é importante fazer progresso na cura de sua esposa também."

Alex e o psiquiatra ainda trocaram mais algumas palavras. Dr. Edwards sugeriu que ele começasse ouvindo-a. Incentivando que falasse, que conversasse com ele. Isso ajudaria a trabalhar e expandir a confiança que Norma já depositava nele.

Foi então que Norma se virou e caminhou na direção deles.

"Alex, por favor, eu quero ir para casa agora", ela pediu com voz suave.  
Ele notou as lágrimas que ela havia limpado, um pouco do rímel borrado abaixo dos olhos, quase imperceptível mas ainda ali.

Se despediram do Dr. Edwards, que prometeu que avisaria assim que Norman pudesse receber visitas, e Alex segurou a mão dela enquanto voltavam para o carro. O trajeto de volta foi ainda mais silencioso que a ida, salvo pelo choro de Norma que fungava ocasionalmente, ainda olhando pelo vidro da janela. Ele aumentou a potência do aquecedor e, quando tinha uma das mãos livres, massageou seu ombro, seu pescoço, até que Norma relaxou é parou de chorar.  
Quando estacionou na frente de casa, ela dormia profundamente. Alex não tinha intenção de acordá-la mas, ao abrir a porta e retirar o cinto de segurança dela, Norma abriu os olhos e, por instinto, empurrou o braço dele.

"O que está fazendo?" a voz dela ainda era sonolenta.

"Nada. Você dormiu no caminho, só ia levá-la para dentro. Está frio aqui fora."

"Eu estava sonhando. Não lembro o que, mas eu não estava gostando. Nós já chegamos?"

Ela olhou ao redor para se localizar e Alex sorriu enquanto segurava a mão que ela estendeu para que ele a ajudasse a descer do carro. Ela se acomodou bem próxima a ele para tentar evitar o frio enquanto caminhavam para a porta da frente.  
Um pouco antes de subirem os poucos degraus, no entanto, Norma parou, ainda segurando o braço dele.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou, notando a tristeza no jeito como ela olhava para o céu cinzento, o tempo frio e os últimos vestígios da neve da manhã espalhados pelo chão.

"Em dois dias será natal. É o primeiro natal que Norman passa longe de mim."

Alex deu um passo para mais perto dela, achando que ela ia voltar a chorar. Norma se enrolou junto dele, escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

"Eu sinto muito. Mas Norman precisa disso. Ele vai ficar bem. Todos vamos ficar bem. E, talvez, no próximo natal, estaremos todos juntos."  
Enquanto falava, ele passava as mãos por suas costas, fazendo movimentos suaves a fim de consolá-la.

"Acha mesmo?"

"Acho. Realmente acho. Agora vamos entrar antes que você congele."

Alex não sabia de onde havia tirado a certeza para garantir a ela que tudo ficaria bem. Ele mesmo não se sentia muito animado com o natal. A época guardava memórias muito pessoais e muito dolorosas. Mas, de alguma forma, acreditava que eles podiam sim passar por tudo isso e ter um natal feliz. Mesmo não sendo exatamente o que ela queria, ele tentaria fazer algo nesse mesmo ano. Poderia comprar uma árvore e eles a decorariam juntos. Ele acenderia a lareira e conversariam deitados sobre cobertores à frente dela, tomando alguma bebida quente. O natal podia não ser a época do ano favorita de Alex, mas se era importante para Norma, então era importante para ele também.

* * *

 **Finalmente, capítulo novo! Lamento pela demora, mas estou com problemas técnicos. Meu computador morreu, e sem ele não consigo postar. Quero agradecer à Amanda que foi muito gentil em betar e postar esse capítulo pra mim 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Só quero dizer que EU TENHO UM COMPUTADOR OUTRA VEZ! Obrigada pela atenção.**  
 **Ok, sério. Eu fiquei um tempo sem computador e por isso não tive como atualizar tanto quanto eu gostaria. Mas agora o problema foi resolvido, e temos um capítulo bem grande aqui. Novamente, obrigada pelas reviews e comentários. Sei que parece que as coisas estão andando um pouco devagar, mas a partir do próximo mais coisas interessantes começam a acontecer ao nosso amado casal :)**

* * *

Apesar da melancolia do encontro com o psiquiatra de Norman, Norma insistiu em agir normalmente, dedicando-se às tarefas domésticas com mais animação do que se esperaria. Alex se ofereceu para ajudá-la, mas ela recusou. No entanto, ele continuou por perto. Sempre a observando de algum canto no cômodo, procurando coisas que não precisava apenas para ter uma desculpa para ficar de olho nela.

"Alex, quer parar com isso?", ela se irritou ao dar de cara com ele quando trazia as roupas limpas da lavanderia.

"Fazer o quê?", ele perguntou, fingindo inocência.

"Me seguir pela casa! Me... vigiar, como se eu fosse uma criminosa prestes a fazer algo errado e você estivesse pronto para me pegar."

"Não estou vigiando você."

Norma exalou audivelmente. Os ombros subindo e descendo conforme o ar era empurrado para fora de seus pulmões. Ela passou por ele com um propósito, esbarrando em Alex com mais força do que o necessário.

Alex tornou a segui-la até o quarto onde a observou dobrar e guardar as roupas dele. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha acusadora para ele quando percebeu sua presença na porta, mas não disse nada. Ele se aproximou devagar e sentou-se na beirada da cama, do lado oposto ao dela.

"Não estou vigiando você", ele tornou a dizer, porém com mais suavidade na voz dessa vez. "É só que... não tenho muito a fazer ultimamente. "

Ela deu de ombros e suspirou enquanto passava as mãos por uma das camisetas pretas dele. Alex parecia ter várias daquelas.

"Eu entendo", ela por fim respondeu. "Lamento pelo seu emprego. Para ser honesta, eu estou um pouco irritada, hoje. Não é sua culpa. "

"Norman?"

Ela apenas concordou e baixou os olhos para a cesta sobre a cama.

'E Dylan, também. Depois de ver Norman não pude parar de pensar no que ele me disse, no que eu disse a ele. Ele queria que eu procurasse ajuda para o Norman. Ele estava certo. Mas eu não quis ouvir. Nós brigamos. Não foi bonito. E agora ele desligou o telefone. Tentei ligar duas vezes depois que saí do hospital. Ele trocou de número. "

"Já tentou o número da Emma?"

"Já. Também foi desligado. A pior parte é que não posso culpa-lo por ir embora sem avisar, por não querer falar comigo. Eu disse coisas horríveis a ele, Alex.

"Todos dizemos coisas sem pensar, Norma. Foi no calor do momento, tenho certeza que se conversarem vão acertar as coisas. "

"Se conversarmos? Ele não quer conversar, Alex!", ela praticamente gritou, mas Alex apenas olhou para ela. Sabia que ela não estava brava com ele, era apenas um jeito de extravasar sua frustração.

Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar, e então continuou:

"Dessa vez foi pior que todas as brigas que já tivemos. Eu praticamente disse que não o amava, que ele não era um bom filho. E o mais triste é que a vida toda eu agi como se isso fosse verdade. Mas não é! E dessa vez ele não tem motivo nenhum para voltar a me procurar. E eu não consigo mais falar com ele porque ele cancelou a droga do telefone!"

Ela fungou baixinho, passando as costas da mão pelo nariz. Era um gesto quase infantil, um gesto que, mesmo perto das lágrimas, a deixava adorável e fazia Alex querer consertar o mundo todo para ela. Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela, dando a volta até o lado dela e puxando-a para perto num abraço. Norma se acomodou suavemente nos braços dele. Seus corpos pareciam que foram feitos para se encaixar, independente da situação.

"Dylan é um bom rapaz, Norma. Ele está com raiva, agora, é compreensível. Dê mais alguns dias para ele, verá como ele vai entrar em contato. "

"Não, não dessa vez. Eu estraguei tudo. Estávamos finalmente deixando as coisas ruins para trás, e eu estraguei tudo de novo."

Ela chorou e se segurou na camisa dele como se fosse uma âncora. Alex sentiu as lágrimas mornas em seu pescoço, desejando nada mais que ter o poder de fazê-las parar para sempre. No momento, no entanto, ele apenas podia tentar consolá-la. Passava as mãos suavemente pelas costas dela em movimentos circulares, então abaixou um pouco a cabeça e pousou um beijo gentil em seu ombro e apenas a abraçou até que seu choro diminuísse.

"Ei, estava pensando... Você mencionou o natal."

Ela se afastou um pouco para olhar nos olhos dele e encontrou-o hesitante.

"Pra ser sincero, eu não sou o maior fã do natal. São apenas datas para mim e eu costumava trabalhar na maioria delas, mas... Você gostaria de ir comprar uma árvore? Sei que não vai ser como seus outros natais, mas... Podemos fazer alguma coisa. Só nós dois. O que você quiser."

"Quer comprar uma árvore?" ela o olhou como se houvesse crescido uma segunda cabeça.

"Bem... sim. Afinal de contas, é nosso primeiro natal juntos."

Ele sorriu, tentando animá-la, e Norma acabou sorrindo também.

"Okay. Vamos comprar uma árvore."

"Certo. Eu dirijo."

"Espera", ela o segurou pelo braço quando ele começou a caminhar na direção da porta. "Você quer dizer... agora? É quase noite, Alex. Ainda nem pensei no que preparar para o jantar, e escolher uma árvore pode demorar..."

"Vamos jantar fora. Não precisa cozinhar para mim todas as noites. Só pense no que gostaria de comer e achamos um bom lugar."

Norma o olhou, sorrindo com curiosidade, não entendendo o que havia dado nele. Alex não era o tipo de pessoa que agia por impulso. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que se animava com as coisas, muito menos quando o assunto em questão era escolher uma árvore de natal. Mas, apesar da atitude dele ser tão destoante de sua personalidade, Norma não podia negar que adorava quando ele a arrebatava assim, como se a tirasse do chão apenas com suas palavras.

Ela insistiu que, já que sairiam para jantar, ela queria se arrumar um pouco melhor. E assim, quase uma hora depois, ele entrou no carro com uma elegante Norma Bates que não se parecia em nada com a que voltara de Pineview àquela tarde. Muito mais relaxada e menos preocupada, em um elegante vestido preto e botas na altura dos joelhos, que ficavam escondidos pelo casaco cinza que ele tanto gostava.

O caminho era curto e, embora tenham ficado em silêncio, a não ser pelas ocasionais trocas de olhares cúmplices, Norma exibia um sorriso contente ao descer do carro, já ansiosa para olhar as árvores, puxando o ar para sentir o cheiro dos pinheiros. Nem mesmo o frio e o fato de as melhores árvores já terem sido vendidas diminuíram a animação dela enquanto andavam de braços dados pelos corredores, observando o que restara à disposição.

"Que tal esse?" Alex perguntou, apontando para um pinheiro de altura mediana que parecia ter rolado ladeira abaixo e perdido metade da folhagem. Norma olhou para o pobre pinheiro torto e torceu o nariz.

"Esse é horrível, Alex. Parece que foi atropelado por uma manada de cervos!"

E assim eles passaram por várias árvores. Norma sempre apontando os defeitos de uma e outra. Galhos de menos, ou galhos demais, muito tortos, muito estranhos, folhas caídas, muito pontudos, sem forma.

Alex começava a achar que sugerir uma árvore a essa altura havia sido um erro. Não conseguiriam encontrar nada adequado. E ele já apontava para pinheiros ao acaso.

"E esse?"

"Esse é..." ela se virou na direção que ele apontava, observando não o que ele havia apontado, mas um outro, pouco mais a frente. "Na verdade, esse tem muito potencial."

"Sério?" ele se surpreendeu, mas logo se sentiu feliz pela busca finalmente ter acabado. "É, tem sim. Viu? Eu disse que conseguiríamos. Uma bela árvore, com muito potencial."

E realmente tinha. Não era muito alto, pouco mais de um metro, mas os galhos eram bem distribuídos e a folhagem estava bonita. Se arrumado adequadamente não ficaria ruim.

"Então... é essa?"

"É essa", ela concordou enfaticamente.

Alex quase suspirou um "graças a deus" ao pegar a árvore e se dirigir para a área de pagamento, mas era impossível se irritar quando Norma fazia planos a seu lado como uma criança. Ela queria comprar enfeites porque, obviamente, Alex não tinha nada natalino em casa. Mas ela tinha uma caixa com várias coisas que guardara de natais passados, eles podiam ir até a casa dela pegá-los. Além disso, ele se perguntava quantas pessoas ela estaria planejando alimentar pela quantidade de comidas diferentes que listava. Ela estava animada de novo, falando sobre como sempre adorou o natal, sobre o cheiro de gingerbread recém assado se espalhando pela casa... Até que mencionou como Norman sempre a ajudava com a decoração da casa, como gostava de ficar observando enquanto ela preparava cookies, e os olhos dela perderam um pouco do brilho outra vez.

Alex detestava vê-la assim. Detestava que não fosse o bastante para ela, mas não podia culpa-la. Ele nunca foi pai, nunca foi nem mesmo tio, sabia o que era ter uma criança que dependia de você para tudo até que um dia você percebe que ela cresceu e não está mais sob seus cuidados. Então ele se lembrou de sua mãe, de como ele a amava e de como ela o amava e o protegia, pelo menos por um tempo, antes de se entregar totalmente à escuridão. Antes que seu pai fizesse ela querer desistir de tudo. E era nesses momentos que ele percebia como o amor de Norma era forte. Porque mesmo não tendo uma vida fácil, ela jamais abandonaria Norman por vontade própria. Ela jamais deixaria os filhos.

"É, mas aposto que nunca teve uma árvore deformada nos seus outros natais", ele tentou fazer um comentário bem humorado para fazê-la voltar a se animar.

"Em alguns natais não tivemos árvore nenhuma", ela deu de ombros, quase distraída, olhar voltado para a árvore que Alex carregava. "Mas eu não sei, essa é... ela é bem fofa. Tem que imaginar o potencial. Não olhe para ela como o que é, veja-a como o que ela pode ser."

Era uma afirmação simples, mas ele imediatamente reconheceu o padrão. Era daquela mesma forma que Norma via o mundo todo. Por aquilo que podia ser. Essa mulher, delicada e extremamente forte, vulnerável e sensível, mas teimosa e intensa, sempre enxergava as coisas com o potencial do melhor. E ele sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de abraçá-la e beijá-la ali mesmo. Mas antes que pudesse agir, ela se adiantou, puxando a manga de sua jaqueta de couro e voltando a falar.

"Oh, Alex! Ainda precisamos comprar presentes. Estamos quase sem tempo."

"Presentes?"

"Claro. O que acha que vamos colocar embaixo da árvore? Podíamos aproveitar o dia amanhã, já que vamos sair, mesmo."

Ele ficou calado um instante, ainda tentando acompanhar todo o raciocínio dela. As alterações de humor de Norma faziam sua cabeça girar, às vezes. Mas isso, ele pensou, era o que deixava as coisas interessantes. Ele não gostaria que fosse de nenhum outro jeito.

Ela, no entanto, não esperou por confirmação.

"Está combinado, então. Agora vamos logo com essa árvore, estou com fome."

E ela apertou o passo, tomando uma certa distância à frente dele e virando-se para trás com um sorriso. Alex sabia que haveriam dias bons e dias ruins. Porém Norma o surpreendera de novo ao deixar claro que, com ela, as coisas estavam mais para momentos bons e momentos ruins. Não havia ninguém igual a ela. Nunca haveria. Ele mal conseguia lembrar que há três dias eles estavam brigando e bradando ofensas um contra o outro. E agora eles estavam planejando o natal.

Jantaram no restaurante do amigo de Alex, o mesmo onde eles foram na noite em que se casaram e onde Norma sugeriu que voltassem pois gostara da comida, e ambos pareciam felizes ao voltar para casa. O dia havia sido longo para os dois. Alex abriu a porta e, enquanto Norma subia para retirar o casaco, notou novamente, talvez com mais atenção, as mudanças. Agora havia cortinas na janela da sala. Boa parte das caixas espalhadas com coisas que ele não sabia onde colocar já não estavam mais jogadas pelos cantos. Sua casa não era mais a mesma desde que Norma fora viver lá. O lugar parecia mais vivo, mais aconchegante. E ele temia que um dia acordaria e tudo não teria passado de um sonho. Uma ilusão fugaz que ele tentou, em vão, manter.

Mas então Norma sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá, mudando os canais até achar um velho filme em preto e branco. E, enquanto observava as imagens granuladas na tela, ele se lembrou das palavras de Dr. Edwards. "Ela confia em você, e isso pode fazer toda a diferença."

A confiança de Norma era o melhor tesouro que ele poderia ter, pois sabia o quanto era difícil para ela confiar em alguém. E ele queria provar que ela podia confiar nele. Que ele manteria sua palavra, que não a decepcionaria. Se pudesse, ele apagaria tudo de ruim que aconteceu a ela, todas as pessoas que quebraram sua confiança. Isso, no entanto, não cabia a ele. Mas havia outras coisas que ele podia fazer.

E foi assim que, no dia seguinte, quando ela insistiu que precisavam se separar por um tempo pois queria ficar sozinha para comprar um presente para ele, Alex se aproveitou da oportunidade e resolveu sair em busca de algo que ela com certeza iria gostar. Uma hora mais tarde, com algumas sacolas de presentes e uma nova onda de esperança, enquanto ele ponderava quando devia entregar aquilo a ela, que Norma ligou e o chamou para buscá-la. Ela queria aproveitar que iriam até sua casa para dar uma olhada no motel. Não que fizesse muita diferença, pensou. O desvio na estrada havia praticamente matado seu negócio, já que ninguém mais passava por lá, principalmente nessa época do ano.

Quando o carro subiu pelo cascalho e Alex estacionou o ford bem em frente à escada, a silhueta da casa parecia sombria e fria.

"Tudo bem?", ele perguntou ao notar a expressão de desconforto dela.

"Sim. Vou só procurar algumas coisas, vai ser rápido."

"Tudo bem. Podemos ficar o tempo que precisar."

Ela desceu, passou pelo motel primeiro. Tudo estava em ordem. Não sabia bem o que esperar de diferente. Não havia nada fora do lugar, nenhuma sensação de ter se distanciado por muito tempo. Ela deu uma olhada em tudo, certificando-se de que os arquivos com documentos da propriedade estavam trancados, e então saiu, trancando a porta atrás de si e subindo para a casa.

Alex esperava por ela ao pé da escada e ela não seria capaz de dizer o quanto estava grata. Não se sentia muito animada para entrar na casa sozinha, e nem sabia o por quê. Era sua casa, afinal de contas. O lugar onde ela fizera tantos planos. O lugar onde, mais uma vez, ela sobreviveu. Ela não devia se sentir apreensiva e receosa. De qualquer forma, ter Alex a seu lado deixava as coisas mais fáceis.

Ao entrar na casa, no entanto, toda a sombra se dissipou. Tudo era familiar e cheio de recordações. De Norman, dos jantares que já fizera, e por algum motivo, se lembrou da noite em que toda sua família se uniu para o jantar. E Alex. Ela já o considerava parte da família, mesmo então. Sempre presente quando o caos a rodeava, sempre aquele para quem ela corria quando o inferno voltava a bater em sua porta. Uma presença sólida e constante com a qual ela podia sempre contar.

"Vou verificar se está tudo certo por aí", ele a tirou de seu devaneio. "Por que não aproveita e pega mais algumas coisas de que talvez precise?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça, subindo as escadas enquanto Alex foi dar uma volta pela casa para "verificar", como disse. Passou por todos os cômodos do andar inferior, depois desceu ao porão. Passou pelo dinheiro de Bob Paris apenas para constatar que continuava tudo lá, no mesmo lugar em que havia deixado.

Pegou um grande maço de notas, cogitando se devia leva-lo consigo. Ele não estava ganhando muito, e os negócios de Norma estavam congelados. Mas eles levavam uma vida simples, e ele ainda tinha suas economias... Por fim, recolocou as notas na sacola e tornou a escondê-la.

Quando subiu ao andar superior, encontrou Norma no quarto, sentada à beira da cama, de costas para ele. Aproximou-se devagar e notou que ela havia preparado outra bolsa de viagem, e agora sentava-se à frente de algumas caixas. Uma um pouco maior, encapada com papel de presente num tom de amarelo pálido e desenhos de arabescos em um tom caramelo, que estava sobre a cama. A outra, uma velha caixa de sapatos, também encapada em papel de presente, mas esse num tom de rosa muito claro com decalques brancos, como uma espécie de desenho de renda, estava no colo de Norma.

"Eu havia me esquecido disso", ela comentou, mostrando a ele uma foto antiga onde se via dois garotos vestidos de papai noel. Norman e Dylan.

O menor sorria por trás da barba feita de papel e algodão. O outro se resignou a posar para a foto com uma expressão que só podia ser descrita como tédio. Dylan.

"Eles crescem tão rápido", ela murmurou, trazendo a foto de volta para si e passando os dedos pelas bordas, como que tentando acariciar as crianças ali presentes, como se pudesse, assim, tê-los de volta como eram naquela época.

"Norman adorava o natal. Adorava me ajudar a enfeitar a árvore, mesmo que não tivéssemos muitas coisas. Dylan... ele sempre foi tão sério. Sempre pareceu levar o peso do mundo nos ombros. E talvez ele carregasse mesmo. Eu coloquei esse peso sobre os ombros dele, e ele nem mesmo sabia. Ele foi obrigado a lidar com muitas coisas muito cedo. E eu nunca estive presente para ajudá-lo.

Alex se sentou ao lado dela na cama, passando o braço por seus ombros.

"Você fez o que podia. Tenho certeza disso. Tentou protegê-lo. Qualquer outra mulher no seu lugar teria... – ele não foi capaz de terminar a frase, e nem precisou. Norma sabia ao que ele se referia, e se virou para ele com uma expressão beirando a ferocidade.

"Eu jamais abortaria, Alex. Nunca cogitei fazer isso. Mesmo... mesmo ele... – ela abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo e controlando suas emoções antes de olhar de volta para ele. " Não era culpa dele. Nada foi culpa dele. Ele não merecia pagar por algo que não fez. No fundo, ele era só outra vítima. E ele acha que eu o usei. E talvez eu tenha usado, mas eu não podia permitir que ele nascesse naquela casa. E agora ele acha que eu nunca o quis de verdade. Me dói ver ele sofrer, mas saber que eu causei isso me dói ainda mais. E agora é muito tarde. Ele me odeia, Alex."

Ela começou a chorar baixinho, e ele passou a mão por seus ombros para reconforta-la. Já se decidira, não esperaria mais para entregar a ela o que foi buscar aquela tarde.

"Acho que posso adiantar um dos seus presentes. Bem, não é exatamente um presente, só algo que eu queria fazer. Aqui."

Ele tirou do bolso interno da jaqueta um pedaço de papel com números rabiscados e entregou a ela.

"Alex, o que...?"

"Os novos números de telefone do Dylan e da Emma."

"Onde foi que...?"

"Pedi ao pai dela. À princípio ele não quis me passar os números, mas..."

"Ah meu deus, você o matou?" foi a vez dela interrompê-lo, com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto.

"O quê? Não! Meu deus, Norma, não! Eu só conversei com ele."

"Oh. Isso é bom."

"Quer tentar falar com eles?"

"Eu... acha que agora é uma boa hora?"

"É tão boa quanto qualquer outra", ele a encorajou, e foi recompensado com um sorriso sincero, carregado de esperança.

Ela continuou ali por mais um momento, olhando par o papel. Talvez contemplando o que diria, ou imaginando qual seria a reação dele.

"Ei, por que não vai lá para baixo e liga para ele?" Ou, talvez, para a Emma. Ela parece uma boa garota. Tenho certeza que vai ficar feliz em falar com você. Quem sabe ela possa convencer o Dylan a fazer o mesmo."

"Sim. Ela é mesmo um doce de garota."

"Certo. Então, você vai na frente e fala com eles. Vou guardar essas coisas para você e encontro você lá embaixo daqui a pouco."

Ela sorriu de novo e se levantou para sair do quarto. Assim que passou por ele, no entanto, ela parou e se virou de novo. Olhou para ele com ternura e acariciou seu maxilar, pousando um beijo suave em sua bochecha.

"Obrigada."

Ele apenas sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, vendo-a afastar-se de novo.

Norma temia que suas pernas fossem falhar. Não sabia como agradecer a Alex por tudo que ele já fizera por ela. Por tudo que ele continuava a fazer por ela. Era quase bom demais para ser verdade. E, enquanto descia as escadas, ela se perguntava o que daria errado dessa vez.

No quarto, Alex aproveitou para olhar as coisas sobre a cama. Alguns dos enfeites que se deixavam ver na caixa tinham, claramente, sido feitos por pequenas mãos infantis. Norman, provavelmente, a julgar pela cara de Dylan na foto que ele vira.

O decoro o fez pensar que devia apenas guardar tudo como disse que faria. Então esperar alguns minutos e descer. Mas algo o instigava. Não era simples curiosidade, no entanto. Era vontade de saber mais sobre ela, sobre seu passado. Vontade de fazer parte de sua história, de descobrir as memórias boas que ela guardava. E ele puxou a caixa de sapatos para perto para ver o que mais ela guardava ali. Talvez alguma foto dela quando criança.

Logo a um canto ele viu resultados de ultrassom. Seus dedos correram pelas imagens que ele nunca seria capaz de decifrar, imaginando como Norma teria ficado durante a gravidez. Como ela teria acariciado a própria barriga protuberante, esperando ansiosa pela vida que carregava dentro de si.

Além disso, ele encontrou uma fita com um laço, ambos de um azul claro desbotado. Parecia uma fita de cabelo, mas ele não entendia muito dessas coisas. Havia também alguns cartões. A maioria parecia ser de Norman, com grandes declarações de amor e, conforme o tempo ia avançando, poesias e poemas. Os poucos que vira com o nome de Dylan eram simples e distantes. Em nenhum deles havia um "eu te amo", nem mesmo nos antigos, de quando ele era ainda criança.

Alex não podia deixar de pensar no que Norma dissera sobre ter afastado o filho mais velho, e fazê-lo pensar que não era amado. Ao mesmo tempo, lembrou-se de como Dylan veio ao mundo e não podia imaginar como teria sido para ela ver no rosto dele uma lembrança tão terrível. Mas claramente havia carinho ali. Havia amor. Ela guardara lembranças dele. Havia até mesmo uma foto de Norma com ele nos braços quando era bebê. Ela sorria para a frágil criatura que ria em seus braços, os bracinhos estendidos na direção do rosto dela. O cabelo arrepiado e dourado não deixava dúvidas de que se tratava de Dylan, e havia também uma data com os nomes "Norma e Dylan" no verso da fotografia. E de repente ele se sentiu desconfortável por estar bisbilhotando as coisas dela, e percebeu que ele gostaria sim de saber sobre as memórias boas, de saber quais eram as recordações, as histórias por trás de cada foto, mas queria que fosse ela a mostrar tudo isso para ele.

Recolocou tudo de volta nas caixas, pegou a bolsa de viagem e as duas caixas e desceu. No meio da escada ainda pegou pedaços da conversa de Norma ao telefone.

"Eu entendo se não quiser, é só... sério? Isso seria ótimo... Tudo bem...Claro, claro. Tudo bem... Até mais."

Depois ela ficou em silêncio. Alex depositou as coisas ao pé na escada e foi até a cozinha à procura dela.

Encontrou-a de pé próxima ao telefone. Testa encostada na parede ao lado do aparelho, mãos caídas ao lado do corpo, cabelos cobrindo o rosto.

"Norma?" ele a chamou baixinho.

Quando ela olhou para ele, ele viu as lágrimas e quase se arrependeu de ter entregado o papel a ela.

"Como foi?"

Ela tomou seu tempo, ajustando seus pensamentos em palavras coerentes, e respirou fundo antes de, por fim, responder.

"Não foi a melhor conversa do mundo. Ele foi... educado, pelo menos. Friamente educado. Disse que está tudo bem, que arrumou um emprego. Mas me pediu um tempo, e aí disse que precisava sair. Falei com a Emma. Ela disse que vai conversar com ele e talvez me ligue de volta. Eu pedi desculpas, Alex. Mas ele só disse "okay". O que diabos isso significa?"

"Eu não sei. Lamento. Mas... ele não se recusou a falar com você, já é um bom sinal, certo? Ele está magoado, deve ser teimoso como você. Vamos esperar que Emma fale com ele. Ela pode convencê-lo."

"É, acho que sim. Talvez."

Ele a reconfortou com o olhar e puxou-a para um abraço. Mas a verdade é que se Dylan não ligasse de volta, ele mesmo iria até Seattle e arrastaria o garoto pelas orelhas para pedir desculpas à mãe.

"E então, pronta para voltar para casa?", ele perguntou, afastando-se para olha-la nos olhos.

Ela concordou, e ele limpou os vestígios de lágrimas abaixo de seus olhos com o polegar e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

"Tudo bem. Vamos para casa então, sra. Romero."

E Norma riu. Fazia tempo que ele não a chamava assim. Ela sentira falta da provocação. Para ser sincera, ela podia mesmo se acostumar com o nome.


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Sei que eu demorei, mas é que estava caprichando :P**  
 **Caprichei tanto que o capítulo ficou ridiculamente grande. Tanto que precisei dividir em dois.**  
 **De qualquer forma, prometi o natal, e AQUI ESTÁ ELE. Ta-daaaa**

* * *

Ainda estava escuro quando Alex abriu os olhos. Podia ver o tom de azul arroxeado do começo do amanhecer lá fora pela fresta na cortina. Pelos seus cálculos, deviam ser umas 04:00 da manhã. Pensou em conferir, mas o peso sobre suas costas se fez notar. Norma. Ele havia rolado de barriga para baixo durante a noite e ela fizera o mesmo, só que com metade do corpo em cima dele, em busca de contato. Pode sentir uma perna dela entre as suas e a respiração cadenciada e suave em sua pele. Então apenas fechou os olhos e, puxando o cobertor um pouco mais para cima a fim de garantir que ela estivesse coberta, permitiu que sua mente desligasse novamente.

Quando tornou a acordar, podia ver que o dia já estava claro. O lugar a seu lado estava vazio e frio, o que indicava que Norma já devia estar movendo-se de lado para outro no andar de baixo. Ele nunca entenderia de onde vinha a energia daquela mulher. Respirando fundo, ele empurrou as cobertas para o lado e se levantou também.

Minutos depois, já usando jeans e camiseta, ele desceu as escadas. Foi recepcionado pela voz melodiosa de Norma cantando _"Let it Snow_ ". Ele a surpreendeu na cozinha. Vestido verde claro com florezinhas brancas e um suéter também branco, avental preso em sua cintura com um laço, os cabelos quase totalmente lisos, ela movia-se com graça e agilidade em meio a uma pia cheia de ingredientes e panelas. A mesa estava posta com mais pratos do que ele pensava existir em seu armário, e várias coisas que cheiravam muito bem. Observando da porta, Alex pensou que ela podia muito bem ser uma daquelas princesas de contos infantis materializada bem na sua frente, e agradeceu aos céus por ela estar num dia bom.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia, Alex! Venha cá, sente-se. Já fiz o café."

"Para que exército?" Ele brincou, aproximando-se dela e plantando um beijo em sua bochecha. O cheiro estava delicioso, e ele podia ver uma variedade de coisas dispostas sobre a mesa. Waffles, rabanada coberta com uma fina camada de açúcar e canela, bacon e ovos mexidos, frutas e calda. Muito mais comida do que qualquer um deles seria capaz de comer.

Norma tinha uma certa obsessão em superalimentar as pessoas. Era seu jeito de cuidar e mostrar que se importa. E, além disso, era uma cozinheira fantástica.

"É véspera de natal, eu só queria fazer algo... Especial. E você é..."

"Um cara grande. Eu sei." Ele a interrompeu, sorrindo ao lembrar-se de como essas palavras deixaram os lábios dela numa outra situação parecida.

"É você que está dizendo", ela lhe sorriu maliciosamente e voltou a mexer algo numa vasilha grande.

"O que mais está fazendo aí?" ele tentou desviar o assunto.

"Cookies. Adoro o cheiro que deixam na casa enquanto estão assando. Já estou terminando, e então vamos começar a decorar a árvore."

Alex aproximou-se novamente, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo e apoiando o quadril na bancada. Observava o que ela estava fazendo, como os dedos delicados e ágeis seguravam a colher e moviam-se adicionando ingredientes à mistura.

Ela o olhou por baixo do cílios, sem virar totalmente o rosto para ele.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Observando você", ele respondeu simplesmente. "Quer ajuda?"

"Você quer ajudar?" Ela especulou, achando a oferta dele divertida e curiosa.  
Ele permaneceu calado, apenas olhando para ela, então Norma continuou.  
"Bem, está praticamente pronto. Pode colocar as gotas de chocolate."

Ele podia não fazer ideia de como se faz cookies, mas sabia seguir direções. Ele entregou a Norma o que ela pedia, despejou as gotas de chocolate, colocando bem mais do que deveria, e ela riu enquanto ele tentava "consertar" a situação, mas apenas pegou algumas gotas e colocou na boca. Então colocaram as formas no forno e sentaram-se para tomar café.

Depois que terminaram e ele insistiu em ajudá-la com a louça, teve que reconhecer que ela tinha razão. A casa estava mesmo com um cheiro ótimo. Ele podia jurar que o imóvel sabia disso e brilhava com mais vida do que já houvera ali antes. Norma estava transformando sua casa em um lar. Ela dera um propósito àquela casa, e mesmo sabendo que ela tinha o motel e sua própria casa, ele espera secretamente que ela quisesse ficar ali com ele.

Depois de terminarem com a cozinha e retirarem os cookies do forno, Norma trouxe todos os enfeites para a sala. Os que comprara com Alex e os que trouxera de sua casa. Então começaram a tarefa de decoração. Ela lhe entregou meias decoradas para serem penduradas acima da lareira. Laços, guirlandas, pinhas douradas, bolas coloridas e brilhantes, pequenos gorros, renas e flocos de neve. Aos poucos foram dispondo os enfeites na árvore. Norma falava sobre um ou outro, relembrando como Norman a ajudava a montar a árvore todo ano, com cuidado e atenção, enquanto Dylan as vezes os ajudava, quando era criança, mas apenas jogava um ou outro enfeite num galho e logo se desinteressava.  
Mas tão logo seu olhar começava a ficar distante e triste, ele fazia alguma coisa boba e ela voltava a rir e se concentrar no que estavam fazendo. Terminaram a sala e Norma colocou uma guirlanda na porta de entrada, satisfeita com o resultado.

"Quem diria que poderíamos fazer tudo isso em apenas algumas horas", ela comentou, voltando para a sala onde Alex terminava de colocar as luzes acima da lareira. "Só é uma pena que não tenhamos nenhum galho de azevinho."

"Bem, resolvemos tudo no último minuto. Mas acho que fizemos um trabalho muito bom."

"Sim. Ficou ótimo", ela concordou, olhando ao redor com um brilho de contentamento no olhar. "Bem, vou fazer algo rápido para o almoço, e acho que já vou começar a adiantar o jantar."

"Norma, ainda estamos no começo da tarde.

"Eu sei, mas assim posso fazer tudo com calma e ainda ter um tempo pra me arrumar depois. Oh! Alex, será que poderia comprar mais algumas coisas para o jantar? Quero fazer uma salada russa, mas não tenho todos os ingredientes."

"Claro, o que precisa?"

"Só algumas coisas. Vou fazer uma lista."

Alex ainda desconfiava da quantidade de coisas que ela pretendia fazer, embora Norma não tivesse lhe contado qual seria o cardápio. Ele não queria que ela se preocupasse, que passasse tempo demais cozinhando, mas a verdade é que ele estava mesmo procurando por uma desculpa para sair sozinho por algum tempo.

Ao parar no estacionamento do supermercado, lotado já àquela hora, ele pegou o telefone para fazer algo que estava querendo fazer desde o dia anterior.

O telefone foi atendido no terceiro toque.

"Alô?"

"Oi, Dylan. Aqui é o Alex. Romero."

Por um momento a linha ficou silenciosa do outro lado, mas ele sabia que o rapaz não havia desligado pois podia ouvir a respiração dele.

"Pode parecer estranho eu estar ligando, mas..."

"Norma pediu para você ligar? ", ele o cortou com irritação aparente na voz. "É mais uma das coisas que ela te pediu e você correu para fazer por ela, porque ela nunca é capaz de resolver os próprios problemas?"

"Sua mãe não sabe que estou ligando. E o que eu fiz por ela só cabe a nós dois discutir, não acho que você tenha qualquer coisa a ver com isso."

"Tudo bem, tanto faz. E qual é o problema, dessa vez?"

"Você."

"O quê?"

"Escute, Dylan, eu não vou demorar, então agradeceria se apenas ouvisse por um momento. Sua mãe ligou para você ontem e você não quis falar com ela. Eu entendo que esteja com raiva. Não sei muito sobre a relação de vocês, ou sobre o que aconteceu quando brigaram..."

"Você tem razão, não sabe do que aconteceu. Você não a conhece direito. Norma é louca!"

"Pode ser. Mas não significa que te ame menos por conta disso."

"Não sabe do que está falando."

"Acha que eu não sei? Eu tenho visto ela chorar há dias sempre que fala no seu nome. Eu tenho tentado fazê-la sorrir, mas não consigo porque toda maldita coisa que eu tento fazer, ou lugar que tento levá-la, tudo traz uma lembrança dos filhos. Sua e do Norman." Ele sabia que sua voz estava ficando mais alta, a irritação aparente, mas não se importou em se conter. "E não importa o quanto eu me esforce, ela nunca esquece porque, antes de qualquer coisa, ela é mãe. E eu nunca vou poder competir com isso. "

Ele fez uma pausa. Respirou fundo. Esperou, mas Dylan não disse nada. Então ele continuou, mais calmo.

"Enfim, só o que eu queria dizer é que, talvez, devesse ouvir o que ela tem a dizer. Aceite as desculpas dela. Porque, um dia, talvez você queira ouvir a voz dela, e não possa mais. Porque, por mais que não pareça, você nunca se recupera da perda da sua mãe. Sempre haverá remorso, dor, dúvida... Mesmo que você esteja morando há quilômetros de distância. Ainda que mantenha as conversas no mínimo porque não quer saber de certas coisas, de certos aspectos da vida que prefere esconder. E o arrependimento vai perseguí-lo onde quer que vá, não importa o que faça. Vai sentir falta dela, e muitas vezes essa falta será tamanha que vai ser capaz até de sentir o perfume que ela usava. Vai pedir perdão a uma lembrança no escuro e não será capaz de ouvir nenhuma resposta... E acredite, eu sei do que estou falando."

Quando terminou de falar, sua voz era baixa, controlada, mas ainda entregava uma certa emoção. Ele acabou revelando ao garoto mais do que planejava. Ele não planejara despejar suas próprias amarguras em cima dele, apenas falar sobre como pode ser a vida, na esperança de que ele desse mais uma chance à Norma.

"Romero..."

"Não precisa responder nada, nem falar nada pra mim. Vai dizer que não é da minha conta. Tudo bem. Mas só... pense um pouco no que disse. Pense se vale a pena arriscar um relacionamento de verdade com a pessoa que mais se preocupa com você no mundo por causa do orgulho. "

"Não quero que seja para sempre, essa situação. Eu só... ainda não consigo falar com ela sem pensar em..." ele parecia estar lutando tanto com as emoções quanto com as palavras em busca do que dizer. " Eu não queria ter brigado com ela, mas é que...É complicado."

"Eu sei. Ela é impossível, às vezes. "

Ele ouviu uma meia risada do outro lado da linha antes que o rapaz continuasse.

"Agradeço o que está fazendo por ela, cara. De verdade. Talvez, se ela tivesse te conhecido antes, tudo isso pudesse ter sido evitado."

"Bem... eu não posso mudar o passado, mas posso mudar o que acontece agora. Ela... não teve uma vida fácil, tenho certeza que sabe disso. Mas quero ajudá-la a superar as coisas ruins."

"Espero que consiga. Norma... Ela merece alguém como você. Obrigado por tomar conta dela."

"Vou levá-la para Montana."

"O quê?"

"Norma. Vou levá-la para Montana. Ela precisa de um tempo para si mesma. Tudo isso... Tem sido muito duro para ela." Ele podia estar cometendo um erro, se comprometendo assim. Afinal, não havia comentado nada com ela, e Norma podia odiar a ideia, ou simplesmente não querer ficar longe demais do filho doente preso a uma instituição. "Conversei com o médico de Norman, ele aconselhou uma... Uma forma de terapia. E talvez seja melhor afastá-la de tudo isso até que ela esteja bem para poder ajudar o Norman."

"E o Norman...?"

"Está de volta à Pineview. Ele... não está podendo receber visitas, no momento, e isso está deixando Norma ainda mais preocupada, mas os médicos garantem que ele está bem."

Alex não deu maiores detalhes. Não sabia o que falar, na verdade. Não é que ele não merecesse saber, mas não acreditava que uma conversa de telefone seria a melhor forma de dizer a alguém que o próprio irmão tentou matar a mãe.

"Ok."

" Bem, não vou tomar mais o seu tempo. Então... Só pense no que disse. Dê uma chance a ela. Todos cometemos erros, Dylan. "

"Vou pensar. De qualquer forma, obrigado por ter ligado."

Alex desligou o telefone com um suspiro profundo. Não havia sido exatamente do jeito que ele planejara, mas as coisas raramente saem como o planejado. Ele tentou, agora não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer além de esperar.

Cerca de meia hora depois quando voltou para casa, o cheiro de algo cozinhando fez seu estômago roncar assim que abriu a porta. Ao entrar, notou que havia algumas caixas de presentes embaixo da árvore. Ele não reconheceu nenhum dos embrulhos, de forma que só podiam ser os presentes que Norma havia comprado para ele. Sorriu, pensando em deixá-la curiosa mais um tempo, e só levar seus próprios presentes no começo da noite.

E foi o que fez. Levou as compras para Norma na cozinha. Ele trouxera uma garrafa extra de vinho e também Champagne, além de uma caixa de chocolates que sabia que ela gostava. Norma lhe agradeceu com um beijo na bochecha e eles almoçaram quase em silêncio. Ela perguntou se ele gostaria de chamar alguém para o jantar, e ele recusou, devolvendo a pergunta a ela. A verdade é que eles não tinham muitos amigos na cidade, ninguém que se lembrassem para convidar para a véspera de natal. E mesmo os amigos de Alex teriam preferido ficar em casa com a família. Seria apenas os dois. E ambos preferiam assim.

Não era perfeito. O que Norma mais queria era que Norman, Dylan e Emma estivessem lá também. Até mesmo Calleb, ela não se importaria de tê-lo ali. Mas guardou o desejo para si, e apenas se contentou com o que tinha, agarrando-se a esperança de que, no próximo ano, seu sonho pudesse se tornar realidade.

Para sua surpresa, Alex se ofereceu para ajudar. Ela aceitou e o colocou para descascar legumes e fazer as coisas mais simples. O talento dele na cozinha não era tão grande quanto o que tinha numa sala de interrogatório, mas assim como fizera com os cookies, ele seguira todas as instruções dela e eles acabaram se divertindo e fazendo mais bagunça do que seria necessário.

Tudo estava praticamente pronto logo no finzinho da tarde, e eles se jogaram no sofá, um ao lado do outro. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Alex observando o olhar dela se desviar da pequena árvore para os locais próximos.

"Alex? Por que não tem nenhum presente além dos que comprei para você embaixo da árvore?"

"Oh. Os presentes. Certo, sabia que estava esquecendo algo."

Ele se fez de esquecido, e ela continuou olhando para ele em expectativa.

"E então?"

"Então o quê?"

"Não vai buscar os presentes? Sabe, só pra deixá-los embaixo da árvore."

"Tudo bem."

Ele se levantou, uma expressão neutra. Foi até o quarto e pegou a menor das caixas, embrulhada em papel turquesa com um laço prateado. O embrulho devia ter cerca de 10cm, e não era alto. Ele desceu as escadas e o colocou junto com os dela embaixo da árvore. Norma estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços à frente do corpo, olhando para ele com incredulidade.

"É só essa caixinha?"

"Bem..."

"Tudo bem", ela disse devagar, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

Alex continuou parado ali, olhos fixos nela enquanto Norma o observava. Estava usando toda sua força de vontade para não rir e permanecer sério. Os olhos dela encontraram os dele novamente e ela estudou seu rosto, sua expressão, parecendo desconfiada da capacidade dele para escolher presentes, ou para ver se não estava mentindo. Por fim, deve ter se contentado ou se decidido que não importava. Seja como for, descruzou os braços e começou a sair da sala.

"Tudo bem, então. Vou continuar a preparar o jantar."

"Eu vou ajudar você."

"Não, não é necessário. Por que não procura alguma coisa na TV enquanto isso? Não vou demorar, assim que terminar venho me juntar a você."

"Norma, eu _quero_ ajudar. Não vou ficar aqui sentado vendo TV enquanto você faz tudo sozinha. Vamos, não sou um ajudante tão ruim assim."

"Não, não é."

Ela sorriu, aceitando a oferta e sinalizando para voltarem para a cozinha. Aceitar que Alex estava mesmo querendo ajudar parecia estranho. Nenhum de seus outros maridos a ajudavam, nem que fosse nas tarefas mais simples. Nem mesmo logo após o parto, quando ela ainda estava se recuperando e precisando encontrar o balanço com uma nova criança que dependia dela para tudo.

De forma geral, ela não se importava. Gostava de manter a casa do seu jeito, e não confiava que outras pessoas pudessem fazer as tarefas do jeito que ela preferia. Mas ter alguém disposto a pelo menos oferecer ajuda, que não criticava suas escolhas e ainda lhe fazia companhia, era algo com o qual ela nunca sonhou. E, no fim das contas, era divertido ensinar Alex a cozinhar, embora ele nunca fosse virar um grande chef.

No fim das contas, ela acabou fazenda uma boa variedade de pratos, mas em pequenas porções, e tudo estava pronto a uma hora razoável para que ainda assistissem a um dos filmes antigos que ela gostava.

Ao anoitecer, Norma subiu para se arrumar. Enquanto tomava banho, Alex aproveitou para colocar os outros presentes embaixo da árvore antes de subir para se arrumar também. Ao chegar ao quarto, Norma estava em frente ao espelho, já vestida, fazendo a maquiagem. Ela usava um vestido verde petróleo, que ele não se lembrava de já tê-la visto usando antes. Era um modelo acinturado e elegante, na altura dos joelhos, com um decote discreto e mangas que se estendiam até pouco abaixo dos cotovelos. Ele lhe lançou um olhar apreciativo dos pés, ainda descalços, até chegar aos olhos dela, que o estava observando observá-la com um sorriso divertido e uma sobrancelha levantada. Constrangido por ter sido pego, ele apenas anunciou que também ia tomar banho e se arrumar. Quando voltou ao quarto, ela já não estava lá. Mas havia uma camisa e calças pretas sobre a cama, ao pé da qual seus sapatos reluziam, e ele imaginou, achando graça, Norma escolhendo suas roupas por ele.

Ao descer, ele a encontrou na cozinha. Ela havia complementado o traje com sapatos de salto pretos e uma gargantilha dourada muito delicada. Mas o que mais chamou sua atenção, no entanto, foi o tom vermelho nos lábios dela. Nunca vira Norma usando batom vermelho, mas já era sua nova cor favorita nela.

"Então... escolhendo minhas roupas, uh?"

"Só queria ter certeza de que não iria acabar usando moletom e camiseta."

Ela caminhou na direção dele com duas taças cheias de um líquido borbulhante e avermelhado, e lhe entregou uma. "Prove. Fiz mimosas de framboesa."

Ele pegou a taça e a seguiu até a sala. Norma sentou-se no sofá e indicou o lugar a seu lado. Ele se juntou a ela, provando a bebida e sentando-se muito próximo a ela.

"Então", ela perguntou, depois de tomar um gole do drink, " o que é que você tem contra o natal?"

Seu tom era neutro, casual, como o de alguém que pergunta sobre o tempo. Era a segunda vez que ela fazia isso. Perguntava de forma casual sobre algo que ele não queria mencionar. Primeiro foi com Rebecca, e agora os motivos, pessoais demais, para ele não gostar do natal. Ela podia ler através de sua fachada de policial durão, podia enxergar além do jeito despreocupado e fechado que ele tentava usar para intimidar todo mundo.

"Eu não tenho nada contra o natal. Só não tenho muitos motivos para comemorar."

"Alex, você estava parecendo o Grinch enquanto escolhíamos a árvore."

"Não estava, não!"

"Estava, sim. Talvez um pouco. De qualquer forma, você nunca foi muito festivo. Ano passado você literalmente me respondeu com um 'tanto faz' quando eu desejei feliz natal."

Ele sorriu ao se lembrar da cena e tomou mais um pouco de sua bebida, vendo-a fazer o mesmo.

"É verdade, eu não sou o maior entusiasta das festas de fim de ano. A época toda, essas festas, me lembram... Me fazem lembrar da minha mãe. Era a época favorita dela."

"Oh, Alex. Eu sinto muito. Não devia ter comentado. Me desculpe."

"Não tem problema. Não tinha mesmo como você saber."

Ela o olhou, atenta para as mudanças na expressão dele. Alex bebeu o restante da bebida de uma vez e abaixou a cabeça, olhando para a taça vazia em suas mãos. Norma colocou a mão sobre o braço dele, um gesto de calma e conforto para chamar sua atenção. Como ele ainda se mantinha cabisbaixo, ela tocou seu rosto de leve, fazendo-o olhar para ela, e sentiu como ele se inclinava na direção de sua palma.

"Quer falar sobre isso?"

"Não, está tudo bem. Já faz muito tempo, é só que..." ele balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos.

Houve um momento de silêncio que se estendeu entre eles. Norma terminou sua bebida e olhou ao redor, procurando algo sobre o qual falar. Um assunto comum, trivial, qualquer coisa.

"Sabe, nunca havia pensado sobre o fato de você ter um piano em casa. Você toca?"

"Não. A única com habilidades musicais aqui é você. Era da minha avó. Ela até tentou me ensinar alguma coisa quando eu era criança, mas eu nasci para a música. E... bem, minha mãe às vezes tocava, também. Antes de tudo ficar muito ruim."

Norma queria se chutar mentalmente por conseguir mencionar o único assunto que o perturbava e o deixava triste por duas vezes seguidas em menos de 10 minutos. Mas antes que pudesse pensar em alguma outra coisa para dizer que não fosse "sinto muito", Alex a encarou com o mesmo sorriso gentil de sempre.

"Quer tocar? Faz muito tempo que está parado, mas acho que ainda deve funcionar."

Ela ia dar uma desculpa e recusar. Algo sobre tocar o piano da mãe morta dele a incomodava. Mas antes que reagisse à oferta, ele a segurou pela mão, guiando-a até o instrumento.

'Venha. Toque algo para mim."

"Se não estiver desafinado..."

Ela depositou a taça vazia em cima do piano, onde a de Alex se juntou em seguida. Com gentileza quase reverente, ela levantou a tampa e correu os dedos pelas teclas, testando se todas funcionavam, se o som estava certo. Então puxou o banco e sentou-se, colocando as mãos em posição.

"Bem, eu não sou muito boa..."

"Não seja modesta, já vi você tocando."

"Não havia nenhuma partitura, então ela tentou se lembrar de alguma música que conhecesse bem. Sorriu e começou a dedilhar as notas tão conhecidas. Mas não demorou muito até que fosse interrompida.

"Chopsticks, Norma? Sério?"

Ele estreitou os olhos e ela riu. Por algum motivo, sempre adorou provoca-lo. E sabia que ele adorava quando ela o fazia. Então ela voltou sua atenção para o instrumento, e ele se sentou ao lado dela, vendo seus dedos deslizarem pelas teclas com sutileza, tocando as notas com suavidade e precisão.

" _Fly me to the moon  
_ _And let me play amont the stars  
_ _Let me see what spring is like  
_ _On Jupiter or Mars  
_ _In other words, hold my hand  
_ _In other words, darling kiss me"_

Enquanto ela cantava e tocava, Alex se aproximou mais, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Tendo cuidado para não atrapalhá-la, ele pousou um beijo suave em seu ombro.

" _Fill my heart with song  
_ _And let me sing forevermore  
_ _You are all I long for  
_ _All I worship and adore  
_ _In other words, please be true  
_ _In other words, I love you_ "

Enquanto a voz melodiosa dela declamava a letra, ele não podia deixar de notar como a música se encaixava perfeitamente para eles.

"Eu amo você também" sussurrou junto ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a sorrir. Ele prosseguiu roçando os lábios em seu pescoço e ela se encolheu um pouco, mas sem parar de tocar. Ele ficou mais ousado, mordiscando de leve a pele, distribuindo beijos até a parte de trás do pescoço e então voltando, subindo até o maxilar, até o canto da boca. Incapaz de se concentrar por mais tempo, ela descansou as mãos sobre as teclas, fazendo um som esganiçado, e inclinou-se na direção dele. Tinha os olhos fechados, mas sorria, permitindo o assalto da mão que ele agora tinha sob seu vestido, acariciando sua coxa, e dos lábios dele em seu pescoço delicado. O pensamento de que ele poderia deixar marcas a deixava-a agitada como uma adolescente, e ela deixou que ele continuasse por mais um pouco, até que se desvencilhou dos lábios dele.

"Não sei onde está querendo chegar com isso, mas é melhor parar", ela avisou entre risinhos.

"Não sei do que está falando. Estou apenas admirando seu talento."

Ele cobriu os lábios dela com os seus, e ela correspondeu, virando-se mais para ele, a fim de passar os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. O beijo foi breve, no entanto, e antes que ele fizesse uma tentativa de aprofundá-lo, ela se esquivou de novo, passando o polegar pelos lábios dele para retirar os pequenos vestígios do batom que havia transferido.

"Boa tentativa, senhor, mas não vamos fazer sexo no piano da sua avó."

Ele riu enquanto ela passava os dedos ao redor dos próprios lábios, para limpar qualquer traço de batom que tenha saído do lugar. Então levantou-se, pegando as taças vazias.

"Venha, vamos jantar."

* * *

 **Ok, quantos de vocês realmente notaram o piano na casa do Alex? Ele havia totalmente passado despercebido por mim, até que essa semana eu estive assistindo uns pedaços de alguns episódios da Season 4 e vi um piano na sala dele. E fiquei me perguntando, "por que tem um piano na casa dele? Será que ele toca? Alguém na família dele tocava? Se ele sabe tocar, por que não falou nada para a Norma? Provavelmente ele não sabe, mas então só teria o instrumento porque pertenceu a alguém importante para ele, certo?". E então resolvi colocar o piano na história só porque, sério, quem não ama ver a Norma ao piano? :P  
à propósito, a música tocada por ela nesse capítulo é Fly Me To The Moon, imortalizada na voz de Frank Sinatra mas, pra mim, Norma a canta de um jeito mais melodioso, mais lento, como Shirley Bassey, ou Judy Garland :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**To the guest reviewer that mentioned the guilt Alex would be feeling after the "Annia incidente" (let's call it like that, that was never really a hook up), some things will be discussed from this chapter on. There will be some angst, some guilt, a lot of confessions and a lot of healing, for both of them. There are still issues they need to fix about themselves to start giving this marriage 100% of their souls. And other two or three things that weren't finished in the first chapters will be back to haunt or adorable duo as well. But everything will be fine in the end.**

 **Or it won't? (naaah, who am I kidding, off course it will. I think.)**

 **Outro capítulo gigante. Esse capítulo é bem adulto (isso me lembra a Peppa, não quero lembrar da Peppa agora!), então se você não se sente muito confortável lendo esse tipo de coisas, pode pular pro finalzinho, onde recomeçam os diálogos.  
** **Quero agradecer à minha beta/revisora neste capítulo e no anterior. Inclusive, ela mencionou o quanto tem de detalhes nesse capítulo. E ficou longo. Muito longo. Espero, de verdade, que não fique cansativo porque, o melhor de uma cena de sexo são os detalhes. E o pior também são os detalhes. Mas prometo trabalhar mais nisso.**

 **Espera, eu disse sexo? 😲**

 **Ok, sei que era o capítulo que vocês estavam esperando, seus taradinhos. Vão em frente, leiam.  
** **Espero que seja bom pra vocês 😉**

* * *

O jantar foi tranquilo e ameno. Alex a elogiou, como de costume. Podia jurar que Norma era a melhor cozinheira que já conhecera, e ele sempre a agradecia por isso. Com a ajuda de uma garrafa de vinho, eles se soltaram o bastante para trocar histórias sobre o colégio e seus pequenos desafetos na cidade. Ao que parecia, todo mundo ainda se lembrava da mulher que teve coragem o bastante para chamar Lee Berman de babaca na frente de todo o conselho. Ela lhe contou sobre como aprendeu a tocar piano com a avó, e ele lhe falou da palestra sobre segurança no lar de idosos, quando ainda era novato, onde caiu nas graças de uma das simpáticas e alegres senhoras que, na hora da foto, decidiu apertar seu traseiro. Norma riu até sair lágrimas dos olhos e ele sabia que ela guardaria a informação para usar contra ele depois.

O clima estava tão agradável que, depois de terminarem, Alex a ajudou com a louça enquanto ela guardava o que restou da comida e, então, voltaram para a sala com outra garrafa de vinho.

Continuaram a conversa no sofá, sentados um de frente para o outro, até que Norma reclamou do frio e pediu que ele acendesse a lareira. Alex reclamou sobre a falta de móveis adequados na sala onde ficava a lareira, ao que Norma retrucou que daria um jeito, e subiu as escadas antes de dar a ele chance de responder. Incapaz de negar-lhe qualquer coisa, principalmente quando ela estava tão bem e tão contente, ele foi até a garagem pegar lenha para o fogo. Quando voltou, havia uma pilha de travesseiros e cobertores em cima de sua poltrona, a única naquele cômodo, e Norma estava trazendo mais.

"Vamos nos mudar?" Ele franziu a testa, um canto de sua boca se levantando num sorriso curioso.

"Não, apenas ficar confortáveis", ela atestou, depositando a nova pilha no chão, ao lado da poltrona. "Volto logo."

E saiu de novo, antes que ele tivesse tempo de perguntar de onde ela estava tirando tudo aquilo. Mas, desde que ela chegara em sua casa, havia descoberto coisas que nem ele sabia que tinha, ou que tinha e não fazia a menor ideia de para que serviam. Ela havia arrumado o lugar de tal forma, que agora ele, finalmente, tinha um quarto de hóspedes, além de um escritório decente no lugar que ele costumava chamar de escritório mas só tinha uma escrivaninha entulhada de papel, coisas espalhadas, e caixas que ele não achara outro lugar para colocar.

Ainda pensando no quanto ela melhorara sua vida e sua casa, ele se dedicou à tarefa de acender o fogo. Não era uma tarefa instantânea, apesar de não ser exatamente demorada, mas quando terminou e Norma ainda não havia voltado, ele se questionou sobre o que estaria fazendo-a levar tanto tempo. Estava pronto para ir atrás dela quando ouviu passos descendo as escadas e se aproximando devagar. Ela trazia mais uma coberta e dois travesseiros, e mantinha o celular firme a uma das mãos. Ele se levantou, parando no meio da sala e encarando-a fixamente. Ela olhou de volta para ele, com lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos.

"Norma, o que foi?"

"Ele ligou", foi a resposta dela. A voz baixa, um sorriso quase contido. Alex não entendeu a princípio, e estava prestes a perguntar, até que ela continuou.

"Dylan ligou. Para desejar feliz natal."

Alex sorriu de volta para ela, estendendo uma mão para afastar uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto. Não poderia saber quanto da motivação de Dylan para ligar era devido à conversa que tiveram, mas mesmo assim estava contente que ela tivesse recebido essa ligação. Não falaria que conversou com o garoto, mas no seu interior, uma sensação de contentamento se espalhou por ele.

"Ei, eu disse que vocês se acertariam, que iam passar por tudo isso."

"Eu estou tão feliz que ele tenha ligado, Alex."

Ela soltou os travesseiros no chão e se lançou nos braços dele. O abraçou com força, feliz, seu corpo relaxando contra as planícies firmes do peito dele, que a enlaçou com ternura.

E foi só então que ela notou uma coisa diferente.

"Os presentes. Embaixo da árvore."

"Ah, sim. Um cara velho, de barba branca e roupa vermelha deixou eles aí. Disse que eram pra você", ele fingiu desinteresse.

"Oh... se soubesse teria deixado um prato de biscoitos para ele."

"Ele vai ficar bem", ele sorriu, beijando a ponta do nariz dela.

O amor deixa as pessoas idiotas, Alex pensou. Ali estava ele, fazendo piadas sobre o papai noel com Norma Bates. Ambos adultos e com um passado perturbado, com decepções além de qualquer sonho. Jamais em sua vida pensou que faria brincadeirinhas infantis com sua esposa. Jamais, na verdade, pensou que teria uma esposa, no sentido tradicional da palavra. Mas qual era o ponto de ser totalmente crescido e responsável, de proteger e servir, de ter prometido a si mesmo ser o protetor e guardião da frágil criatura em seus braços, se ele não pudesse se permitir ser leve como uma criança, às vezes, principalmente se isso a fazia sorrir?

"Então... vamos brincar de cabana?"

Não foi uma cabana que fizeram. Norma puxou o tapete e arrumou os cobertores sobre ele, ajeitando os travesseiros para que pudessem se encostar neles. Para contribuir com a ambientação, Alex diminuiu a iluminação da sala e ligou as luzinhas da árvore, trazendo a garrafa e as taças para perto dos cobertores. No fim das contas, a construção de cobertores com uma barricada de travesseiros parecia mais com um ninho, confortável e aconchegante.

Norma levantou os olhos para ele, um sorriso travesso brincando em seu rosto enquanto ela retirava os sapatos e se acomodava entre os travesseiros. Alex a observava atentamente, com cuidado e atenção. Como ela se movia com segurança e graça, como parecia ter domínio completo de cada movimento, mas ainda assim, não ter controle nenhum sobre sua vida. Como ela conseguia colocar ordem em toda uma casa com apenas alguns toques, mas às vezes não conseguia ordenar suas próprias emoções. Norma Bates era uma antítese em si, e essa era uma das coisas que o fascinava mais sobre essa mulher misteriosa, intensa e complicada que ele agora podia chamar de sua esposa. Porém não dele. Nunca dele, nem de ninguém. Norma era um espírito livre, do tipo que não pertencia a ninguém. Ela lhe daria sua atenção, seus cuidados, refeições quentes e bem preparadas, poderia lhe dar até seu corpo e, com sorte, seu amor. Mas ela nunca pertenceria a ninguém além de si mesma. E isso só o fazia amá-la mais.

Ele retirou os sapatos e se juntou a ela, acomodando-se a seu lado. No mesmo instante ela se inclinou mais na direção dele e apoiou as costas em seu peito. O corpo dela relaxou, embalado pelo braço forte dele e o calor do fogo. Continuaram conversando, ocasionalmente bebendo um gole de suas taças, mas logo elas também foram esquecidas. Em determinada altura ela enlaçou os dedos nos dele e ficou em silêncio. Sua respiração calma indicando que ela estava em paz.

"Obrigada por hoje. Obrigada por decorar a árvore, e por... Por me fazer não pensar em ... Coisas."

Ele sabia que por _"coisas"_ ela queria dizer Norman, mas achou melhor não tocar no assunto.

"Não foi nada. Acho que posso me acostumar a ajudar nessa coisa de decoração de árvores. Eu fiz um trabalho muito bom."

Ela fez uma careta que ele mais sentiu do que viu.

"Discutível. Seu lado da árvore está torto."

"Não, na verdade eu fiz um ótimo trabalho."

"Bem, você se esforçou. E ganha pontos extras por ter feito tudo isso por mim assim, tão em cima da hora."

Ele pousou um beijo na curva do pescoço dela, inalando o doce aroma de seu perfume. Um arrepio percorreu as costas e braços de Norma, encerrando-se bem abaixo dos lábios dele. Era como o corpo dela sempre respondia às carícias de Alex. Como se despertasse para sensações que só ele era capaz de provocar. Como se ele possuísse um manual para todos os seus lugares secretos, todos os seus segredos e mistérios.

A casa estava em silêncio, apenas os sons da lenha estalando ocasionalmente sob as chamas, e isso dava a impressão de que estavam também sozinhos no mundo. De volta à bolha. Mas se uma bolha era o que ela precisava para ficar assim, calma, em paz, tranquila, então ele viveria numa bolha com ela sem pensar duas vezes.

Ela inclinou o pescoço para o lado, dando-lhe melhor acesso, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava as costas mais de encontro a ele.

As mãos dele, ainda entrelaçadas as dela, subiram pelo vestido até os seios, que Alex apertou suavemente através do tecido. De olhos fechados, ela lambeu os lábios em expectativa, os dedos finos se fechando com força ao redor dos pulsos dele, incentivando-o a continuar suas ministrações. Sua pulsação se fez sentir sob a língua dele, forte e latente, acelerada, ao mesmo tempo que ele a viu esfregar as pernas juntas.

Procurando por mais contato, Norma mudou de posição. Virou-se para que ficassem frente a frente e passou uma perna de cada lado das dele. Como um imã, as mãos dele voaram para sua cintura. De joelhos, ela ficava um pouco mais alta, e aproveitou a vantagem para observá-lo na luz do fogo. Passou a ponta dos dedos delicadamente por seu rosto, começando na testa, acariciando de leve os cílios compridos e espessos. Alex não fechou os olhos, não poderia; algo nas profundezas azuis dos olhos dela o hipnotizava, o puxava mais fundo no mar de sensações que ela lhe causava. Seus dígitos continuaram a lenta viagem pelo rosto dele, passaram por seu maxilar, seus lábios.

E ela sentiu o poder esmagador do que sentia por ele. Ela o amava. Estava apaixonada por esse homem. Isso não era novidade. Mas, naquele momento, ela pode notar uma força nesse sentimento que não estava ali antes. Era assustador, e ao mesmo tempo libertador, e ainda parecia um pouco errado se entregar a alguém tão profundamente assim, mesmo que ela soubesse que ele não é como os outros. Ele também a ama. Ela sabia disso com uma certeza absurda e irrefutável. Mesmo assim, ainda tinha problemas para confiar, para acreditar em finais feliz, porque ninguém vive feliz para sempre na vida real, principalmente ela. Mas com Alex ela podia deixar esses traumas de lado, acreditar que, se não houvesse felizes para sempre, ele continuaria ao lado dela durante o caos, também.

E então seus lábios desceram sobre os dele, num movimento languido, sensual; ele podia sentir o gosto do vinho em sua língua, doce e encorpado, mas nada era mais poderoso que o gosto dela. Mãos delicadas se enroscaram nos cabelos dele, ele a puxou mais contra seu corpo. Era capaz de sentir o calor emanando do corpo dela mesmo com as roupas entre eles.

"Acho que vai querer despir seu presente agora", ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele.

"O quê?"

"Abrir!", ela se corrigiu rapidamente, fechando os olhos com força. "Abrir. Pode abrir seu presente."

Ele recuou um pouco, olhando atentamente para ela, e sorriu de lado pela troca de palavras. As bochechas escarlates pela timidez a deixavam ainda mais linda.

"Você é meu presente?"

"Talvez. Vai ter que descobrir".

E foi a vez de ela atacar o pescoço dele com beijos e mordidas, lambendo e puxando seu lóbulo entre os dentes. As mãos de Alex encontraram a barra do vestido e se esgueiraram por debaixo, levando o tecido para cima conforme subiam pelas coxas macias. Norma gemeu quando sentiu as mãos dele segurarem seus quadris, apertando-a com a pressão exata. O som causou uma reação imediata nele, que começava a sentir suas calças ficando muito desconfortáveis.

As mãos de Norma desceram pelo peito dele, abrindo um a um os botões e empurrando a camisa a camisa pelos ombros dele, sentindo a pele firme sob suas palmas. Alex sentia o toque dela como fogo, queimando a pele e deixando um rastro vivo e latente para trás. Devagar, os dedos frágeis o acariciavam, descendo perigosamente perto do cós da calça. Ela sentiu os músculos ali se retesarem e ele prendeu seu lábio inferior entre os dentes. Não o bastante para machucá-la, apenas para provocar. Ela girou os quadris sentindo-o já duro abaixo de si, e Alex não resistiu, empurrando os quadris para cima. Norma suspirou e jogou a cabeça para trás, numa tentativa vã de conectar a parte baixa de seus corpos ainda mais.

Desajeitada e apressada, ela puxou o vestido, tirando-o pela cabeça e atirando-o longe. Alex a observou, perdido no fascínio que o corpo dela lhe causava. Ela usava uma lingerie preta de renda. Algo que era, ao mesmo tempo, clássico e sensual, e se moldava perfeitamente às curvas de seu corpo, deixando aparecer pequenos flashes da pele branca embaixo. A lingerie era nova e, perceptivelmente cara. Escolhida com cuidado. Então, aquele era seu presente. Com as mãos descansando nas curvas dos joelhos dela, ele se permitiu observá-la, apenas observá-la, e ela o deixou. Suas respirações aceleradas ecoavam pelos ouvidos dele, seu peito subia e descia pesadamente, e seus olhos tinham agora um tom escuro de desejo.

Norma não conseguia formar pensamentos coerentes. Estar sob o escrutínio desse homem causava um frenesi indescritível nela, e a mera sensação de tê-lo observando-a tão atentamente era o bastante para causar outra onda de excitação entre suas pernas.

"Alex... toque-me", ela pediu. Desesperada para que ele a tocasse, ou que a beijasse, ou só fizesse alguma coisa.

Ele deixou que suas mãos explorassem toda a pele que conseguiam, subindo pelas coxas, barriga, costas, braços, seios e pescoço. Sua pele era como seda macia sob suas mãos, suave e delicada, e ele tinha certeza de que nunca se cansaria de acaricia-la, de vê-la se contorcendo sob seu toque.

Rápida e deselegantemente as mãos dela fizeram seu caminho entre eles até toca-lo através da calça, massageando-o implacavelmente. Em segundos os lábios dele estavam em seus seios, estimulando-a através do tecido, apertando, lambendo e sugando, passando os dentes de leve. Uma coisa que ela havia notado sobre ele é que, não importa o quanto ele quisesse vê-la nua, ele jamais desprezava a lingerie. Ela sentiu as mãos dele em suas costas, procurando e desfazendo o fecho do sutiã com agilidade e destreza, e o ajudou a deslizar a peça por seus braços, sendo arrebatada pela luxúria em seus olhos escuros. Mas ao invés de toma-la imediatamente, retomar as carícias sem nenhuma barreira, como qualquer outro o faria, ele a abraçou, deixando suas mãos passearem pelas costas dela, ora correndo as unhas com delicadeza pela pele, ora apertando.

Ele tinha todo o tempo do mundo e estava disposto a mostrar isso a ela. Por isso deixava suas mãos memorizarem cada curva, cada cicatriz, cada marca. Acariciava-a lentamente, com atenção e cuidado, e traçava padrões em sua palma com os mamilos dela só porque podia. A reação dela era sempre o que mais o excitava no fim das contas. Ver como se entregava, como confiava a ele seu prazer.

Ela inclinou o tronco para trás, acomodou as pernas, recostou-se nos travesseiros e arqueou as costas, expondo-se para ele. Alex pousou a mão sobre o baixo ventre dela, sentindo a maciez da renda da calcinha sob sua pele, confundindo-se com a maciez e suavidade da pele. Deixou sua mão espalmada subir pela barriga, deslizar pelo vale entre os seios até tocar-lhe de leve o pescoço e então voltar, lentamente, até descansar em seu quadril. Norma mantinha os olhos fechados. Respiração pesada, o peito subindo e descendo de forma ritmada. Ela podia senti-lo entre suas pernas, o calor da respiração dele tocando seu centro através da fina camada de tecido que o cobria, os beijos que ele distribuía na parte interna de suas coxas. Ela sabia que ele a estava olhando. Assistindo a toda e qualquer reação por parte dela; olhos escuros de desejo, emoldurados por longos cílios negros e fixos nela. Se o olhasse nos olhos agora, o estímulo visual seria demais.

Não gostava de ser assistida. Sempre que um homem a olhava demais, havia aquela sensação incômoda de auto avaliação, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado, como se precisasse provar alguma coisa. Mas não com Alex. Ele não a julgava, não a olhava como se fosse uma mercadoria exposta. Ele a olhava com luxúria, sim, mas com carinho. Com amor. Com adoração. Sempre em seu rosto, em seus olhos, como se neles fosse encontrar todas as respostas de que precisava.  
Ela esperou, e sentiu os lábios dele percorrerem o mesmo caminho que sua mão fizera antes, enquanto ele deixava uma trilha molhada de beijos em seu corpo. Ela se atreveu a abrir os olhos, a tempo de vê-lo baixando os lábios ao redor de um mamilo. Sua mão livre subindo pela lateral de seu corpo até fechar-se ao redor do seio que ele agora chupava com vontade, e ela gemeu alto. Suas mãos voaram para o cabelo dele, ocasionalmente puxando-o, ou fincando as unhas em sua cabeça. Seu corpo ondulava abaixo dele, sua pele formigava em cada ponto que ele beijava e mordiscava, mas não era o bastante. Ela podia sentir seu peito queimar em busca de ar. Pensava que iria se desintegrar se ele não fizesse algo imediatamente.

"Alex, por favor", ela pedia, sem saber o que, exatamente, até que ele desceu mais, e ela o sentiu acariciar a parte de trás de suas coxas. Suas pernas se abriram involuntariamente para ele, acomodando-o entre elas.

Ele roçou suas unhas pela parte interna da coxa, subindo, e então descendo, e Norma sentiu arrepios percorrerem todo seu corpo. Ele fez o mesmo com a outra perna, e em seguida alternou entre o leve roçar de sua mão ou o calor de sua língua, assistindo atentamente cada reação dela. De olhos fechados, Norma desceu uma mão por seu corpo, tocando-se sobre a calcinha. Estava desesperada para aliviar a pressão que se formava na base de seu ventre, e ele continuava apenas provocando-a.

Alex a deixou por um momento, observando, aprendendo, então segurou seu pulso com delicadeza, fazendo-a parar. Ela abriu os olhos e seus olhares se cruzaram.

"Meu presente, lembra? Eu é que tenho que abrir."

Com um beijo em sua palma, ele foi afastando a mão dela, parando para sugar dois dedos em sua boca. Norma displicentemente soltou um palavrão e Alex riu. Nunca a vira xingar antes. Mas, se era um sinal de que ele estava fazendo algo certo, não se importaria de ouvir mil obscenidades de sua boca.

Após empurrar a mão dela para longe, ele voltou suas ministrações para sua barriga. Deslizou um dedo no elástico da calcinha de um lado a outro, passou a mão sobre as laterais, sentindo a textura da renda, a suavidade do cetim.

Norma podia sentir a respiração dele em seu centro, podia sentir quando a mão dele passava apenas de leve, causando a menor das fricções.

Ela queria mais, precisava de mais. E estava prestes a vociferar ameaças contra ele quando sentiu o calor da língua dele descer sobre ela, ainda por cima da peça. Ela fez um som grave no fundo de sua garganta, apertando a cabeça dele entre suas coxas.

Alex sentiu o tecido úmido e quente e só podia imaginar como ela estaria embaixo daquela peça. Alternando para beijos suaves, ele puxou as pernas dela para se libertar. Então subiu as mãos até o elástico e, dessa vez, ele o puxou. Preguiçosamente, fez a peça deslizar pelas pernas dela. E então, no segundo seguinte, estava sobre ela de novo, pele contra pele, e sua língua pode sentir como ela estava molhada e pronta para ele, pulsando sob suas ministrações. Deixou que sua língua e lábios brincassem entre as curvas dela, provocando, incitando, explorando.

Um dedo deslizou para dentro de sua fenda e Norma sentiu que ia explodir. Era demais, todos os seus sentidos estavam em alerta, e ela não sabia o que fazer, perdera a capacidade até mesmo de falar coerentemente. Esticou os braços, agarrando os cobertores, gemia extasiada, eufórica, delirando de prazer a cada volta que a língua experiente dele performava sobre seu clitóris, a cada vez que o dedo que ele mantinha movendo-se dentro dela atingia o ponto certo, no ângulo certo.

Ela estava tão perto da linha final, tão perto... mas ainda assim o puxou para cima com força, quase arrancando seus cabelos para retirá-lo de si.

"Alex, por favor... Eu quero... você... em mim."

Mal podia falar. Todas as células de seu cérebro estavam ocupadas demais tentando não entrar em curto circuito enquanto ela o trazia para cima, e o beijava longa e demoradamente, recobrando um pouco da sanidade. Pode sentir seu gosto na língua dele, sentir a respiração rápida contra sua pele.

Suas mãos se ocuparam com o cinto e o botão da calça. Ela tremia, descuidada, e soltou uma respiração exasperada contra a boca de Alex ao não conseguir seu objetivo. Ele riu baixo e resolveu ajuda-la. Retirou a calça, ficando apenas com a boxer preta. Foi a vez de Norma assisti-lo. Ajoelhado entre suas pernas, cabelo bagunçado, olhos cintilando à luz do fogo, o peito musculoso, as cicatrizes do trabalho e das batalhas que enfrentara por ela. A fina faixa de pelos que descia abaixo do umbigo e sumia para dentro da boxer, esticada com a prova do quanto ele a queria. Norma mordeu o lábio, sorrindo maliciosamente, então o chamou com o dedo. No instante seguinte ele estava sobre ela, mãos ao lado de seu corpo, lábios sobre os dela. E ela aproveitou para deixar seus dedos brincarem com o elástico da cueca. Ela o acariciou por cima do tecido novamente, indo até a parte de trás e apertando uma de suas nádegas. Ele empurrou contra ela, seu membro coberto contra o calor úmido dela, e foi como se uma corrente elétrica percorre seus corpos. Ela puxou o elástico da peça para baixo com força, com pressa, com urgência.

"Tire isso." Ordenou.

Ele a ajudou, e, antes que soubesse, a mão dela estava ao redor dele, e ele teve que esconder o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, estrelas brilhando na parte de trás de seus olhos.

Alex não se considerava particularmente fraco. Gostava de pensar sobre si mesmo como alguém endurecido pela vida, pronto a resolver os problemas conforme fosse necessário. No entanto, um gesto da mulher a sua frente era capaz de transforma-lo em cinzas. Estava inteiramente a sua mercê, subjugado pela destreza de sua mão, subindo e descendo por seu membro, alternando a pressão de seus dedos.

Ela o olhou como uma criança numa loja de doces, ponderando as opções. Olhou fixamente para a forma dele em sua mão e inconscientemente lambeu os lábios, e ele teve que fechar os olhos e tentar recuperar o fôlego para não se perder ali mesmo, na mão dela.

"Deus, norma. Você vai me matar".

Sua voz grave era rouca, áspera, carregada de urgência

Ela riu, subindo a mão por sua barriga, pausando em seu peito. Podia sentir as batidas fortes do coração dele sob as pontas de seus dedos. Agarrou-o pelo pescoço, puxando-o em sua direção. Os lábios viajando por seu peito musculoso, resultado dos treinos para se manter em forma na polícia. Ela lambeu uma trilha até a base de seu pescoço, parando no pomo de adão. Ele grunhiu, um som abafado, preso na garganta; mãos procurando pelos quadris dela, as pontas dos dedos pressionando a carne com força. Sua doce amante era suave em todos os lugares certos, seu corpo quente e convidativo. Ela cingiu-o pelos quadris com as mãos delicadas e impacientes, trazendo-o para mais perto, ansiosa pelo contato, pelo momento que se tornariam um. Pegando a deixa, ele se posicionou acima dela, olhares cravados um no outro enquanto firme, mas lentamente, ele afundava em seu corpo. Ela segurou a respiração, mordendo o lábio, sentindo seu corpo se esticar e se expandir para acomodá-lo. Ele se ajustou dentro dela, descansando a testa contra a dela, sentindo o corpo dela ao redor dele todo.

Os pulmões de Alex queimavam com o esforço para respirar em grandes e profundas respirações, e ela acariciou seu tórax, as laterais de seu corpo, roçando as unhas suavemente, provocando arrepios por toda a pele.

Norma correu as mãos pelos bíceps dele, apertando e deixando sua mão descansar ali por um momento. Subiu, então, até os cabelos e ele levantou o olhar para ela. Norma podia ver todo o amor estampado em seus olhos. Ele a adorava, como se ela fosse sua única deusa, sua Vênus, nua em toda sua glória. Ela empurrou os quadris para cima, precisando desesperadamente da fricção, do contato, da doce tortura que a levaria às alturas, de volta ao panteão envolta em brilho e sedução.

Ele começou a se mover dentro dela, devagar e deliberadamente. Esse nível de intimidade e proximidade era algo novo para os dois. Alex nunca foi do tipo muito gentil e romântico. Sexo costumava ser uma necessidade fisiológica a ser saciada, nunca uma experiência única de sensações, corpo e alma, com seu coração e mente se juntando à ação.

Assim como para Norma. O termo "fazer amor" nunca fez sentido pra ela, pois tal coisa não existia. Por mais que amasse uma pessoa, todas as reações eram, no final, puramente carnais e egoístas. Os homens a desejavam, era verdade, e sexo era algo que esperavam dela, como uma obrigação, um acordo. Uma tarefa que, com sorte, poderia ser medianamente prazerosa. Mas, com Alex, o termo passara a fazer sentido. Era algo que combinava seus corações e almas como um só, por mais clichê que tudo isso pudesse parecer. Ele prestava atenção a cada reação, a cada necessidade e vontade dela, e sempre colocava seu prazer acima do dele.

O ritmo começou a se elevar gradualmente, enquanto Alex trouxe uma mão para seu quadril, segurando-a impossivelmente mais perto.

O peso do corpo dele acima dela restringia sua respiração do jeito mais delicioso. Cada uma de suas células se encontrava agora perdida nas sensações provocadas por ele e Norma sentiu o familiar calor do puro êxtase se espalhar em seu ventre de novo. Suas respirações rasas e pesadas se misturando às dele, o som de seus gemidos enchendo a sala, acompanhado pelos dele.

Duas mãos inquietas correram pelas costas de Alex, desceram até as nádegas, apertando e acompanhando o ondular ardente de seus corpos na dança mais antiga de todas. Ele a apertou com um pouco mais de força, a mão que segurava firme seu quadril deslizou pela coxa, puxando-a mais para cima e mudando o ângulo, enviando-o ainda mais fundo dentro dela e provocando um som agudo de pura euforia que ele queria poder gravar e ouvir para sempre.

Os músculos nas costas dele ficaram tensos, e calor se espalhou por sua virilha. Ele sabia que estava próximo de seu clímax, mas não queria deixar Norma para trás. Então esgueirou sua mão entre eles até o ponto em que seus corpos se uniam, acariciando de leve a parte mais sensível dela em movimentos circulares suaves, fazendo-a arfar pela nova estimulação. Norma fincou as unhas nas costas dele, mordeu seu ombro, enlevada pelo frisson que cruzava seu corpo. Seus músculos se fecharam ao redor dele, e Alex sentiu como um choque elétrico, que o fez perder o ritmo por apenas um segundo, recobrando-se da superestimulação em seguida.

Ela ficou quieta, olhos fechados em concentração. Ele sempre sorria quando percebia que ela ficava quieta. Norma podia gemer, murmurar e fazer todo o tipo de sons enquanto excitada, mas ela sempre se perdia no silêncio das sensações quando estava muito próxima de seu climax. Aplicando um pouco mais de força em seus dedos, e ele sentiu os músculos dela se retesarem e se contraírem ao redor dele. As mãos subiram para seu cabelo e ela o puxou, beijando-o com força e volúpia, bebendo de seus lábios como de uma fonte preciosa. Seu corpo todo tremendo involuntariamente ao redor dele enquanto ela navegava as ondas de seu prazer.

Ele quebrou o beijo, trazendo as mãos dela para cima de sua cabeça e segurando-as lá. Para ele, Norma não poderia parecer mais linda quanto nesse momento, tomada pela euforia da paixão, entregue às sensações mágicas de seu corpo. E ele era privilegiado por poder presenciar isso. Ela era uma visão, especialmente naquela noite. Costas arqueadas, respiração ofegante enquanto ela voltava à terra, a luz do fogo brilhando contra sua pele, conferindo-lhe uma aura dourada enquanto os espasmos em seu sexo subsidiam. Então ela abriu os olhos, dois diamantes brilhando intensamente como se pudessem enxergar dentro de sua alma. E ele também encontrou seu clímax, arremetendo involuntariamente contra ela com uma força quase animalesca, arrebatadora, que o fez fechar os olhos e deixar seu corpo colapsar contra o dela, sentindo-a mexer-se abaixo dele, abraçar-lhe com as pernas, acolhe-lo em seu corpo, dedos entrelaçados aos dele enquanto as sensações de seu orgasmo diminuíam até trazê-lo de volta a si.

Lentamente, ela desceu as mãos pelos braços dele, enlaçando-o e pousando beijos delicados em seu ombro. Alex inalava o perfume de seus cabelos, com um beijo gentil em seu pescoço, também ele se posicionando melhor de modo a poder abraça-la, correr a mão pela lateral de seu corpo de um jeito tão leve que mal parecia estar lá. Ele fez menção de se mexer, mas ela o segurou mais apertado.

"Não, fique. Só mais um pouco."

"Eu devo estar machucando você."

"Não está. Gosto de sentir você assim."

A voz dela era suave, quase um murmúrio sonolento, e ele apenas rearranjou seus corpos de modo a tirar um pouco de seu peso de cima dela, mas ainda o suficiente para que apoiasse a cabeça sobre seu peito, sentindo-a acariciar seus cabelos afetuosamente.

"Quanto tempo acha que vai durar?" a questão veio de forma tão repentina que o deixou confuso.

"O quê?"

"Isso. A paz. A calma. Quanto tempo até que tudo isso acabe de novo?"

Seu coração doeu por ela, e Alex só queria ter algo ou alguém para culpar, para descontar sua raiva de forma agressiva, só para ter algo que fazer para tentar melhorar as coisas. Podia mentir e dizer que tudo continuaria assim para sempre, mas seria tão útil quanto socar o primeiro cara que visse na rua. A verdade é que ele não sabia e, por mais que odiasse não ter uma resposta precisa, ela merecia a honestidade.

"Eu não sei. Mas vou fazer o possível para que você não tenha que se preocupar com isso. Vamos ficar bem, Norma. Eu realmente acredito que vamos."

"E eu acredito em você."

Com um suspiro satisfeito, ela se acomodou melhor embaixo dele, e Alex se inclinou para puxar um dos cobertores para os cobrir. Seus corpos, como peças de um quebra-cabeças, foram feitos para se encaixarem assim. Ficaram muito quietos e muito parados, as respirações agora de volta ao normal, e Alex estava quase pegando no sono, achando que Norma também estava dormindo, quando ela se moveu, levantando o tronco apenas o bastante para fazê-lo se apoiar num cotovelo e olhar para ela, tentando descobrir o que havia de errado.

"Eu quero muito alguma coisa doce, agora. Vamos comer a sobremesa?"

E com sua inexplicável energia, ela se esgueirou de seu lugar no confortável ninho de cobertores, vestindo a camisa dele, mal dando-lhe tempo de admirar suas formas sob a luz dourada.

Alex nunca pensou que apreciaria arte. Que saberia definir o que é arte de verdade. Isto é, até ver Norma Bates, com suas pernas longas e cabelo desgrenhado, pés descalços, faces coradas e uma expressão contente no rosto, usando apenas sua camisa. De sua posição, ainda no chão, com um cobertor jogado sobre si, Alex tinha uma visão privilegiada daquelas pernas enquanto ela caminhava até a cozinha, devagar e precisamente, como um gato; e quase a fez voltar imediatamente, com uma fome que não poderia ser saciada pela sobremesa. No entanto, ela voltara com dois pratos, entregando um a ele. Torta de maçã e sorvete de creme. E agora, enquanto comiam, ele olhava para ela, sentada de frente pra ele, e tinha certeza que aquilo era arte. Era como ver um anjo. E ele queria leva-la para longe de toda a bagunça e confusão que a vida vinha sendo ultimamente. Planejava fazer exatamente o que dissera a Dylan. Ele sabia que era demais, e que enquanto toda a loucura e o caos continuassem circulando ao redor dela, Norma ainda se sentiria sufocada. Ela precisava de uma fuga. E ele queria providenciar isso para ela.

Além do mais, eles nunca tiveram uma lua de mel.

"Devíamos ir pra Montana." As palavras saíram sem que ele tivesse muito tempo para pensar.

Surpresa, Norma parou o garfo a meio caminho da boca.

"Como é?"

"Montana. Devíamos ir pra lá. Tem montanhas. Ar puro. É um bom lugar. Será bom para você. Sabe, pra sua recuperação."

"Montana?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

"É."

"E está me dizendo isso agora...?"

"Bem, eu tenho pensado no lugar há um tempo", a falta de resposta dela estava deixando-o ligeiramente desconfortável por estar compartilhando esse tipo de coisa com ela. Era muito pessoal, e pertencia a um passado que ele não gostava de revisitar. Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Minha... minha família tem um pequeno chalé perto das montanhas. Eu não vou até lá há um bom tempo... Bem, desde que eu era criança, na verdade." Ele sorriu, lembrando os velhos tempos, seus olhos fixos em algum ponto vago no chão, não olhando realmente para ele, mas para a memória. Não durou muito, no entanto, e logo ele voltou a olhar para ela. "Bem, eu precisei voltar lá alguns anos atrás, só de passagem. Mas tem uma pessoa que cuida do lugar. E... eu gostaria de levar você até lá."

O silêncio se estendeu por um tempo enquanto ela apenas olhava para ele sem expressar nada, e Alex se arrependeu da ideia imediatamente.

"Olha, esqueça. Foi só uma ideia. Uma ideia estúpida. É muito longe, estamos no inverno, você tem o motel, e provavelmente não..."

"Eu adoraria ir até lá com você", ela o interrompeu numa voz tão suave que ele achou que estivesse imaginando, até que ela lhe sorriu, sincera. "Nunca estive em Montana."

O rosto dele se iluminou e os cantos de sua boca se levantaram num sorriso.

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo."

Há um momento onde não falam nada, apenas continuam se olhando, trocando sorrisos cúmplices. Então o momento é quebrado pela batida do relógio acima da lareira. Norma o olha, conferindo a hora. Meia noite.

"Feliz Natal, Alex."

"Feliz Natal, Norma."

E os olhos dela brilhavam com tanta intensidade que ele acreditava que a esperança, no fim das contas, é o que move o mundo. E poderia move-los também.

* * *

 **E então? O que acharam? Ainda tenho muito que melhorar, mas acredito que ficou... passável, certo?**

 **Outra coisa, essa fic estava planejada há um bom tempo. Tenho uma ideia de como vai terminar, apesar dela ter tomado um rumo próprio quanto ao que acontece entre as partes que já estão prontas, e uma dessas coisas era a viagem à Montana (inicialmebte era pra ser Minessota, mas achei muito longe). E qual não foi minha surpresa quando Maggie convidou o Alex para ir até Montana PARA UMA CABANA QUE ERA DA FAMÍLIA DELA! Mas minha ideia pra Montana veio primeiro, Maggie Summers só copiou u.u**  
 **Bom, só queria dizer isso, mesmo.**


	13. Chapter 13

Algumas decisões são pensadas de forma calculada para evitar o risco. Para que a execução seja perfeita, e o resultado satisfatório. Outras, aparecem repentinamente, inesperadas, e parecem perfeitas. Mas são tomadas apressadamente, no calor do momento, e o entusiasmo inicial não é capaz de impedir o grande e iminente fracasso a que estão fadadas. Surpreendentemente ou não, estas são as ocasiões em que a maior quantidade de erros se apresenta. Lei de Murphy. Havia ciência para explicar os erros da vida.

E foi uma dessas decisões, apressadas, impensadas, feitas no calor do momento, que levou Norma até aquele carro, cruzando a interestadual ao lado de Alex, com a paisagem mudando gradualmente do lado de fora, o aquecedor deixando suas bochechas coradas e o rádio ligado num volume baixo, rumo à Montana. Às montanhas que, agora ela pensava, deviam estar cobertas de neve. Como foi que isso aconteceu? Num minuto, Alex tinha a língua em sua garganta, então eles estavam abraçados junto à lareira e ela acreditava que era o melhor que a vida poderia ser. No instante seguinte, ela trouxe a sobremesa, ele a convidou para Montana e, no seu estupor pós orgásmico, ela disse sim.

E agora iria congelar até a morte.

Pensou que, pelo menos, Alex teria a decência de levá-la de avião. Mas por algum motivo nostálgico qualquer, ele preferiu que fossem de carro. São apenas algumas horas, ele disse. E ela realmente acreditou que _algumas horas_ passariam depressa. No entanto, cerca de duas horas já haviam se passado e, francamente, ela só se sentia irritada.

Já fazia mais de meia hora que Norma estava calada. Por um tempo a conversa foi mantida num ritmo alegre, até que Norma começou a ficar em silêncio. Até mesmo seu olhar, perdido em algum ponto do lado de fora, parecia entediado e ranzinza.

"Ei", Alex a chamou, procurando a mão dela e acariciando as costas de seus dedos com o polegar. "Está cansada?"

"Bem, eu achei que por _"poucas horas"_ você realmente queria dizer "poucas", mas estamos dirigindo o dia todo!"

"Não é o dia todo. Nem estamos dirigindo há tanto tempo assim, só... duas horas e meia, aproximadamente", ele conferiu o relógio do carro antes de responder, um sorriso suave agraciando suas feições. "E, além do mais, eu sou uma ótima companhia."

"Agora você está sendo narcisista. É sério, Alex, tem uma quantidade racional de tempo que eu aguento ficar sentada sem fazer nada, e estamos nos aproximando desse limite mais rápido do que você gostaria."

Ela cruzou os braços à frente do corpo para enfatizar suas palavras, olhando pela janela de cara amarrada.

"Ok, certo. Vamos fazer uma parada assim que encontrar um bom lugar. Você podia só ter pedido em vez de ficar emburrada, sabia?"

Ela olhou para ele, pronta para repreendê-lo, mas o sorriso quase juvenil que ele lhe apresentou a convenceu do contrário.

"Obrigada", ela lhe sorri de volta.

E enquanto ele se concentrava na estrada, ela olhou para ele, estudou seu rosto por um momento antes de voltar a olhar pela janela. Se lembrou da noite anterior. Deve ter adormecido no chão, porque quando acordou estava na cama, raios frios de sol passando pelas cortinas, e ela o acordou para abrirem os presentes. Estava maravilhada pelas escolhas dele. A pequena caixa que ela viu primeiro continha um lindo par de brincos. Além deles, um belo vestido azul escuro, um suéter branco, um kit de banho com óleos perfumados e vários sabonetes em forma de pequenas flores, um delicado relógio de pulso de ouro e, para seu completo choque e surpresa, um conjunto de lingerie preta. Completo, com corset, cinta liga, meias e tudo. Vendo-a corar, ele mencionou que tinham escolhido presentes similares um para o outro, referindo-se ao que ela usara na noite anterior, e, sem perder a oportunidade, Norma lhe respondeu que, na verdade, ele estava presenteando a si mesmo.

E então ela o observou atentamente enquanto ele abria os presentes que ela havia escolhido, ansiosa para saber se ele ia gostar. Suas escolhas foram uma camisa preta, jeans, sapatos, um cinto, uma gravata de seda que, coincidentemente, era quase do mesmo azul que o vestido que ele lhe dera, e uma foto emoldurada dos dois, tirada no festival de inverno. Ao chegar na foto, Alex se manteve em silêncio, olhando para a peça em sua mão, e isso a deixou nervosa. Ela estava pronta para tomar o objeto das mãos dele e dizer que esquecesse, que não era nada de mais, quando ele a interrompeu com um "você me fez ficar muito bem nessas fotos", e ela riu, o nervosismo deixando seu corpo enquanto ele se inclinava na direção dela, roubando-lhe um beijo. Eles se deitaram, felizes, sobre os cobertores que ainda estavam lá, em meio à caixas e papel de presente brilhante. Ela tinha outra coisa para entregar a ele, mas não era exatamente um presente de natal. Não era exatamente um presente, também. E ela não tinha certeza de como ele reagiria, afinal ele também não... De qualquer forma, ela queria esperar pelo momento certo, e não parecia o momento certo, ainda.

E agora, ao lado dele, em seu carro antigo, ela se lembrou, contente, da manhã que tiveram. Como se tudo estivesse certo no mundo. E pensou em como ele a beijou enquanto a véspera de natal se transformava aos poucos em manhã de natal, do olhar de pura adoração nos olhos dele quando fizeram amor de novo, e ela percebeu que nunca, em toda sua vida, se sentiu como se sente quando ele a olha daquela forma.

Conforme prometido, Alex encontrou um local que parecia decente o bastante e parou. Aproveitou para abastecer o carro e, depois de um café e de poder andar e interagir com outras pessoas por alguns minutos, o bom humor de Norma estava de volta. Quando estavam saindo do local, duas crianças vieram correndo em direção à porta e uma delas correu direto na direção de Norma, chocando-se contra as pernas dela. Uma garotinha. Cachos negros amarrados em maria-chiquinhas e casaco de inverno rosa. A garota caiu com o impacto e olhou assustada para Norma, com medo de ser repreendida. O garoto, que havia passado com sucesso entre os dois adultos, voltou e se aproximou deles com um olhar suspeito, correndo para sua irmã ao ver que Norma se ajoelhava de frente para a menina.

"Desculpe, moça. Não fique brava com a minha irmã, foi culpa minha."

"Eu não estou brava, só vou ajudá-la a se levantar."

"Jessie! Willian! Já avisei para não correrem de mim!"

Uma mulher, provavelmente a mãe das crianças, andava rápido na direção deles, e se deparou com a cena. "Eu sinto muito, senhora. Eles estão impossíveis, ultimamente."

"Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Eu tive dois filhos, sei bem como eles podem ser nessa idade", Norma sorriu de forma encorajadora para a jovem mulher, que parecia envergonhada pelo mau comportamento das crianças.

Ao lado delas, Alex e o garotinho observavam enquanto Norma deu a mão para a garotinha e a colocou de pé, arrumando o casaco e os cabelos no lugar com um sorriso gentil.

"Agora, seja cuidadosa, ok, mocinha? Não vai querer se machucar por aí."

A menina concordou, ainda envergonhada, e se inclinou para abraçar Norma, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e murmurando um _"obrigada_ ".

"Obrigada", a mulher reforçou, se aproximando mais e segurando a mão da filha. "E desculpe pelo incômodo."

"Não, não foi incômodo algum. Você tem lindos filhos."

"Obrigada. Tenham um ótimo dia, vocês dois", ela acenou para eles enquanto adentrava o estabelecimento com as crianças.

Norma e Alex voltaram a caminhar para o carro, mas ela não pode deixar de pensar em seus dois filhos. Ao mesmo tempo, lembrou de como o menino veio correndo em defesa da irmãzinha, e isso a fez pensar em Caleb; como ele também, muitas vezes, fez o mesmo por ela. Mas ela não queria pensar em Caleb, não agora. Não quando tudo parecia bem. E foi então que notou o sorriso e o olhar de Alex fixos nela.

"O quê?" ela perguntou, curiosa. O canto de sua boca levantando-se num sorriso mau contido.

"Nada. É só... você é boa com crianças", ele deu de ombros. "E as crianças parecem gostar de você, também."

O rosto dela se iluminou ao pensar sobre isso, fazendo voltar a algum ponto do passado, quando seus meninos eram ainda crianças. Como eles gostavam de correr e brincar ao ar livre nos bons dias, quando Sam lhes dava uma pausa, quando podiam ir a um parque ou algo assim. Tão perdida ficou nas próprias lembranças, que nem notou quando eles passaram por uma mulher com uma cesta de flores. E, assim que entrou no carro novamente, uma única, bela rosa vermelho escuro apareceu à sua frente.

"O quê...? Alex, onde foi que...?"

"Uma mulher as estava vendendo", ele apontou com a cabeça na direção da senhora que, agora, estava atendendo um jovem casal. "Eu as achei lindas, dada a época do ano. Achei que poderia gostar também."

"É linda. Obrigada."

Ela se inclinou para beijá-lo muito suavemente na bochecha. Quando voltou a se acomodar em seu lugar, tinha uma expressão sonhadora enquanto trazia a flor para mais perto do nariz, inalando o doce aroma das pétalas suaves e escarlates.

O encontro com as crianças despertou algo nela; memórias boas e ruins. Coisas que sempre se lembraria e outras que daria qualquer coisa para esquecer. No entanto, ela se focou nas coisas boas, e as compartilhou com Alex. Histórias sobre seus filhos, e muito poucas sobre ela mesma. Ele lhe contou algumas de suas próprias aventuras quando era criança, tendo o cuidado de não mencionar os nomes de Keith, ou Bob, ou Nick, ou mesmo Jimmy. Era complicado, uma vez que todos se conheciam desde sempre. Ele cresceu com a maioria deles. Mas não arriscaria estragar a boa atmosfera que criaram com a conversa falando dos algozes de sua esposa, ainda que na época todos fossem crianças e inocentes, imunes às maldades do mundo.

"Aposto que foi uma criança linda. Todos esses cílios... Deve ter sido o mais lindo dos garotos."

"Eu não sei sobre isso."

"Ahhhh, vamos! Tem alguma foto?"

"Não."

"Alex! Não seja assim! Deve ter pelo menos uma foto sua de quando era bebê."

"Não vou te dizer nada"

"Então tem! Eu quero ver."

"Norma!"

"Por favor?"

"Deve ter algumas no chalé", ele finalmente cedeu, com um suspiro.

"Posso ver?"

"Se as encontrar. Eu não vou procurar por elas."

Ela bateu palmas, animada, rindo como uma garotinha. E, conforme a paisagem começou a mudar, se aprofundando mais nas montanhas, Alex olhou par ela, sabendo que ele faria qualquer coisa por essa mulher. Qualquer coisa que fosse necessário para garantir seu bem-estar e segurança. Ele escalaria a montanha mais alta ou nadaria em mares congelados se fosse preciso.

Os olhos dela capturavam a natureza do lado de fora, e ela brincava com a rosa, as pétalas acariciando seus lábios suavemente. O aquecedor no máximo deixava as bochechas dela rosadas. Tudo isso poderia ser um sonho. Um sonho perfeito. Uma linda e atraente loira no banco do passageiro de seu carro antigo, as cores do dia começando a mudar para tons de laranja e rosa e roxo enquanto as montanhas abraçavam o sol de fim de tarde em seus vales.

"Alex, pode encostar, por favor?"

A voz dela o tirou de seu devaneio particular.

"O quê?"

"Por favor, encoste o carro."

Ele fez o que ela pediu, diminuindo a marcha. Notou que logo a frente começava uma clareira no acostamento, e decidiu parar ali.

"Algo errado?" perguntou, terminando de estacionar o veículo.

"Não, nada. Desculpa, não queria preocupar você. Só queria ver o pôr do sol."

Ele riu, chacoalhando a cabeça, incrédulo. Ela ainda iria mata-lo de susto.

"Tudo bem. Drive in particular com ingressos para o pôr do sol, então."

O local onde estavam era alto e ficava do lado oposto à cidade, com uma vista privilegiada das montanhas e do lago abaixo delas. Norma esticou as pernas e recolocou os sapatos, saindo do carro e não deixando Alex com outra opção que não ir atrás dela.

"É lindo", a voz dela era suave, pouco mais que um murmúrio, enquanto apenas reconheceu a presença dele ao seu lado antes de voltar sua atenção para a paisagem. "Obrigada por me trazer aqui."

"O prazer é meu."

"Sabe, eu nunca imaginei estar em um lugar assim. Estar feliz assim. Não posso acreditar que estamos mesmo aqui, dirigindo no seu carro, cruzando estados, indo para Montana e parando para assistir o sol se pôr. Tão... tranquilos, tão em paz, quando os últimos anos não foram nada mais que um verdadeiro pesadelo. Eu quase tenho medo de me sentir feliz, porque a felicidade nunca durou para mim."

"É porque eu não estava lá."

As palavras deixaram sua boca antes que ele pudesse se parar e ele se arrependeu imediatamente pela forma como elas soaram clichê.

E ela notou também, porque riu com um olhar divertido para ele.

"Uau! Isso foi... presunçoso."

Sentindo-se tímido e envergonhado repentinamente, ele riu com ela, um riso acanhado, abaixando sua cabeça antes de voltar a olhar para ela com um pedido de desculpas no olhar.

"É, eu sei. Mas eu te fiz rir, então vou aceitar a provocação."

"Não precisa se esforçar muito pra me fazer sorrir, xerife."

E agora foi a vez dele exibir um sorriso bobo e até mesmo um pouco tímido para ela, ao ouvi-la chamando-o pelo título que ele já não possuía. Ele se sentou no capô do carro, puxando-a para sentar-se ao lado dele, e ela se permitiu moldar-se a seu corpo de bom grado. Em silêncio, assistiram as cores mudarem no céu, conforme os rosas e roxos se transformavam em azul escuro, e pequenos pontinhos brilhantes começavam a se espalhar pelo tapete de veludo que se estendia acima deles. É um momento de paz. Frio, mas também o lugar mais aconchegante em que eles poderiam estar, pelo simples fato de estarem juntos. Ela suspira profundamente ao lado dele e Alex se vira, parando frente a frente com ela. Uma perna de cada lado das dela, prendendo-a em seu espaço. Os olhos dela brilham na luz remanescente do crepúsculo, de um azul quase tão escuro quanto o do céu, e ele sente uma vontade quase incontrolável de tocá-la, então puxa uma mecha de seu cabelo loiro atrás da orelha e deixa sua mão correr delicadamente pelo maxilar até o queixo.

"Está bloqueando a vista", ela reclamou, cruzando os braços à frente do corpor e tentando parecer aborrecida e desinteressada, mas ele notou que era apenas outra provocação.

"Não sei, acho que não. A vista daqui é muito... interessante."

Norma rolou os olhos, mas deixou-se ser observada, inclinando-se para frente e encaixando-se em seus braços abertos, acomodando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele.

"Eu gosto do seu cheiro", a voz dela é abafada pela jaqueta dele, e ela deixa suas mãos encontrarem um lugar confortável entre a jaqueta e a camisa, na base de suas costas. Ele não ligava que as mãos dela estivessem frias, apenas a envolveu mais em seus braços e pousou um beijo suave em sua têmpora. E assim permaneceram até que o céu estivesse completamente escuro e o frio começasse a encontrar um caminho para dentro de seus casacos. Então voltaram para o carro, Alex prometendo que não faltava muito mais. A estrada estava deserta, passaram por apenas outros dois carros e Norma estava preocupada que tivessem pego o caminho errado.

"Alex, sabe mesmo pra onde estamos indo?" Ela estava começando a se irritar, agora.

"Sim."

Tem certeza?

"Não. Só não queria preocupar você", ele manteve uma expressão séria, e Norma o olhou em choque, só notando que era brincadeira depois de alguns segundos.

"Alex!"

"Não é o caminho errado, Norma. É um lugar bem tranquilo. Logo começam as fazendas e outros chalés. Não tem muitos carros por aqui o tempo todo."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim, tenho. Algumas coisas nunca mudam..." Ele murmurou a última parte mais para si mesmo, continuando o caminho cercado pela vegetação.  
Como num filme, assim que ele virou a próxima curva uma pequena cidade ou, Norma pensou, um vilarejo se apresentou diante deles com algumas luzes brilhantes.  
Os olhos dela vasculhavam tudo, capturando cada detalhe, observando cada movimento, cada construção e estradinha rústica.

"É o último lugar civilizado antes de chegarmos. Quer parar e comer ou levar?"

"Levar. Conhece algum lugar aqui?" ela respondeu, ainda sem parar de olhar cada pequena coisa que podia do lado de fora da janela.

"Ahnn... Sim, mas não pra jantar. Vamos dar uma olhada por aí."

Ele circulou pelo centro, até que encontraram um lugar que agradou aos sérios padrões de Norma, e eles pararam na porta de um pequeno mas aconchegante restaurante mexicano. Foram atendidos por uma jovem alegre de pele naturalmente bronzeada e cabelos longos presos num rabo de cavalo que Norma achou que combinava perfeitamente com o lugar. Ela foi amistosa e atenciosa e não demoraram a sair de lá com várias sacolas de comida.

Cerca de dez minutos mais tarde, após pegarem uma estrada de terra, os faróis do carro iluminaram uma construção em madeira. Já estava escuro, e a pouca luz que vinha dos postes não iluminava muito da propriedade. Norma, que havia relaxado e estava encolhida ao lado de Alex, chegou-se para frente no banco, inspecionando o que podia ver do imóvel.

"Chegamos?"

"Chegamos. Espere aqui, vou ligar as luzes."

Ele saiu do carro, procurando as chaves no bolso, enquanto Norma ficou observando-o do carro. Ela o viu abrir a porta e sumir no escuro por um momento antes de luzes se acenderem iluminando toda a varanda do chalé, e o entorno da casa. Ela desceu, batendo a porta do carro atrás de si e caminhando lentamente até os três degraus que levavam até a varanda e, consequentemente, a porta da frente. Alex a encontrou, saindo pela porta no momento em que ela começava a subir as escadas.

"Então... Bem-vinda."  
Ela terminou de subir, inspecionando a varanda. Adentrou a casa, os olhos ávidos correndo pela decoração simples, em estilo rústico. Ela passou pela ampla sala com balcão de madeira que a dividia da cozinha, espaçosa mas não muito grande. Foi até o corredor e avistou as portas dos quartos e banheiro, tudo sem dizer nada. A apreensão de Alex crescia a cada passo dela, a cada momento que ela continuava em silêncio.  
Por último voltou, passeando pela cozinha, ao redor da mesa de seis lugares, também feita de madeira. No centro, havia uma pequena toalha feita de algum tipo intrincado de artesanato com um enfeite sobre ela, e Norma tocou a superfície da mesa, sentindo a madeira sob seus dedos.

"Alex, esse lugar é..."

"Eu sei que não é muito, é simples, mas..." Ele sentia a necessidade de se desculpar, de explicar, como se Norma merecesse estar num castelo para o qual ele não podia leva-la.

"Não! É perfeito! É lindo, e tão charmoso."

Ele podia ver que era sincera pelo brilho nos olhos dela. Sendo racional, não devia ter duvidado, afinal ela morava numa casa antiga, usava vestidos vintage e os móveis da casa provavelmente eram do fim da década de 50, ou mais velhos. Mas ainda assim, ter a aprovação de Norma nesse lugar era algo que ele queria, mesmo que não soubesse por quê. Nunca pensara no chalé como um lugar feliz. Sua própria mãe nunca pareceu tão entusiasmada com o lugar. Mas vendo Norma comentar sobre esse e aquele móvel, sobre a estrutura de madeira e os detalhes que apareciam aqui e ali, tudo isso o enchia com uma alegria que ele não era capaz de descrever.

"Gostou, mesmo?"

"Sim! Poderíamos fazer algumas melhorias. Quer dizer, é aparente que ninguém vive aqui, mas... É lindo."

"Bem, tem alguém que cuida do lugar, mas eu não avisei que vínhamos, então..."

"Não se preocupe, darei um jeito em tudo amanhã. Estou com fome. E exausta. Vamos comer e ir pra cama, por favor! Amanhã terminamos de nos instalar."

"Como quiser, Sra. Romero. Vamos comer, então, porque estou louco pra te levar pra cama", ele sorriu maliciosamente, com um olhar sedutor que, não estivesse tão cansada e com dor nas costas pela viagem, Norma jamais recusaria.

"É. Para uma longa e doce noite de _descanso_ , Sr. Romero."

Ela o repreendeu, e ele sorriu, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição e virando-se para buscar as sacolas no carro.

Sozinha no cômodo, Norma cruzou os braços, observando o ambiente ao seu redor, comparando o que tinha agora com tudo o que viveu em seu passado.

"Onde é que você esteve minha vida toda, Alex?" ela suspirou, pensando que nunca teria a resposta mas mesmo assim estava feliz, pois ele estava ali agora. E mesmo que o agora fosse tudo que tinham, era também o único tempo que importava.

* * *

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Olá! Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo por ter demorado tanto! Depois que passaram as provas eu pensei que estaria com mais tempo livre... ledo engano.**  
 **Sem maiores detalhes, só quero dizer que sei que demorou e lamento por isso. Mais notas no final.**

* * *

Norma acordou com a claridade da manhã entrando pelas cortinas finas e o aperto dos braços de Alex ao seu redor. Era um movimento instintivo, sempre que ela se mexia, ele respondia puxando-a para mais perto. Era novo e, às vezes, demais, mas ela curvou os lábios num sorriso, ainda de olhos fechados.

Intimidade era uma coisa que sempre lhe pareceu opressiva. Não apenas o sexo, pois frequentemente o ato era automático e não demandava intimidade nenhuma. Algumas vezes, não requeria nem que ela tirasse a roupa. Geralmente, depois de acabarem, seus maridos ou parceiros cairiam ao lado dela, talvez houvesse um breve beijo sem emoção, e era isso. Era carnal, não íntimo. Mas outra pessoa saber tanto sobre você, o que gosta ou não gosta, cada detalhe de sua rotina, o perfume que você usa, o que murmura enquanto dorme, qual a causa de seus pesadelos... Era esmagador. Apesar disso, ela descobrira que Alex vinha se esgueirando cada vez mais na esfera da intimidade. E ela descobriu que não sentia medo. Não com ele. Pelo contrário, ansiava pela proximidade, pela rendição de sua condição a ele. Gostava de senti-lo pressionado contra seu corpo de manhã, segurando-a como se nunca fosse deixá-la ir, sem se importar com os claros sinais matutinos de seu corpo de homem. Gostava de vê-lo ler o jornal, observar as sutis alterações em sua expressão enquanto corria os olhos pelas páginas. Gostava de como ele a assistia fazer a maquiagem pela manhã ou se trocar e passar seus cremes antes de ir para a cama. Intimidade continuava sendo algo assustador, mas com Alex não era nada além de natural.

"Bom dia", ela o ouviu murmurar, logo antes de ele pousar um beijo em seu ombro.

"Bom dia. Aqui é sempre tão claro assim?", ela fez uma careta enquanto puxava o lençol para cobrir o rosto.

"Deve ser o céu limpo mais perto das montanhas. Mas teria ajudado se tivéssemos fechado as cortinas."

Com um meio grunhido de irritação, ela se espreguiçou e se moveu para sair da cama. Olhou para as malas e para as roupas dos dois, descartadas a um canto. Estavam tão cansados na noite anterior que acabaram nem desfazendo as malas para pegar as roupas de dormir, então ela decidiu-se por pegar a camisa de Alex e vestí-la por cima da lingerie, recuperando apenas os itens necessários para sua rotina matinal.

Deixando um Alex ainda meio adormecido para trás, ela foi ao banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho enquanto tentava arrumar os cachos bagunçados com os dedos. Ao voltar para o quarto, Alex já estava de pé, remexendo em sua mala. Ele olhou para Norma, sorrindo ao notar que ela vestia sua camisa. Jamais cansaria de notar como ela era naturalmente sexy fazendo as coisas mais comuns do dia a dia e, acima de tudo, sem tentar, sem se esforçar para parecer nada além dela mesma.

"Oi"

"Olá, você", ela respondeu, com o usual sorriso. Ela estava sorrindo mais, ele notara. Era uma boa evolução, mesmo com a preocupação que ele sabia que ela ainda tinha.

Ela pegou o celular, checando-o mesmo sabendo que não havia sinal ali, e fez uma careta.

"O telefone não funciona mesmo aqui".

"Eu disse que não funcionava".

"E ainda é cedo".

"Nisso podemos dar um jeito", ele se levantou após ter escolhido uma camiseta da mala. "Estamos sozinhos, podemos voltar pra cama, se quiser".

"Não, já que estou acordada, vou explorar".

Ela sorriu entusiasmada, saindo pela porta, pronta para olhar com atenção cada cômodo do chalé enquanto Alex sorria diante da animação dela.

"Ah meu deus, Alex!" Ele a ouviu exclamar num som estridente alguns segundos depois.

"O que? O que foi?" Ele correu ao encontro dela, parando ao vê-la voltando para o quarto.

"Tem um deque lá fora", ela exclamou, olhos grandes de surpresa, como se falasse de um alien ou algo realmente preocupante.

"Não faça isso, Norma. Não me assuste assim."

"Mas tem um deque. Lá fora. Na porta da sala!"

"Ahn.. Sim. Isso te incomoda?"

"Não! Não, não, não, é que... É um lindo deque." Ela comentou numa voz pequena.

"Gosta do deque?" Alex sorriu, notando como os braços dela estavam arrepiados por baixo do tecido da camisa. "

"É charmoso", ela deu de ombros, evitando deliberadamente o olhar dele.

"Tem lugar para uma fogueira. Podemos... Não sei, assar marshmallows, se quiser. Ou só ficar em volta do fogo. Se eu conseguir achar lenha."

"Promete?" o rosto dela se iluminou com a ideia.

"Claro."

Ela voltou para o lado de fora, aproveitando os poucos raios mornos de sol da manhã, e ele a seguiu. O deque se estendia para fora a partir da porta lateral da sala, metade dele coberta pelo telhado da casa, outra parte descoberta.

"Alex, este lugar é lindo! Como conseguiu passar tanto tempo sem vir aqui?" Ela perguntou, de olhos fechados, braços estendidos sobre o cercado de madeira do deque.

"Por muito tempo eu evitei até pensar nesse lugar. Ele costumava ser feliz. Então, de repente, nada mais era feliz. Paramos de vir passar férias aqui. Meu pai se entregou à sua própria escuridão, e... Minha mãe... Ela se afundou num mar de desespero e tristeza do qual nunca conseguiu sair. Não havia mais motivo pra eu vir até aqui."

Enquanto ele falava, Norma se virou, percebendo que ele estava sendo aberto e honesto com ela, dividindo algo importante. Ela o ouviu atentamente, absorvendo as palavras. Queria perguntar mais, mas também não queria parecer intrometida. Por fim, decidiu apenas se aproximar e tocar seu rosto delicadamente.

"Eu lamento que tenha passado por tudo isso. Eu entendo. Te entendo completamente. Obrigada por me trazer aqui. Por passar por cima de suas memórias só pra fazer algo legal por mim."

Ela o abraçou e Alex permitiu que seu corpo fosse acalentado pelo dela; que fosse consolado pelo carinho daquela que muitas vezes não recebeu o consolo que precisava. Ele a segurou com força, com muita força, como se tivesse medo que fosse sumir. E Norma retribuiu, ficando na ponta dos pés e abraçando-o com todo seu ser. Mãos acariciando costas, pescoço e cabelos. Beijos suaves no pescoço.  
Por um momento o tempo podia muito bem ter parado e eles não notariam.

Até que, saído do lugar escuro onde sua alma visitara, ele se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para olhar para ela.

"Vamos até a vila tomar café. Quero te levar a um lugar."

Ela escaneou seu rosto procurando algum sinal, algum indicativo do que ele tinha em mente, sem encontrar nada. Então apenas concordou e saiu para se vestir.  
Quando ela reapareceu na sala, chamando por ele, Alex sentiu que cortavam seu suprimento de ar.  
Norma Bates, sua perfeita esposa vintage, abrira mão dos vestidos e estava usando jeans. Ele prestou atenção em como o tecido se ajustava e moldava as pernas dela, deixando visível todas as curvas sem mostrar nada. Além dos jeans, ela usava uma blusa de malha, botas, lenço e casaco. O lenço que escapava pela lateral da bolsa de viagem no dia em que ela foi a casa dele pedir desculpas. O mesmo casaco bordô que usava quando entrou gritando na delegacia que precisava falar com ele "naquele momento". Engraçado como a memória funciona, ele pensou. Mas por mais que revirasse seu estoque, não se lembrou de nenhuma vez ter visto Norma Bates usando calças Jeans. E a visão ficaria grudada na mente dele para sempre.

Eles cruzaram os dez minutos até a pequena vila entre exclamações de alegria de Norma. Durante o dia, podia-se ver os campos que ladeavam a estrada e a bela paisagem que cercava a propriedade. Folhas castanhas e secas caídas das várias árvores e molhadas pela geada formavam um tapete no chão. Chegando à vila, Alex os conduziu para uma lanchonete. Era um lugar pequeno, mas aconchegante e convidativo. As grandes janelas de vidro, onde se lia "lanchonete do Anton" em letras cursivas de um azul esverdeado, deixavam ver as mesinhas e a decoração do lugar e Norma pensou que ali, bem naquele lugar, o tempo podia ter parado nos anos 50. E ela se sentiu instantaneamente em casa.  
"Já veio aqui?"

"Já. Várias vezes. Não mudou nada."

Ele a conduziu para dentro da lanchonete e, antes de pedirem uma mesa, ele se aproximou do balcão, ainda com Norma a seu lado. Não demorou muito e um dos atendentes, um rapaz jovem, alto e um pouco tímido, apareceu para pegar os pedidos.

"Olá. Na verdade, antes de escolhermos uma mesa e fazermos o pedido, será que o Anton está por aí? Eu gostaria de falar com ele."

"Anton está bem aqui. Como eu posso ajudar?"  
A voz veio de trás deles, tranquila e sem emoção, pertencente a um senhor latino usando um grande avental onde se lia "Anton's" na mesma caligrafia das janelas.

"Anton! É bom te ver." Romero cumprimentou o senhor, que ainda parecia não conhecê-lo. A seu lado, Norma observou enquanto Alex sorria em expectativa, e o senhor ajeitou os óculos, franzindo o cenho para observar Alex como se fosse uma pintura. Até que, parecendo tê-lo reconhecido, ele voltou a se empertigar e os cantos de sua boca se levantaram num sorriso.

"Ohhhhh Alexander Romero! Como poderia esquecer?!. Seus olhos são idênticos aos da sua mãe. Já faz um bom tempo, rapaz. Como estão as coisas? Seu velho ainda é o xerife? E sua mãe?"

O sorriso de Alex falhou por um segundo e ele se moveu, desconfortável, evitando o olhar do outro. Sabia que esse momento chegaria, mas tinha preferido achar que não. Norma, no entanto, percebeu seu desconforto e deslizou a mão pela dele, apertando de leve para mostrar apoio.

"Minha mãe... Ela faleceu, há um bom tempo. Meu pai não é mais xerife, Anton. Já não é há muito tempo. Ele... Está na prisão."

"Lamento ouvir isso, filho. Imagino o quanto seja difícil, não precisa me contar nada", o velho lhe lançou um sorriso compreensivo, os olhos transparecendo uma simpatia e tristeza genuínas.

"Na verdade, Alex é o xerife, agora. E ele é um dos bons."  
Norma sentiu que podia contribuir para a conversa, oferecendo uma pequena nova informação que não era permeada de más recordações. Pelo menos não inteiramente, e ela esperava que ele não fosse corrigi-la. O outro homem lançou a Alex um olhar surpreso e simpático, observando quando Norma se aproximou um pouco mais, apertando o braço de Alex com a mão livre.  
Anton olhou de um para o outro antes de compreender a situação e sorrir amplamente.

"E quem é a bela dama aqui?"

Alex e Norma trocaram olhares cúmplices antes de Alex tornar a olhar para Anton e responder.

"Esta é Norma Bates, Anton. Minha esposa."

Norma percebeu o orgulho na voz dele ao dizer "minha esposa" e sentiu um leve rubor subir por suas faces ao mesmo tempo em que borboletas voavam em círculos em seu estômago.

"Esposa?" Ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior e se adiantou para abraçar o casal.

"Olhe só pra você! É um cara de sorte, Alexander! Ela é uma beleza, e tão refinada também. Minha Mercedes iria adorar conhecê-la."

"E ela está por aqui?"

"Não. Há um bom tempo", o olhar do senhor ficou triste repentinamente. "Ela... Ela morreu há cinco anos. Câncer. Sempre foi forte, aquela ali. Lutou até o fim."

"Eu sinto muito, Anton!"

Ver a tristeza e o abandono nos olhos do homem que parecia instantaneamente menor e mais franzino ao mencionar a perda, Norma sentiu uma fisgada no peito. Ela podia ver o amor e a saudade estampados no olhar dele, e imaginou como seria ter um sentimento assim, como seria ter alguém que se importasse tanto assim com ela, e com quem ela também se importasse. Então notou o braço de Alex ainda ligado ao dela, e percebeu que talvez houvesse encontrado isso também.

"Eu sinto muito pela sua perda. Lamento muito, mesmo. Eu teria adorado conhecê-la."  
Norma se soltou de Alex por um momento e se adiantou para abraçar Anton, que foi pego desprevenido pela ação.  
Alex sorriu diante da cena, notando uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto do homem que ele conhecera ainda criança.

"Sei que ela teria adorado conhecer você também, mocinha. Ela adorava o pequeno Romero, aqui. Dizia que ele ia crescer e ficar bonitão, ser um destruidor de corações".

"Bem, bonitão, sim. Sério também. Mas destruidor de corações... Não. Alex nunca partiria meu coração. Ele nunca partiria, propositalmente, o coração de ninguém."

O sorriso de Anton se ampliou e ele olhou de Norma para Alex como se tivesse encontrado um tesouro.

"Ohhh, meu jovem Alexander. Ela ama mesmo você! E acredite, eu reconheço o amor quando o vejo. Eu diria para se casar com ela, mas você foi esperto e já fez isso."

Novamente o casal trocou olhares cúmplices, e um leve rubor subiu às faces de Norma, pensando nas circunstâncias reais que levaram ao casamento deles.

"Bem, vão escolher uma mesa. Levarei o café da manhã especial para vocês em um instante".

"Então era aqui que vinham quando era criança?" Norma perguntou quando se sentaram a uma das mesas próximas à janela de vidro, com vista para a rua. "Anton foi tipo um padrinho, pra você? Um mentor?"

"Não, Norma. Eram férias, não a máfia", ele riu, divertindo-se com as perguntas dela sobre sua infância.

Ele não se lembrava de muitas coisas. Tinha passado tempo demais tentando esquecer de seu passado, tentando esconder no fundo de sua mente todas aquelas memórias dolorosas. Mas as memórias boas foram guardadas junto com elas, e agora muitas delas vinham à tona. Toda vez que iam até lá, era rotina tomarem café da manhã no restaurante do simpático casal latino a quem Alex se afeiçoara. E não só ele, sua mãe gostava muito de Mercedes também.

"Tem certeza que sabe o que vão trazer? E se não for bom? Afinal, faz muito tempo. Podem ter trocado o cozinheiro", ela perguntou, abaixando a voz e inclinando-se um pouco sobre a mesa, num tom conspiratório.

"Com certeza tiveram que trocar, mas está tudo bem. Eu confio no Anton. Mercedes, a esposa do Anton, fazia os melhores waffles que eu já provei. Parece que quando somos crianças tudo tem um gosto melhor. Não sei, talvez seja a nostalgia."

"Talvez seja porque ainda éramos inocentes, não tínhamos provado a amargura da vida. É meio que permanente, sabe? Gruda em você e fica lá para sempre."

"Pode ser. Provavelmente."

"Bem, não vale a pena falar disso, não agora. Então, alguém sabe que viemos pra cá? Pro caso de te chamarem, ou coisa assim."

"Não, eu não contei a ninguém. Não há ninguém que precisasse saber. E não vão me chamar de volta tão cedo. Daqui dois meses tenho uma nova audiência, então...Veremos".

"Alex, o que foi que aconteceu? De verdade?"

Alex deu um longo suspiro, desconfortável com o assunto. Não queria contar a Norma as exatas acusações. Isso implicaria falar de seu envolvimento com Rebecca, e ele sentia que isso traria ainda outras questões. Coisas que ele não queria mencionar agora, não enquanto tomavam café da manhã, não quando Norma estava bem, falante e alegre.

Para sua sorte, uma moça os interrompeu trazendo uma grande bandeja com a comida. Colocou os pratos e copos à frente deles, então retirou-se. Norma olhou para seu prato sem reação por um instante. Bacon, panquecas com calda, frutas frescas, torradas, geleia, suco. Havia o bastante ali para alimentar quatro pessoas ou mais.

"É... bastante", ela comentou sem tirar os olhos dos pratos.

"Anton leva o significado de _"especial"_ muito à sério", Alex sorriu, pegando o garfo enquanto a observava.

Ela imitou o movimento dele e pegou o próprio garfo, cortando um pedaço das panquecas e levando-o à boca.

"Alex! Isso é ótimo!"

"Eu disse", ele sorriu, feliz por tê-la agradado. Uma coisa ele jamais esquecera: como a comida naquele pequeno restaurante sempre foi boa.

E também não ia reclamar da interrupção. Não tinha certeza se Norma realmente esqueceu o assunto ou apenas deixou de lado. De qualquer forma, ele estava grato. O objetivo principal de estar com ela ali era fazê-la esquecer as coisas ruins. Era mostrar que o mundo ainda podia ser bonito, apesar de tudo, e que ele estaria ao lado dela para o que precisasse. E mesmo sabendo que, talvez, ela precisasse ouvir sobre Rebecca, sobre Annia, sobre coisas que ele não queria mencionar, ele ainda não se sentia confortável falando sobre isso. Em algum momento ele contaria. Algum momento, mas ainda não.

Então apenas aproveitaram um ótimo café da manhã, riram, conversaram, e fizeram planos para os próximos dias. Tanta coisa ruim já acontecera, por enquanto, ele queria focar em momentos bons. Mesmo que fosse apenas por enquanto.

* * *

 **estou muito feliz de apresentar o Anton pra vocês. Ele ainda vai ter uma certa importância em eventos futuros, então podem esperar vê-lo de novo (eu sei, ninguém ta ligando pro senhorzinho da lanchonete por enquanto haha). Além disso, a partir de agora a história começa a ter novamente uma sombra de angústia e uma certa tristeza, quando tratamos de assuntos que assombraram o passado do nosso querido duo.**  
 **Vou tentar postar com mais regularidade, juro! Obrigada por acompanharem!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A FIC TA VIVAAAA**  
 **Estou passando por um terrível bloqueio criativo, em tudo. Então, bom... desculpem aí. Desculpem também o capítulo ter ficado meio 'meh'. Aproveitei o bloqueio pra ler, então, com sorte, isso vai me trazer novas ideias :)  
Até lá, isso é o que tem pra hoje.**

* * *

"Norma?" Alex chamou do lado de fora, enquanto remexia o fogo recém criado, espalhando a lenha de modo que não formasse labaredas muito grandes.

"Eu já vou!" Ela respondeu lá de dentro. Ele olhou por sobre o ombro na direção da porta, mas não a viu, então tornou a prestar atenção no fogo.

Conforme prometido, ele arrumou tudo para fazer uma fogueira. Puxou um banco comprido de madeira para perto do fogo e trouxe uma manta caso o calor não fosse o bastante. A noite estava clara e as estrelas brilhavam como diamantes. Era uma bonita noite.

Alguns instantes depois, ouviu os passos de Norma; os saltos de suas botas clicando suavemente contra o piso de madeira. Ele se virou no banco para olhar para ela, que trazia uma bandeja com duas xícaras e um bowl cheio com os marshmallows que ela insistiu em comprar quando passaram pela mercearia aquela manhã.

"Fiz chocolate quente. Receita especial", ela anunciou, colocando a bandeja ao lado dele no banco e saindo de novo para pegar um banquinho menor, que ela então posicionou de frente para eles, perto da fogueira. Depositou a bandeja no banquinho menor, e só então foi sentar-se ao lado de Alex, que havia passado o tempo todo observando-a em silêncio.

"Vai se aquietar, agora?" ele indagou, sorrindo e provocando-a sobre suas atividades durante todo o dia.

Desde que chegaram do vilarejo, ela se empenhou em limpar e organizar o local. Arrumou espaço para as roupas deles no armário, trocou as cortinas por outras de tecido mais grosso que encontrou no segundo quarto, e deu um novo senso de vida à cozinha, que parecia brilhar por ter, novamente, alguém a utilizá-la. Alex sabia que, na verdade, ela estava procurando pelas fotos dele de quando era criança, as que ele falou que deviam estar pela casa, mas não queria pedir a ele porque sabia que negaria.

"Fala como se eu tivesse construído um prédio. Só dei um jeito na casa. Aliás, quem quer que seja que 'mantenha' este lugar pra você não parece fazer um serviço muito bom", ela comentou, fazendo aspas no ar com as mãos. Então se inclinou pegando as canecas e entregando uma a ele.

"Eles não esperavam por nós. Mas eu liguei, avisando que estávamos aqui. Para ser justo, pedi pra que fizessem só o básico. Abrir a casa para ventilar, cuidar para que a madeira continue boa, checar os vidros e dobradiças. Sabe... Só o essencial para que continue de pé. Eu não imaginava que voltaria aqui."

Ele provou o líquido fumegante fazendo uma expressão surpresa.

"Receita especial, é? Um pouco imprópria para menores." Ele comentou, notando o gosto apurado do álcool.

"Então acho que é bom não ter nenhuma criança por perto", ela sorriu. "Achei algumas garrafas de whisky no bar. Eu devia ter perguntado, mas imaginei que não se importaria."

"Não me importo. Gostei da sua nova receita."

Ela sorriu e levantou sua xícara em direção à dele, deixando que as cerâmicas se chocassem com um leve tilintar.

Ela se acomodou ao lado dele, apoiando o queixo no ombro de Alex e observando atentamente seu perfil enquanto bebiam em silêncio. Depois de alguns minutos, não aguentando mais a curiosidade, ela perguntou:

"Então... Era tão ruim assim? Vir pra cá?"

"Pensei que seria pior", ele confessou. "Como foi entrar em casa depois de..."ele hesitou, soltando um longo suspiro antes de continuar. "depois do funeral. Eu a via em cada canto da casa. Tudo parecia ainda ter o jeito dela, o perfume, uma parte dela ainda vivendo ali. E eu pensei que fosse acontecer o mesmo aqui, porque era o único lugar que não tinha uma memória ruim. Pensei que... Tudo aquilo que senti na semana seguinte ao funeral fosse voltar. Mas a verdade é que nunca foi embora, não de verdade. Ainda sinto a falta dela."

Ele levou novamente a caneca aos lábios, gesto imitado por Norma. Ele observava o fogo mas sentia os olhos dela ainda fixos nele.

"Sinto muito" a voz dela era baixa, suave.

"Tudo bem. É só... Tantas coisas ruins aconteceram, e as coisas boas só... Desapareceram. Depois disso, eu não quis me apegar muito às coisas dela, às coisas que gostava de fazer, os filmes que gostava de assistir, as músicas, as roupas. Não queria ficar lembrando a todo momento."

"Mas, ainda assim, você guardou algumas coisas dela. O piano. Sabe, no fundo a vida é só um amontoado de coisas. Boas e ruins. Duas pilhas de acontecimentos que se sobrepõem. Coisas boas não apagam as ruins, mas as ruins também não apagam as boas. Estão todas lá. E as vezes é difícil organizar essas pilhas e saber qual delas é maior. É por isso que tiramos fotos e temos caixas de memórias. Para nos lembrarmos que elas existiram. E as vezes dói olhar para essas memórias, mas é um tipo diferente de dor. É uma dor que aquece o peito ao mesmo tempo que nos faz chorar. Porque, apesar da tristeza, antes dela houve um momento de pura alegria."

Alex pensava na mãe, é claro. Mas não pode evitar se lembrar da velha caixa de sapatos que Norma deixou sobre a cama no dia que foram buscar os enfeites de natal. Talvez ela falasse por experiência. Um conselho tirado de seu próprio conhecimento de causa. E ele se perguntou quantas vezes ela teria chorado abraçada àquelas memórias.

"Não foi só o piano que guardei. Há algo... Algo que pertencia à ela e ela sempre disse... Sempre disse que, um dia, seria meu. E que eu devia da-lo a alguém. Que quando encontrasse a pessoa certa eu saberia."

Norma segurou a caneca com as duas mãos, tomando mais um gole da bebida enquanto Alex se inclinou e depositou sua xícara de volta na mesinha. Então reclinou-se de novo, pegando algo no bolso interno da jaqueta.

Ela o viu tirar de lá uma caixinha preta que reconheceu de imediato. Quando ele a abriu, ela viu novamente o anel que ele lhe dera no dia do casamento. Surpresa, ela levou a mão à boca.

"Alex..."

"Era da minha mãe. Eu a vi usar esse anel todos os dias, por muito tempo. Quando as coisas eram normais. Um dia, um pouco antes de ela ir para Pineview, ela me chamou e me entregou. Disse que não o queria mais. Que fazia parte de outra vida, e que ela não podia mais usá-lo. Que era pra eu guardar porque um dia encontraria uma garota que o merecesse. Que eu saberia quando a visse. Que ela seria especial."

"Mas você... você o levou até o cartório no nosso casamento, você..."

"Eu sabia", ele respondeu simplesmente. "Desde o dia que a conheci, eu sabia que você seria a causadora de todos os meus problemas. Mas, aos poucos, também comecei a perceber que havia algo mais em você. Uma força e uma resiliência, uma delicadeza que se contradiziam, e era fascinante. E, claro, o fato de você tentar me chantagear dentro do meu próprio escritório também provou que você era ousada e corajosa."

"Não! Não! Por que tinha que lembrar disso? Aquilo foi... Foi péssimo!" Ela riu, escondendo o rosto por trás da xícara por um instante.

"Foi. Deus, você me irritava tanto!"

"Você também não era a pessoa mais fácil do mundo de aguentar, sabe?"

"Eu sou uma pessoa muito fácil de se conviver."

"Tem certeza?" ela suspirou, olhando para o anel na mão dele.

"Claro que tenho. Eu disse, sou um ótimo colega de quarto."

"Não, Alex!", ela bufou irritada. "Estou falando do anel. Ele é seu. Tem certeza de que quer dá-lo a mim? Depois que eu... depois de..."

Ela queria dizer depois _'que eu o tirei e o coloquei com aquele bilhete_ ', mas não queria trazer o assunto do bilhete de novo.

Novamente, ele foi a seu resgate.

"Tenho. A mais absoluta certeza. Porque, desde que a conheci, sorrindo em meio a um monte de carpete naquele motel, fingindo que estava tudo bem e mentindo pra mim, eu já sabia que havia algo mais em você. Não sei dizer exatamente quando me apaixonei, mas de alguma forma, em algum momento entre o dia que você me contou tudo sobre você e o dia que você apareceu na minha porta pra me pedir em casamento, eu decidi que iria te proteger, e descobri que, se algum dia eu tivesse que dar aquele anel a alguém, seria você. E naquele dia... pra mim já era de verdade. Mesmo que nada acontecesse, que fingíssemos pro resto da vida e que tudo que eu conseguisse fosse jantares e beijos na bochecha, ainda teria valido a pena. Porque..." ele tirou a caneca da mão dela e a colocou de volta na bandeja, segurando a mão esquerda dela e deslizando o anel por seu dedo. "é à sua mão que ele pertence. Porque também é nelas, nas suas mãos, que está meu coração."

Ela olhou de novo para o anel, depois pra ele.

"Sabe, aquele dia, no cartório, você fez a coisa mais gentil que alguém já fez por mim. Mesmo sem saber que era o anel da sua mãe e o quanto significava, o fato de você ter tirado tempo do seu dia pra procurar um anel pra mim, pro nosso casamento falso, foi mais do que muitas pessoas já fizeram por mim na minha vida toda. "

Ela se inclinou na direção dele, procurando abrigo em seu abraço, e Alex pousou-lhe um beijo na testa. O silêncio que se seguiu foi breve, porque logo ela se afastou para olhá-lo.

"E se eu não tivesse te pedido em casamento? Como poderia me dar esse anel? Você nunca... nunca me chamou pra sair. Nunca tentou... nada."

"Os seus namorados não deixavam muita brecha, não é?"

"Ahh, Alex! Não, não vai dar certo. Pode esquecer. Não vai usar essa desculpa."

"Bem, em partes era isso, mesmo. E, além disso... eu não sabia como. Quer dizer, tinha tanta coisa acontecendo, nós nos víamos praticamente todos os dias, mas todo o caos, todos os problemas... E por causa de toda a provocação, todas as brigas. Achei que você nunca aceitaria. Eu queria acreditar que sim, mas você nunca demonstrou nada. Quer dizer, olha só pra mim. Você tinha caras como George Heldens a seus pés."

"É, mas sabe de uma coisa, Alex? Eu nunca quis ninguém aos meus pés. Porque, eventualmente, eles se levantam e descobrem quão pequena eu sou. Eu prefiro alguém ao meu lado, alguém que possa me olhar nos olhos e em quem eu possa confiar."

A segurança com que ela disse aquilo, como uma ousadia, como se o desafiasse a contrariá-la, a discordar dela, era o que o fazia ama-la ainda mais. Era o que o excitava e irritava em partes iguais. Aquela era Norma Bates, sempre tendo a última palavra, sempre discordando, sempre fazendo as próprias regras. E ele amava isso nela.

"Eu acho que vou te beijar agora."

"Por favor, faça isso."

Quando os lábios dele cobriram os dela, ele não tinha nenhuma outra intenção além de um gesto de carinho. Mas quando ela abriu a boca, convidando-o a explorá-la, seu corpo movendo-se de modo que ela ficou no colo de Alex, uma perna de cada lado das dele, ficou óbvio que ela tinha outras ideias em mente.

Ele passou a mão pela parte de trás do pescoço de Norma, seus dedos deslizando pelo cabelo, sentindo-a arrepiar-se. Ela quebrou o beijo num gemido rouco e inclinou a cabeça para trás, em busca de mais contato com as mãos dele. Em um instante os lábios dele estavam sobre seu pescoço em beijos suaves, apenas roçando a pele, como as asas de uma borboleta.

Ela sentia as mãos de Alex passearem por suas costas, seu quadril, apertarem suas coxas por cima do tecido e voltarem a subir, deslizando demoradamente por suas nádegas.

"Já disse que amo como esse jeans fica em você?" a voz dele era rouca, carregada de excitação.

O calor que subia pelo pescoço de Norma não tinha nada a ver com a fogueira atrás deles.

"Você gostou?"

"Adorei".

"Que bom." Ela deu um risinho quando ele mordiscou seu pescoço, seu corpo se esfregando contra o dele de vontade própria, seus joelhos apertando as laterais do corpo dele, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com os cabelos na base da nuca.

Ela prosseguiu beijando-lhe o pescoço, fazendo a mais leve sucção em algumas partes, mordendo em outras.

"Alex..." ela sussurrou, a respiração quente roçando a orelha dele.

"Sim?"

"Eu ..."

Ela fez uma pausa, ouvindo-o gemer baixo no fundo da garganta.

"O que?"

Então ela se reclinou, pousou uma das mãos no rosto dele, o polegar traçando a linha de seus lábios enquanto, com a língua, ela inconscientemente fazia o mesmo ao redor dos próprios lábios antes de subir o olhar até o dele.

"Eu quero muito, muito um marshmallow assado", ela sorriu, aquele brilho infantil nos olhos dela enquanto se acomodava melhor sobre as pernas dele.

Ele grunhiu, jogando a cabeça para trás por um momento e descansando as mãos nos quadris dela antes de voltar a olhá-la com um meio riso.

"Você ainda vai me matar, Norma Bates. Sabe disso, não sabe?"

"É, eu sei. Mas você não tem permissão para morrer ainda, xerife."

Ele riu e ela saiu do colo dele, avisando brevemente que iria até à cozinha pois tinha se esquecido dos espetos para o marshmallow. Quando entrou na casa, no entanto, ela parou no meio da cozinha, olhou novamente para o anel em sua mão e sorriu, admirando os prismas coloridos que a pedra refletia ao ser atingida pela luz. Então ela pensou em algo. Mordeu o lábio, nervosa e empolgada.

Minutos depois, ela voltou até a fogueira, entregando os pedaços compridos de madeira a Alex, e o observou colocar um pedaço grande do doce branco em cada um e aponta-los em direção ao fogo que crepitava suavemente.

"Vai ficar aí de pé?" ele perguntou, vendo que ela ainda estava imóvel no mesmo lugar que parou ao chegar.

"Não. Eu..."

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele. Ele notou que ela estava nervosa, mas não sabia o motivo.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nada. Nada, eu só... Tenho uma coisa pra você', ela anunciou, como se estivesse dando más notícias.

"Okay... ?" Ele parecia incerto quanto ao que ela tinha em mente.

"Pensei em entregar no natal, mas não fazia muito sentido, não era um presente de natal. E eu também não sabia se devia, porque... bem... tudo o que aconteceu, e você..." ela gesticulava, um sinal claro de seu nervosismo. Alex depositou os doces que segurava no bowl e se virou de frente para ela, segurando suas mãos entre as dele.

"Hey, calma. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não", ela respondeu imediatamente, pensando um segundo antes de se corrigir. "Sim. Bem, não é uma coisa ruim. Mas eu... Estivesse pensando que, já que vamos fazer isso, mesmo, você ia precisar disso."

Ela desvencilhou uma das mãos e pegou algo no bolso. Uma bolsinha de veludo preto.

"Eu... Eu queria que ficasse com isso", ela estendeu o objeto na direção dele, observando apreensiva enquanto ele fez deslizar o conteúdo da embalagem na palma de sua mão. O círculo metálico brilhava refletindo as chamas e por um momento Alex não fez nada além de observar o item em sua mão. Era um modelo bonito, liso, com um friso em cada extremidade.

"Não sei como pude esquecer no dia. Tinha tanta coisa na cabeça que nem me ocorreu que você precisaria de uma aliança. Desculpe, sou uma péssima esposa. Mas quando fomos fazer compras para o natal eu pensei que... seria bom se você tivesse uma. Eu queria que tivesse. E queria ser eu a comprar."

Ela olhou para ele em expectativa, mas Alex continuava observando o metal em sua mão, transfixado pela joia, e Norma começou a se preocupar com a reação dele. Ou, mais precisamente, com a falta dela.

"Pensei em ouro branco pra combinar com o meu. Se não gostar você pode trocar, a vendedora disse que..."

"Eu adorei", ele finalmente levantou os olhos para responder.

"Sério?" o rosto dela se iluminou.

"Sério. Obrigado, Norma." Ele retribuiu o sorriso, incapaz de contê-lo por mais tempo.

Ele segurou a aliança, mas Norma a pegou da mão dele, dizendo que ela mesma tinha que colocar. Então segurou sua mão e deslizou o anel por ela, pousando um beijo onde o metal encontrava a pele.

Ele voltou a beijá-la, comovido pela surpresa, feliz que ela tivesse pensado em tornar tudo oficial de verdade. Não que não fosse, para ele sempre fora oficial. Era real desde o momento em que ele disse que se casaria com ela. Mas o gesto de Norma só tornava tudo ainda mais sólido, fincava mais uma marca no _"pra sempre"_ que haviam prometido em seus votos.

Ela se acomodou ao lado dele novamente, indicando que devia voltar à tarefa de aquecer os doces para ela, e eles riram e conversaram e observaram as estrelas. E mais tarde, já acomodados para dormir. Ela entrelaçou seus dedos pelos dele e moveu suas mãos unidas, fazendo-a brilhar na luz da lua ao lado do diamante na mão dela, e ela não o soltou nem mesmo em seu sono.


	16. Chapter 16

**Eu sei, eu sei... ninguém mais acreditava que eu fosse atualizar essa história. Mas eu não desisti dela, então perdoem os meses entre as atualizações (eu sei que é chato pra caramba) e não desistam de mim!**  
 **Obrigada pelas reviews e comentários que eu recebo em todas as redes sociais. Eu fico muito feliz cada vez que leio as palavras de vocês. 3**  
 **Esse capítulo tem várias músicas, e tem um índice pra todas elas no fim do capítulo.**

* * *

O som de batidas na porta fez Norma despertar. À princípio as batidas a deixaram confusa, então ela se lembrou de que estavam distantes de quaisquer vizinhos e, assustada, chamou Alex.

"Tem alguém na porta", ela sussurrou.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, ainda sonolento.

"Estão batendo na porta."

Ele se levantou, dizendo a ela que esperasse por ele lá. Vestiu uma camiseta e a calça de moletom, as primeiras peças que achou no caminho, e foi até a porta.  
Ao abri-la, o reconhecimento imediato o fez sorrir.

"Não acredito! Debbie?"

"Sou eu!"

"Nossa... Faz muito tempo."

"Muito tempo mesmo. Você não mudou nada. Bem... talvez um pouco."

Ele riu e convidou-a a entrar. Norma vinha do quarto, provavelmente compelida pelas vozes amistosas e pela curiosidade ao ouvir a voz de uma mulher. Não uma senhora, como Alex dissera, mas uma mulher ainda jovem, próxima a idade deles. Enrolada em seu robe azul claro, ela parou ao chegar perto deles, mantendo uma boa distância e olhando de um para o outro, olhos vivos e penetrantes apesar do sorriso gentil.

"Oh, olá." A mulher cumprimentou Norma. Os cabelos castanhos e ondulados chegavam até seus ombros, e os jeans e moletom que ela usava lhe ofereciam um ar jovial, mas ela não parecia ser do tipo que estava tentando esconder a idade. "Me desculpe, não sabia que tinha companhia."

"Tudo bem, Debbie. Esta é minha esposa, Norma."

A expressão no rosto da mulher se ampliou. Um sorriso surpreso se anunciou e ela olhou com mais firmeza para Norma, que de repente se sentiu mal por ser o centro da conversa.

"Esposa, é? Quer dizer que mudou mesmo de ideia, hein?! Eu disse que era só uma questão de achar a pessoa certa", ela o empurrou de leve com a mão livre, e talvez pela primeira vez Norma notou a cesta coberta com uma delicada toalhinha azul que ela trazia na outra mão.

"Olá, querida. Aparentemente os maus modos do Alex não mudaram muito. Sou Debbie. É um grande prazer conhecer a mulher que fisgou Alexander Romero."

"Ah... Bom, eu…" Norma não sabia como responder. " _Fisgar_ ". A palavra ficava se repetindo na cabeça dela de forma acusadora. Pela primeira vez ela olhava para seu casamento como uma armadilha para Alex, ela não lhe deu opção, e não era justo tê-lo usado daquela forma.  
Mas não era o momento nem o local para esse tipo de pensamento, e ela se forçou a abrir um sorriso gentil e segurar a mão que a mulher lhe estendera.

"Muito prazer, Debbie. É muito bom conhecer os velhos amigos de Alex."

"Querida, eu tenho um arsenal de coisas que poderia contar sobre ele. Vamos tomar café uma hora dessas e prometo que conto tudinho. "

"Debbie! " O tom de Alex era um alerta, e ela revirou os olhos para ele.

"Bem, eu só vim mesmo para ver como você estava. Achei que estivesse sozinho e mamãe ficou preocupada, mas vejo que está sendo muito bem cuidado. Ela mandou isso para vocês", Debbie estendeu a Norma a cesta que carregava. "São pãezinhos que ela preparou, foram assados há pouco, ainda estão quentes."

"Obrigada. É muita gentileza sua."

"Então, está de volta?", Alex perguntou.

"Pois é. Trabalhei um tempo em Nova York, mas não era realmente tudo o que eu esperava. Já faz um bom tempo que eu e Charlie moramos com eles."

"Charlie?"

"Minha filha. Charlene"

"Não sabia que tinha se casado."

"Não casei. Esses planos sempre foram seus e da Laura."

Alex riu, revivendo as lembranças de infância. Norma acompanhava a conversa entre os dois curiosamente. Se por um lado sentia-se um pouco deixada de lado, por outro estava amando conseguir pequenas informações novas sobre Alex, quem ele era, como era, quais eram seus sonhos infantis.

"Na verdade, Norma também tem dois filhos."

"Sério? Qual a idade deles?" Debbie virou-se para ela.

"Sim, dois garotos. 22 e 18."

"E você os teve com que idade, 13?"  
Norma riu diante do elogio, aproveitando a sensação de uma desconhecida lhe fazer cumprimentos de forma tão natural e sincera. O reconhecimento por seu trabalho como mãe não era algo habitual ou que as pessoas parecessem apreciar. Ela gostou de Debbie. Ela parecia gentil, livre e decidida. Parecia o tipo de pessoa que não se importa com a opinião das pessoas e é sempre ela mesma. Norma gostava de pessoas assim.

Após Debbie se despedir deles, Norma encaminhou-se para a cozinha com Alex logo atrás dela. Ela colocou a cesta sobre a mesa e se virou para ele.

"Então, Debbie... Era sua _amiga_ de infância?"

Ela cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. Uma expressão divertida e a ênfase que ela colocou em "amiga" diziam a Alex tudo que ele precisava saber.

"Sim, amiga. Apenas amiga. Por quê? Está com ciúmes?"

"Da sua namorada de infância? De jeito nenhum. Estou curiosa. Parece que você se divertia muito aqui."

"Não é bem por aí", ele riu. "Mas quase."

"Ahá!"

"Sem _'ahá'_. Debbie sempre foi apenas minha amiga. Sempre brincávamos juntos. Ela era melhor do que muitos dos garotos na redondeza. Muito hábil em subir em árvores. E em arremessar coisas."

Norma revirou os olhos.

"Okay, mas e a história de casamento?"

"Não era com ela. O nome que ela falou... Laura. É prima da Debbie. Estávamos sempre juntos e... Bom, tínhamos 12 anos... na verdade, Laura tinha 10... Mas prometemos que nos casaríamos quando fossemos mais velhos porque não queríamos namorar ou ter que procurar outras pessoas."

"Você ainda lembra", Norma sorriu, aproximando-se e puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se de frente pra ele. "Ela foi seu primeiro amor?"

"Não vou te contar isso."

"Alex! Eu quero saber. Por favor!"

"Não, Laura não foi meu primeiro amor. Só... Nos dávamos bem e éramos inocentes. Foi um pacto de boa vontade."

" _Pacto de boa vontade_? Era assim que chamavam naquela época?" Ela o estava provocando e ele sabia.

"Norma!"

"Só estou curiosa."

"Tudo bem." Ele respirou fundo, juntando as mãos à frente do corpo sobre a mesa. "Eu era criança, ela também. Gostava dela, mas não era amor. Era inocente. Não fizemos mais do que dar as mãos e ela me deu um beijo no rosto da última vez que a vi. Eu prometi que traria um presente da próxima vez, mas... Não houve próxima vez. Isso provavelmente partiu o coração dela, e se me visse hoje ela me daria um soco. Pronto. Feliz agora? Será que podemos ver o que tem nessa cesta? Estou faminto, e o café da manhã não é o melhor horário pra relembrar o passado."

"Ok, figurão. Vou preparar o café."

E enquanto ela fazia o café e cozinhava, ele arrumou a mesa, aproveitando quando passava por ela para beijar sua têmpora, seu rosto ou pescoço. Se ele se esforçasse só um pouco podia imaginar que eram recém-casados felizes, que sempre foram um casal normal e chato, que nada daquelas coisas terríveis realmente aconteceu. Mas ele não sabia se queria. No fim, todas aquelas coisas trouxeram Norma para sua vida, e ele sempre seria grato por isso.

O dia estava frio e cinzento, e eles passaram a manhã enrolados nas cobertas. Alex tirou um cochilo e acordou ao lado dela, que lia um livro atentamente ao lado dele, uma de suas mãos acariciando-lhe os cabelos distraidamente. Após o almoço, Norma quis dar uma volta perto do lago, comentando que se o gelo estivesse firme o bastante eles poderiam tentar patinar. Alex fez uso de sua melhor expressão de tédio para explicar a ela que ele não patinava, muito obrigado, o que só fez Norma revirar os olhos pra ele e ameaçar comprar-lhe uma daquelas tiaras imitando chifres de renas e um nariz vermelho, pra ver se ele então se pareceria mais com Rudolf e menos com o Grinch.

Ao voltarem para o interior seguro e quentinho da casa, Alex se esparramou no sofá, puxando-a com ele, sentindo-a acomodar-se confortavelmente a seu lado. Por alguns minutos nenhum deles falou nada. Ele brincava com a mão dela, acariciando seus dedos, movendo-os para que a pedra em seu anel refletisse a luz fraca do sol que entrava pelas cortinas.

"Gosto de vê-lo de volta onde pertence."

"Achei que não fosse me entrega-lo de novo. Que não quisesse mais que eu o usasse."

"Não. Eu só... Estava com medo. E se você resolver ir embora, se não me quiser mais? E se me dissesse que não o aceitaria novamente?"

"Eu voltei pra você, não voltei? Eu disse, Alex, disse que não é fácil para mim falar sobre essas coisas, sobre sentimentos, sobre minha vida. Mas também disse que te queria de volta, e eu falei sério."

"Eu sei", ele sussurrou.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

Alex beijou sua mão, e Norma esticou o pescoço para beija-lo de leve nos lábios enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos nos dele. De olhos agora fechados, ele sentiu sua esposa encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, esfregando a bochecha de um jeito carinhoso. Então por alguns minutos o silêncio foi preenchido apenas pelo som suave e cadenciado de suas respirações tranquilas.

"Hey, quer ouvir música?" a loira sussurrou para não acorda-lo caso estivesse cochilando.

"Música?"

"Sim. Quando fui olhar o que ainda havia nas estantes e encontrei seu pequeno bar, também achei alguns discos."

Ela se levantou com intenção de ir até a porta que guardava os discos que mencionara, mas Alex segurou delicadamente sua mão, impedindo-a de avançar.

"Ei, espera."

"O quê?"

"Esses... Esses eram da minha mãe", ele ofereceu numa voz quase tímida.

"Oh!... Eu não sabia." Ela o olhou preocupada por um instante. "Tem coisas bem diversas, ali", acrescentou, tentando deixar o clima mais leve.

"Bom, nem todos eram dela, mas a maioria. Não é isso, eu não me importo que ouça, se quiser. É que tem outra caixa com os meus antigos discos e outros dela que ficavam na nossa casa em White Pine Bay. Eu os coloquei em cima do guarda roupas no meu antigo quarto."

Ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso e o rosto de Norma se iluminou ao lado dele.

"Ok. Me mostre."

Ele se levantou com Norma logo atrás dele, e encaminhou-se ao quarto menor, que servia como seu quarto quando vinham para cá. A loira seguiu quase saltitando atrás dele, suas mãos pequenas segurando seu braço por trás. Então ela o observou subir na beirada da cama e tirar uma caixa de papelão de tamanho médio de cima do guarda roupa. Ao retornarem à sala, ele colocou a caixa no chão e Norma ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, afastando o pó e abrindo-a como se fosse um tesouro enquanto ele voltava a se sentar no sofá, observando-a.  
Dentro, havia bem mais discos do que os que ela achara na estante, e ela ficou maravilhada ao ler os títulos nas velhas capas. Algumas escolhas incomuns como um álbum de tango e um de baladas românticas, deviam ser os outros discos da mãe dele, mas havia escolhas tipicamente juvenis, músicas das quais ela própria se lembrava de ouvir no rádio quando adolescente, e ela soube que eram os discos dele.

"Eagles, Kansas, Foreigner, Heart, Bruce Springsteen, Beatles... Uau! Você foi o típico adolescente rebelde, não foi?" ela o provocou com um sorriso. "Agora entendi o porquê da jaqueta de couro. Pra manter suas raízes de astro do rock."

Ele rolou os olhos pra ela, que voltou a examinar o conteúdo da caixa.

"Ah, eu adorava essa música." Ela comentou, olhando um dos discos que ele não podia ver qual era de onde estava."

"Elton John. Esse é da sua mãe."

"Na verdade, não. Mas ela também gostava."

"Seu?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele, não esperando que ele fosse o tipo de jovem que ouvia músicas românticas ao piano.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Do meu pai."

"Seu pai?" Ela o encarou, incrédula.

"Sim."

"Bem... Ele tinha bom gosto."

Ela se levantou e se aproximou da vitrola que ficava no canto da sala. Após mexer um pouco no aparelho para entender como aquele modelo específico funcionava, ela colocou o disco e logo o som começou a encher o ambiente com os acordes de _Your Song_.

Alex não tinha muitas recordações da música, mas se lembrava do pai, no mesmo carro que ele agora dirigia, falando que o cara podia ser mulherzinha, mas pelo menos sabia cantar. Não era uma memória que ele quisesse recordar agora, porém a música o transportou para outro tempo. Mas enquanto Elton John cantava sobre todas as coisas que faria pelo cara que amava se pudesse, ele observava Norma voltar sua atenção para os outros discos, quase alheia ao mundo, cantarolando com a música em alguns momentos, e sabia que a partir de agora a música teria outro significado. Porque ele também queria poder fazer todo o tipo de coisas boas por ela, coisas que ela merecia, e até ser piegas o bastante e dar o nome dela a uma estrela como naqueles filmes repletos de clichês.

"Não! Bon Jovi?!" ela riu, levantando para ele a capa de _Slippery When Wet_. "Estou realmente impressionada. Nunca quis uma moto também? Tatuagens? Você ficaria bem sexy com uma tatuagem nas costas."

Ela estava provocando, e sabia que ele sabia disso. Mas em vez de devolver a provocação ele apenas respondeu com a maior naturalidade que conseguiu.

"Nunca foi meu estilo. Mas se for te deixar feliz, posso fazer uma."

Ele esperava outro dos comentários provocativos dela, mas o assunto morreu quando o rosto dela se iluminou com uma nova descoberta na velha caixa. Norma se levantou para ir com o novo tesouro até a vitrola. Alex não podia ver a capa, então teve que esperar até que ela retirasse e guardasse o disco anterior para então substituí-lo.

Ela se inclinou para a frente, o rosto muito próximo do aparelho. Devia estar escolhendo uma faixa específica. Então a música começou. Ele a viu balançar a cabeça no ritmo aos primeiros acordes de _Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head_. Se lembrava da música. Era um dos discos de sua mãe. Por um tempo ela não podia parar de cantar essa música.

Norma se virou, balançando ao ritmo da música, um sorriso que era, em partes iguais, sensual e inocente, e se aproximou. Os pés descalços sobre o tapete enquanto ela se movia na direção dele, estendendo-lhe uma das mãos.

"Dance comigo."

"Acho que agora não", ele tentou se desculpar.

"Por favor?" Ela pediu com olhos muito brilhantes e cheios de alegria. E era como se o olhar dela tivesse algum tipo de feitiço que o fazia mover-se de acordo com a vontade dela.

Então ele segurou a mão que sua esposa tinha estendida, seu outro braço acomodando-se ao redor da cintura dela, e notou como ela puxou o ar com a súbita proximidade de seus corpos, soltando-o em seguida em um suspiro contente quando ele começou a guia-la pelo espaço disponível no cômodo. Norma ria, seus dedos acariciando despretensiosamente os cabelos na base da nuca de seu marido. Alex fez um floreio, tirando sua mão da cintura dela e segurando-a apenas pela outra mão, deixando-a distanciar-se para então puxa-la de volta para seus braços em um giro.

"Você não dança mal, xerife."

"Obrigado. Foi minha mãe que me ensinou. Ela amava essa música e às vezes dançávamos na cozinha. Às vezes... engraçado, mas eu acabei de me lembrar das vezes em que a peguei dançando com meu pai. Eles pareciam felizes. Lembro da risada dela..."

Norma olhou nos olhos dele. Sabia como era difícil lutar com as memórias de infância. Se para ela que não tinha quase nenhuma lembrança boa já era difícil, ela só podia imaginar como devia ser para ele.

"Desculpe, Alex. Deve ser difícil pra você, tudo isso... Vou trocar de disco..." ela fez menção de parar e se afastar, mas ele a segurou no lugar.

"Não. Eu gosto da música. Gosto que ela te faça feliz como fazia a ela."

Norma sorriu para ele em adoração. Então pousou um beijo muito suave em seus lábios e se aninhou contra ele pelo resto da música. Mesmo quando o ritmo mudou, no final, ficando mais rápido, eles continuaram com seus passos lentos. Então a música mudou. Era _Rock n' Roll Lullaby_. Uma música lenta e melodiosa, porém triste. Continuaram balançando abraçados enquanto B.J. Thomas falava sobre sua mãe de apenas 16 anos, sozinha e perdida, com medo e um bebê. Os pensamentos de Alex divagavam entre outras coisas, e ele não tinha como saber o quanto tudo isso era familiar para Norma. Não até que ele sentiu o aperto dela em seu ombro aumentar, e ela tentar, em vão, suprimir um soluço.

"Ei, o que houve?" perguntou, afastando-se para olha-la, embora ela tentasse evitar os olhos dele.

"Nada..."

"Não é _'nada'_. Você estava feliz há um momento. Eu fiz alguma coisa?"

"Não, é que... essa música..."

Ela fez uma pausa e ele esperou, as mãos descansando nos quadris dela. Até que ela levantou os olhos para olhar para ele com uma tristeza quase solene.

"Eu nunca havia percebido como ela é familiar. Como me lembra de quando Dylan nasceu."

"Norma..." a voz dele era quase um murmuro de lamento.

"É bobo, eu sei", ela tentou sorrir, dando de ombros, mas ele podia ver que era fingimento. "Não importa mais. Já faz muito tempo."

"É claro que importa."

"Tudo bem. Eu só... tive uma recaída do passado por um momento. Foi como viver tudo aquilo de novo."

"Quer falar sobre isso?" ele segurou as mãos dela entre as dele, acariciando-as com os polegares.

"Não."

"Está tudo bem agora" a voz dele caiu para um sussurro quando ele a enlaçou pelos ombros, puxando-a para si. "Nem posso imaginar como foi difícil pra você. Passar por tudo isso, e ainda..."

"Alex, pare!" ela se afastou apoiando as mãos no peito dele e pondo fim ao contato de seus corpos.

"Eu não quero falar disso. Não agora."  
Apesar do tom ríspido, havia um reflexo de dor e arrependimento no rosto dela quando implorava com o olhar para que ele não insistisse. Alex se sentiu um idiota egoísta. A última coisa que queria era causar mais desconforto ou dor a ela, e no entanto ali estavam."

"Norma, eu sinto muito, eu só..."

"Tudo bem. Não foi nada, eu... eu vou começar a preparar o jantar", ela se desculpou, calçando os sapatos e caminhando em direção a cozinha e ele notou que ela parecia cansada de repente, e que tomava cuidado para não encostar nele ao passar.

"Não precisa cozinhar toda noite, nós podíamos..."

"Alex, eu vou preparar o jantar", ela disse com firmeza mas sem se virar para olhá-lo.

"Não quero ir até à vila e muito menos ver ninguém. Preciso ficar um pouco sozinha agora, então, por favor, só me deixe sozinha."

"Tudo bem."

"Obrigada. Volto para arrumar seus discos depois."

Ela voltou a se encaminhar para a cozinha, deixando um Alex estarrecido e magoado para trás. Ele sabia que não era culpa dela, e nem dele, mas só queria que ela falasse com ele, que confiasse nele.  
Então, trabalhando o mais rápido que podia sem parecer descuidado ou irritado, ele desligou a vitrola e fechou a caixa com os discos, colocando-a a um canto. Então pegou a jaqueta e encaminhou-se para a cozinha. Entendia que ela queria um tempo sozinha, e não tinha a intenção de incomodá-la. Tentou passar o mais rápido que podia sem que ela o visse, mas ao virar-se para um dos armários, ela o notou ali, a mão estendida por cima da bancada para alcançar o chaveiro.

"Eu só vim pegar as chaves. Vou até à vila."

"Agora?"

"Sim. Não quero atrapalhar você e... eu preciso fazer uma coisa. É rápido, volto antes de terminar o jantar. Quer algo?"

"Não, obrigada."

E com um breve aceno de cabeça, ele saiu. Menos de dois minutos depois, Norma ouviu o barulho dos pneus se afastando furiosamente pelo cascalho. Ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo algumas vezes. Se fosse qualquer outro homem, saberia que isso significava que ele estava bravo e que não voltaria tão cedo e quando finalmente voltasse, ela logo estaria no meio de uma briga. Mas Alex não era desse tipo, o que a deixou preocupada. Mas ele dissera que voltaria antes do jantar, e ela acreditava nele. Talvez ele também precisasse de um tempo para pensar. Ela não queria ter que se esquivar e se esconder toda vez que alguma coisa a fazia lembrar do passado. No entanto, era difícil abandonar a dor quando ela se provara a única companheira constante em sua vida. E era difícil lembrar de coisas que ela tentava tanto esquecer.

De qualquer modo, ela fez o jantar e se deu um pequeno tapinha nas costas mentalmente por ter passado por isso sem chorar. Quis colocar um pouco mais de esforço na apresentação para mostrar a Alex que não era nada com ele, mesmo imaginando que ele já devia saber disso. E bem no instante em que ela começou a colocar pratos e talheres na mesa, a porta se abriu e Alex lançou um olhar cauteloso ao redor antes de entrar.

"Não ouvi o carro", ela comentou, tomando a aparência dele. Ele trazia algo enrolado em uma sacola de papel que parecia ser uma garrafa, mas ela não tinha certeza.

"É, eu cheguei devagar. Desculpe se te assustei."

Eles se encararam à distância por um tempo e ela tentou um sorriso fraco que se mostrou falho, então voltou ao que estava fazendo, arrumando os talheres e servindo a mesa.

"O cheiro está ótimo", Alex comentou, aproveitando para aproximar-se.

"Obrigada."

"Eu trouxe vinho."

"É... como você mesmo disse, o álcool deixa tudo mais fácil". Ele sorriu e, dessa vez, ela retribuiu.

Sentaram-se, jantaram e tomaram quase metade do vinho sem falarem muito, mas a tensão de outrora se esvaíra. Ao terminarem, Alex se ofereceu para ajudar com as louças. Trabalhando como uma equipe, ela logo guardou na geladeira o que sobrara do jantar então o ajudou a guardar as louças que ele já estava secando. Quando terminaram, ele sugeriu que ela tomasse um banho, pois precisava relaxar. E então, Norma sumiu por vários minutos. Isso deu a Alex tempo mais que suficiente para procurar algo que ele tinha certeza que estava guardado naquela caixa de discos.

Quando Norma saiu do banho, enrolada em um roupão branco e descalça, Alex estava deitado ainda vestido, esperando por ela. Ele sabia que ela iria gastar alguns minutos escovando os cabelos e aplicando loção pelo corpo, mas só por garantia pediu que ela não fosse dormir antes que ele voltasse do banho, e saiu sem maiores explicações. Cerca de dez minutos depois quando voltou, a viu inclinada na direção do espelho, observando o próprio rosto em diversos ângulos, tocando a pele, ora esticando, ora puxando. Ele se aproximou por trás, inclinando-se ao lado dela para sussurrar em seu ouvido:  
"Não sei o que está pensando, mas pode parar. Seu rosto é tão perfeito quanto jamais esteve."

"Não tem como saber disso."

"Talvez. Mas continuo com minha opinião. Agora... tem algo que eu queria te mostrar."

"O quê?"

"Mostrar, Norma. Não falar. Venha."

Ele segurou o pulso dela delicadamente, deixando-a deslizar a pele por suas digitais até que se deram as mãos e ele a levou de volta para a sala. Lá, Norma viu que ele havia afastado a mesinha de centro para criar mais espaço. As luzes estavam baixas, havia algumas velas acesas (todas as cinco que ele foi capaz de achar), uma manta sobre o sofá e o restante da garrafa de vinho aguardava sobre a mesinha com duas taças.

"Alex..."

"Eu não queria que ficasse chateada pela forma como agi mais cedo."

"Não precisava ter feito tudo isso." Ela se aproximou, descansando a mão no rosto dele, sempre contente pela forma como o maxilar dele parecia se encaixar perfeitamente em sua palma.

"Não é nada de mais. E... queria que ouvisse uma coisa. É um dos meus discos antigos. Bom, só uma música, na verdade."

Ele se afastou e ligou a vitrola que já havia colocado no ponto certo. Logo uma melodia ao som de guitarra começou com as primeiras notas de _Bed of Roses_. Ele se aproximou, de moletom cinza e camiseta preta, e a tirou pra dançar. Norma aceitou, rindo como uma adolescente enquanto passava os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

"Sabe, eu costumava achar que dançaria essa música no baile da escola."

"Com a chefe das líderes de torcida?"

"Não. Com... uma garota que valesse a pena. No fim eu acabei nem indo ao baile. Mas eu lembro de ouvi-la no rádio. Lembro de comprar o disco por outra música e acabar ouvindo esta também, e pensar que um dia eu entenderia, entenderia mesmo, o que ele queria dizer."

"E conseguiu?" ela sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dele logo antes de Alex abaixá-la por um segundo e seus olhares se cruzarem.

"Sim", foi a resposta curta e honesta dele antes de voltarem à posição inicial.

Norma fechou os olhos e se deixou levar. Quase podia imaginar que ela não estava usando sua camisola de cetim, mas sim um lindo vestido e que Alex era de fato seu acompanhante no baile da escola.

Ela sentia os lábios dele roçarem seu pescoço; inalou o cheiro de shampoo e sabonete na pele dele, seus dedos acariciando os cabelos ainda um pouco úmidos na base da nuca. Alex beijou seu pescoço, bem na curva com o ombro. Ele passou os dentes muito suavemente pelo local e Norma se arrepiou e se encolheu, rindo enquanto se movia para olha-lo nos olhos.

Ele tinha aquele sorriso de garoto que ela amava, o sorriso que sabia que era reservado apenas para ela e ele escondia do mundo, e ela desejou saber o que ele estava pensando. Mas o pensamento escapou dela em um instante, pois Alex se inclinou para beija-la e no momento em que seus lábios se uniram nada mais importava.

Ela não podia deixar de pensar em como sua vida toda mudara tão de repente. Os lábios dele eram suaves e gentis contra os dela, e o ambiente estava morno, mesmo com o frio que fazia lá fora, e ela foi compelida pela urgência de abrir sua boca para ele, fazendo suas línguas se encontrarem. O gesto pareceu ser exatamente o que ele estava esperando, porque ele gemeu baixo no fundo da garganta, uma mão subindo pelas costas dela para descansar entre seus cabelos enquanto, com a outra, ele a puxava para mais perto.

Norma sorriu em meio ao beijo, sempre encantada com a forma como o fazia reagir a ela. Não havia pressa, não havia nada a provar. Ambos estavam exatamente onde queriam estar. E quando a música acabou, substituída por um ritmo mais pesado, Norma se afastou; empurrou-o pare que se sentasse no sofá e sorriu enquanto se afastava. Ela desligou a vitrola e se virou para ele, caminhando devagar até parar bem na sua frente. Seus dedos deslizaram pelos cabelos dele ao mesmo tempo em que ele a abraçava pelos quadris. Não falaram nada, e nem precisavam. Se comunicavam no silêncio, por olhares e toques e respirações.

Alex se recostou no sofá, puxando-a consigo, e ela se acomodou com uma perna de cada lado das dele, voltando a unir suas bocas num beijo que deixou ambos sem ar.

Sim, sua vida mudara muito. E dessa vez não de um jeito ruim. Seu negócio podia estar ruindo, mas ela ainda tinha uma casa só dela. Seu filho mais velho parecia estar se aproximando novamente e Norman estava recebendo a ajuda que precisava. E ela estava casada com um homem bom, que a amava e a respeitava, e em cujos braços ela agora estava.

A vida não tinha como ficar muito melhor que isso.

* * *

Músicas do capítulo:

 _\- Your Song, por Elton John_  
 _\- Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head, por B.J. Thomas  
\- Rock n' Roll Lullaby, por B. J. Thomas  
\- Bed of Roses, por Bon Jovi_


	17. Chapter 17

No começo da madrugada a sala estava em escuridão total. As velas há muito haviam derretido. Do lado de fora, o vento nas folhas, os grilos e uma coruja piando ao longe eram os únicos sons que se ouviam.

Norma estava esparramada sobre Alex no espaço diminuto do sofá. A cabeça descansando no peito dele, seus dedos brincando com os pelos ali presentes. Ele tinha um braço ao redor dos ombros dela fazendo traços invisíveis sobre a pele com as pontas dos dedos, o outro embaixo da cabeça. Suas roupas jogadas pelo chão, o cobertor que ele trouxera agora estava jogado sobre seus corpos. Norma apoiou o queixo sobre a mão para olhar para ele. Os cabelos em cachos desalinhados emoldurando seu rosto davam a ela um ar quase selvagem.

"Você é o melhor que eu já tive, sabia?"

A declaração dela instantaneamente espalhou um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto de Alex.

Ela sentiu o rosto corar e o acertou com um tapa brincalhão, rindo.

"Pare! Não foi nesse sentido."

"Não?"

Ele continua sorrindo, esperando pela resposta. Ela sabia que não podia ser vista mas ainda assim, escondeu o rosto no peito dele por alguns segundos. Quando voltou a olhar para ele, havia algo mais em seus olhos. Uma suavidade e honestidade.

"Bem, também. Mas eu digo em tudo. No geral."

"No geral?"

"É, sabe... Como pessoa. Como marido."

Ele considerou as palavras dela por um instante. Segurou a mão que ela tinha apoiada em seu peito e a levou até os lábios, beijando suavemente sua palma antes de tornar a procurar seus olhos na semi escuridão.

"Eu sinto muito." murmurou.

"Pelo quê?" Uma ruga de confusão apareceu na testa dela, enquanto esperava que ele esclarecesse.

"Sinto muito que tenha passado por coisas assim, que tenham te tratado como se o que você sente não importa. E sinto muito que eu não tenha te conhecido antes pra evitar isso. Porque, Norma, eu não sou perfeito. Estou longe disso, e você sabe. Tenho um monte de defeitos e falhas, e talvez as únicas coisas com as quais eu sou bom sejam disparar armas, e talvez, em proteger você. E você merecia mais. Norma, você merece muito mais. Mas quando me diz que eu, com todos esses defeitos, sendo do jeito que sou, que eu sou o melhor que você já teve, tenho vontade de socar cada homem que você já conheceu por não terem te tratado com o mínimo de respeito e decência que você merecia."

Um soluço escapou dos lábios dela sem permissão enquanto ela segurava a respiração tentando não chorar. Seus olhos pinicaram com as lágrimas que surgiram, teimosas, e sua mão descansou no seu lugar preferido, do lado do pescoço dele, o polegar acariciando preguiçosamente seu maxilar.

Tantas coisas passavam pela cabeça dela nesse momento, e ela não sabia o que dizer. Seu passado sempre arrumava um jeito de assombra-la, de lembra-la de tudo que ela não teve e nunca teria, de todas as coisas que ela sonhou mas nunca alcançaria, de tudo que nunca chegaria a ser. Os pensamentos não a deixavam em paz, por mais que tentasse ser otimista. Ela não tinha controle sobre eles, sobre quando surgiriam ou o que fazer para que fossem embora. Mas com Alex, ela sentia o peso desses sentimentos serem levantados de suas costas. Com ele, Norma se sentia invencível. Mais forte e capaz do que jamais se sentira antes. Havia tanto a ser dito, mas ela não se sentia capaz de falar nada no momento.

"Eu te amo, Alex. Até quando te odeio eu te amo. Até quando você é irracionalmente irritante e me provoca por nada."

"Eu sei. Amo você também. Gosto de você. E me importo com você. E vou cuidar de você pelo tempo que me permitir."

Mesmo na pouca luz ele podia definir os traços do rosto dela, as lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos impossivelmente azuis. Afastou uma mecha de cabelo e a colocou atrás da orelha dela, sentindo-a responder com um beijo em seu queixo.

Então, no instante seguinte, ela deu um suspiro profundo e se apoiou com uma mão de cada lado da cabeça dele.

"Vamos pro quarto. Não pode dormir aqui senão vai acordar com dor nas costas."

Ela se levantou, puxando o cobertor para enrola-lo em volta de si. Então ela se abaixou, pegou a camiseta no chão e a jogou na direção dele, encaminhando-se para o quarto.

Alex se levantou e se vestiu, pegando também a camisola que ela deixara para trás. Ao entrar no quarto, Norma havia preparado a cama e vestia uma das camisetas dele enquanto se acomodava entre os travesseiros. Uma camiseta do seu tempo como fuzileiro, que ele não se lembrava de ter trazido.

Ele sorriu, mas não disse nada. Apenas se juntou a ela na cama, e Norma imediatamente puxou as cobertas em cima deles. Alex desligou o abajur e tão logo se endireitou na cama, sentiu o braço dela envolver seu peito e a cabeça dela descansar na curva de seu pescoço, onde ela pousou um beijo suave antes de se acomodar com um suspiro satisfeito ao sentir seu marido pousar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

De olhos fechados, ele já estava pronto para se deixar levar pelo sono ao ouvir a voz dela chamando-o

"Canta pra mim? Até eu pegar no sono."

"Não", ele riu. "Eu não sei cantar. Você teria pesadelos."

"Não é verdade. Eu adoro sua voz."

"Amor, já está quase dormindo, não precisa que eu estrague uma música. Você nem vai se lembrar quando acordar."

"Cante pra mim. Alguma coisa que ouvia antigamente, uma música que foi importante pra você, uma que goste. Por favor. Vou me lembrar amanhã, prometo."

"Tudo bem", ele deu um longo suspiro pensando no que cantaria para ela. Norma amava música e era boa nisso. Enquanto ele nunca fora do tipo que cantava.

"Muito bem... Vejamos..

 _Lady, when you're with me I'm smiling  
_ _Give me all your love  
_ _Your hands build me up when I'm sinking  
_ _Just touch me and my troubles all fade  
_ _Lady, from the moment I saw you  
_ _Standing all alone  
_ _You gave all the love that I needed  
_ _So shy, like a child who had grown_

 _You're my lady of the morning  
_ _Love shines in your eyes  
_ _Sparkling, clear and lovely.  
_ _You're my lady"_

Um suspiro relaxado o fez perceber que Norma já estava completamente adormecida. Sem se soltar, ele se mexeu na cama procurando uma posição mais confortável, e logo também ele estava dormindo.

Talvez devesse ter sugerido isso antes. Talvez Montana fosse o lugar que mudaria tudo.

* * *

Quando acordou pela manhã, tateou ainda de olhos fechados ao seu lado para encontrar o lugar de sua esposa já vazio. Lençóis frios indicando que ela já estava de pé há algum tempo.

Passando a mão pelo rosto, ele afastou as cobertas e se levantou. Ao abrir a porta, ouviu música vindo da sala e sorriu. Norma estava ouvindo outro dos discos de sua mãe.

Foi ao banheiro e, ao voltar, se dirigiu até a cozinha. Ela estava murmurando a letra da música, distraída enquanto Bee Gees tocava ao fundo, e não notou quando ele se aproximou por trás, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

"Bom dia, Sra. Romero", ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, pousando um beijo em seu pescoço. "O que está fazendo?"

"Bom dia", Norma virou o pescoço para beija-lo nos lábios. "Só começando o café. Está um lindo dia, hoje."

Norma voltou sua atenção para o que estava fazendo, batendo de leve nas mãos de Alex, seu sinal silencioso para que ele não a atrapalhasse.

"Eu estava pensando... Queria ir até à cidade, comprar algumas flores ou... Não sei, alguma coisa para dar um charme na casa enquanto estamos aqui. Quer dizer, não podemos plantar nada, nao faria sentido, mas talvez alguma coisa em um vaso. Geleia de cereja ou laranja com as panquecas?" ela acrescentou a última parte num tom diferente, uma segunda conversa paralela que a fez pausar a primeira a espera da resposta dele.

"Alex?" Ela se virou, depositando o bule de café no centro da mesa e olhando para ele.

"Claro, podemos ir comprar flores." Ela revirou os olhos diante da falta de habilidade dele de acompanhar a conversa.

"Cereja ou laranja? A geleia."

"Ah. Cereja."

"Ok. Como ia dizendo, talvez algumas flores frescas para a sala e cozinha. E já que estamos aqui e... Bom, é sua casa..." Ela continuava falando rápido, animada, porém sem fazer contato visual com ele. "Achei que podia te ajudar a organizar o seu quarto. Tirar aquelas caixas, separar e guardar o que for possível. Se você quiser."

"Não precisa fazer isso."

"Eu sei, mas eu gostaria. Além disso, não há muito a se fazer aqui o dia todo", ela deu de ombros.

"Ei", ele se levantou, segurando-a pela mão e puxando-a pra perto. "Se está entediada, posso pensar em algumas coisas que podemos fazer", ele pontuou suas intenções pousando um beijo no pescoço dela. "O dia todo.' e ele fez questão de alongar a última frase, adicionando a ela um toque de malícia.

"Alex!" Ela o repreendeu, as bochechas vermelhas e Alex riu.

"Agora sente-se e vamos tomar café."

Quando estavam prestes a tomarem seus lugares à mesa, no entanto, uma batida tímida na porta da cozinha se fez ouvir.

"Pra um lugar no meio do nada, até que é bem movimentado", ela ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção dele antes de segui-lo até a porta.

Quando ele abriu, se deparou com uma jovem, enrolada em uma jaqueta rosa grossa de capuz, jeans claros e botas de camurça marrom com pompons.

"Olá." Ele cumprimentou, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

"Ah, oi", a menina parecia nervosa, olhando de um para o outro. "Eu sou a Charlie, minha mãe me mandou trazer esses cookies pra vocês. Na verdade, foi minha avó quem fez."

Ela estendeu a cesta para Norma, que agradeceu com um grande sorriso.

"Oi, Charlie. Como está sua mãe?" Norma tentou ser gentil com a garota.

"Bem. Ela me pediu pra vir porque estava lavando roupa."

"Ah, Norma também adora lavar roupa." Alex comentou, por falta do que dizer. Tinha a impressão de que a menina o achara rude e queria melhorar sua primeira impressão. A única reação que conseguiu, no entanto, foi que as duas trocassem um olhar cúmplice.

"Por que não entra um pouco?" Norma convidou.

"Eu não devia demorar. Mas vovó mandou felicitações e disse que gostaria de vê-los e... Conhecer sua esposa", eles se entreolharam e a menina ficou vermelha. Era óbvio que não queria estar ali, mas não pelo tédio inerente aos adolescentes, e sim por total e completa vergonha. "Então, eu vou indo. Prazer conhecer vocês. Espero que gostem dos cookies. Os da vovó são os melhores que já comi."

Eles se despediram da garota observando-a afastar-se por um momento.

"Vamos receber coisas para o café da manhã todos os dias?", Norma comentou enquanto voltavam para a cozinha. "Eu posso viver com isso. Mas acho que devemos uma visita a eles. Esperamos o resto da família trazer presentes até eu conhecer todo mundo, ou...?"

"Não sei. Talvez as entregas para o café da manhã parem quando finalmente a conhecerem."

Norma sorriu e sentou-se à mesa, de frente para ele. Pegou um dos cookies e o encheu uma xícara com café. Antes de levar à xícara aos lábios, ela olhou séria para Alex.

" _'Norma também adora lavar roupa'_?" ela repetiu a frase que ele usara momentos antes, olhando para ele como se esperasse uma explicação.

Alex parou o cookie a meio caminho da boca. Olhou para ela desconfiado, sem muita certeza do que falar.

Então Norma começou a rir da expressão dele e logo ele também se juntou a ela, ambos concordando silenciosamente que sua estratégia para manter uma conversa não era das melhores.

Após o café da manhã, atendendo ao pedido da esposa, Alex a levou até a cidade. O local pequeno não oferecia muita variedade, mas ela conseguiu escolher algumas flores frescas na floricultura local. Norma andou por cada canto da loja, conversou com a dona sobre flores, a época adequada para o plantio de cada espécie, a forma correta de plantar e colher... Enquanto a observava falar animada, ele se lembrou da conversa que tiveram sobre plantar árvores frutíferas nos terrenos do motel. Ainda era algo que ele queria fazer por ela. Qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz. Mas já não tinha certeza sobre como Norma se sentia a respeito do estabelecimento e da casa.

Saindo de lá, Alex pegou novamente uma única rosa vermelha e a entregou à sua igualmente bela esposa.

Norma sorriu, pegando a flor e dando-lhe um beijo no rosto antes de entrelaçar seus dedos nos dele para caminharem pela calçada.

Passaram por um antiquário, se demoraram um pouco diante das vitrines de algumas lojas de roupas, sentaram-se a um dos bancos da pracinha para conversar enquanto observavam o fraco movimento, depois Alex a levou para almoçar num pequeno restaurante, e então passaram no Anton's para café e sobremesa.

Ela escolheu uma das mesas mais afastadas, e havia pedido apenas o café quando Alex se desculpou dizendo que ia ao banheiro. Ao voltar, notou que havia um homem parado ao lado da mesa de Norma. Alto, pose relaxada, confiante. Alex se aproximou devagar ouvindo o que o homem dizia a ela. Norma parecia entretida, porém não caindo na conversa do estranho, quem quer que fosse. Ele usava jeans pretos, camiseta também preta, jaqueta e botas de couro pesadas e com correntes.

"Sério, é muito gentil da sua parte, mas estou bem", Norma se desculpou polidamente.

"Deixe-me apenas fazer companhia para você, então?"

"Não preciso de companhia, estou esperando alguém."

"Sabe", Alex o viu mudar de posição, se aproximar só um pouco mais na direção dela antes de continuar "uma garota bonita como você não devia ficar sozinha."

"E quem disse que estou sozinha?"

"Bem... não tem mais ninguém aqui com você."

"Ninguém além do marido dela", Alex se fez ouvir atrás deles e o homem se virou na direção dele, não parecendo muito impressionado. Pele bronzeada, olhos verdes, cabelo castanho com aquele brilho dourado que só o sol podia proporcionar. O tipo de homem que provavelmente tinha centenas de garotas se jogando aos pés dele.

"Você é casada? Sério?" o homem olhou para Norma, esperando confirmação, e ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

"E ele é xerife."

Ela levou as mãos até a xícara à sua frente e, muito delicadamente, trouxe-a aos lábios, olhando de um para outro, obviamente se deliciando com a súbita atenção que recebia.

"Acabei de cantar a esposa de um policial. Que ótimo", o homem murmurou mais para si mesmo, com um sorriso incrédulo.

"Sinto muito, cara. Não queria problemas", ele se desculpou com Alex antes de se virar e pedir desculpas a Norma também.

"Tudo bem", ele respondeu, embora não achasse que estava nada bem. "Só... tente aceitar quando uma mulher disser que não quer sua companhia."

"Eu não costumo fazer isso. Só que... quando a vi, algo me disse que ela valia a pena."

"É, ela vale."

" _Ela_ pode ouvir vocês, também." Norma chamou a atenção deles para sua presença.

"Certo. Novamente, desculpem. E, se não se importa que eu diga, você é um cara de sorte. Sua mulher é... muito gata", ele se virou uma última vez para Norma, piscando o olho e acenando. "Adeus, gracinha."

Alex sentiu uma pontada de raiva subir por seu rosto enquanto observava o homem sair dali calmamente. Norma também tinha as bochechas levemente coradas, mas por um motivo bem diferente. Embora ela tenha aprendido a conseguir as coisas com o jeito de mexer no cabelo, um sorriso sedutor e um bater de cílios, ela não era do tipo que flertava com caras estranhos quando estava num relacionamento. Mesmo que o cara em questão tivesse muito estilo, um sorriso bonito e um cabelo incrível. Mas o que a deixou orgulhosa foi a forma como ele a elogiou para Alex. Orgulhosa por ser sua mulher, por ser ele a companhia que ela esperava. Era estranho, e ela não sabia por que, mas dizer que era casada com esse homem lhe dava uma grande satisfação.

Alex se sentou de frente pra ela enquanto ela observava pelo vidro o homem fechar a jaqueta, colocar um capacete, subir numa motocicleta também preta e sair, o veículo sumindo na curva da rua, o ronco do motor sumindo aos poucos.

"Ah, ele tinha uma moto. Se eu soubesse que ele tinha uma moto eu jamais teria dito que era casada", ela lamentou.

"Mas você não disse. Eu disse."

"Eu sei", ela olhou para ele com um sorriso doce. "Mas você faz isso tão bem!"

"Além disso, você sabe que não sou mais xerife."

"Eu sei. Mas o cara não sabe, então..." ela lhe lançou um olhar conspiratório por cima da mesa e Alex foi obrigado a rir da atitude dela. "Por falar nisso, nunca me contou o que realmente aconteceu."

"Não há muito o que falar."

"Você disse que o acusaram de perjúrio, porque disse não conhecer alguém relacionado a Bob Paris. Alguém descobriu que...?"

Ele suspirou profundamente, desviando o olhar para além da janela.

"Não, não teve a ver com... Aquilo."

Norma o observou por um momento, o estresse em seu rosto era visível. Havia algo que ele não estava contando, e ela se preocupava com isso.

"Você não vai ser preso de novo, vai?"

"Acredito que não."

"Alex, olhe pra mim", ela pediu, colocando a mão sobre a dele por cima da mesa.

O gesto trouxe a atenção dele para o rosto dela. Talvez ele devesse contar tudo.

"Foi aquela mulher, Rebecca?"

Ou talvez ela já soubesse e ele fosse o maior idiota por subestima-la.

"Como...?"

"Você disse que alguém lavava dinheiro pra ele. Ela me disse que trabalha no banco. E ela gosta de você."

"É, ela... Não trabalha mais no banco."

"Mas ainda gosta de você. Então foi mesmo ela?"

"Foi." Ele respondeu devagar., tentando deliberadamente evitar as perguntas que diziam respeito a ele. Não fazia sentido esconder as coisas dela e, acima de tudo, ele não queria mais esconder nada dela, então podia muito bem falar toda a verdade sobre Rebecca. Ou pelo menos quase toda.

"Rebecca... Era uma pessoa da confiança de Bob. Ela era atraída pelo luxo e pela vida que ele levava, e acima de tudo, ela faria qualquer coisa para manter aquele padrão. E trabalhando no banco, era fácil. Eu...sabia de tudo. Mas quando os federais me interrogaram e perguntaram se eu a conhecia, eu disse que não."

"Ela era sua namorada, não era?"

"Eu não chamaria assim"

"Alguém com quem saía. Tanto faz. Por isso mentiu?"

"Não exatamente. Não sei. Pensei que admitir que a conhecia poderia, de alguma forma, indicar que eu estava envolvido, e... Havíamos acabado de nos casar, eu não queria arriscar falar algo que pudesse comprometer a legitimidade."

"Eu sinto muito que tenha perdido seu emprego", ela comentou.

"Tudo bem."

"Alex?"

"Sim?"

"Foi ela quem destruiu minha casa, não foi?"

Ele encontrou os olhos dela fixos nele. Não havia ressentimento ou raiva. Ela apenas queria saber.

"Foi. Lamento ter arrastado essa parte da minha vida pra dentro da sua casa."

"Eu arrastei você para o caos que é a minha vida, então... Acho que não tem problema. Já desconfiava que ela sentia algo por você. Aquela noite, no festival, ela não apareceu ali por acidente. O jeito como ela disse que conhecia você... Ela estava com ciúmes, e querendo uma desculpa pra conferir a concorrência. Essa seria eu, só pra constar." Ela acrescentou em tom de brincadeira.

"É, eu entendi essa parte." Ele retribuiu o sorriso dela. "Mas não importa. Nunca estivemos realmente juntos. Era só... Eu não sei. Ambos queríamos a mesma coisa, acho."

"Bem, você queria só uma coisa. Ela esperava algo mais. Se fosse só sexo, ela não teria se dado ao trabalho de quebrar a minha janela favorita."

"Nós dois... Nunca daria certo. Eu devia ter deixado isso mais claro, não ter dado esperanças."

"Talvez. Talvez ela tenha pensado que poderia muda-lo. Que com o tempo você pensaria diferente. Não adianta pensar nisso agora. O que está feito está feito, certo?"

"Obrigado."

"Mas, Alex...?"

"Sim?"

"Tem mais alguém em White Pine Bay com que eu deva me preocupar? Não quero acordar um dia e achar meu carro com os quatro pneus cortados e uma mensagem escrita com batom no para brisa."

"Não. Não há mais ninguém."

"Nem mesmo... A Doutora Parker?"ela jogou o nome devagar, fingindo despreocupação. Na verdade, não estava mesmo preocupada com que ela voltasse. A jovem garantira que não se envolveria mais e, até o momento, parecia estar cumprindo sua palavra.

"Não. Não mesmo. Eu... Não sei, acho que nunca vou conseguir me desculpar direito com você porque eu não sei exatamente pelo que devo me desculpar."

"Esqueça isso, eu não quis que..."

"Não, Norma. Me deixe explicar. Eu nunca retribuí os avanços dela. Era bom ter alguém pra conversar, mesmo que ela não quisesse ser exatamente uma amiga. Eu percebi isso, e permiti. Mas nunca pensei nela dessa forma. Eu estava destruído. Decepcionado. Preocupado com você, com o meu emprego. Com raiva. Novamente, eu devo ter deixado ela pensar a coisa errada."

Norma o ouvia com atenção. Podia dizer que ele não estava mentindo. Ele não se preocupava com escolher as palavras, não estava tentando se desculpar. Pelo contrário. Assumia a devida responsabilidade numa situação que não percebeu totalmente.

"Quando acordei no motel e você disse que eu estava com ela, eu não me lembrava direito. Minha intenção era beber até afogar todos os problemas. Não seria a primeira vez. Depois dormiria no carro até amanhecer e eu conseguir voltar para casa. Mas ela apareceu e... Eu estava com raiva. Não sei direito o que aconteceu, mas acho que acabamos nos beijando."

"Tudo bem, Alex. Ela disse... Ela disse que não foi você. Ela começou. Ela também contou que você chamou por mim."

"Eu... Não lembrava disso", ele acrescentou, tímido.

"Tudo bem. Já não importa. Estávamos num momento complicado."

"Não, Norma. Por favor, escute. Preciso que saiba que eu nunca faria isso. Não conscientemente."

"Eu sei. Acredito em você. Não quero mais falar disso, está bem? Foi um mal entendido. Ela... Ela achou que estivéssemos nos separando. Acho que eu posso ter dado essa impressão. Sinto muito."

"Não se desculpe. Foi... Uma série de eventos que levaram a curvas erradas."

"Mas achamos o caminho certo, no final."

"Sim. Achamos."

Um barulho na porta os distraiu e eles se viraram automaticamente para ver quem era. Com algumas sacolas de compras, Anton entrava no estabelecimento. Ele pediu ajuda a um dos rapazes que ajudava servindo mesas, e quando os viu, aproximou-se com um grande sorriso.

"Que bom vê-los. Já foram atendidos?"

"Viemos pela sobremesa, mas ainda não decidimos", Alex respondeu.

"Se eu puder sugerir, tem uma mousse de chocolate e avelãs que é incrível. Gostariam de experimentar?"

"Sim. Parece ótimo, Anton", Norma se animou com a sugestão dele, seu rosto se iluminando num sorriso gentil para o simpático dono da lanchonete.

O senhor saiu cantando uma melodia romântica e sentimental que parecia, e talvez fosse, retirada de um desenho infantil e sorriram. Eles tinham um fã, isso não podiam negar.

* * *

Ao fim da noite, Norma estava no deque, observando as estrelas, enrolada em uma manta.

O céu estava limpo, com estrelas brilhantes, e ela respirou fundo, absorvendo o ar frio da noite em seus pulmões. Ainda sentia um pequeno incômodo quando respirava muito fundo, mas os dias que passou no hospital eram apenas uma memória distante, agora. Ela sentiu os braços de Alex a enlaçarem por trás, e ela imediatamente relaxou contra o corpo dele.

"O que está fazendo aqui fora?"

"Só pensando. É tão tranquilo, aqui."

Ela sentiu os lábios dele pressionarem um beijo em seu ombro e levantou o braço para acariciar os cabelos dele, sentindo-os ainda úmidos do banho.

"Pensando... Sobre as coisas em casa?"

"Também. Estava pensando no Norman."

"Entendo. Deve ser difícil para você, não ter notícias."

"Não imagina o quanto. Sei que ele está recebendo tratamento, que ele precisa disso, mas... Não seria melhor se eu pudesse participar disso? Eu poderia ajudá-lo."

"Foram só vocês dois por muito tempo, não é?"

"Não exatamente, mas parecia que sim. Só tínhamos um ao outro pra confiar, e eu tinha que protege-lo."

"Do seu marido? Porque ele era violento?"

Ele a sentiu ficar tensa em seus braços e se afastar um pouco, mas não a soltou. Ele a teria deixado ir se ela forçasse, mas acreditou que podia tentar conforta-la.

"Não vamos falar disso agora. É passado. Já não importa", ela deu de ombros, mas estremeceu sob o cobertor e Alex pode sentir pela extensão de seu corpo.

"Eu só queria entender melhor. Talvez ajudar você a lidar com seu passado. Com as coisas ruins..."

"Pare!" Dessa vez ela se desvencilhou dele. Virou-se, as mãos no peito dele pondo fim ao contato. "Não quero falar disso. Não quero me lembrar. Por que todas essas perguntas de repente? Onde está querendo chegar com isso?" Ela perguntou, irritada, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo.

"Só quero saber mais sobre você, só isso. Eu só... Só achei que talvez fosse bom se você... falasse sobre as coisas"

"Então é disso que se trata? Quer que eu fale? Que conte tudo sobre meu passado? Por isso me trouxe aqui, pra poder me pressionar sem que eu tenha pra onde fugir?"

Ele deu um passo na direção dela, palmas levantadas em sinal de rendição, mas ela se afastou dele.

"Não! Norma, não é isso, eu só pensei que..."

"Que como recusei a terapia você podia fazer isso por mim? Que se me fizesse falar tudo automaticamente ficaria bem? Que podia me consertar? EU NÃO ESTOU QUEBRADA!" Ela gritou, as palavras saindo de sua boca num turbilhão. "Não sou um brinquedo que você pode trocar as pilhas e tudo fica bem de novo. E certamente não sou uma princesa presa num castelo que precisa ser salva. Na vida real as coisas não são assim. Você não pode salvar todo mundo, Alex. Você não pôde salvar sua mãe e não pode me salvar também!"

Ela parou de falar e imediatamente quis engolir as palavras de volta. Tinha consciência de que havia ido longe demais. No momento que se seguiu, a única coisa presente no ambiente eram os sons da respiração ofegante de Norma. Um sinal claro de seu estresse. Alex, por outro lado, estava quieto. Quieto até demais. Ombros caídos, braços retos ao lado do corpo. Mas ela notou a dor e algo mais em seus olhos. Algo que se parecia com decepção.

"Bem na jugular. Ótimo movimento, Norma." A voz dele era baixa mas ameaçadora.

"Alex, me desculpe. Eu não quis..."

"Quis, sim. Você sabe como usar as palavras pra ferir, quando quer. Se me da licença..."

Ele voltou para o interior da casa deixando Norma sozinha lá fora. O vento frio bateu contra seu rosto e ela sentiu algo quente em seguida. Tocou a pele e percebeu que estava chorando. As lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelas bochechas e secando devido ao vento frio.

Ela não tinha a intenção de magoa-lo. Mas ele tinha razão, as palavras eram suas armas, e ela sempre lutou com tudo que tinha para proteger os segredos de seu passado. Para não deixar que se espalhassem. E era difícil falar de coisas tão horríveis, coisas que ela se acostumou a esquecer. Se tentasse o bastante, ela podia imaginar que foram coisas que aconteceram em outra vida, a outra pessoa.

Sentindo-se repentinamente muito cansada, ela deixou seu corpo deslizar até o chão. Observou as estrelas acima e sua mente vagou, de volta a um passado que ela preferia fingir que não existiu, de volta a uma noite onde as estrelas estavam tão brilhantes como agora.

" _Caleb, você acha que alguém pode chegar nas estrelas?"_

 _Ela tinha 10 anos. Todas as luzes da casa estavam apagadas, e ela e Caleb estavam deitados lado a lado no carpete gasto do pequeno quarto que dividiam, observando o céu pela janela. Não tinha sido uma boa noite, O pai havia chegado em casa gritando. Ele jogou uma cadeira que quase acertara a mãe, então os dois correram e se trancaram no quarto, quietos como ratos, esperando que assim o pai não tivesse motivos para brigar com eles. Não se atreveram a ligar a TV também. A janela era sua única distração._

" _Bom, já foram até a lua, então...' o garoto respondeu, não se importando muito com viagens seja la qual fosse o lugar._

" _Mas não é a mesma coisa. Ninguém nunca disse que foi até as estrelas. Eu queria ser uma astronauta, então eu poderia viajar até elas, e ver elas brilhando bem de perto."_

 _Ela levantou a mão, os dedos finos e pequenos se curvando enquanto ela, com um olho só aberto, fazia de conta que guardava as estrelas em sua mão._

" _Se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o que você seria, Caleb?"_

" _Não sei."_

" _Nunca pensou nisso?"_

" _Às vezes. Mas.. eu não sou bom em nada", o garoto deu de ombros com uma expressão melancólica._

" _Claro que é. Você é bom em muitas coisas. Você sempre me ajuda com matemática. E você gosta de construir coisas.."_

" _Mas não sou bom em nada como você. Você é inteligente, Norma Louise. Se alguém pode chegar nas estrelas, tenho certeza que é você. Você vai ser uma grande astronauta e voar pelo espaço."_

 _Ela riu, esquecendo totalmente que estavam tentando não fazer nada que irritasse o pai. Então parou e voltou a olhar para o irmão._

" _Quando chegar nas estrelas, eu nunca mais vou querer voltar. Porque tudo lá é tão brilhante, e o mundo aqui é tão ruim. Mas eu levo você, se quiser ir."_

" _Você nem vai se lembrar de mim."_

" _É claro que vou! Eu nunca, nunca mesmo vou esquecer você, Caleb. Mas eu esqueceria o resto, se pudesse."_

" _Norma Louise, eu já sei o que quero ser quando crescer. Eu quero construir uma casa. E vou levar você pra morar comigo. E nós vamos ter roupas, e comida, e ninguém pra jogar coisas ou gritar e bater. E aí você pode ir e ser astronauta, e fazer de conta que nada disso existiu, porque vai ter uma casa legal pra voltar."_

" _Você promete?" ela perguntou, esperançosa, olhando para o irmão a seu lado, iluminados apenas pela luz de um poste na rua._

" _Prometo."_

Ela não sabia o por que da memória. Havia tantas coisas que ela havia mesmo esquecido, de tanto fazer de conta que não existiram. Ela nunca foi astronauta, isso era óbvio. E Caleb nunca cumpriu a promessa. Ele nunca cumpriu nenhuma das promessas que fez a ela. Ninguém nunca cumpriu nenhuma das promessas que fizeram a ela. E era por isso que ela queria esquecer. Era por isso que preferia não se lembrar, fingir que não aconteceu. A vida já era difícil o bastante sem ela ter que se lembrar de todas as coisas que ela queria e deram errado, de todos os sonhos que ela viu morrer.

Lentamente, levantou-se e caminhou para o interior da casa, onde tudo estava silencioso. Encaminhou-se para o quarto onde, parada na porta, ela observou a figura de Alex sob as cobertas. Muito devagar, se esgueirando na ponta dos pés, ela subiu na cama ao lado dele. Ele não se moveu, mas ela sabia que não estava dormindo.

"Sei que está acordado. E que está bravo comigo. Eu sinto muito. Não devia ter dito aquelas coisas, eu fui horrível com você, e fui injusta. Mas... você me pressionou, eu disse que não queria falar sobre aquilo e você continuou perguntando... Me perdoe. Por favor, Alex."

Ele não disse nada, mas ela ouviu um longo suspiro.

"Eu... não sou boa em falar sobre o passado porque... meu passado nunca foi bom. Minha vida toda eu sempre tentei fazer de conta que ele não aconteceu. E quanto mais eu me lembro, mais real é. E eu não quero que seja real. Não quero passar por tudo aquilo de novo. Não quero que você tenha que ouvir tudo isso."

"Você tem carregado esse peso sozinha por tanto tempo... não acha que é hora de dividir com alguém? Ninguém devia fazer isso sozinha, Norma. Talvez dizer possa doer, mas dividir sua carga com alguém sempre a deixa mais leve no final. Eu só quero te ajudar. Porque eu sinto que você tem tanta alegria. E tanto potencial para ser feliz. Mas guardar essas coisas está consumindo isso. Não precisa me contar nada agora. Eu sinto muito, não devia ter te pressionado. Mas... pense na possiblidade, ok? Se algum dia quiser falar, quando quiser... estarei aqui."

Ele não disse nada, mas a ouviu chorar a seu lado. De repente a noite ficou muito fria, ou era só um reflexo do tempo que passou no chão, e Norma sentiu o corpo todo tremer, pelo frio e pelas lágrimas.

"Venha cá", Alex se virou e estendeu os braços, acomodando-a perto de seu peito. Podia sentir as lágrimas dela molhando sua camiseta e os arrepios que surgiam na pele fria.

"Está tudo bem" ele sussurrou junto ao ouvido dela.

E ele deixou que chorasse; assegurou-lhe que a perdoava, que sempre a perdoaria. A aqueceu e esperou diligentemente que ela parasse de chorar. Então afastou os cabelos do rosto dela e lhe deu um beijo suave na testa antes de se reacomodar entre os travesseiros e senti-la descansar a cabeça em seu peito. E dessa vez ele cantou mesmo que ela não pedisse. Ainda que fora do tom, ele lhe falou sobre um hotel surgido no meio do caminho, chamado California, onde vozes lhe davam as boas vindas dos corredores e de onde nunca se podia ir sair. Ela riu em alguns pontos da música, sua mão acariciando o peito dele. Até que os movimentos pararam e a respiração dela se acalmou. Ele sabia que não dormiria direito aquela noite. Ficaria acordado, vigiando o sono dela, esperando para combater os monstros que sabia que o passado podia trazer à tona de novo.

* * *

 **Músicas do capítulo:**

 **Lady - Styx**  
 **How Deep is Your Love - Bee Gees**  
 **Hotel California - Eagles**

 **N/A: Sei que ficou todo mundo querendo me matar. Ok, eu aceito as acusações. Mas é preciso piorar pra poder melhorar. Também tentei incluir uma explicação sobre a "traição ou não traição" do Alex. Pra mim ficou claro que oque aconteceu foi que o pobre Alex foi assediado pela doutora em um momento de fraqueza, mas já que estávamos esclarecendo as coisas sobre Rebecca, aproveitei o gancho. Relaxem aí, o Alex só queria ficar extremamente bêbado e não pensar em nada, a Dra. Parker que apareceu onde não devia tendo ideias erradas, ok? ok.**  
 **Então é isso, por hoje ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Olá, pessoinhas. Obrigada pelos comentários (os daqui não posso responder diretamente, mas fico muito feliz que estejam gostando), todos eles me fazem sorrir e me motivam a continuar escrevendo. Aqui está o começo do que eu chamo de "processo de cura do passado". Só um capítulo curto, pra eu tentar atualizar o próximo mais rápido.**

 **Obrigada por acompanharem :)**

"Se eu fosse te contar uma história, uma história muito longa..." ele ainda estava dormindo e a voz dela o acordara. Mesmo antes de abrir os olhos, no entanto, sabia que a encontraria deitada a seu lado, cotovelo apoiado no travesseiro, cabeça descansando em sua mão. E estaria olhando fixamente para ele, com olhos vivos e brilhantes, possivelmente carregando o excesso da dúvida, da dor e das desilusões que vinha colecionando durante toda a vida. Ele aguçou os ouvidos para ouvir o fim da frase.

"Você preferiria que fosse de uma vez ou em capítulos?"

Ele respirou fundo. O dia anterior foi uma mistura estranha de tensão e tédio. Após o argumento que tiveram na outra noite, apesar de ter se acolhido nos braços dele, chorado e pedido desculpas, Norma passou o dia todo com as emoções em xeque. Falou pouco, tentando agradar ao marido com sua comida e atenção à uma distância razoável.

Por sua vez, Alex a observou o dia todo, tentando garantir que ela estava bem mas o estresse dela o estava deixando estressado. Além disso, ele não sabia muito bem como lidar com a sensação de culpa dela. Isso só o fazia lembrar de porque Norma se sentia culpada, e era um assunto no qual ele não gostava de pensar.

Falaram pouco, mantiveram a conversa em tópicos genéricos e que não exigiam muito raciocínio. Ele fez pequenos reparos pela casa; ela tentou ler um livro, mas ele sabia que era só disfarce e não estava funcionando pois, ao prestar atenção na capa, estava de cabeça para baixo.

Além disso, gastou uma quantidade absurda de tempo limpando e lustrando a cozinha; ele saiu para caminhar sozinho. As horas pareceram se arrastar e, quando sentaram-se no sofá para ver um filme, afastados, a tensão era como uma terceira presença na sala.

Mesmo assim, não era de se admirar que ela agora estivesse agindo com ele como antes. Talvez ela precisasse daquele tempo. Talvez estivesse tentando encontrar o equilíbrio dentro de si mesma para decidir o que queria ou não dividir com ele, e SE queria fazer isso. Ele também pensou muito no dia anterior. Sua própria consciência é a pior companhia para momentos assim. Mas ele reconheceu que agiu de forma apressada e sem muito tato. Lembrou-se das palavras que Dr. Edwards lhe dissera, para não fazer parecer que a estava questionando, respeitar os limites dela. Era estranho, fazer perguntas como se não tivesse a intenção de fazer perguntas. Principalmente para ele, que ganhava a vida interrogando pessoas. Então, ele deixaria tudo nas mãos dela. Ainda não sabia como faria isso, mas não queria arriscar outro momento como o do deque. E, tentando começar da forma adequada, ele suspirou profundamente antes de abrir os olhos para ela e responder.

"É sua história, você devia escolher como quer contar. Seja como for, eu vou ouvir. Eu sempre vou ouvir você."

"Okay."

Ela se inclinou e o beijou no rosto, suavemente antes de se acomodar no travesseiro, parecendo mais relaxada.

Ele esperava que ela fosse começar. Que talvez estivesse pensando no que diria primeiro. No entanto, ela se levantou dizendo que iria preparar o café e o deixou lá sozinho.

Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo para o lugar agora vazio a seu lado. Esta era Norma Bates. Inconstante, imprevisível, uma força da natureza. Era o seu espírito livre e a forma como seu humor podia mudar repentinamente que a faziam tão interessante. No começo ele achou isso tudo muito irritante, como ela podia parecer doce e meiga num momento e, no seguinte bater a porta na cara dele com uma careta irritada. Mas então ele percebeu que tudo isso era um reflexo da personalidade dela. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que era afetada pelo julgamento dos outros e não gostava quando as coisas não saiam como havia planejado. Fácil de se agradar e ainda mais fácil de se inflamar com a ira e frustração pelas coisas mais bobas. Suas ações, no entanto, eram verdadeiras. E aos poucos ele passou a ama-las, pois era isso que a fazia ser quem ela era.

Então, também não foi surpresa que ela tenha passado o dia todo limpando, cozinhando e procurando qualquer tipo de assunto leve para preencher as conversas. Alex sabia que ela estava comprando tempo, e a deixou. Ele havia dito que a ouviria quando e se ela quisesse falar, e pretendia fazer exatamente isso. Forçar um assunto na esperança que ela de repente se sentisse compelida a dividir coisas traumáticas com ele era contraproducente, e ele aprendera isso da pior forma.

"Desculpe ter falado aquilo sobre sua mãe", ela disse durante o almoço. Ou talvez as palavras tenham exigido sair de sua boca, era mais o que parecia.

Alex a olhou, calado, engolindo devagar e pousando o garfo na beirada do prato. Ela parecia aflita e realmente arrependida.

"Tudo bem, Norma. Você já se desculpou."

"Não me desculpei como deveria. Eu não devia ter falado aquilo. Sei o quanto sua mãe era importante pra você, mas eu nunca soube como é..." ela hesitou por um segundo antes de balançar a cabeça e continuar. "Só... Me perdoe. Por favor?"

Ele segurou a mão dela sobre a mesa, seus dedos acariciando de leve os dela. E então ele sorriu.

"Ela teria adorado você. Tenho certeza que trocariam muitas receitas e... Essas coisas que as mulheres fazem."

A voz dele era suave enquanto, em algum lugar em sua mente, ele imaginava cenários entre os três. Jantares, cafés, ocasionais passeios, os dois visitando-a aos fins de semana.

"Gostaria de tê-la conhecido. Ela deve ter sido uma pessoa incrível. Certamente fez um belo trabalho criando você."

"Ela com certeza tentou", ele sorriu, talvez lembrando de algum evento específico. "É claro que no fim das contas eu me tornei mais como..." Ele hesitou. Uma sombra cruzou seu rosto e Norma podia dizer que seja o que for que ele achava que tinha se tornado, não era bom. "Como alguém que eu não deveria ser."

"Não faça isso. Às vezes acho que você é muito duro consigo mesmo. Não seja. Não se cobre tanto."

"Não entende... Você não o conhece."

"Conheço você. É tudo que preciso. E eu sei que não é uma pessoa tão má quanto acha que é."

* * *

Naquela noite, quando já estavam na cama, logo após Alex ter apagado as luzes e se acomodado nos travesseiros, foi que a voz de Norma se fez ouvir.

"Você já pensou no que poderia ter feito de diferente para que a vida não fosse desse jeito? Já tentou definir qual foi a escolha exata que mudou tudo?"

Ela tentava parecer tranquila, mas havia em sua voz aquele pequeno traço de ressentimento e dor que a faziam vacilar brevemente em algumas palavras.

"Eu não sei. Acho que costumava fazer isso, antes. Agora não mais."

"Às vezes eu penso. As vezes imagino toda uma vida a partir de um certo ponto. Às vezes gosto do resultado, outras vezes não. Em muitas delas eu dou um jeito de encontrar você." A voz dela parecia distante, e mesmo no escuro ele sabia que ela estava sorrindo, e sorriu também.

"Mas sempre vou pra bem longe daquilo que era de verdade. Porque eu não gosto de lembrar. Não eram coisas boas, Alex. E... Se você ouvir tudo, vai saber o que aconteceu, e que tipo de pessoa eu costumava ser... E vai me ver de outra forma. Eu não quero que isso aconteça."

"Norma... O que te aconteceu foram coisas que fizeram a você. Consequências desses atos. A pessoa que você era se transformou em quem você é hoje. É a pessoa que eu aprendi a amar. E nada jamais mudaria minha opinião sobre você, jamais me faria ver você de outra forma."

"Só está dizendo isso agora." Ela murmurou, parecendo um pouco infeliz.

"Eu já disse, sinto muito por ter te forçado. Não precisa dizer nada pra mim que não quiser, não precisa falar nada, nunca. Nada vai mudar o que sinto por você e o que você significa para mim. Só pensei que... sempre dizem que é preciso reconhecer o passado para que ele pare de te machucar. E eu não quero que você sofra, principalmente por algo que já está acabado. Mas às vezes eu te olho e... Você tem esse olhar nostálgico e muito triste, e eu sei que está perdida em sua própria mente. Algum lugar aonde não posso ir, mas que eu vejo que não te deixa bem."

Ela ouviu as palavras dele com atenção. Ocasionalmente se lembrava do passado, é verdade. Mas foram tantas vezes assim para que ele notasse? Ela não se lembrava. Ou talvez tivesse subestimado a capacidade dele de prestar atenção nela.

"Por muito tempo eu pensei que não devia explicação a ninguém", ela começou. "Tentei esconder as coisas que me aconteceram da melhor forma que pude; tentei fingir que não eram verdade. Eu nunca havia amado o bastante para sentir essa necessidade de compartilhar a vida com a outra pessoa. Mas Alex, eu te amo o bastante para não querer mentir para você. Para ser honesta. E para compartilhar minha vida, se quiser."

Alex ficou comovido com a declaração dela. Mas não teve tempo de se recuperar e pensar em algo pra dizer, pois logo Norma estava lhe contando sobre uma garotinha. Uma garotinha de olhos esperançosos e coração grande demais que descobriu muito cedo que sorrir não fazia o papai feliz. Que vivia numa casa com um irmão maior e uma mãe que as vezes tentava cuidar deles, mas que foi se distanciando da tarefa cada vez mais. Contou como essa garotinha gostava de uma fita vermelha que ela usava no cabelo porque achava que isso a deixava bonita, mas o papai não achava. Papai vivia sempre de mau humor, com uma garrafa nas mãos e as vezes descontava na mamãe. Com o tempo, começou a descontar na garotinha e no irmão maior também. Foi quando ela descobriu que só tinham um ao outro. Na escola, as outras meninas riam dela, zombavam de suas roupas; e também na escola ela percebeu que as famílias não eram todas assim, e se perguntou porque com ela era diferente. Por quê mamãe parecia se importar tão pouco com suas roupas, cabelo e se tinha jantar à mesa, e porque papai gritava tanto e nunca a beijava ou abraçava como os outros pais pareciam fazer, mas às vezes puxava seus cabelos.

Ela contou como essa garotinha cresceu aprendendo onde se esconder na casa quando o pai e a mãe começavam a gritar, e sobre as surras que levava quando não era rápida o bastante. Falou sobre como ela detestava os amigos do pai e a forma como se aproximavam dela, como olhavam para ela, sempre com sorrisos bêbados e lascivos; contou como se apaixonou pelo primeiro menino que foi legal com ela, e como descobriu que isso era errado, porque esse menino era seu irmão. Falou de uma garota desabrochando para a adolescência que descobriu o significado de amor, de incesto e também de inferno, e que ela aprendeu cedo demais que seu corpo podia ser a chave para conseguir o que queria, que sua mente era o que menos interessava a qualquer um, mas todos tinham algo a dizer sobre seus olhos e suas curvas, especialmente se ela quisesse que notassem, mesmo que as vontades dela nunca fossem respeitadas. Contou como era difícil sair na rua e ter pessoas olhando e julgando, sabendo tudo que acontecia a respeito dela, falando pelas costas, e como era ainda pior voltar pra casa e enfrentar os estranhos que ela chamava de pais e o algoz que era seu irmão. E durante todo o tempo que ela falou, Alex ouviu. Ele segurou sua mão, segurou-a pela cintura, e, quando ela se aproximava mais e mais do choro, a abraçou contra seu peito, acariciando seus cabelos e sussurrando em seu ouvido que tudo estava bem, que tudo ficaria bem. Ao final dessa história, Norma quase se sentia novamente como a garotinha perdida e assustada que um dia fora, que não compreendia o que acontecia em casa e, todos os dias, rezava para que o pai fosse bonzinho e não ficasse nervoso e para que a mãe saísse do quarto e brincasse com ela. Ela pedia que seus pais fossem de verdade. Que a abraçassem e gostassem dela. Como qualquer garota na infância, ela queria saber porque eles não a amavam para que, talvez, ela pudesse consertar.

"Nada disso é sua culpa", Alex sussurrava contra os cabelos dela enquanto sentia as lágrimas mornas e pesadas de sua delicada esposa molharem sua camiseta. "Você não mereceu nada disso, Norma. Não havia nada que você pudesse consertar. Eu gostaria de poder estar lá. Gostaria de poder dizer aquela garotinha que ela era linda, e que os olhos dela tinham o brilho do oceano pela manhã. Gostaria de abraça-la e protegê-la, e dizer que ela é perfeita exatamente como é. E que ela devia ser forte, e não acreditar nem por um segundo em qualquer pessoa que dissesse o contrário."

Norma chorava ainda mais com cada palavra dele. Era impossível para Alex, mesmo com sua própria infância conturbada, imaginar o que Norma enfrentou. Nenhuma criança devia passar por isso. E de alguma forma, ele sentia que ela fora gentil ao contar. Que havia mais. Mas era um começo, e ela agora precisava chorar a dor que guardou sobre isso durante todo esse tempo. E ele a deixou.

Sua Norma, sua bela e delicada esposa, tão forte e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil. Agora, no entanto, ele entendia um pouco melhor sua devoção aos filhos, o excesso de cuidado com Norman. Seu coração carregava um novo peso.

E enquanto Norma ia se acalmando, ele a segurava ainda mais forte, com ainda mais devoção. Não conseguiu dormir, pensando no que ela contara, e prometeu a si mesmo que ele tentaria compensar o que ela nunca teve. Vigiou seu sono, pousando beijos suaves em sua têmpora ocasionalmente para assegurar, mesmo em sua inconsciência, que estava ali, e jurou que, enquanto coubesse a ele, Norma nunca se sentiria só e abandonada outra vez.


	19. Chapter 19

**Feliz Natal!**  
 **Muito obrigada pelas reviews, adoro saber o que vocês estão achando. E já vou me desculpar de novo pela demora entre as postagens. Eu sou péssima, eu sei. Mesmo com alguém (sim, você mesma) me cobrando quase que diariamente.**  
 **Mas prometo que nessas férias vou tomar vergonha na cara e adiantar o quanto eu puder dos capítulos seguintes.  
E muito obrigada a vocês que estão lendo com o tradutor. Eu sei o quanto isso é ruim e muitas vezes impreciso, mas eu não tenho como traduzir a história toda por enquanto :/ Talvez quando terminar de escrever eu consiga traduzir o documento todo :)**

 **Agora chega de enrolação**

* * *

"No que está pensando?" Norma perguntou.

Alex a olhou por cima da xícara com um sorriso silencioso. Ela estava sentada de frente para ele na cama, enrolada apenas no lençol. As pernas esticadas ao lado das dele, nenhuma maquiagem e os cabelos soltos em cachos selvagens.

Alex a acordara com beijos e carícias debaixo das cobertas, seus lábios e mãos vagando pela pele macia e quente enquanto ela, ainda sonolenta, gemia e movia-se preguiçosamente debaixo dele. Quando a consciência a despertou totalmente, ela ficou tensa por um instante ao lembrar dos segredos que havia revelado na noite anterior. Não foram muitos, apenas o tocante à sua infância difícil e ao início da adolescência, mas como poderia saber se não era tudo o que ele podia suportar ouvir antes de decidir que era o bastante?

Mas quando abriu os olhos, ele estava ali, olhando em expectativa para ela, com a luz da manhã agraciando os olhos cor de avelã e aquele sorriso que ela tanto amava, e ela não teve como resistir.

E então, Alex a surpreendeu mais uma vez, dizendo que havia preparado o café da manhã para ela.

"Estou pensando em você", ele respondeu.

"Em mim?" ela pareceu preocupada de repente, pousando o garfo sob o prato na bandeja entre eles.

"Sim. No que me disse ontem. Em como eu queria poder voltar no tempo e salvar aquela garotinha."

"Alex, não. Não foi por isso que contei. Não quero que sinta pena de mim."

"Não é pena. Você, a você de agora, só merece minha admiração e amor. Mas parte meu coração não poder fazer nada pela versão de você que poderia ter o mundo nas mãos e teve que lidar com tanto sofrimento."

"Isso já não importa." Ela deu de ombros. "Quando tive que escolher eu sempre fiz as escolhas erradas, então... Não é só culpa do destino."

"Não fale assim. Por favor."

Ela parou de comer, empurrou os talheres no prato sobre a bandeja e, muito consciente sobre sua nudez de repente, apertou o lençol um pouco mais ao redor de seu corpo.

"Sinto muito, não queria te deixar triste. Não devia ter falado sobre isso."

"Tudo bem." Ela balançou a cabeça, e Alex achou que nada estava bem, mas ela o olhou e tentou um sorriso fraco. E ele viu esperança naquele sorriso, antes que ela desviasse o olhar novamente.

"Alex?" Ela o chamou alguns segundos depois.

"O quê?"

"Pare de me encarar", pediu, sem olhar para ele, enquanto levava a xícara aos lábios.

"Não estou encarando você."

"Esta, sim."

"Não. Estou admirando você."

Ele assistiu enquanto um sorriso misterioso lentamente se formou no rosto dela. Então Norma afastou a bandeja e a depositou, ainda que de forma precária, sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. E no momento seguinte ela estava sobre ele, seus lábios procurando os dele, o lençol se soltando suavemente de seu corpo enquanto ele a abraçava e se rendia ao misterioso encanto que Norma exercia sobre ele.

* * *

Naquela tarde, Norma disse a ele que já era hora de ter boas maneiras e retribuir as visitas e a comida que receberam. Ela havia feito uma torta a mais no almoço e eles a levariam para os amigos dele.

Jacob e Mabel eram um casal simpático e simples que moravam numa chácara há cerca de um quilômetro da casa de Alex. Ao chegarem foram recepcionados por Charlie, que os recebeu com um grande sorriso. Depois de, novamente, receber os parabéns pelo casamento, Mabel os guiou para a sala ampla e confortável, com móveis vintage que pareciam ter saído de uma casa de bonecas.

"Não acredito que vocês têm todas essas histórias sobre como Alex era quando criança. Acho que teremos muito a conversar." Norma comentou com Mabel, num tom cúmplice mas com um toque de provocação direcionado a Alex, que sorria para ela.

"Vocês mantêm as duas propriedades sozinhos? Estou impressionada. A casa de vocês é linda."

"Bem, pra ser justa, a propriedade do Alexander não demanda muito trabalho, fora a manutenção", Mabel explicava. "E as vezes contratamos alguém para ajudar com os veículos e serviços mais pesados."

"Por falar nisso, meu rapaz, já que está aqui talvez pudesse me ajudar com um problema."

"Jacob, não o importune com suas perguntas e teimosia intermináveis. Eu vou preparar um chá. Debbie, fique de olho no seu pai."

Mabel se levantou e marchou para a cozinha. Ignorando o pedido da esposa, Jacob convidou Alex para irem até a garagem e Debbie se desculpou indo atrás deles. Norma pensou em segui-los, mas reparou no olhar triste de Charlie afundada numa poltrona e em como ela não havia dito uma palavra até então. Movida pela curiosidade e, talvez, por seu acentuado instinto materno, ela se virou no sofá e deslizou ate a ponta, ficando mais próxima dela.

"Então, Charlie... Você não é de falar muito, é?"

A garota levantou os olhos na direção dela, devagar. Olhos grandes, surpresos e assustados de quem havia sido pego em flagrante.

"Ahn.. não. Eu não sei. Acho que não."

"Qual a sua idade?"

"Dezesseis."

"Sério? Tenho um filho de 17." Norma sorriu para ela, animada por poder falar de um tópico que conhecia bem, e a menina relaxou um pouco enquanto falava com ela.

"Mesmo?"

"Sim. É um garoto muito doce. Acho que vocês se dariam bem."

"Ele veio com vocês? Não vi mais ninguém aquele dia..."

"É, ele... Ele não veio. Na verdade ele está com problemas... Problemas médicos. E..."

"Ah meu Deus, ele está morrendo?"

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

"Não! Não, não, ele só... Só precisou ficar um tempo internado, só isso."

"Oh. Que bom. Qual o nome dele?"

"Norman" o sorriso veio fácil à menção do nome. Mas Charlie, no entanto, olhou para Norma, incrédula, e levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Norma... E Norman?"

"Bem..." Ela deu de ombros.

"Eu gosto." A jovem respondeu, com um sorriso. "Ele ainda está na escola?"

"Não", ela respondeu, com certa dificuldade ao se lembrar de porquê Norman ainda não havia terminado a escola. "Ele estuda em casa. Vai se formar ano que vem."

"Nossa! Que sorte a dele" havia admiração na voz dela e, Norma percebeu, uma certa nota de ressentimento.

"Não gosta da escola?"

Charlie respirou fundo, fitando algum ponto fixo no chão antes de voltar a olhar para ela.

"Quer dar uma volta lá fora?"

Hesitante, Norma olhou na direção da cozinha de onde vinham os sons das risadas de Mabel e Debbie, que havia se juntado a mãe, e o olhar de Charlie seguiu o dela.

"Você deve preferir ficar com os adultos. Tudo bem." Norma estava pronta para dizer que não, dar uma desculpa qualquer, mas a melancolia e aceitação de Charlie a fizeram reconsiderar. Ela parecia solitária, e Norma sabia como era se sentir assim.

"Na verdade, Charlie, eu adoraria dar uma volta com você."

Mesmo não se sentindo confortável, ela aceitou. Sentia que havia algo que Charlie queria falar, e para ser honesta, ela não gostava muito do tipo de conversa que tem uma tendência a se tornar constrangedora. Por outro lado, também não queria ferir os sentimentos da menina, então a acompanhou até o lado de fora, onde caminharam em silêncio por alguns metros, até que ela resolveu ir direto ao assunto.

"Então... qual o problema?"

"Problema?"

"Você me chamou aqui fora, e eu acho que foi porque queria perguntar ou discutir algo que não quer que sua mãe saiba. Parece um problema pra mim."

Charlie parou de caminhar por um segundo, as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, e olhou para Norma com olhos grandes e surpresos.

"Como é que você...?"

"Tenho um filho de 17 anos, lembra?" Norma sorriu.

"Claro. Um filho de 17 anos que estuda em casa." A garota comentou, contemplativa, voltando a andar e observando o caminho a sua frente.

"Sabe, eu odeio a escola. Adoraria poder estudar em casa também, mas minha mãe ficaria louca se eu pedisse."

"Tão ruim assim?" Norma olhava para o perfil da jovem, tentando identificar sinais do que poderia estar acontecendo.

"Mais ou menos..." ela deu de ombros. "É que... ultimamente não tenho conseguido me concentrar direito em nada. E não bastando todas as provas e trabalhos ainda tenho que aguentar os garotos me chamando de esquisita. E tudo ficou pior depois que conheci..." ela parou de falar abruptamente, respirando fundo. "Deixa pra lá."

Ela parou ao lado de um canteiro coberto de folhas amareladas. Sem fazer contato visual, Charlie chutava um dos tijolos com a ponta do tênis all star. Norma sorriu, notando o subtexto nas palavras que ela não disse.

"A escola pode ser difícil."

"E nunca melhora?"

"Essa é uma pergunta que você pode fazer para qualquer época da vida. Sei o que sua mãe disse, ela disse para ignorar, não é? Mas isso não é o suficiente."

"Não." Ela murmurou.

"Bem, talvez tenham outras opções. Às vezes é preciso encarar de frente. Sabe, as pessoas vão falar muitas coisas, e você não pode dar atenção a todas elas, mas as vezes... as vezes você só precisa escolher uma dessas pessoas, gritar com todas as forças e, sabe... deixar toda sua raiva se esvair."

A jovem olhou para ela, a boca parcialmente aberta em surpresa.

"Sério?"

Norma apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

"Pode ser muito... libertador." Ela complementou, e as duas riram.

"É, talvez eu tente."

"Sabe, Charlie, não vou te dizer que tudo é lindo e que existe uma fórmula mágica que fará com que tudo fique bem. Mas também não precisa ser tão ruim assim. Por pior que seja a escola, um dia ela acaba. Acho que você devia falar com sua mãe, talvez ela..."

"Não! Ela não entenderia. Iria culpar meu pai. Por ele ter ido embora. E... eu não me sinto à vontade falando sobre... sabe... garotos."

"Qual o nome dele?"

"Jason. Ele veio de outra escola."

"Você gosta dele."

Não foi uma pergunta, mas ela assentiu assim mesmo.

"E ele gosta de você?"

"Eu não sei. Às vezes parece que sim, mas quando está junto com os amigos ele mal me olha. Ele ri das piadas que fazem comigo. Mas quando estamos sozinhos ele é legal comigo. E isso me deixa confusa. Antes das férias de inverno ele me beijou, e eu pensei que significava alguma coisa. Estou sendo estúpida, não estou? É que... eu nunca tinha beijado um garoto antes, mas acho que não significou nada pra ele."

Norma pensou um pouco antes de responder. Lembrou de Emma e dos conselhos que a garota às vezes lhe pedia. Mas a proximidade das duas fazia com que Norma servisse como uma figura materna para Emma. Já com Charlie, ela não sabia de onde vinha a confiança que a menina estava depositando nela, e não queria decepcioná-la.

"Querida, tem coisas na vida que são inevitáveis. Ter seu coração partido é uma delas." Enquanto conversavam, elas chegaram a um ponto de onde se podia ver a porta da garagem aberta. Lá dentro, alheios a observação das duas, estavam Jacob e Alex, atentos, enquanto Alex mexia no motor de uma velha caminhonete.

"E não importa o que pense ser melhor, não da pra simplesmente dizer ao seu coração para parar de gostar de alguém. Se fosse simples assim... E não pense demais no seu primeiro beijo. Devia ter sido especial, mas raramente é. Muitas primeiras vezes são superestimadas. Mas um dia você vai encontrar a pessoa certa, mesmo que demore. E quando vocês se beijarem pela primeira vez, vai ser lindo, e vai ser especial. E é desse beijo que você se lembrará pelo resto da vida."

"Você acha?"

Norma olhou na direção de Alex, grata por saber o significado dessas palavras, por ter aprendido tudo isso com ele. Então ele levantou o rosto e seus olhares se cruzaram, e ele sorriu para ela antes de voltar a prestar atenção ao que Jacob dizia.

"Eu tenho certeza", respondeu, mais para si mesma do que para a jovem.

"Finalmente achei vocês!" elas ouviram a voz de Debbie, que se aproximava pelo caminho. "O chá está pronto. Mamãe fez biscoitos de gengibre. Charlie, vá lavar as mãos. E chame o vovô." Ela se dirigiu à garota, que concordou e, depois de trocar um sorriso cúmplice com Norma, saiu correndo na direção da casa.

As duas mulheres a observaram correr na frente enquanto caminhavam mais devagar.

"Eles crescem tão rápido, não é?" Debbie comentou.

"Sim! É quase injusto. Você pensa que terá todo o tempo do mundo e então... eles já estão saindo de casa."

"E você se vê sozinha, perguntando como foi que as coisas mudaram tão rápido."

"Mas," Debbie continuou depois de alguns passos. "Você tem o Alex. Ela sorriu e Norma abaixou a cabeça, um leve rubor tingindo suas bochechas.

"É, tenho. Ele ficaria do meu lado o tempo todo se eu pedisse."

"Quem diria que Alexander Romero acabaria se tornando o tipo romântico."

"Na verdade, Alex nunca foi romântico, antes de nos casarmos. Gentil, talvez. Mas romântico? Se me dissesse, eu teria rido na sua cara. Ele sempre fez o tipo xerife malvado. Inclusive comigo. Deus, como ele me irritava! Mas ele tem esse lado que não deixa ninguém ver. Este é o verdadeiro Alex, gentil, atencioso, e prestativo, que ele esconde por trás dessa máscara de policial durão."

"Meu deus!" Debbie exclamou. "Vocês estão totalmente apaixonados. Quase me senti de volta na época da escola" Debbie riu. "Me diga, como eu faço pra conseguir um cara assim?"

"Ah, é simples. Você só precisa se mudar para uma cidade pequena com sua filha, comprar um estabelecimento prestes a falir, passar pelo inferno na terra sem ajuda de ninguém, e pronto, você vai encontra-lo, em algum lugar do caminho." Norma falou tudo com uma voz neutra, mas cheia de franqueza. Estava pronta para mudar de assunto antes que a outra mulher perguntasse algo pessoal, mas tudo que Debbie disse foi:

"É... talvez eu faça isso."

As duas trocaram olhares por um segundo e começaram a rir, como se houvessem acabado de ouvir uma piada.

"À propósito," perguntou Debbie. "O que planejam fazer amanhã à noite?"

"Amanhã?"

"É. É véspera de ano novo."

"Ah, não sei. Acho que vamos ficar em casa. Jantar, vinho..."

"Vocês deviam vir pra cá. Vamos fazer um jantar, nós e algumas pessoas da cidade, você provavelmente já os conhece. Só os amigos mais próximos."

"Não sei, não queremos atrapalhar. Além disso, não trouxe nada pra usar em uma ocasião assim, e eu precisaria perguntar ao Alex..."

"Não seja boba, não vão atrapalhar. Eu posso te emprestar algo, se quiser, mas não é nada formal, sério. Fale com o Alex. Vai ser ótimo ter vocês aqui também."

"Tudo bem", Norma sorriu.

Depois de tomarem chá e passarem uma tarde agradável conversando, onde Norma descobriu várias das peripécias que seu marido fazia quando criança, eles voltaram para casa, de mãos dadas, ainda rindo e conversando, enquanto Alex mostrava a ela os cenários das histórias que ouvira.

Ao chegarem, Norma sentou-se no último degrau da varanda. Era fim de tarde, o sol estava se pondo e o vento que soprava carregava as folhas para longe. Alex se sentou ao lado dela, observando a vegetação se mover embalada pelo vento.

"Então, parece que tem uma fã."

"O quê?"

"Charlie. Ela está encantada com você."

"Ela é uma boa garota. E é tão inocente para ter 16 anos. Consegue se lembrar de quando ainda era tão inocente e despreocupado?"

"Acho que nunca fui assim" ele respondeu, divertido.

"Nem eu. Ela me chamou para conversar. Estava falando da escola. Parece que alguns alunos ficam zombando dela. Pelo que notei, isso nem é o pior. Acontece que eles são amigos do garoto que ela gosta. E ele ouve tudo e não fala nada."

"Babaca." Alex murmurou entredentes e Norma se virou na direção dele, sorrindo.

"E como você era na escola?"

"Normal." Ele deu de ombros, sem olhar para ela.

"Vamos, Alex! Ninguém é apenas _normal_ na escola. Me conte! Quero saber todos os detalhes. Você fazia algum esporte? Clube de teatro? Não, não tem cara de quem fazia teatro."

"Não fazia. E nem participava de grupo nenhum. Eu era só... Um cara normal, com notas na média."

"Você era filho do xerife, claramente não era normal. Namorou quantas das líderes de torcida?" ela o empurrou de leve com o ombro.

"É, não era bem assim. Mas e você? Aposto que destruiu muitos corações no colégio."

Ela negou com a cabeça.

"As coisas na época da escola eram... Complicadas. Sempre tentei me manter fora do radar. Eu não era exatamente o tipo popular. Não até conhecer o John. Ele era popular e... Bem, todas as garotas queriam sair com ele, ou chamar a atenção dele. E pareceu tão incrível que no meio de tudo isso ele escolheu a mim."

"É... Conheço o sentimento."

O rosto dela se iluminou com a pequena pista que ele lhe dera.

"Conhece, é? Eu quero saber."

"Não quer, não."

"Ahhh, vamos! Me conte alguma coisa. Um segredo. Um sonho de infância. qualquer coisa."

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Alex! Não posso ser a única aqui contando todos os detalhes do meu passado. Quero algo em retorno. Eu quero nomes." Ela olhou para ele e sorriu, com aquela expressão sutil e angelical que fazia com que ele quisesse lhe dar tudo que ela pedisse.

"Okay" ele suspirou antes de continuar. "O nome dela era Lisa. Eu a conheci na escola. Ela sempre esteve por perto, desde que éramos crianças, mas nunca prestamos atenção um no outro. Até que um dia precisamos entregar um trabalho juntos, e acabamos descobrindo que tínhamos mais em comum do que pensávamos. E então, um dia estávamos na biblioteca e... Não sei, alguma coisa mudou. Eu a beijei. Senti que precisava fazer aquilo. E ela só sorriu e me beijou de volta."

"Aww. Ela foi sua primeira namorada?"

"Foi. A primeira por quem me apaixonei. E a primeira que perdi."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Um acidente estúpido. Ela foi atropelada por um carro que perdeu o freio. Aconteceu dois meses antes de irmos pra faculdade."

"Eu sinto muito", ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

"Ela tinha futuro. Era esperta, inteligente, engraçada. O tipo de pessoa que você precisa conviver para descobrir todas as camadas. Como você." Ele sorriu para ela.

"E você."

"Okay, mas chega de histórias sobre mim. E quanto a você? Como foi seu primeiro beijo? Astro do rock ou capitão do time da escola?" Ele a provocou.

"Nenhum dos dois", ela respondeu sem emoção. "Foi... Normal, nada de especial." Ela deu de ombros. "Não lembro direito."

"Vamos, pode me dar mais que isso." Ele repetiu a frase dela, deliberadamente.

"Eu não quero falar nisso."

Ela ficou tensa de repente, tirou sua mão da dele e ajeitou o casaco, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo.

"Por quê?"

"Porque não, Alex!"

A voz saiu mais alta do que ela pretendia, e soou hostil até para seus próprios ouvidos, mas ela não se desculpou. Por segundos que se arrastaram lentamente, nenhum dos dois disse nada.

Ela podia sentir que Alex estava pensando no que dizer, pensando em como se desculpar sem ter que ficar repetindo as palavras de novo e de novo. Norma não o culpava. Sentia que o problema era ela, afinal era ela que tinha segredos demais para continuar a conversa que ela mesma começou. Sentia que não era justo com ele, mas eram coisas que por muito tempo ela nem se permitiu reconhecer. Mas ela estava se expondo para ele, não estava? Contando toda a história de sua vida. Tentando ser honesta, pela primeira vez. Isso fazia parte de sua vida, e ele sabia da pior parte, de qualquer forma.

Alex queria saber qual era a coisa certa a se falar. Ele sabia que quando se fechava assim ela estava, na verdade, tentando lidar com algo traumático. Mas sentia que era como se ela fosse para um lugar onde ele não podia alcança-la, e tudo o que ele queria era poder tira-la de lá.

"Foi o Caleb." Ele a ouviu dizer enfim, a voz trêmula e baixa. "O primeiro garoto que beijei foi o Caleb."

Ela olhou para ele esperando ver algum sinal de julgamento ou repulsa na expressão dele, mas não esperava pela dor que viu refletida ali.

Norma suspirou, desviando o olhar. As palavras pesadas demais para serem contidas. Por que era tão fácil contar tudo a ele? O que ele tinha de diferente?

"Lembra quando eu disse que fazia minhas próprias roupas no colégio?"

"Sim."

"É porque nunca tínhamos nada decente pra usar, desde crianças. Quase sempre coisas de segunda mão, muitas já velhas e gastas. As outras crianças ... Elas sempre zombavam. Crianças podem ser tão cruéis as vezes, não acha?"

Ele concordou com a cabeça, depois forçando-se a falar alguma coisa porque ela não podia ver sua reação.

"É... Acho que sim", sua voz saiu num quase sussurro.

"Um dia, em uma das caixas, eu encontrei um tecido... Um tecido muito bonito. Era azul claro, com flores amarelas bem pequenas. Então eu peguei a velha máquina de costura no porão e decidi que ia fazer um vestido. Um de verdade. A primeira peça de roupa decente que teria. Então eu peguei umas revistas velhas que a dona de um salão de beleza ia jogar fora e escolhi um modelo. E eu o costurei. Não ficou bom, é claro." Ela riu, mas era um riso fraco, carregado de nostalgia. "Ficou grande e as costuras estavam todas tortas... Mas eu estava orgulhosa de tê-lo feito sozinha. Então o vesti e fui pedir ao Caleb para fechar o zíper. Quando o chamei, ele estava vendo um filme na tv. Ele disse que estava bonito, que estava orgulhoso por mim. E eu acreditei... Eu sempre acreditava nele. E então, no filme, um casal estava se beijando. E... Ele perguntou... " Ela fazia pausas, o olhar perdido ao longe, a voz quase desligada." Ele perguntou se eu gostaria de tentar. Só pra saber como era." Ela puxou o ar com força, como se lutasse para respirar em águas muito profundas e geladas. Alex alcançou a mão dela, acariciando-a com a sua em sinal de apoio. "Ele foi o primeiro garoto que beijei. Foi meu primeiro em tudo." Ela confessou, e se virou para ele deixando-o ver o brilho de uma lágrima rolar por sua bochecha contra a pouca luz. "Nós só tínhamos um ao outro. Ele dizia que me protegeria, que cuidaria de mim... E eu acreditava. Eu confiava nele! Mas ele não era muito melhor que eu. Maduro, eu digo. E só... Aconteceu, acho. E ele costumava ser gentil no começo."

Alex apenas ouvia atentamente. Ele sabia o que acontecera entre Norma e o irmão. Ouvira a versão reduzida da história, de como acabou. Mas isso? Era um detalhamento completo de como Norma, essa criatura frágil e indefesa, perdeu a inocência da pior forma possível. E ele não sabia se estava totalmente preparado para o que viria a seguir.

"E tinha dias que eu não queria, mas ele dizia que me amava, me pedia para confiar nele, dizia que tudo ficaria bem e que queria que eu provasse que também o amava. Mas nada nunca ficava bem. E então ele também foi o primeiro a partir meu coração. Eu... Tentei falar como era errado, mas ele não ouvia. Ele só continuava insistindo, e... Eu deixava. É minha culpa também porque eu o deixava... E quando eu pedi para que ele parasse ele já não me ouvia mais. Eu pedia para ele parar, Alex, mas ele nunca parava, e não importava o quanto eu chorasse ele só... Só continuava. Mesmo que eu dissesse que ele estava me machucando."

Ela chorava livremente agora. As últimas palavras deixando seu corpo em soluços enquanto Alex a abraçava e a puxava para si, deixando que ela chorasse em seu colo, sentindo seu coração se partir um pouco mais por ela com cada lágrima quente que escorria em seu pescoço. Sentindo vontade de sair dali naquele mesmo instante e caçar Caleb onde quer que ele estivesse para fazê-lo pagar. Para fazê-lo sofrer, e para dizer a ele que nunca mais ousasse chegar perto de Norma novamente se prezasse pela própria vida.

"Não é sua culpa." Ele tentou parecer firme ao falar, mas sabia que sua voz estava muito baixa, a tristeza que transparecia nela era inevitável. "Jamais repita isso, okay? Nada do que aconteceu foi sua culpa. Se pudesse... Se pudesse eu voltaria no tempo e consertaria tudo para você. Eu te protegeria. Mas não posso. E sinto muito por isso. Norma, você era só uma criança. Não foi sua culpa. E você não merecia isso. Você não mereceu nada do que fizeram a você."

Com Norma em seus braços, chorando como a criança inconsolável que um dia fora, ele não foi incapaz de resistir às próprias lágrimas. Poucas vezes havia se sentido tão incapaz. Não havia como mudar o que já estava feito, ele sabia bem disso. Mas ele podia garantir que o futuro fosse diferente. Então ele deixou que ela chorasse, que deixasse as lágrimas limparem sua alma enquanto a abraçava, afagava seus cabelos e fazia círculos em suas costas até que ela finalmente se acalmou. Ainda agarrada a ele, ela acabou pegando no sono ali mesmo, no primeiro degrau da varanda. Quando Alex olhou para o alto, o céu já estava escuro. Não havia nenhuma estrela à vista.

* * *

 **Eu sei, vocês me odeiam. Tudo bem, eu mereço.**  
 **E também teve muita interação da Norma com a Charlie porque eu amo o lado mãe da Norma.**  
 **Mas prometo que o próximo capítulo vai compensar por tudo que aconteceu nesse. E prometo que sai ainda esse ano!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Olá! É muito tarde pra desejar feliz ano novo? haha**  
 **Novamente, quero agradecer a todos os comentários. Muito obrigada mesmo, eles significam muito 3**

* * *

Norma abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo-se mais relaxada do que já se sentira em meses. Talvez anos. Ela se espreguiçou, virando o corpo para o lugar vazio a seu lado. Deixou sua mão pousar sobre o travesseiro de Alex e sorriu, pensando mais uma vez que não o merecia.

Na noite anterior ele a segurou em seu colo até seu corpo ficar dormente devido às baixas temperaturas, evitando até mesmo se mover para não perturbar o sono de Norma. Então, carregou-a com cuidado para o quarto. Norma acordou, segurando as mãos dele com dedos frios. Ele se ofereceu para preparar um banho quente e até se juntou a ela na banheira quando ela assim pediu. Ele cuidou dela com tamanha devoção que, ao acomodar-se entre os cobertores usando a camisa dele, Norma se perguntava se tudo isso era real, se não passava de um sonho.

Ela se levantou, não ouvindo nenhum som pela casa à princípio, até que viu a porta do banheiro entreaberta, a luz lá dentro acesa, e se aproximou com passos leves.

Alex estava em frente ao espelho. Peito nu, usando apenas as calças do pijama. Sem ser notada, ela o observou retirar os utensílios para se barbear e tornou a fechar o espelho.

"Bom dia".

Pego de surpresa, Alex deixou cair o tubo de creme de barbear, mas o ignorou e sorriu para ela.

"Bom dia. Dormiu bem?"

"Muito bem", ela se aproximou e se abaixou para pegar o frasco caído, dando a Alex uma visão privilegiada de suas coxas pálidas.

"Então... Nós vamos à festa na casa dos seus amigos?" Ela perguntou, virando-se para entregar o frasco a ele e notando seus olhos sobre suas pernas nuas.

"Parece bom", ele respondeu, após voltar o olhar para o rosto dela. "Mas se preferir ficar aqui, por mim também está bom."

"Vamos ver..." Ela deu de ombros, virando-se para pegar a escova de dentes e creme dental.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto, pelo espelho, ela o observava espalhar o creme no rosto. Quando terminou de escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto com água fria, ele encheu a pia até a metade e em seguida começou a se barbear. Ela o ouviu resmungar e, ao abaixar a toalha, o viu limpar o sangue do lado do pescoço.

"Honestamente", ela colocou a toalha de volta no gancho e se aproximou dele de novo. "Não consegue fazer nada sem supervisão?" Brincou, cruzando os braços e apoiando o quadril no gabinete da pia.

"Ah, acha que pode fazer melhor?"

"Posso?" ela pediu, estendendo a mão para ele.

Alex olhou para sua palma estendida e ponderou se devia ou não entregar uma lâmina afiada na mão dela. Principalmente uma que faria contato com seu pescoço.

"Já fez isso antes?"

"Não", ela respondeu, séria.

Por fim, colocou a lâmina na mão dela, que a recebeu com um sorriso maroto, aprumando o corpo e ficando de frente para ele. Apoiou as mãos em seus ombros, posicionando-o onde queria. Com uma expressão séria de concentração virou o rosto dele em direção à luz e começou, deslizando a lâmina devagar do pescoço até o queixo. Repetiu o movimento mais duas vezes e Alex notou que estava tensa e irritada. Até que ela bufou e abaixou os braços.

"Não está dando certo."

Ele sorriu, pronto para pedir que ela admitisse derrota, mas ela afastou as coisas a um lado da pia e pediu que ele a ajudasse a subir. Ele a levantou e a colocou sentada sobre o mármore cinzento, afastando as pernas para que ele se acomodasse entre elas. Agora ela estava um pouco mais alta que ele e, levantando o objeto em sua mão, retomou o trabalho. Ela deslizava o fio da lâmina de barbear por sua pele com cuidado e atenção. Era uma tarefa que, apesar de inconscientemente, indicava confiança. Principalmente para Alex, tão reservado e, ainda por cima, policial. Mas ela havia notado uma coisa diferente no ar aquela manhã. " _Confiança_ " parecia ser a palavra chave ali. Não que não confiassem um no outro antes, mas após as confissões feitas era como se houvessem atingido um novo patamar de entrega total. Norma desnudara sua alma para ele. Despira-se de seus receios e segredos e deixara ruir todas as partes da armadura que ela tão desesperadamente usara pela vida. E ele a recebeu por inteiro, provando sua devoção e amor, mostrando que ela podia confiar nele, que ele não era como os outros. Era como se, de alguma forma, o laço entre eles só se fortalecesse com cada história do passado, com cada decepção compartilhada, e ela estivesse, enfim, pronta para aceitar a felicidade e o amor incondicionais.

Enquanto ela prestava atenção à tarefa com a dedicação de um perito em bombas, Alex prestava atenção nela, em suas feições. Nunca antes acreditou que seria possível encontrar todo o seu mundo no rosto de outra pessoa. Mas ali estava ela, Norma Bates, e seu rosto como o mapa do tesouro mais precioso. Linhas de expressão como vales a serem explorados; lábios como cadeias de montanhas a serem transpostas; e seus olhos... Ele poderia se perder na imensidão de seus olhos, tão cristalinos quanto o mar. E que, assim como o mar, também guardava muitos segredos. Tão próximos que ele quase ficava sem fôlego.

Ela se virou de novo para limpar a lâmina na água, e quando voltou a atenção para ele, Alex sorria. Ela lhe lançou um olhar significativo e sorriu brevemente, voltando sua atenção à tarefa.

A primeira vez que ele viu os olhos dela assim, tão de perto, foi no dia que ele deu uma surra (merecida) em Zane Morgan e conseguiu uma mão esfolada e um corte na testa. Ela estava em total modo materno aquele dia, ordenando que ele subisse e ela pudesse limpar o machucado e cuidar dele, como faria a uma criança teimosa e insolente. Foi então que ele notou as profundezas cintilantes de seus olhos pela primeira vez. Tão perto e, ainda assim, não perto o bastante...

Seus olhares se cruzaram de novo, e quando a viu sorrir ele soube que estava se lembrando da mesma coisa.

"Esta é uma tarefa muito séria, sr. Romero. Não devia ficar sorrindo, isso pode ser... distrativo."

"Tudo bem. Eu confio em você, sra. Romero."

A voz dele era como uma carícia suave, aveludada, e Norma sorriu ainda mais amplamente por causa do apelido.

"Se continuar a sorrir assim, serei obrigado a tirar essa expressão de contentamento do seu rosto", ele advertiu.

A ameaça só a fez sorrir mais, enquanto segurava a lâmina longe do rosto dele. Segurando a mão dela, Alex tirou o item de suas mãos e o jogou na pia, onde afundou na água.

"Alex!"

"Eu avisei", ele sussurrou, antes de se lançar sobre ela, beijando seu queixo, maxilar e pescoço, fazendo-a soltar um grito de puro contentamento e surpresa. Quanto mais ela o pedia para parar, mais ele esfregava o rosto contra ela, espalhando os vestígios remanescentes de creme de barbear sobre sua pele. Apoiando as duas mãos com firmeza nos ombros dele, ela o afastou e o mandou parar.

"Deixe-me terminar! Você é pior que uma criança, sabia?" ela o repreendeu, tentando controlar o riso.

Norma limpou o rosto dele com a toalha úmida, sentindo o cheiro familiar invadir ainda mais seus sentidos. Então colocou a toalha de lado e pousou as duas mãos no rosto dele, inspecionando seu trabalho.

"E então?" ele perguntou, muito sério.

Ela passou o rosto pelo dele, testando o toque, aprovando a textura resultante de seu trabalho com um sorriso.

"Está muito bom", anunciou, com um aceno de cabeça.

"Obrigado."

"Disponha."

Ele sorriu, mantendo seus olhares conectados.

"O que foi?"

"Você fica sexy nas minhas roupas."

Ele se inclinou um pouco mais para ela, descansando as mãos em suas coxas.

"Gosto de usar suas roupas", ela declarou, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

"E eu gosto que use."

"Eu amo o seu cheiro", ela afundou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

Norma deixou as mãos deslizarem pelo peito nu de Alex; seus lábios como pétalas de rosas pousando beijos num caminho tortuoso por seu ombro, pescoço, maxilar... Mordeu seu queixo devagar, provocando-o com o olhar sedutor antes de beijar o canto de sua boca e, então, finalmente, capturar seus lábios num beijo calmo, lânguido e cheio de devoção. O tipo de beijo que fazia Alex acreditar que não havia paraíso além dela.

Mas os beijos não eram o bastante. As mãos dele subiram lentamente por suas coxas, embaixo do tecido da camiseta, descansando nos quadris dela. Ele se afastou o bastante para conseguir retomar o ar e, ao olhar para ela, o que viu foi o próprio desejo refletido em seus olhos. Norma o enlaçou com as pernas, puxando-o para mais perto, retomando o beijo com uma intensidade quase agressiva, enquanto as mãos dele abriam caminho por baixo da camiseta, tocando sua pele com um contraponto de firmeza e suavidade.

Com uma mão em suas costas e a outra em seus quadris, ele a puxou mais para a beirada e Norma arfou, jogando a cabeça para trás e encostando-a no espelho. Os beijos dele pareciam fogo líquido correndo por sua pele e ela procurava apoio na parede, no espelho, em qualquer lugar. Alex deslizou os polegares pelo elástico de sua calcinha e o deslizou por suas pernas, removendo a peça.

Norma o empurrou um pouco, alcançando a barra da camiseta e tirando-a por cima da cabeça. Seus cabelos já desalinhados pareciam ainda mais selvagens agora, o que combinava com a expressão em seus olhos ao notar que, durante esse mesmo tempo, Alex se ocupou em livrar-se da calça e da boxer, ambas agora abandonadas no chão.

Ela estendeu uma das mãos para ele, recebendo-o de volta em seus braços, em um abraço carinhoso, sentindo-o correr as mãos por suas costas enquanto sua boca abria caminho no vale entre seus seios e com destreza surpreendente, abocanhava um mamilo, deslizando a língua com suavidade enquanto a sugava com força. O contraste fez Norma arquear as costas de prazer, suas mãos voando para os cabelos dele, querendo mantê-lo ali para sempre; o perfume dele ao redor dela, inebriante e familiar, seus corações acelerados e as respirações ofegantes os únicos sons presentes. O mundo se resumindo aos dois, sem passado ou futuro que os preocupasse.

Ela deslizou uma das mãos pelo corpo dele, procurando-o, alinhando-o com sua entrada e sentindo-o invadi-la. Acolheu-o em seus braços, em seu corpo. Olhos fechados. Sentia a cabeça leve enquanto ofegava em busca de ar. E o manteve perto todo o tempo. Seus lábios procurando os dele, provocando. Ela segurou o lábio inferior dele entre os dentes e abriu os olhos para assistir sua reação. Naquele exato momento, ele resolveu fazer o mesmo e ambos se perderam no olhar um do outro. Até que ela o soltou, gemendo contra sua boca, as coxas apertando os quadris dele que ainda se moviam contra ela. Assisti-la chegar ao clímax sempre foi a parte favorita de Alex. Mas foi o que ela disse que finalmente o levou ao êxtase.

"Eu te amo, Alex"

Era clichê, incomum para eles, e ao mesmo tempo, tudo que ele precisava. Eles não eram o tipo de casal que vivia declarando "eu te amo" a cada cinco minutos. Eles sabiam que se amavam, demonstravam isso, e isso bastava. Muitas pessoas falavam demais e não eram sinceras. Eles demonstravam, e isso era o mais importante. Por isso, cada vez que ela falava parecia especial.

Ficaram abraçados até recuperarem o ar. Norma, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, acariciava o braço dele em padrões preguiçosos e irregulares. Os braços dele descansavam enrolados em sua cintura, protetivamente e ele pousava beijos suaves em seu ombro.

Ela suspirou contente e satisfeita, soltando o ar devagar e o ouviu perguntar baixinho:

"Chuveiro?"

"Sim. Me carrega?" ela se afastou apenas o suficiente para olhar para ele com olhos inocentes.

A resposta dele foi posicionar os braços dela ao redor de seu pescoço e perguntar se estava pronta antes de levantá-la do balcão, fazendo seu riso se espalhar pelo cômodo.

* * *

"Qual dos dois?" Norma, enrolada no robe azul, segurou dois vestidos para Alex. Um preto, na altura dos joelhos e de mangas longas. O outro, um tubinho vermelho de flanela, de mesmo comprimento.

"Não são cores muito usuais."

"Bem, sinto muito, mas você não me avisou que eu teria que trazer roupas para uma festa com seus amigos. Eu nem sabia que você tinha amigos!" Ela jogou os dois vestidos sobre a cama, claramente irritada, e se virou para a pequena penteadeira, espalhando os poucos itens de maquiagem que trouxera e começando a aplica-los.

Alex se aproximou, descansando as mãos nos ombros dela, fazendo a mais leve pressão com os dedos. Não era para ser uma massagem, mas ainda assim Norma se recostou contra ele, relaxando com o toque.

"Você poderia ir de pijama e ainda assim estaria linda."

Ela apenas fez um muxoxo infeliz em resposta.

"Vou tomar banho. Se quer mesmo minha opinião, vá de jeans. Aqueles jeans ficam mesmo muito bons em você."

Ele deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela e saiu, deixando-a sozinha no quarto.

Enquanto se encaminhava para o banheiro, Alex pensava em porque não conseguia se irritar com esses comportamentos aparentemente supérfluos de Norma. Ela havia mudado muita coisa na vida dele, o fez pensar diferente, agir diferente. Ela o fez acreditar na vida novamente. Ele se lembrou daquela tarde, apenas algumas horas antes, quando Norma o fizera encarar uma fila enorme para comprar ingredientes para um cheesecake que ela queria levar para a festa mais à noite e em como ele se aproximou de um corredor após ir buscar uma das coisas que ela pediu em outra parte para ver um homem se oferecendo para ajuda-la a pegar algo de uma prateleira alta, e ele se aproximou dela, cumprimentando o homem ao mesmo tempo que a enlaçava pela cintura e sentia o cheiro do próprio perfume irradiando da pele de sua esposa, sinalizando a qualquer um que ousasse se aproximar demais que ela estava acompanhada. Sim, ele sentia ciúmes, moderadamente. Sabia que não era dono dela, mas se orgulhava por ela tê-lo escolhido para estar ao seu lado em todas as ocasiões.

Ao voltar para o quarto, com a toalha enrolada ao redor da cintura, ele vacilou ao vê-la só de lingerie, um pé apoiado na cama enquanto as mãos ágeis subiam a meia-calça por sua perna. Ao percebê-lo ali, ela levantou a cabeça na direção dele e sorriu. A maquiagem já totalmente pronta, com um batom coral pálido, olhos bem delineados, e o olhar dela naquele momento, fixo, intenso, mas apenas moderadamente interessado, fazia-a parecer uma tigresa. Ou um lince. Ou qualquer felino extremamente hipnotizante e perigoso.

"Já deixei sua roupa separada", ela informou, enquanto baixava uma perna e levantava a outra, repetindo o movimento.

"Obrigado", ele finalmente conseguiu sair do transe em que se encontrava e caminhou à cama. Os dois terminaram de se arrumar em silêncio. Norma ainda ponderou um último instante sobre suas opções, finalmente optando pelo vestido vermelho e pedindo a Alex que fechasse o zíper, o que ele completou com um beijo na base de seu pescoço.

Sapatos, brincos, perfume, relógio, casacos, e cerca de 15 minutos mais tarde eles estavam saindo de casa, com o cheesecake bem embalado e seguro nas mãos de Norma.

Na casa de Jacob e Mabel, foram recebidos por uma Charlie esfuziante e alegre, usando jeans claros e uma camiseta preta com a estampa de alguma banda embaixo de um casaco de moletom. A garota abriu um grande sorriso para Norma e gritou chamando a mãe, antes de se virar, puxando Norma pela mão e guiando-os para o meio da sala.

Antes de avistar Debbie, usando um vestido cinza que lhe caía perfeitamente, Norma notou que havia cerca de 15 pessoas na casa, que não era grande mas parecia acomodar bem a todos. Além dos anfitriões, eles encontraram Anton e Sally, a garçonete que quase sempre os atendia, acompanhada de um rapaz tímido que provavelmente era seu namorado. Norma reconheceu ainda o dono da mercearia ostentando sua barba bem aparada, acompanhado de uma loira bonita que devia ser sua esposa... e ela sempre achou que o homem fosse gay. Até já havia criado a fantasia de que ele teria um companheiro e um gato esperando por ele em casa com uma xícara de chá ao fim do dia. Além deles, outras pessoas que ela não conhecia e a quem foi apresentada embora mal pudesse se recordar de tantas informações apresentadas a ela tão depressa e em tão rápida sucessão.

Ali, entre aquelas pessoas que ela mal conhecia, Norma se sentiu acolhida, em um grupo de amigos. Feliz. Ao mesmo tempo, a sensação de nostalgia e o buraco em seu coração pela falta que sentia de Norman permaneciam ali. Uma memória agridoce de que não se pode ter tudo. Mas ela deixou a lembrança voltar ao fundo da mente e aproveitou a boa companhia, a boa comida e a forma como a tratavam, como se ela fosse alguém da família. Ela descobriu que Mabel e Debbie tinha uma relação de mãe e filha invejável, mas Charlie não parecia compartilhar a mesma conexão com a mãe, embora fosse muito próxima da avó. Anton e Jacob partilhavam uma daquelas amizades duradouras e sinceras onde um se sentia completamente a vontade para dizer até mesmo coisas duras para o outro, mas sem a intenção de ser cruel. Anton devia ter sido um Casanova em sua juventude, charmoso e cheio de elogios para todas as mulheres do local.

Ela observara tudo isso no espaço de tempo em que Debbie a deixara sozinha a fim de atender um pedido do pai.

"O que está fazendo?" Ela ouviu a voz de Alex ao lado dela trazendo-a de volta de seus devaneios.

"Só observando. Estou feliz de ter vindo."

Ele sorriu e beijou seu rosto com suavidade.

"Quer dançar?"

"Está falando sério?"

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. O repertório da noite parecia ter sido, na maioria, escolhido por Charlie, com algumas contribuições. Mas no momento, uma voz masculina, definitivamente de algum astro pop, dominava o ambiente, e o pedido de Alex pareceu um tanto incomum. Apesar de ser uma balada suave, ela teria jurado que não era o tipo de música que ele gostaria de escutar, muito menos de dançar. Mas quando começaram a se mover suavemente ao ritmo cadenciado e ela prestou atenção à letra, tudo pareceu fazer sentido.

 _So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are*_

Ela o encarou, sabendo que ele também havia parado para prestar atenção na letra e que se sentia da mesma forma. Ambos queriam ficar grisalhos ao lado um do outro, ambos sabiam como o amor podia agir de forma misteriosa. Ele piscou um olho para ela e Norma riu, atraindo alguns olhares para eles.

"Eu amo o som da sua risada", ele comentou. "Estou feliz de ver que você está rindo cada vez mais. Senti falta disso."

"Bem... é você que me faz rir. Eu gosto."

Quando o relógio foi se aproximando da meia noite, Debbie os juntos todos na sala. Garrafas de champanhe e taças espalhadas na mesinha de centro. Olhos fixos no relógio. Como um coro ensaiado, todos aplaudiram e comemoraram a chegada de mais um ano com riso, abraços, brindes e felicitações.

Norma olhou para Alex e admirou seu perfil. O jeito como sorria, seus cílios fartos. Ele se virou para ela, sussurrando "feliz ano novo" antes de beija-la. Foi um beijo comportado, suave e sem nenhuma intenção.

"Feliz Ano Novo", ela sussurrou de volta ao se separarem, e o abraçou por um momento, antes que todos viessem cumprimentá-los. A primeira foi Charlie, que se jogou nos braços de Norma e a segurou tanto tempo quanto pôde antes que sua mãe a tirasse de lá. Brindes foram feitos, abraços e felicitações trocados, o novo ano ja avançava em quase 10 minutos quando Norma, vinda da cozinha com Debbie, foi interceptada por seu lindo e charmoso marido. Ela se desculpou dizendo que logo voltaria, e Alex a levou para fora da casa, luzes coloridas iluminando o caminho.

"Aonde está me levando?" Ela perguntou, e ele a guiou até a garagem, entrando pela porta de madeira lateral. O local estava iluminado por uma lâmpada que não tinha potência suficiente para abranger todo o cômodo, de modo que lançava muitas sombras, principalmente ao redor da velha caminhonete.

"Alex, quer me explicar o que estamos fazendo aqui?" Ela sussurrou, olhando ao redor.

"Tem uma coisa que eu precisava fazer", ele disse, puxando-a de frente para ele e levantando um braço acima de suas cabeças.

Norma olhou para cima e o viu segurando um galho de azevinho.

"Sério?"

"Muito sério. É tradição, você sabe."

Ela sorriu antes de puxar o braço dele para baixo, jogando o galho em algum lugar das sombras ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca se unia à dele em um beijo. O tipo de beijo que não se atreveria a expor aos outros. Molhado, suave e firme ao mesmo tempo, exploratório e sem pressa.

Quando se separaram em busca de ar, Norma estava rindo.

"Me trouxe aqui pra isso? Você é um homem muito, muito desavergonhado, Sr. Romero."

E com falsa reprovação ela o segurou pelo queixo e o puxou de volta para si. Uma vaga noção no fundo de sua mente que estavam agindo como adolescentes, se agarrando as escondidas.

Alex a apoiou com as costas na lateral da caminhonete e Norma imediatamente levantou uma perna até os quadris dele, tanto quanto o vestido permitia. Aproveitando a deixa, ele correu os dedos por sua coxa, sentindo a pele macia sob sua mão, subindo por baixo do vestido e elevando a barra alguns centímetros.

Beijos, toques e suspiros foram trocados, até que a porta que fazia ligação com a casa se abriu e uma figura entrou no cômodo, fazendo-os se separarem como se tivessem levado um choque elétrico.

"Ai meu Deus" Charlie gemeu, mortificada, e Norma empurrou Alex para longe dela, fazendo uso de sua melhor expressão neutra. Por cerca de dois segundos que, em perspectiva pareceram muito mais que isso, as três figuras ficaram imóveis, olhos arregalados, como animais surpreendido por faróis no meio da noite.

Charlie ficou vermelha como um tomate e virou-se de costas para eles. "Eu sinto muito, só vim pegar mais bebida, não sabia que estavam aqui."

"Tudo bem, Charlie", Norma concedeu em uma voz suave, porém fez uma careta de vergonha enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos e pela roupa para se recompor. "Nós só... Alex só queria me contar uma coisa."

"Eu notei", ela comentou.

"Foi culpa minha", Alex se desculpou com um suspiro pesado.

"Pode se virar, Charlie."

A garota se virou devagar tentando ao máximo não deixar seu olhar passar para baixo da linha do pescoço dos outros dois.

"Eu não vi nada, eu juro", ela comentou, o rosto ainda muito vermelho, e Norma olhou para Alex, que permanecia imóvel a uma certa distância dela, as mãos casualmente nos bolsos.

"Tudo bem. Porque... não aconteceu nada. Não devíamos nem estar aqui." Alex continuava se desculpando.

"E eu agradeceria se você pudesse, por favor, não falar nada."

"Ok. Eu... Vou só pegar as bebidas."

"Precisa de ajuda?" Norma ofereceu com um sorriso.

"Não, tudo bem. Vocês podem continuar... " Ela fez um sinal com as mãos de que eles podiam continuar, o que gerou uma expressão confusa em Alex e fez Norma corar levemente.

"Nós vamos lá pra dentro com você."

"Mas... Pela outra porta, por onde viemos", Alex sugeriu.

Eles saíram em silêncio e se encaminharam de volta para a porta principal da casa. No meio do caminho, no entanto, pararam por um instante. Quando se olharam, não puderam controlar o riso.

"Por que eu tenho a sensação de que o que acabou de acontecer estava totalmente ao contrário?" Norma perguntou.

"Porque casais de meia idade geralmente não ficam se agarrando às escondidas no meio de uma festa", ele sorriu.

"Venha. Vamos entrar antes que sintam nossa falta."

Ainda ficaram lá por cerca de uma hora, conversando, dançando e evitando trocarem olhares com Charlie. Aliás, Alex evitava. E ele invejava a capacidade de Norma de agir como se nada houvesse acontecido. Ainda assim, toques e olhares entre eles não pararam, embora muito sutis. Uma mão na cintura, um toque no joelho ao contar uma estória engraçada, beijos no rosto, sussurros inocentes de elogios junto ao ouvido do outro. Até que norma se aproximou enquanto ele conversava com Anton e, segurando seu pulso delicadamente, pediu que fossem embora pois estava cansada.

Ele sabia que ela não estava cansada. E Anton também, a julgar pelo olhar que lançou de um a outro com um sorriso divertido.

"Bem, você tem que cuidar da sua esposa, garoto", foi só o que disse, antes de se despedir de Norma com um breve abraço.

O caminho de volta foi preenchido com uma conversa agradável e olhares carinhosos. Ela levantou a mão para acariciar seu rosto em certo momento, mas foi apenas isso, e Alex chegou a pensar que talvez houvesse se enganado e ela estivesse mesmo cansada.

Mas assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, ela jogou o casaco no chão e se lançou sobre ele. Braços ao redor de seu pescoço, suas bocas coladas, e ela empurrava o corpo contra o dele cada vez mais.

"Achei que estivesse cansada", ele disse entre beijos.

"E estou", ela ofegou de volta pra ele, a voz baixa e rouca. "Leve-me para a cama, Alex."

Ele passou um braço pelos joelhos dela, levantando-a no ar e os braços dela se seguraram firmes ao redor do pescoço dele.

"Acho que vai ter que me despir, também" ela sussurrou, provocativa.

"É trabalho duro, Sra. Romero..."

"Muito duro", os olhos dela se fixaram nos lábios dele.

"... Mas alguém tem que fazer."

* * *

 *** a música é Thinking Out Loud, do Ed Sheeran.**

 **E então, o que acharam? Acho que me perdi um pouco nas personalidades deles perto do fim do capítulo, mas espero retomar no próximo. Além disso, eu amo cenas onde a mulher barbeia o cara. Não sei, tem algo de muito sexy nisso. Mas talvez seja só comigo... Então... bem, é isso.**  
 **A gente se vê no próximo capítulo! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Olá, olá, estrelinhas! Eu sei, já faz 84 anos que não atualizo. Na verdade 86 dias. Eu sou a pior escritora EVER. Desculpa :(**_

* * *

O dia amanheceu bonito. Apesar das baixas temperaturas, o sol insistia em lançar um pouco de seu brilho, em raios finos e espaçados, embora o céu continuasse tão pálido quanto marfim.

No dia anterior Norma se sentira cansada. Exausta, na verdade, e eles passaram a maior parte do tempo em casa. Mas naquela manhã, acordou se sentindo disposta e revigorada.

Deslizando devagar por entre as cobertas, ela deixou Alex dormindo e foi até o deque. Descansou as mãos no parapeito, sentiu o calor suave do sol em seu rosto e encheu os pulmões com o ar puro e limpo, sentindo-os arderem um pouco e, de repente, em sua cabeça, tudo fez sentido.

Ela deveria, supostamente, ainda estar em recuperação. O cansaço do dia anterior foi apenas seu corpo lhe avisando que não estava totalmente recuperado. E era verdade, ela vinha se cansando com facilidade, ficando mais ofegante do que se lembrava até nas tarefas mais fáceis. Depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes, deixando que suas células se beneficiassem do oxigênio abundante e limpo, ela alongou os braços acima da cabeça, o vento abraçando suas pernas fazendo seu corpo todo se arrepiar e despertar.

"Bom dia", ela ouviu a voz atrás dela e se virou, encontrando Alex parado na soleira da porta. Camiseta e moletom, pés descalços, cabelo bagunçado e cara de sono. E ela podia jurar que ele estava gostoso o bastante para ser comido com uma colher.

"Bom dia", sussurrou de volta.

Ela andou até ele, devagar e o abraçou escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Ela queria a proximidade e o calor do corpo dele, e logo o abraço se transformou em beijos espalhados pelo pescoço; toques sutis. Até que ela uniu suas bocas num beijo preguiçoso, intenso e demorado. O oxigênio parecia superestimado, afinal de contas.

"O que deu em você hoje?" ele perguntou, ofegante.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso quase inocente, olhos brilhando mais azuis do que nunca, pupilas dilatadas.

"Acho que tive uma boa noite de sono."

Antes que ele pudesse responder ou pensar em algo, ela retomou o beijo. Suas mãos se esgueirando pela camiseta, fazendo contato com a pele sob o tecido. Sem parar o beijo, entre toques ousados e respirações ofegantes, ela o virou e o empurrou até a poltrona mais próxima. Alex a enlaçou para cintura, acreditando que ela iria sentar-se sobre suas pernas, mas ela o surpreendeu novamente, afastando as pernas dele e posicionando-se entre elas. Ela o beijou a partir do pescoço, descendo para o peito, arrancando suspiros involuntários dele, a pele parecendo em chamas na trilha deixada por seus lábios. As mãos ágeis puxando a camiseta para tirá-la do caminho, voltando em seguida a se apoiar nas pernas dele, brincando com o cós da calça, acariciando-o e sentindo-o enrijecer sob seu toque.

"Norma... O que está fazendo?"

A resposta dela foi um sorriso perverso enquanto suas mãos subiram devagar até os ombros dele, empurrando-o para que ele encostasse na cadeira.

"Apenas relaxe... E aproveite."

Seus olhos se fecharam automaticamente quando, sem diminuir os movimentos de sua mão, ela espalhou beijos suaves por seu pescoço, alternando com leves mordidas, sugando seu pomo de adão, indo até o outro lado. A única coisa que ele podia fazer enquanto sentia sua pele se arrepiar era deixar suas mãos vagarem pelo corpo dela. Seus dedos se enrolarem entre os cabelos loiros, fazendo a mais leve pressão na base da nuca. Suspiros escaparem de sua boca indevidamente.

Depois da longa tortura de beijos em todo seu pescoço, ela começou a descer pelo peito. Sua mão subiu, acariciando os músculos firmes da barriga, sentindo-os tremularem sob seu toque.

Ela deixou que seus dedos brincassem no cós da calça dele, insinuando-se por dentro da peça, as unhas raspando de leve a pele. Puxando-a para si ele uniu suas bocas novamente, dessa vez num beijo lento e preguiçoso. Suas línguas brincando, provocando, e ela abriu os olhos e se afastou apenas o suficiente para assistir à reação dele quando deslizou sua mão para dentro da calça dele e, em seguida, puxando a peça um pouco pelos quadris dele.

"Norma..." Ele ia falar alguma coisa, fazer algum protesto, mas o resto da frase morreu no ar junto com sua capacidade de raciocínio quando os lábios dela desceram sobre seu membro.

Ele fechou os olhos novamente, ondas de prazer correndo por seu corpo como eletricidade a cada vez que ela subia e descia a cabeça com um movimento de sucção. Uma de suas mãos o segurava pela base, fazendo uma leve pressão que o estava deixando louco, enquanto a outra acariciava sua perna, barriga, qualquer lugar que ela pudesse alcançar.

Automaticamente, uma das mãos dele parou nos cabelos dela, seus dedos se entrelaçando aos fios dourados. Ela o liberou por um momento, comprovando que ele não a estava guiando, então olhou para ele, sua mão ainda subindo e descendo pelo comprimento dele, e quando Alex pensou que nada poderia ser mais erótico que aquilo, ela lambeu os lábios.

Ele pensou ter ouvido um barulho, mas a visão o tomou totalmente, de modo que ele apenas fechou os olhos involuntariamente, com um palavrão estrangulado, e a ouviu murmurar "Olha a boca, xerife" antes de voltar a sentir o calor de seus lábios e língua ao redor dele.

"Norma? Eu chamei mas vocês não... Ah meu Deus!"

Tudo aconteceu numa sucessão rápida. A voz de Charlie chegou a eles no exato momento em que ela atravessou a porta e pisou no deque, avistando Norma de joelhos entre as pernas de Alex. Ela se levantou e afastou depressa, ao mesmo tempo que Alex também se levantou e, de costas para a garota, que a essa altura também virou as costas para os dois, arrumou a calça de forma decente o mais depressa que conseguiu.

"Eu sinto muito mesmo! Eu não devia ter entrado!"

"Ahn... Charlie!", Norma tentava encontrar sua voz, pensar em algo para dizer. Em vez disso, ela fez uma careta, murmurando um palavrão quase inaudível.

Ela não conseguia olhar para Alex. Também não conseguia olhar para Charlie. Mas sentia que precisava explicar algo para a garota antes que ela fosse embora com aquela visão gravada em suas retinas.

"Tudo bem, foi só... Um momento estranho."

"É a segunda vez em dois dias, obviamente não está tudo bem. Eu vou... Vou embora... Eu só..."

Norma se aproximou da menina, passando o braço ao redor dos ombros dela, mas Charlie se encolheu com uma careta e Norma recuou. Ok, toque era um pouco demais naquelas circunstâncias.

"Vem, vamos para a varanda... A outra, na porta da frente. Está tudo bem."

Ela encaminhou a menina para dentro da casa novamente, fazendo sinal para Alex entrar e ir para o quarto deles. De repente, o chão pareceu muito frio sob seus pés, sua roupa parecia muito curta e ela estava consciente demais de seus atos e tudo que ela queria era continuar dentro da casa, onde estava aquecido e seguro. Ainda assim, ela caminhou até a varanda onde a garota já estava se sentando nos degraus.

"Eu estou morrendo de vergonha! Eu juro que não teria entrado, mas eu bati na porta, chamei, e ninguém respondeu... Agora eu sei porque."

"Tudo bem, Charlie. Bom... Não devia ter acontecido, mas..."

"Vocês parecem fazer muito isso."

Norma não sabia como aceitar aquilo. Ela e Alex tinham um casamento saudável ... Ou pelo menos se encaminhavam pra isso. E sexo era parte dessa demonstração de afeto. Não é como se eles fizessem muito mais que a maioria. Embora, ela tinha que admitir, com ele, ela se sentia mais mulher, mais desejável... E ela estava mesmo se sentindo um pouco descontrolada perto dele ultimamente.

"Bem, todo casal faz isso. E estamos em lua de mel."

A menina concordou com a cabeça, ainda olhando para longe.

"Como... Como é?"

"O quê?"

"Sabe... Sexo. Parece estranho. Como é?"

"Ah... Bem..."

"Tipo, é um assunto polêmico. Metade das pessoas diz que dói muito, e a outra metade diz que é mágico... Sally disse que foi a melhor coisa da vida dela, mas ninguém acredita que ela tenha mesmo feito. Não com o Brian Lodge!"

"Bem, pode ser os dois. Depende de quem está com você, se é alguém que você gosta, se é o momento certo. Se você sentir que está pronta, e se for com alguém que você gosta, vocês encontrarão o equilíbrio."

"É que... Parece às vezes que é algo que você tem que fazer. É o que os garotos esperam e..."

"Não, Charlie. Não comece a pensar assim. Não ache que é uma obrigação, que é só algo que você precisa fazer."

"E... Aquilo que estavam fazendo... Todas as mulheres precisam fazer?"

"Não! Charlie, eu demorei muito tempo pra entender isso, mas se você se sente obrigada a fazer alguma coisa, pressionada a fazer o que quer que seja só porque é o que esperam de você ou pra provar alguma coisa, então não devia fazer. O que estávamos fazendo... É... Bom, é algo consensual entre duas pessoas que se sentem à vontade com o corpo uma da outra. Quando se sentem contentes o bastante elas têm vontade de tentar coisas novas e surpreender a outra pessoa."

"Eu nunca vou fazer isso. É meio... Nojento. Sem ofensa."

Norma fez uma careta. Ela entendia a menina.

"Bem, o importante é que seja algo que vocês dois queiram. Sem pressão ou obrigação, entende?"

"E como você sabe que é hora?"

"Você saberá. Na hora certa, você saberá."

Do lado de dentro, Alex, já totalmente vestido, esperava pelas duas. Jamais se sentira tão embaraçado em toda a vida. Ser interrompido por um adolescente, ele decidiu, era pior do que ser um adolescente interrompido por um adulto. Pelo menos não era ele quem tinha que explicar ou se desculpar.

Ao som da porta se abrindo, ele saiu do quarto, encontrando Norma no corredor.

"Charlie já foi."

"E ela viu alguma coisa?"

"É claro que viu. Mas não acho que ela vá ter pesadelos por causa disso. De qualquer forma, ela queria conversar porque teve uma discussão com a mãe."

Ele concordou com a cabeça. Havia uma certa distância entre eles, e era como se, de alguma forma, ainda estivessem sendo observados. Uma sensação estranha que Alex não via a hora de passar.

"Ela me perguntou sobre o que estávamos fazendo."

"Entendo", ele respondeu automaticamente.

"Não sobre nós, só sobre... Ela me perguntou como é a primeira vez."

"Oh."

"É, 'oh'."

"E o que disse pra ela?"

"O que eu podia dizer pra ela? 'vai doer e você vai se arrepender assim que começar?' Eu disse a mesma coisa que disse a Emma."

"Emma também perguntou sobre...?"

"Sim."

Ela tinha uma expressão contrariada, mas Alex sorriu.

"O quê?"

"Nada. É um pouco engraçado, você tem que admitir."

"Não é engraçado. É constrangedor!"

"E elas confiam em você o bastante para pedirem conselhos."

Norma cruzou os braços e Alex se aproximou mais dela, apoiando as mãos em seus ombros.

"É uma coisa boa. Essas garotas a vêem como um modelo."

"É, claro!", ela resmungou e Alex lhe deu um beijo gentil em sua têmpora. "Como se eu estivesse em posição de dar conselhos amorosos a adolescentes."

"É o ensino médio, Norma. Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Mas e se não ficar? E se ela voltar pra escola e... Você sabe, se envolver com o tal garoto que ela gosta? E se ele não for bom pra ela? Eu não acho que ele seja boa pessoa."

"Ela disse isso?"

"Não, mas... Eu não sei."

"Podemos falar com a Debbie, se quiser. Para que ela possa ficar de olho na Charlie. Ela parece ser uma boa garota."

"Parece, sim." Ela suspirou e se aninhou no peito dele.

"Você está gelada", ele comentou, esfregando os braços dela. "Porque não veste algo quente e eu te levo ao Anton's para tomar café? Tenho certeza que ele vai preparar aquele rolinho de canela que você gosta."

"Tem certeza? Eu posso preparar o café pra você."

"Tenho. Vamos. Ele vai ficar feliz em te ver. É a mágica de Norma Bates. As pessoas te amam, não importa onde você vá."

Ele sorriu para ele, beijando-o delicadamente antes de se dirigir para o quarto.

"Ah, meu deus! Alex! Alex, veja isto!"

A voz dela vinha do antigo quarto de Alex, que ela insistiu em organizar. Ele foi até ela, que estava sentada na beirada da cama, um livro na mão e um sorriso divertido. Alex parou na soleira da porta, observando-a por um instante, até que Norma levantou os olhos para ele e estendeu a mão, chamando-o para que se sentasse ao seu lado.

"Veja só o que achei."

Ela levantou o livro aberto, mostrando a capa azul escuro com detalhes e letras douradas.

"É seu anuário do último ano. Não tem nenhuma assinatura."

"Eu sei. Eu... Bom, esse foi o ano em que tudo mudou. Eu estava indo para os fuzileiros. Minha mãe havia morrido uns meses antes, e... Eu já não tinha amigos. Nem cheguei a pegar o anuário até o dia da formatura."

Ela acenou com a cabeça suavemente em sinal de compreensão e então voltou ao livro, até que uma das páginas lhe chamou a atenção.

"Veja só você!" exclamou. "Mesmo adolescente e já era tão fechado. Você era bonito."

"Era?"

"Sabe o que quis dizer." ela revirou os olhos pra ele e voltou sua atenção para as imagens.

"Henwarth. É ela, não é? Lisa Henwarth. Sua namorada? Garota bonita."

"Como sabe? Não é a única Lisa no anuário da escola."

"Eu sei. É ela. Bonita, boa postura. Não está usando uniforme de líder de torcida, nem óculos. Rabo de cavalo, sorriso confiante. Ela parece esperta e gentil. Inteligente. O tipo de garota que faria você se apaixonar. Eram um bonito casal."

"Todos os casais são bonitos quando se tem 17 anos. Não significa que sejam feitos pra durar."

"Não mesmo", ela respondeu com um suspiro, lembrando de John, de como todos sempre acharam que ela não o merecia. No fundo, estavam certos. Só que ninguém pensou que ele também não a merecia. John também não era o homem que tirava Norma do chão. Que fazia sua cabeça girar. Ele se contentava com pouco, e ela queria tudo.

"Ei, veja só isso... Você não tem um padrão exato."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Não tem um tipo. Lisa era morena. Eu sou loira. E ... Tem a Rebecca. Ruiva como uma escocesa."

"É... Só imagino o que faria com vocês três juntas."

"Eww, Alex! Isso é nojento", ela revirou os olhos em reprovação então olhou pra baixo, fora do alcance de visão dele. "Talvez se fosse outra ruiva..." Murmurou.

"O quê?" Ele riu pela surpresa.

"O quê? Eu não disse nada."

"Aham. Eu ouvi isso. Não dê ideias."

"Não dei ideia nenhuma, não sei do que está falando."

Ela tinha sua melhor expressão neutra, o que só fazia Alex querer provoca-la ainda mais.

"Norma Louise Bates, sua mulher devassa!"

"O quê? Pode parar já com isso. Não teste sua sorte, senhor, se não quiser dormir no sofá. Sozinho."

"Okay, okay. Foi você que começou!"

Ela revirou os olhos, mas não respondeu. Em vez disso, voltou a observar atentamente as fotos, procurando por Alex em cada uma delas.

"Ver fotos do colégio, rever amigos daquela época... De repente parece que o tempo retrocedeu. Não parece estranho?"

Ela falava baixo, e Alex sentia que era mais para si mesma, mas prestou atenção, esperando algo mais.

"Eu mal me lembro do colégio, mas os três últimos meses... É como se estivessem gravados para sempre na minha memória."

"Você já estava grávida?"

"Foi quando descobri. Sim. John e eu..." ela fez uma pausa, pontuada por uma respiração profunda, antes de continuar. "Estávamos namorando há pouco tempo. Eu não devia tê-lo enganado daquela forma. Acho que nunca o amei de verdade. Mas ele gostava de mim, e eu gostava da atenção. Nunca fui o tipo popular, jamais achei que um dos caras populares fosse se interessar por mim. Ele não era tão popular, mas ainda assim, estava no time de basquete e algumas garotas dariam um braço pra sair com ele."

"Conheço o tipo."

"Você nunca quis entrar para o time da escola? White Pine Bay não tinha um time pra algum esporte?"

"Baseball. Mas não, nunca foi meu estilo. Eu não gostava muito das atividades acadêmicas."

"O quê?! Você era um adolescente rebelde e mau humorado? Jamais adivinharia!" Ela zombou.

"As pessoas podem surpreender."

"É, acho que sim", ela deu de ombros.

"Mas, e então? O que aconteceu depois? Todas as garotas queriam arrancar o seu braço?"

Havia um tom leve de humor na voz dele e Alex ficou feliz por ver o canto dos lábios dela se elevar num meio sorriso.

"Como se já não quisessem antes. Mas sim, foi um pouco pior. Eu não me importava, porque John era legal comigo. Ele me levava pra escola e de volta pra casa no carro dele. Me levava nas festas do colégio que ninguém deveria fazer. E quando... Bem, foi fácil mentir pra ele, dizer que estava grávida dele. Deus, eu sou uma pessoa horrível", ela fungou, dizendo a última parte mais para si mesma do que para ele, então continuou, depois de uma breve pausa. "Eu disse a ele que queria fugir. Que meu pai era um monstro e eu não podia ficar em casa. Ele disse que se casaria comigo, que seríamos uma família. Eu até gostei da ideia. Por um tempo acho que vivemos bem. Pela primeira vez minha casa era limpa, as janelas deixavam a luz entrar e tudo estava do meu jeito. Eu gostava da vida doméstica, de cuidar de tudo e esperar que ele chegasse do trabalho. Foi quando aprendi a cozinhar. Eu queria ser uma boa esposa, preparar uma refeição decente para quando ele voltasse para casa à noite. Mas acho que foi demais para ele. Depois que Dylan nasceu tudo ficou diferente. Nunca maltratou Dylan, mas ele começou a reclamar de tudo, e criticar tudo que eu fazia... John nunca sonhou com um trabalho medíocre, uma casa de bonecas com mulher e filho esperando por ele aos 18 anos. Ele tinha planos. E desistiu deles por mim. Acho que isso o deixou amargo. E eu nunca nem mesmo tentei recuperar o que tínhamos, porque, honestamente, não tínhamos nada."

Antes que Alex pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela se levantou, recolocou o livro no lugar onde o havia encontrado e começou a mexer em outras coisas.

"É inacreditável que não tenha uma foto sua de quando era criança. E você nem me ajuda a procurar! Acho que as escondeu de propósito."

"Não devia se preocupar muito com isso. Elas com certeza se perderam."

Ainda sentado no mesmo lugar, ele a observava revirar as caixas dentro do que costumava ser seu guarda roupas. Também sabia que ela não acharia nada ali. Não havia o que achar. A única fotografia que restara era a que ele carregava consigo. A única que conseguiu salvar. Talvez a mostrasse para Norma algum dia, contasse o que aconteceu com todas as outras.

"Alex!" a voz dela, mesmo abafada dentro do armário, carregava uma empolgação inconfundível.

"O que foi?"

"Veja só isso!"

Ela emergiu de lá, trazendo consigo uma caixa de tamanho médio. A colocou no chão e mostrou a ele o motivo de seu contentamento, levantando no ar uma peça minúscula de roupa que deveria ter vestido o bebê Romero, há muito tempo.

"Achei suas roupas de bebê." Ela anunciou triunfante.

Ele se levantou, caminhando até onde ela se abaixara para vasculhar o conteúdo da caixa.

"Eu nem sabia que isso estava aqui. Achei que tivesse sido doado há muito tempo." Ele comentou, a voz baixa e carregada de emoção.

"Quem se desfez das suas coisas certamente não foi capaz de doar esses aqui. São lindos. Veja isso! É um macacão de marinheiro. Oh, Alex!"

Ela olhava e tocava cada peça com um deleite que só mesmo uma mãe teria. Era como se pudesse imaginar um bebê usando aquelas roupas, com a vida toda pela frente e um futuro feliz à sua espera.

"Sei que não se lembra, mas sua mãe provavelmente amava vesti-lo com essas roupas."

"Não tem como saber disso." Ele comentou, tentando não dar muita importância, enquanto se abaixava ao lado dela.

"Sei, sim. Veja o cuidado que tiveram para guarda-las, como as dobraram e as protegeram. Só restaram essas. Elas deviam ser especiais, deviam ser as que ela mais gostava de ver em você. Toda mãe faz isso. Eu ainda tenho roupas de quando Norman era um recém-nascido."

"Claro que tem. Aposto que Dylan vai ficar maravilhado quando mostrar o que guardou dele para a Emma."

"Isso não seria possível. Eu não guardei nada dele."

Ele sentiu a atmosfera mudar novamente, e o silêncio tomar conta dela. Havia culpa em sua última declaração, e mesmo não sabendo precisamente o que acontecia de diferente na relação de Norma com seu filho mais velho, ele percebeu que havia muitas coisas ainda não resolvidas entre os dois.

"Sinto muito, eu não devia ter mencionado."

"Tudo bem. Não é culpa sua. Ele tem razão em dizer que nunca fui uma mãe de verdade pra ele."

Embora ele pudesse notar o remorso nas palavras dela, sua voz era suave.

"Norma..."

"É verdade. Sei que é horrível, mas é verdade. Quando... quando descobriu que era filho de Caleb, ele me acusou de só ter mantido a gravidez pra convencer John a se casar comigo. Eu nunca pensei muito no assunto. Sempre disse a mim mesma que nunca conseguiria, que jamais faria um aborto... Mas é verdade. Eu o usei, antes mesmo dele nascer. Mesmo odiando a forma como ele veio ao mundo, eu o tive para conseguir minha liberdade. E as vezes John olhava para ele como se soubesse que havia algo errado. Mas talvez fosse porque _eu_ olhava para ele com sensações que uma mãe não deveria ter. Não pode imaginar o medo que senti nas últimas semanas de gestação. De que houvesse alguma coisa errada com ele. De que ele nascesse com algum tipo de, não sei, deficiência ou má formação. Mas ele era perfeito. Dez dedinhos nas mãos e nos pés; um bebê gordinho, rosado e saudável... Mas eu não conseguia deixar de ver o Caleb nele. Dylan nunca foi meu. Não como Norman é. Inconscientemente eu posso ter causado isso. Tê-lo afastado. Eu o ensinei a fazer tudo sozinho muito cedo. Nunca o mimei, nem fiquei ao lado dele enquanto ele dormia imaginando que tipo de adulto ele seria. Mesmo quando ele tentava ser carinhoso, eu sempre tinha outras coisas para fazer... Sempre que olhava para ele, eu via o Caleb... Os mesmos olhos. O queixo. Os cabelos. Era demais pra mim, ter uma mini cópia dele tão perto... E quando Norman nasceu, eu tive uma desculpa. Não que eu o tratasse mal, ou não ligasse se ele comia ou tinha roupas limpas, ou me recusasse a ajudá-lo com o dever de casa. Eu só... Também nunca agi como se me importasse muito com tudo isso. Eu cuidava dele porque era minha obrigação."

Ela tinha a cabeça baixa, e Alex viu quando uma lágrima desceu por sua bochecha e ela rapidamente a afastou.

Colocando sua mão sobre o joelho dela num gesto de conforto, ele chamou sua atenção.

"Norma...Eu acho que Dylan é um bom garoto. Ele não teve uma vida muito feliz e pode-se notar nos olhos dele. Ele é teimoso, e ousado e não demonstra medo. E ele faria qualquer coisa pra proteger quem ama. E isso é muito você. Eu já o vi mentir, já o vi preocupado... e os olhos deles nessas ocasiões são exatamente como os seus. Acho que todos esses anos você esteve olhando as coisas erradas nele. Esteve tão ocupada procurando por sinais de uma herança genética de Caleb que esqueceu que ela também era sua."

Ela sorriu, pensando no que ele tinha falado. Nem por uma vez sequer ela havia pensado em associar as características dele com as dela. Ela nunca o enxergou como seu filho, mas sempre como o filho de Caleb. Dylan nunca lhe pertenceu porque ela nunca permitiu que pertencesse. A culpa, a mágoa e o ressentimento tomaram conta dela, com tanta força que ela se sentia repentinamente sem ar. E por um segundo ela odiou Caleb um pouco mais, até perceber que, sim, ele era responsável, mas não o único responsável. Ela não foi capaz de ver além da situação que trouxe Dylan ao mundo. Jamais esquecerá o que aconteceu, é verdade. Mas ele não tinha culpa tanto quanto ela. Deveria ser seu aliado, e em vez disso ela o fez seu inimigo, e o ódio que ela carregava em si a cegou para todas as semelhanças que carregavam. Agora parecia tão óbvio, mas então fora tão difícil ...

Deve ser verdade que o tempo põe tudo em perspectiva. Ela sentia que, agora, era capaz de ver tudo que não vira antes. Todas as coisas que perdeu. E Alex estava fazendo isso. Com sua mente sempre racional e seu amor incondicional, colocando-a sempre em primeiro lugar. Mostrando que nem tudo precisava ser culpa dela. Não era culpa dela. Aos olhos dele, ela era perfeita. E ser o recipiente de tal sentimento a deixava sem fôlego.

"Por que você é tão bom pra mim?" sussurrou, levantando o olhar para ele, uma de suas mãos tocando-lhe de leve o rosto.

"Porque eu te amo."

A frase saiu fácil. Alta e clara. Alex não se considerava um homem bom. Ele havia se rendido à amargura, à vingança e à corrupção. Não tinha muitos escrúpulos nem hesitava antes de ameaçar quem quer que seja que ficasse em seu caminho. Carregava consigo o peso das escolhas erradas que fizera, suas mãos estavam manchadas pelo sangue das vidas que tirou. Inocentes? Não; mas ainda assim, não cabia a ele fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.

Ele estava há um longo caminho de ser um homem bom. Mas por Norma, ele tentaria.


	22. Chapter 22

Norma nunca ligara muito para o inverno. Sua estação favorita era a primavera, quando tudo parecia mais bonito, as flores desabrochavam espalhando seu perfume suave pelos ambientes e toda tarde era agraciada com um lindo pôr do sol.

Ironicamente, foi no inverno e não na primavera, que ela foi mais feliz.

Já fazia quase duas semanas que ela e Alex estavam no chalé. Vivendo como pessoas normais, como recém-casados que não tem nada para se preocupar. Ficaram amigos das pessoas na vila, e ela se sentia cada vez mais acolhida pela família de amigos de Alex. Felizmente, Charlie nunca mais os pegara em nenhuma situação delicada, mas eles mantiveram a porta da frente trancada, só por garantia.

Depois de limparem e organizarem o antigo quarto de Alex, o cômodo voltou a parecer habitável e não apenas um depósito, com caixas pesadas demais pelas memórias que guardavam. Com o tempo livre, eles alternavam entre assistir a algum filme na velha tv, sair para fazer algo na vila ou apenas se aninharem entre as cobertas e aproveitarem a companhia um do outro. Às vezes, no meio da tarde, Norma acordava sozinha na cama, percebendo, surpresa, que havia dormido por duas ou até três horas. Era um hábito incomum para ela, que sempre teve tanta energia, mas ela acreditava que não era nada além do ócio e da calma de uma rotina tranquila.

Naquele dia, no entanto, eles inverteram os papéis. Alex acordou não se sentindo muito bem, com febre e dor de cabeça. Norma insistiu em ficar ao lado dele, vigiando seu sono e cuidando dele.

Enquanto ela se perdia nas páginas de A Abadia de Northanger, Alex cochilava com a cabeça pousada em seu colo, uma das mãos enlaçando suas pernas e a respiração leve e tranquila enquanto Norma acariciava seus cabelos suavemente.

Ela afastou a mão para virar a página e ele estremeceu em seu sono, abraçando as pernas dela com mais força. A fim de acalma-lo, Norma correu as mãos pelas costas dele, num jeito suave. Ouviu-o murmurar algo entre suas respirações pesadas, mas não conseguiu definir o que era.

"Tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem."

Ela garantiu com a mesma voz maternal com que falava com seus meninos quando eles tinham pesadelos.

Mais murmúrios e ele se mexeu, segurando suas pernas novamente. Dessa vez, ela conseguiu ouvir claramente quando ele disse " _sinto sua falta"_ e _"sinto muito_ ".

Por um segundo sua mão parou os movimentos onde estava e ela segurou sua respiração, soltando o ar devagar. Sabia que só havia uma pessoa a quem Alex mais queria pedir desculpas, e a vulnerabilidade dele naquele momento a deixou em dúvida entre acorda-lo ou deixá-lo passar por aquele sonho, ou delírio. Era mais provável que fosse o segundo, já que a febre parecia estar voltando.  
Fechando o livro e colocando-o de lado, ela afagou seus cabelos e usou sua voz mais suave para chegar até ele em seus sonhos e garantir que tudo estava bem, que ele não estava sozinho e não havia nada a se desculpar. Quando Alex finalmente se aquietou, caindo novamente no que parecia ser um sono pesado, ela se desvencilhou e se levantou. Checou a temperatura dele com as costas da mão. Parecia quente, mas nada exagerado. Ela iria até a farmácia. Não havia motivo para ele deixar que a gripe se prolongasse. De qualquer forma, eles precisavam de suprimentos. Ela escreveu um bilhete que deixou no travesseiro ao lado dele, pegou um casaco e as chaves do carro e saiu.

Ao voltar, cerca de uma hora depois, ela trazia duas grandes sacolas de compras e uma menor, com uma vastidão de pastilhas, xarope e outros remédios. Ela avistou Alex no sofá, enrolado em um cobertor e, após deixar as sacolas sobre a mesa, se dirigiu até ele. Ele dormia novamente, enquanto um filme antigo de faroeste passava na TV. Norma se sentou na beirada do sofá e delicadamente tocou-lhe a testa.

Ele suspirou e abriu os olhos, recebendo um sorriso gentil em resposta.

"Desculpe sair e deixar você assim, mas você precisava de remédios e eu não quis acorda-lo."

"Tudo bem. Encontrei seu bilhete."

Ele fechou os olhos e tornou a se acomodar, afundando ainda mais no sofá enquanto Norma acariciava seus cabelos, as têmporas úmidas pelo suor.

"Como se sente?"

"Minha garganta dói. Mas acho que fora isso estou bem."

"Certo", ela concordou, porém a expressão incrédula em seu rosto indicava que sabia exatamente como ele estava se sentindo, e "bem" não era a definição.

"Parece que não está mais com febre. Por que não vai tomar um banho e eu preparo algo para comer?"

"Eu não quero comer."

"Não perguntei se quer. Precisa se alimentar e, além disso, não pode tomar os remédios de estômago vazio."

"Norma..."

"Isso não está aberto a discussão, senhor. Levante-se. Tome um banho, mas não muito quente. Vai lhe fazer bem. Depois pode voltar pra cá, trarei o jantar e podemos ficar aqui o tempo que quiser."

Ela o recompensou com um beijo suave na testa, e Alex gemeu quando ela se afastou, levantando-se e puxando-o com ela.

Ainda que contra a vontade, ele se arrastou na direção do banheiro. Ela tinha razão, após o banho ele já se sentia um pouco melhor. Quando apareceu de volta no corredor, o cheiro delicioso de algo cozinhando o levou direto para a cozinha.

Norma o recebeu com um sorriso afetuoso, puxando uma das cadeiras e indicando que ele se sentasse.

"Está quase pronto. Sente-se aqui um minuto."

Ele fez o que foi pedido, observando-a dar atenção as panelas. Norma se movia com graça e agilidade. Era uma das coisas que ele admirava nela, como ela parecia flutuar ao invés de andar, como conseguia movimentar-se pela casa como se tudo fosse uma extensão de seu próprio corpo. Mas parecia haver uma certa hesitação ali, e ele logo compreendeu por quê.

"Eu liguei para o Dylan hoje. Ou pelo menos tentei."

A voz dela era calma, mas as palavras pareciam ensaiadas. Havia mais que ela não estava contando, e ele esperou.

"Ninguém atendeu. Acho que deve ter trocado de número de novo."

"Não, não acho que seja isso. Se tivesse trocado, ele teria desligado esse. Talvez esteja ocupado com a mudança."

"É, claro. Quer se mudar o mais rápido possível, enquanto ainda estamos longe, para não correr o risco de se encontrar comigo novamente pela cidade. Ou talvez só não queira falar comigo."

"Ei, não faça isso consigo mesma. Estamos aqui, não sabe o que aconteceu. Não tire conclusões precipitadas."

Ela deu um longo suspiro, deixando os ombros caírem. Estava de costas para ele, mas Alex sabia que sua expressão era de frustração e tristeza.

"Talvez eu tenha estragado tudo de vez, agora. Eu devia saber que existe um limite para esse tipo de coisa, para o quanto uma pessoa aguenta ser desprezada por alguém que devia estar lá para lhe dar apoio..."

Ela ficou em silêncio. Alex sabia que, no fundo, ela se arrependia por não ter se dedicado tanto à Dylan quanto se dedicou ao Norman, e por ter deixado os fantasmas de seu passado se colocarem entre ela e o garoto por tanto tempo. Porém, antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Norma voltou a falar.

"Mas agora não é hora para isso. Espero que esteja pronto para comer!"

Ela se virou, um enorme e falso sorriso no rosto. Mas quando estendeu a mão para pegar o prato à frente dele, Alex a segurou gentilmente pelo pulso.

"Na verdade, Norma, acho que não..."

"Não me venha com essa. Você precisa se alimentar."

"Não estou mesmo com vontade. Minha garganta..."

"Dói. Eu sei. Tem antibióticos, analgésicos e pastilhas na sacola que trouxe da farmácia, mas para chegar até as drogas, terá que passar pelo jantar."

Ela o repreendeu como a um garoto de escola, e ele não conseguia se importar. Deu uma meia risada baixa pela alusão dela a drogas, e ela sorriu de novo, dessa vez de verdade, antes de pegar o prato que jazia à frente dele.

Após o jantar, Norma recusou a ajuda de Alex e pediu que ele escolhesse algo para assistirem. Quando o encontrou já acomodado no sofá, com cobertores e o controle remoto, Norma trazia dois comprimidos em uma mão e um copo d'água na outra, e os entregou a ele com um olhar que não deixava brecha para contestação. Após tomar o remédio, ele voltou a se acomodar e ela se juntou a ele, passando os braços ao redor de seus ombros enquanto ele descansava a cabeça em seu peito. Ela o puxou mais para junto de si e eles se acomodaram no pequeno sofá.

"Não estou muito pesado?"

"Não", ela sussurrou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos dele, já se concentrando no filme. E antes que percebessem, pegaram no sono.

Norma acordou muito tempo depois, vendo apenas os créditos rolando na tela. Ao olhar para baixo, ela viu Alex adormecido em seu peito e sorriu, subindo a mão para acariciar o rosto dele.

"Alex? Acorde."

Ele resmungou, mas abriu os olhos assim mesmo, olhando para ela. Quando notou que havia se mexido em seu sono e estava totalmente em cima de Norma, ele se apoiou nos braços para tirar seu peso de cima dela.

"Eu te machuquei? Por que não me acordou?"

"Não me machucou. Eu também dormi. E acho que nosso filme já acabou."

Ele se sentou no sofá, passando a mão pelo rosto, e olhou para ela com um sorriso.

"Acho que não foi dessa vez que me fez ver Bonequinha de Luxo."

"Talvez. Posso perdoá-lo dessa vez, mas só porque está doente."

Recolhendo os cobertores, ambos se dirigiram ao quarto e Alex se jogou na cama. Norma saiu para tomar um banho rápido e o deixou sozinho com seus pensamentos. Ele olhou para a lâmpada acesa no teto, sendo engolfado pela luz como se estivesse sendo enviado de volta no tempo.

Ele olhou para longe, fechou os olhos e continuou enxergando pontos luminosos por trás de suas pálpebras cerradas. A falha momentânea em sua visão o fez rever coisas que ele estava evitando há muito tempo. Principalmente o rosto dela. Ele já quase não conseguia se lembrar. Fazia tanto tempo, e ele já quase não conseguia se lembrar...

Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, enxergando novamente o quarto. Norma entrava pela porta, usando seu robe azul favorito por cima de uma camisola de cetim cinza.

Ela sorriu para ele enquanto retirava o robe e o colocava aos pés da cama, aparentemente sem notar que seu marido apresentava uma expressão confusa. Devia ter passado mais tempo divagando do que imaginara.

Da pequena cômoda onde estavam suas coisas, Norma olhou para ele enquanto aplicava a loção nos braços.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ela indagou com voz gentil, porém confusa.

"Não, é que... Fechei meus olhos só por um segundo e você já estava de volta."

"Deve ter pegado no sono sem perceber. É normal, o farmacêutico disse que os remédios podiam causar sonolência."

Em instantes, ela se juntou a ele, mas só depois de lhe dar outra dose dos remédios para garantir que ele dormisse bem à noite, sem febre ou tosse. Ao apagarem as luzes, seus corpos se aproximaram como já era natural. Exceto que dessa vez foi Norma que o puxou para acomodar a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto o braço dele cingia sua cintura. Ela sentia a respiração dele em seu pescoço, mas sabia que ainda estava acordado.

"Eu sonhei com a minha mãe."

"Eu sei."

"Sabe?"

"Sim. Foi antes de eu sair. Você falou coisas... Disse que sentia falta dela."

Ele suspirou, ainda em silêncio.

"Disse que sentia muito. Pelo quê?"

"Eu não estava raciocinando bem."

"Me conte sobre ela. Como ela era?"

Como ele podia começar? Sua mãe era como um raio de sol. Ela teria adorado Norma, disso ele tinha certeza. Mas não sabia se estava pronto para falar dela.

"Eu quase não me lembro do rosto dela, às vezes. Como é possível esquecer? Mas as vezes penso que talvez esquecer não seja tão ruim. Ela não estava no seu melhor ultimamente."

Ele suspirou e Norma continuou acariciando os cabelos dele, esperando que continuasse.

"Ela era tudo pra mim, e eu a amava muito. Meu pai estava sempre trabalhando, então eu passava a maior parte do tempo com ela."

Ele parou de falar de repente, apoiando-se em um cotovelo para olhar para ela.

"Ela teria adorado você" sussurrou, observando o rosto dela na pouca luz. "Ela era linda, e era uma boa pessoa. Sempre preocupada com o bem-estar de todos, e em fazer o possível pra que tudo estivesse em ordem. Ela cantava no coral da igreja e tentou garantir que eu seguisse um bom caminho."

Norma sorriu e pousou uma mão no rosto dele. O gesto deu a Alex a confiança necessária para continuar. Se havia alguém a quem ele podia contar sobre sua mãe, esse alguém era Norma. Sua Norma, que já havia lhe confessado tantas coisas, e que certamente entenderia sua história. Então ele continuou.

"Eu a acompanhava à missa toda semana. Não porque tinha vocação para o serviço religioso, mas porque isso a deixava feliz, e eu gostava de ver como ela parecia calma e serena na formação do coral. Para mim, naqueles momentos, ela parecia uma santa. Ela era uma santa. Quando vínhamos para cá nas férias de verão eu costumava caminhar pelas colinas à tarde, depois que Debbie ia pra casa, e colhia flores pra ela. Não importa o quanto eu amassasse a flor no caminho, mesmo que chegasse já meio murcha, ela sempre as segurava como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo e me agradecia com um beijo."

"Ela parece ter sido uma mulher incrível", Norma comentou baixinho, com medo que sua voz pudesse quebrar algum tipo de mágica, como se na escuridão só fossem permitidos sussurros.

"Ela era" ele concordou, voltando a se acomodar ao lado dela, sua mão deslizando ao redor da cintura de Norma como sempre fazia. "Ela era, mesmo. Mas então, tudo começou a mudar. Não posso afirmar que foi de repente. Não sei nem dizer ao certo quando foi que começou. Mas eu estava crescendo, fazendo amigos, e passava mais tempo fora de casa. Uma tarde eu a encontrei no sofá, olhando para o nada, olhos vermelhos... Ela disse que estava começando a ficar gripada, e eu acreditei. Aceitei a desculpa dela porque não queria acreditar que havia algo errado, não queria me preocupar. E depois desse dia, a cada vez ficava pior. Ela não cantava mais. Não ia mais à igreja. Depois parou de sair de casa completamente. Estava sempre com dor de cabeça quando tentava falar com ela. Ela e meu pai trocavam olhares estranhos, e eu sabia que tinha algo a ver com ele. Então começaram as brigas e ela foi levada para uma clínica pela primeira vez." Ele fez uma pausa e suspirou profunda e pesadamente antes de completar. "Ela nunca mais foi a mesma depois disso."

Ele abriu o coração para ela, despejou o segredo que ele jurou não contar a ninguém. Alex sabia que a cidade toda conhecia a história do que havia acontecido com sua família, mas essa era a história dele. Só dele, e ele agora a estava compartilhando com Norma.

"E meu pai continuou agindo como se fosse um grande mártir. Fingindo ser o bom marido cuja esposa se enterrou tão fundo na própria mente que já não falava nada que fizesse sentido. Mas ela sabia quem ele era. Sabia de tudo que ele fazia de errado, e isso a estava matando. _Ele_ a estava matando."

"Ah, Alex..."

"Ela foi pra Pineview. Umas três vezes. Quando voltava, parecia um pouco com ela mesma, mas nunca durava muito tempo. A essa altura eu já era quase adulto. Sabia o que tinha levado ela a esse ponto. E o que eu mais queria era terminar a escola, conseguir um emprego, me mudar, e levá-la para morar comigo. Longe das mentiras e farsas do meu pai. Mas eu não tive a chance. Um pouco antes da formatura eu cheguei em casa da escola e fui falar com ela, como fazia todos os dias. Ela tinha voltado de um período em Pineview há pouco tempo e estava um pouco melhor. Mas quando falei com ela, ela não respondeu. Suas mãos estavam frias, mesmo debaixo do cobertor. Eu tentei acordá-la, mas... Chamei a emergência e eles a levaram, mas já era tarde. Ela nunca mais acordou. Quando a tiraram da cama, eu vi o frasco de comprimidos ao lado do lugar dela. Eu mesmo tinha ido buscar aqueles remédios dois dias antes. Ela tinha uma receita para um mês, um comprimido por dia. O frasco estava vazio."

Norma sentiu seu coração apertar por ele. Mesmo não conhecendo o amor materno como Alex conheceu, ela chorou quando sua mãe morreu. Era como se uma parte dela tivesse morrido também, como se perdesse algo que não poderia recuperar nunca mais. Ela só podia imaginar o que ele havia sentido. Pensou em Norman, o único amor em sua vida tão grande quanto o mundo, e a mera hipótese de perdê-lo quase a sufocou.

Ela o abraçou, com lágrimas nos olhos. Sentiu as lágrimas mornas dele em seu pescoço e o consolou em seu choro silencioso.

"Tudo bem", sussurrou, passando as mãos pelas costas dele. Não sabia o que dizer. Não havia muito o que ela pudesse dizer, na verdade. Nunca fora boa em consolar as pessoas. "Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito que tenha acontecido isso com você. Com vocês dois."

"Eu ainda sinto falta dela. Ela devia estar aqui. Eu devia ter dado um jeito de tirar ela de perto dele. Devia te-la trazido para cá, ou... Ou... Feito alguma coisa!"

Norma nunca o vira daquela forma. Com a voz embargada. Tão sem esperança, perdido em luto e desespero, e culpa. Se alguém lhe dissesse dois anos atrás que xerife Romero iria chorar em seus braços pela morte da mãe, ela teria rido e chamado essa pessoa de louca por até mesmo acreditar que o Xerife Buldogue tivesse um coração. Mas se havia algo que Norma Bates sabia muito bem, é que todos tem segredos que preferem guardar, e que as vezes é melhor usar um sorriso (ou uma carranca, que seja) e deixar o resto do mundo pensar que tudo vai bem. Não tanto pela repercussão, mas pela dor que pode causar. Por não ser mesmo capaz de falar. Até que chega alguém, sem intenção e sem aviso, e tudo o que você mais quer é compartilhar todos os seus segredos. Dividir o peso que sempre pairou em seus ombros.

Embora não gostasse de ser pressionada, ela tinha se sentido melhor depois de contar a Alex sobre seu passado. E agora sabia o dele. Ou pelo menos uma parte. Isso, ela pensou, é o que significa dividir uma vida. Compartilhar não só o presente, mas tudo que faz de você a pessoa que é, tudo que o trouxe até esse momento. Passado, presente, tudo se une, se funde, criando um só caminho para um futuro onde tudo seria deles, juntos, e não haveria mais mentiras ou segredos entre os dois.


End file.
